Au delà des apparences
by altanais
Summary: Hermione est pourvue d'une mission capitale. Son identité est changée. Son visage métamorphosé. Désormais, elle est Anna Mclee, et a pour mission de s'introduire chez les Serpentards. Epilogue en LIGNE /TERMINEE/
1. Prologue

Hermione enfouit la tête dans ses mains. Les fesses dans la boue, la jeune fille aux yeux chocolats se remémora la demande de Minerva Mcgonagall. Elle savait que ce serait dur. Elle le savait lorsqu'elle l'avait accepté.

La forêt était calme. Le soleil de septembre filtrait doucement à travers les branches.

Soudain, à craquement d'une branche à terre. Hermione se releva et regarda l'heure : midi, Minerva Mcgonagall n'était pas en retard. C'était évidement.

Mais pour une fois, Hermione ragea presque de la voir si vite.

« Vous êtes prête ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, le cœur battant. Et si le plan échouait ? Si Minerva n'arrivait pas à la transformer ? Non. Aucun risque. Elle tenta de se calmer, rappelant à l'ordre son cœur qui battait bien trop fort.

« Vous êtes toujours sûre de vous, Miss Granger ? Demanda une dernière fois son professeur. Vous savez les risques que vous encourez, ce changement pourrait être très déstabilisant... »

« Je sais ce que je fais Professeur. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. »

« Bon, très bien. »

Mcgonagall se concentra. Elle leva les mains au dessus de la tête d'Hermione et murmura la formule.

Hermione ressentit alors une grande chaleur inonder son visage, ses bras, ses jambes, puis tout son corps. Elle sentit le poids de ses cheveux s'alléger. Le tout ne dura que quelques secondes, puis elle ouvrit les yeux.

Minerva Mcgonagall lui tendit un petit miroir. D'une main tremblante, la jeune fille l'attrapa. Elle n'osait pas. Se regarder, se voir ainsi, elle n'osait pas. Puis enfin, elle observa son reflet.

Son nez était plus court. Sa peau ivoire. Sa bouche rouge et plus pulpeuse. Ses dents plus blanches et alignée. La masse brune et emmêlée s'était transformée en un carré noir, parfaitement lisse. Et ses yeux, que dire de ce regard de biche, désormais d'un vert émeraude intense. La jeune fille n'avait plus rien d'Hermione Granger. Elle observa ses mains, aux doigt si longs et si fins. Hermione Granger venait de renoncer à son identité. C'était assez difficile. Mais nécessaire. Elle avait accepter. Elle ne pouvait plus renoncer. La nouvelle Hermione était plus belle, et une arme redoutable.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Deux mois environ. Je ne peux être plus précise. Vous avez bien retenu votre histoire ? »

« Oui, professeur. Je suis Anna Mclee. Je viens de Durmstrang, je suis envoyée à Poudlard à Serpentard dans le but de parfaire ma magie. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez réservée, peu autoritaire, j'aime me faire des amis et pense peu aux cours, sauf ceux de magie noire. »

« Et votre véritable mission, celle dont je suis la seule à connaître ? Continua le professeur.»

« Je suis à Poudlard dans le but de me faire des amis à Serpentard afin de les tromper et de me faire inviter dans le manoir Malefoy, là où est Voldemort pour le tuer. Et Harry et Ron, que savent-ils ? »

« Ils vous croient avec vos parents en Australie, ils ne savent pas la vérité, ils ne vous laisserez pas faire. »

Hermione regarda une dernière fois son nouveau visage dans le miroir, et ne put s'empêcher de retenir une larme sur sa joue. Désormais, ses jours étaient comptés.


	2. Arrivée

_**Hello tout le monde ! C'est Altanais ! Bon, je vous met donc le premier chapitre, en vous souhaitant une bonne journée ! Je vous invite à me mettre des reviews, je serais ravie de connaître votre avis sur mon histoire ! J'accepte toutes les critiques ! Bonnes ou mauvaises, vous êtes là pour ça non ? **_

_**Bis, et bonne lecture !**_

Arrivée.

Le mois de Septembre s'annonçait particulièrement froid. Hermione Granger s'avança sur le quai 9/4, elle l'avait pris si souvent, le Poudlard Express. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Le train crachait toujours sa fumée blanche, il était de la même couleur que les six dernières années. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Hermione était différente. Elle ne venait plus à Poudlard avec joie, retrouvant ses amis, discutant de l'été passé. Non. Pas cette année. Cet été, elle n'aurait rien à raconter à personne. Elle ne pouvait voir Ginnie et Neville. Elle ne pourrait leur raconter cet épouvantable été, passé à apprendre des compétences de magie noire, à dissimuler son caractère. A oublier. Hermione Granger avait passé son été à oublier son identité. A ne plus lever la main en cours, en étant plus réservée, en adoptant une attitude de Serpentarde.

La jeune fille embarqua avec les autres. Dans la foule d'élève, elle aperçut Ginnie et Neville. D'ordinaire, elle aurait sauté dans leurs bras. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait se permettre un regard. Elle tourna la tête et se dirigea vers le wagon des Serpentards.

Le compartiment était encore vide. Elle soupira et s'assit sur une banquette, près de la fenêtre. Elle n'avait plus qu'a attendre. Le chemin serait surement bien trop long... et trop rapide. Elle devrait s'aventurer au milieu des serpents, agir comme ses ennemis.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain et Hermione sursauta. Lorsqu'elle vit entrer Malefoy et sa bande, elle crut qu'il allait l'insulter, de sang de Bourbe. Comme d'habitude. Mais non. Drago Malefoy s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

- Bienvenue à Serpentard

Hermione retomba alors dans la réalité. Elle n'était plus une sang de Bourbe. Elle était Anna Mclee. Un serpent. Après une infime seconde d'hésitation, elle serra la main de Malefoy.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson au contact de leur deux mains. C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait. Enfin, la première fois sans que ce soit avec violence.

Elle croisa son regard gris, gris comme le ciel d'automne. Elle sourit de la comparaison. Malefoy était comme l'automne... et Hermione détestait tout particulièrement cette saison.

- Je te fais rire ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix légèrement coléreuse.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit encore plus. Elle devait se retenir. Valait mieux pas qu'elle explose de rire devant lui. Elle pouvait être sur qu'il le prendrait très très mal.

- Non, murmura t-elle

- C'est mieux comme ça. Je suis Drago Malefoy, voici Pansy... Blaise, Vincent et Gregory, et toi c'est Anna Mclee je crois ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et observa Pansy qui la regardait d'un air... Plutôt mauvais. Au moins, ce serait quelque chose qui ne changerait pas. Pansy la détesterait toujours autant...

Elle reporta son attention sur Malefoy qui la dévisageait de la tête au pieds.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t-elle.

Décidément, même sa voix semblait changé. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais.

- Non, murmura le Serpentard sans lâcher son regard.

Et il s'en alla, suivit de ses horribles amis.

Une fois seule, Hermione plongea la tête dans ses mains et se frotta le visage. Ce serait dur. Vraiment très dur. En fait, cette mission lui semblait impossible.

OooO

Le trajet ne dura pas assez longtemps. Et Hermione se retrouva bien trop vite à son goût dans la grande salle.

Elle était identique. Pareille que ses souvenirs. Une salle immense, au plafond étoilé, emplit de bougies et d'élèves. Encore une fois. Rien n'avait changé, sauf la maison dans laquelle elle serait cette année.

Les élèves s'installèrent. Elle s'assit à la table des Serpentards à contre cœur. Elle s'installa le plus loin possible de Malefoy et ses amis. Certes, elle devait s'introduire chez lui, gagner sa confiance. Mais elle y penserait plus tard. C'était trop dur aujourd'hui. Elle venait d'arriver, ne pas lui parler pourrait encore passer pour de le timidité

Elle regarda la table des professeurs. Plus de Dumbledore. Ce serait surement le personnage qui lui manquerait le plus. Les Carrow étaient installés à la place de Rogue et Rogue, à la place de Dumbledore.

Hermione masqua la haine qui jaillissait en elle. Ce traitre, cet horrible personnage. Ce meurtrier. Il n'était pas digne de siéger à la place d'un homme tel que Dumbledore. Ses yeux verts parcoururent sa table. Beaucoup la regardait, avant de détourner les yeux et chuchoter des messes-basses à leurs voisins. La situation était vraiment dérangeante. Hermione d'ordinaire n'aimait pas être observée de la sorte, alors là, par autant de monde...

Elle risqua un œil vers les Gryffondors, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Ginnie et elle fut anéantie par la haine et le mépris qui s'en dégageait. Elle détourna les yeux. Quelques secondes de plus et elle perdrait le contrôle d'elle même. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait surtout pas se permettre. Ce n'était pas elle en position de force. Non. Pas du tout.

Elle sentit tout de même son cœur se serrer à l'idée que Ginnie la haïssait. Tant de gens ne se base que sur un physique, un clan ou une appartenance.

Plus tard, Rogue annonça l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève et Hermione dut se lever. Elle reçut des acclamations à Serpentards et les sifflements d'autres maisons.

Trois élèves impolis furent emmené avec les Carrow et Hermione remarqua que Malefoy et Pansy avaient été les seuls à ne pas l'applaudir à Serpentard. Ça sentait mauvais. Très mauvais.

Elle fut installé dans une chambre avec deux filles qu'elle avait déjà aperçut mais qui lui semblait encore aimable. Tout ce semblant de chance fut anéantit lorsque Pansy fut la dernière à ranger ses affaires, juste à côté du lit d'Hermione. Là c'était pire que tout. Pansy, dans le lit juste à côté d'elle...

Hermione ne dit mot et les autres filles ne prirent la peine de lui adresser la parole. Pendant que les autres dormaient, la jeune femme repensa à sa mission. Au regard très mauvais de Pansy et Malefoy, qui resterait surement très distant d'elle. Le convaincre de l'emmener avec lui pendant les vacances serait diaboliquement ardu. Il ne serait pas dupe très longtemps et elle risquait fortement d'échouer si elle restait aussi timide.

Tard dans la nuit, la jeune fille s'endormit, elle aurait tout le temps de parler à Malefoy et de se rattraper...

_**Alors ? Ce chapitre ? Autant dire que je ne suis pas hyper fière de moi, Drago n'est pas beaucoup présent mais c'est le début, je prends mon temps.**_

_**Au prochain chapitre, je vous promet un peu plus d'action. Pour les fautes, je sais qu'il y en a, si vous en voyez, veuillez m'en excuser, je ferai plus attention.**_

_**En attendant, reviews ? Je sais, je sais , je suis un peu chiante avec ça mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, pour m'améliorer encore.**_

_**Bis et à plus tard !**_


	3. Le reflet dans le miroir

_**Trêve de bavardages, je vous présente donc le chapitre 2.**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Ellana : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Pour **_**Lâche****_ ma version des faits est que Hermione meurt, frappé par l'Avada Kedevra. Les meurtriers sont des Mangemorts. C'était eux, les pas dans le couloirs. Drago n'a tué personne. Il est lâche, c'est à cause de ça. En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, j'ai bondi de joie en les voyant ! Lis les trois O.S en écoutant Time, de la B.O de Inception, c'est la musique qui m'a inspirée._**

_**Mlissa Ainseba : Merci pour ta review, surtout que tu as été la première à m'en mettre une !**_

_**Elianor : C'est vrai ? Bon ça me rassure, en effet, j'aime avoir des reviews et des critiques. Je suis assez jeune et surtout une novice dans l'écriture, je n'avais encore jamais posté sur internet et je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir des avis.**_

_**Cocotte : Merci ! Je mettrais les chapitres le plus vite et régulièrement possible, mais après, je suis limité en temps sur l'ordinateur et des fois quand l'inspiration n'est pas là...**_

_**Nawel : Merci à toi !**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, J'espère vous fidéliser avec le temps (vous enchainer à moi pour vous vampiriser niark niark !)**_

_**Je prends le temps d'y répondre, en message pour les connectés, sur les prochains chapitres pour les anonymes car quand je parle à quelqu'un, j'aime qu'on me réponde !**_

_**oOoOo**_

_**Le reflet dans le miroir.**_

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore nuit, elle regarda son réveil. Trois heures du matin. Bien trop tôt. Cependant, la jeune fille avait perdu toute envie de dormir. Avec une infinie précaution, elle se leva et enfila un T-shirt et un jean. Arrivée au bout du dortoir, elle hésita. Elle n'avait surement pas le droit de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit. Mais bon. Elle était tout de même à Serpentard, les Carrow seraient plus indulgents, enfin elle l'espérait...

Elle sortit de son dortoir et marcha un peu dans le couloir, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Son instinct la sommait de rentrer immédiatement dans sa chambre, s'allonger et attendre l'aube. Mais qui ne sait pas à quel point les Gryffondors sont courageux, et trop téméraires...

Hermione erra ainsi pendant une demie heure, sans but précis. Enfin, elle arriva devant une porte. D'après ce que lui avait expliqué Mcgonagall, il s'agissait de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Elle poussa la porte doucement et entra. La pièce était vaste, autant que celle des Gryffondors. Des lumières vertes projetaient leurs ombres sur le sol et rendait l'atmosphère plutôt inquiétante. Hermione s'avança à l'intérieur. Personne. Elle tâta les coussins, les fauteuils, très confortables. Tout était aux couleurs des Verts Argents. La pièce était plus froide mais restait assez belle, très élégante, il fallait le reconnaître.

- Alors comme ça la nouvelle ne respecte pas le couvre-feu des Carrow ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille fit volte face rapidement et jaugea l'intrus avec appréhension.

- Malefoy ?

- Qui d'autre Mclee, qui d'autre ?

Il se rapprocha. Hermione ne bougea pas, malgré les protestation de son cœur et de son ventre, elle garda une respiration assez neutre. Drago Malefoy se rapprocha encore. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi près.

De sa place, elle pouvait très bien distinguer ses traits fins, ses cheveux blonds et l'horrible rictus qu'il abordait.

Il s'approcha encore et Hermione sentit son souffle sur son oreille.

- Tu ne devrais pourtant pas t'aventurer ici, quelqu'un pourrait te trouver, et il n'y a personne d'autre pour te protéger.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver, murmura Hermione.

Son ton était neutre mais elle sentait la peur s'emparer d'elle, s'insinuer dans ses veines comme une maladie vicieuse. Elle recula d'un pas et rencontra le mur. Et mince, elle était coincée.

Malefoy se rapprocha rapidement et mit ses deux mains contre le mur. Hermione était en prison.

La jeune fille blêmit lorsqu'il approcha son visage du sien et murmura :

- Vraiment, tu n'en as aucune idée Mclee ?

- Vraiment aucune, repris-t-elle.

Cette fois elle commençait à vraiment douter. Le visage de Malefoy se rapprocha encore et Hermione souhaita que mille Scrout-à-pétards entrent dans la pièce. Son visage n'avait jamais été aussi dépourvut de couleurs.

- Je te fais peur Mclee ? Demanda Drago d'une voix mielleuse.

- Aucune chance, bredouilla-t-elle.

Son ton n'était plus aussi neutre et les tremblements de sa voix en disait long sur sa véritable pensée.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, le maitre ici, c'est moi. Tout le monde me respecte et m'obéis, tu ne feras pas figure d'exception parce que tu viens de Durmstrang.

- Alors il est peu être temps que les choses changent, dit soudain Hermione.

Et elle poussa si violemment le Serpentard qu'il manqua de tomber sur les canapés.

En prise à un instinct de survie insoupçonné, la jeune fille s'enfuit à toute jambes vers son dortoir.

**OooO**

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. Elle peigna ses cheveux, se maquilla légèrement pour faire ressortir ses yeux et enfila son uniforme.

Elle était décidément trop différente des autres Serpentardes. Toute abordaient des maquillages extravagant et lançaient des œillades aux autres garçons.

- Alors demanda Emily, une des filles de sa chambre, tu as trouvé un garçon mignon ?

- Euh... Pas vraiment répondit Hermione lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que c'était à elle qu'elle parlait.

- Aucun vraiment ? Insista Sofia, son autre colocataire.

- Non, vraiment.

C'est alors que Pansy entra dans la conversation, aussitôt, les deux autres filles baissèrent les yeux et Pansy releva la tête de façon princière.

- Ne te crois pas au dessus de tout le monde parce que tu viens de Durmstrang et dis nous qui t'a plu.

- Personne, insista-t-elle.

Pansy et Hermione s'affrontèrent du regard pendant une éternité, personne ne semblait vouloir baisser le regard. La jeune fille sentait le regard des deux autres fille sur elle.

« Allez Hermione, c'est pas le moment de jouer les Gryffondors, se dit la jeune fille, baisses les yeux et accepte que Pansy est plus forte pour l'instant. »

Mais loin d'écouter les protestations de son esprit, Hermione continua de défier Pansy Parkinson.

Finalement, après un temps infiniment long, Pansy détourna le regard et s'en alla. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte elle parla.

- Tu devrais faire attention à ne pas trop t'attirer d'ennemis Mclee, sinon tu le regrettera... amèrement.

Hermione ignora sa remarque superbement et sortit à son tour. Elle avait cours de potion.

**OooO**

L'heure fut calme. Elle s'installa à côté de Sofia et réalisa ses potions en luttant contre sa nature. Aussi, elle glissa plusieurs erreurs dans sa préparation, dégoutée de la gâchée ainsi. Cependant, même avec ces efforts de ratage, elle restait l'une des meilleurs. Fait troublant, Drago Malefoy était le seul élève manquant à l'appel. Mais ce fut pas pour embêter Hermione, bien au contraire, elle en trouva l'ambiance que meilleure.

Lorsque le professeur annonça la fin des cours, Hermione profita de son heure de liberté pour aller à la bibliothèque. Même une élève moyenne pouvait y accéder non ? Elle pria pour qu'elle soit relativement vide d'élève afin d'éviter de parler. Elle avait vraiment envie d'être seule, de profiter de quelques instants de vie privée, comme au bon vieux temps.

La bibliothèque avait peu changée. Seul un rayonnage de magie noire mineure avait été installé. Mrs Pince l'observa un peu et Hermione évita soigneusement de lui adresser la parole.

La jeune fille erra dans ce lieu si précieux puis s'empara de l_'Herbe bleue, _un roman qu'elle lisait, re-lisait, avec toujours la même passion. L'histoire de cette jeune droguée, toute sa galère, pour en arriver à mourir... Ce récit avait transformé Hermione à jamais, c'était avec lui qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais toucher à la drogue.

- Tu sais donc lire Mclee ? Dit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione soupira bruyamment. Ce n'était pas possible. Drago Malefoy ne s'était pas invité dans son seul moment de repos ?

- Tu t'es remis de ta chute, Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle frissonna en sentant Malefoy s'approcher de son oreille et murmurer :

- Tu devrais calmer tes ardeurs Mclee, crois moi, je dis ça uniquement dans ton intérêt...

Puis il s'empara soudain du livre d'Hermione. La jeune fille se releva avec rage et tenta d'attraper son bien. Malefoy l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Un livre pour Moldus ? Tu tiens à ta vie, Mclee ?

Il le feuilleta un peu puis fronça les sourcils.

- Je crois que je vais te l'emprunter...

- Je crois que tu vas me rendre.

- Viens le chercher...

En temps normal, Hermione Granger aurait simplement prit sa baguette, lancé un sort et récupérer son livre, mais elle était dans un tel état de rage qu'elle décida de reprendre son bien moldu... à la manière des Moldus.

Elle tenta de bondir sur Malefoy et lui arracher le livre mais il était bien plus grand et la maintenait au dessus de sa tête. Elle eut soudain, une sorte de vision. Petite chez elle, elle regardait le rugby avec son père. Elle lançait des cris de victoire lorsque l'un de ses joueurs préférés plaquait leur ennemis au sol... Et elle s'était même entrainée.

Dans une ultime pulsion de rage, elle se jeta sur Malefoy à la façon d'un Rugbyman et leurs deux corps s'écrasèrent au sol avec violence.

Hermione fut amortie par Malefoy qui grimaça de douleur. Peu à peu, elle sentit la honte s'emparer d'elle. Qu'elle idiote ! Maintenant, elle se retrouvait couchée sur Malefoy ! Et toute tentative de s'allier à lui semblaient... légèrement amoindries.

Elle se releva prestement et prit le livre de poche des mains de Malefoy. Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se lever mais il gémit et se rallongea.

Lorsque la jeune fille fut partie, il se jura de se venger. Pas seulement pour cette humiliation, mais aussi pour cette façon qu'elle possédait de lui parler. Cette façon si familière et désagréable.

C'était décidée, il serait celui qui pourrirait la vie d'Anna Mclee.

**oOoO**

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Elle regarda l'heure défilée. Dix heures, onze heures, midi...

Elle ne pouvait pas descendre et s'assoir tranquillement à la table des Serpentards, pas après ce quelle venait de faire à Malefoy. S'en prendre à lui revenait à s'en prendre aux Serpentards tout court. Elle allait avoir de très très gros ennuis...

Une heure de l'après midi... deux heures... Trois heures... Elle n'avait jamais manqué autant d'heures de cours à la fois. Enfin, pas de son plein gré. Mais elle ne pouvait pas descendre. Elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre.

Elle croisa ses yeux dans son reflet et crut mourir de peur. Non. Ce n'était qu'elle. Anna Mclee l'a toisait avec crainte. Elle s'approcha. Anna s'approcha aussi. Hermione la regarda et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Anna pleurait désormais.

- Je n'y arriverais pas Anna.

Soudain, Hermione eut la soudaine impression que le reflet ne bougeait plus en même temps qu'elle. Comme si elle était redevenue Hermione et qu'une jeune fille l'a regardait.

Elle devenait folle. Vraiment folle. Mcgonagall l'avait prévenue. Elle lui avait expliquer le choc. C'était déstabilisant de changer ainsi d'identité.

- Tu m'aideras Anna ?

Le reflet acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et Hermione détourna les yeux. Lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau le regard d'Anna, il s'agissait bien de son reflet. Hermione eut envie de se gifler, elle n'avait le droit de défaillir ainsi. Elle devait oublier. Oublier son identité et se concentrer sur sa mission.

- Tout va bien Anna ?

Hermione se retourna. Sofia la regardait avec une certaine appréhension et une admiration à peine cachée.

Sofia était quelconque. Ses traits étaient ordinaires, ses yeux bruns beaux, mais sans personnalité. Elle semblait pourtant gentille.

- Non, tout va bien, murmura Hermione en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main.

- C'était incroyable, ce matin, la façon dont tu as défié Pansy, tu sais, personne ne l'a jamais toisé comme ça.

- Vraiment ?

- Personne, répéta Sofia avec ardeur, pas même Hermione Granger !

Hermione sentit le malaise s'emparer d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas parler d'elle mais la curiosité l'emporta.

- Tu la connais ? demanda Sofia

Hermione fit non de la tête.

- Eh bien, c'est une grande sorcière. Je l'observait souvent, elle tenait souvent tête à Malefoy et sa bande. En fait, elle était amie avec Harry Potter. Le grand Harry Potter. Moi, je ne pouvais pas parler à Hermione. Elle ne m'aurait pas voulue, je suis une Serpentarde et elle une Gryffondor. Mais je l'admirais, je l'admire toujours d'ailleurs...

Soudain, Sofia s'arrêta et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de parler. Son teint vira au rouge presque aussi instantanément qu'un feu tricolore. Elle bredouilla quelque mots qu'Hermione arrêta.

- Je dirais rien à personne, dit-elle.

- Merci Anna. Quand tu es arrivée, j'ai vraiment cru que tu serais comme les autres, mais finalement, tu mériterais d'aller à Gryffondor, comme Hermione ! Affirma-t-elle avec rigueur.

Elle rougit encore plus et bredouilla un pardon tremblant.

- Merci Sofia, toi non plus, tu n'es pas comme eux. Bien plus gentille. Je ne dirais rien à personne, c'est promis, tu peux me faire confiance.

Sofia rougit encore plus (si cela était possible) et gratifia Hermione d'un sourire sincère.

- On devrait descendre, proposa Sofia. Les autres vont se demander où tu étais passée.

Hermione ne se posa pas plus de questions, elle descendit avec Sofia. Grave erreur, elle aurait dut mieux réfléchir...

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Alors ?, j'avais promis un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre, il y en a. N'hésitez pas, reviews, critiques, n'hésitez SURTOUT pas... hé hé.**_

_**Pauvre Hermione, Mcgonagall l'avait prévenu... A votre avis, elle finira à St Mangouste ou pas ?**_

_**Bon, sur ce, bonne journée, bonne soirée et mille Bises !**_


	4. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange

_**Merci à mes reviewers anonymes : Ellana, victoria, Vicky, et nawel. N'hésitez pas en mettre, vous savez, ça me fait plaisir.**_

_**Lorsqu'on écrit, on à besoin de se sentir soutenu par ses lecteurs, parce que sans vous, on ne vaut plus grand chose.**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**oOoO**_

_**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.**_

Pansy Parkinson entra dans sa chambre avec rage. Cette fille ? Comment avait-elle osé s'en prendre à Drago Malefoy. On ne devait que le respecter, encore et encore. Et elle ? Cette horrible petite peste l'avait blessé.

- Tu auras ta vengeance Drago, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers le lit d'Anna, en proie à une fureur soudaine.

Avec un horrible rictus, elle enleva les draps du lit et... s'arrêta soudain. Elle remit les draps et se dirigea vers son lit. Son lit à elle. Elle allait faire pire, bien pire...

**oOoO**

Tout le monde avait remarqué la disparition soudaine d'Anna Mclee. Et la rumeur de sa dispute avec Pansy s'était répandue très vite. Bien trop vite.

A huit heures du soir, un cri retentit devant la chambre de Pansy Parkinson, Anna Mclee, Sofia Rowls et Emily Smith. Le préfet en chef, qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, aborda son plus beau sourire et entra dans la chambre. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, avec une Pansy en pleurs qui hoquetait des accusations contre la nouvelle élève.

A huit heures dix, les Carrow furent aperçut, sortant de cette même chambre, une allure mauvaise peinte sur leur visage, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

A huit heures vingt, un nouveau ragot parcourait les élèves : Anna Mclee avait saccagé la chambre de Pansy Parkinson. On disait même que Pansy n'aurait rien dit si seulement elle n'avait pas reçut des menaces sérieuse de l'élève en question.

A huit heures trente et un exactement, Hermione qui remontait vers sa chambre entendu les ragots. Elle aurait souhaité regagner la salle commune mais ce plan fut empêché par un Drago Malefoy victorieux. Ce dernier l'empoigna par le bras et l'emmena de force au bureau des Carrow. Cette fois, pour Hermione, ce serait la fin. Fin de mission. Fin de vie aussi probablement. Elle ne dit rien et franchit le bureau dans un silence... de mort.

Les deux frères et sœurs Carrow l'attendait. L'un jouait avec sa baguette en un geste nerveux et l'autre tapait le bureau de ses ongles, produisant un petit bruit très désagréable. Leurs mines nerveuses et pincées n'annonçaient rien de bon. La situation aurait put être risible si Hermione n'en était pas le centre...

- Bonsoir.

Voix sombre et rauque du frère. Voix aiguë et désagréable de la sœur. Hermione répondit par une petite salutation polie, d'une voix affaiblie par la peur et plus aiguë qu'a l'accoutumée.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Hermione déglutit.

- Pansy Parkinson m'accuse d'avoir saccagé ses affaires.

- Et vous approuvez les propos de Miss Parkinson ?

- Non.

Sœur Carrow eut un petit hoquet désapprobateur et Hermione entendit le rire à peine masqué de Malefoy, resté sur le pas de la porte. Elle sentit le rouge (de colère) lui monter aux joues. Malefoy devait se délecter de ce coup monté. Elle se vengerait... ou enfin, pas sur lui, sur Parkinson.

Pour le moment, elle reporta son attention sur les Carrow. La sœur avait les yeux écarquillés et fixait Hermione avec une allure de dément. Le frère quand à lui, semblait plutôt intrigué par la jeune fille et l'invita à continuer

- Je suis montée dans ma chambre parce que...

Première embuche. Elle ne pouvait pas donner la véritable raison. Malefoy avait-il donné sa version ? Peu probable, son égo en aurait été trop touché.

- Parce que je ne me sentais pas bien. Sofia est passé me voir plus tard et comme j'étais mieux, je suis sortie. Je ne sais pas qui à abimer les affaires de Pansy Parkinson, elles étaient intactes lorsque je suis sortie.

Non, elle savait parfaitement qui avait abimé les affaires de cette comédienne...

- Et vous n'auriez pas vu Drago Malefoy, par simple hasard... Demanda Sœur Carrow.

Mince, mince, mince ! Hermione n'avait pas vu juste. Malefoy leur avait tout dit. Sale fouine ! Petit insolent ! Égoïste ! Petit fils de bourgeois égocentrique ! Tout juste bon à s'enfuir devant le danger ! Lâche ! Petit merdeux et emmerdeur de première ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je te hais !

- Malefoy a affirmé que vous aviez passé la journée à visiter Poudlard. Il a reçu l'autorisation du professeur Rogue, afin de lui permettre de mieux vous intégrez. C'est bien ça Mr Malefoy ?

- Parfaitement, nous avons mangé très vite dans le parc. J'étais avec elle toute la journée, elle n'a pas pu être l'auteur de l'accusation de miss Parkinson.

Le cœur d'Hermione tomba brusquement dans sa poitrine, ratant un battement. Avait-elle bien entendue ? Malefoy venait-il de prendre sa défense ? Jamais. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ça de lui.

Non. Il devait y avoir une explication. Et ce n'était surement pas par charité qu'il l'avait fait.

- Excusez moi, dit Hermione avec prudence, je n'osais pas vous le dire, j'avais peur que Malefoy n'ait pas l'autorisation, j'espérais que mon absence passerait inaperçu. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Le frère Carrow parut satisfait de sa réponse. Le rouge sur ses joues passait pour de la timidité et les tremblements de sa voix pour de la peur. Il n'en était rien. Hermione était rouge de rage et les tremblements étaient dut à sa fureur. Elle avait dut faire un effort énorme pour dire cette phrase, mais également pour approuver les propos de Malefoy et se mettre dans ce quelle était persuadée d'être un piège.

Mais sa mission comptait plus que son égo. Tant pis ! Elle devait se taire. Peut être que Malefoy l'avait véritablement fait par charité. Peut être que d'entrer dans son jeu leurs permettraient de se rapprocher.

Frère Carrow posa sa grosse main sur son épaule en lui lançant un regard assez... provocateur...

- J'espère vous voir bientôt en cours Miss Mclee...

Hermione se força à sourire et les Carrow les libérèrent.

**oOoO**

Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Hermione s'était plus ou moins calmée.

- Merci, murmura t-elle dans un effort surhumain.

- Pas de quoi, répondit-il

Il y eut un silence. Hermione commençait presque à croire que Malefoy l'avait fait... Par gentillesse. Puis il l'emmena devant sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit.

Il sourit et ne répondit rien. Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre. Toutes les filles dormaient, au plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille.

La nouvelle passa devant le lit de Pansy et s'allongea sur le sien.

Elle était épuisée, mais son esprit ne l'écoutait pas. Il tourbillonnait, emmenant et ramenant des pensées inutiles et futiles. Puis, de temps à autres, des idées plus sérieuses, plus noires s'échouaient dans son esprit.

Alors, elle pensait à ses parents en Australie, qui l'avait oublier. Elle pensait à Harry et Ron, soupirait de les savoir si éloignés, si inaccessibles...

Puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Malefoy. Elle se demanda pourquoi il l'avait sorti de ce faux pas. Il était au courant pourtant. Pansy avait dut l'informé de ses projets. Peut être avait-il simplement voulut l'humilier...

**oOoO**

Hermione s'éveilla avec une migraine effroyable. Elle se leva avec une infinie précaution et alla dans la salle de bain.

La pièce était carré, petite, exiguë. Elle possédait une baignoire en fonte, un évier et un miroir. Tout en vert et argent.

Cela tombait bien, Hermione détestait le vert. Elle ne supportait pas cette couleur fade ou au contraire, bien trop vive. L'argent ? Trop froid, glaciale couleur, comme des yeux de serpents. Et elle avait en horreur les serpents. Rien, dans leurs formes, leurs couleurs, leurs façon de ramper... Rien ne lui plaisait. Elle n'aimait pas ce côté morbide, à étouffer leurs victimes ou les empoisonner. Elle avait lu trop de documents sur eux. Ces serpents qui étouffaient, ceux qui avalaient leurs victimes vivantes, d'autres qui injectaient en leurs proie un poison capable de coaguler leur sang. Non. Rien n'était bien dans un serpent.

La jeune fille s'observa silencieusement dans le miroir. Elle détestait le vert. Et Mcgonagall avait insisté pour que ses yeux soit ainsi.

Elle peigna ses cheveux noirs. Ils étaient si lisses... Si... différents. Elle se maquilla, un peu plus que la veille, elle était à Serpentard, le naturel n'était pas le commun de la maison.

Elle s'habilla, ajusta sa cravate rayée verte et argent, enfila sa cape noire et épingla l'écusson des Serpentards.

C'était facile finalement.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, et découvrit une Sofia souriante qui l'attendait. Emily et Pansy étaient déjà parties.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Je ne t'ai pas vue rentrer hier, avec les Carrow s'était comment ?

- Hum, Malefoy m'a disons... Sortit de ce faux pas. Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ton visage ?

En effet, Sofia avait une ecchymose sur le visage. Une trace violacée sous l'œil. Elle perdit soudain le sourire et passa une main sur son visage, effleurant la marque.

- Ce... Ce n'est rien.

Puis la brunette changea de sujet.

- Alors comme ça, c'est Malefoy qui t'a aidé... Curieux venant de lui, on ne peut pas dire que c'est son habitude. Tu lui tape peut être dans l'œil !

Elle pouffa devant la mine ahurit d'Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je rigolais !

Hermione ne répondit rien. Oui. Ça, elle ne l'avait pas pensé. Mais, même pour sa mission, elle ne voulait pas finir sur la tableau de chasse de Malefoy. Durant les dernières années, il traitait les filles comme des jouets, des objets réutilisables à sa guise, jetables aussi, lorsqu'il n'en avait plus besoin.

Loin de sa chambre, Drago Malefoy sourit. La première partie de sa vengeance était en place.

**oOoO**

- On a cours avec qui, demanda Hermione à sa nouvelle amie alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers pour aller en Métamorphose.

- Gryffondor ! Répondit Sofia avec joie.

Aussitôt, la transformée se rembrunit. Avec les Gryffondors, comme avant. Avec ses amis. Avec la haine dans leurs yeux quand il la verrait.

Il y a un an, c'était à elle de détester les cours avec les Serpentards, à se plaindre d'eux. Si elle avait su. Su que Dumbledore mourrait. Que Harry et Ron partirent sans elle. Et qu'elle... Qu'elle irait avec les Serpentards. Qu'elle devrait sympathiser avec eux.

Non. Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle était trop insouciante. Elle aurait du croire Harry. Il avait deviné les attentions de Malefoy. Il les avait prévenu et elle, elle avait balayé cette idée d'un revers de la main. Miss-je-sais-tout, imbécile de surnom; Elle ne savait rien. Rien du tout. Elle apprenait des livres, de la magie, des connaissances mais son esprit était tellement fermé. Tellement rigide.

Hermione Granger ne croyait pas aux contes de fées. Elle n'y avait jamais cru. Pas de princes dans son enfance, pas de poussières étoilées et méchantes sorcières. Juste une soif de connaissances, pour échapper à la vie, aux moqueries des autres.

Oui, Hermione Granger était rigide. Ne croyait qu'a ce qu'elle voyait, qu'a ce qui était écrit dans un livre approuvé par des scientifiques. Pourtant elle avait toujours cru à la magie. Toujours, du plus loin qu'elle se rappelait.

**oOoO**

Hermione entra dans la salle de Métamorphose, suivit de Sofia, elle s'installa le plus loin possible des Gryffondors, malgré les protestations de Sofia. Puis elle regarda Minerva Mcgonagall. La dame lui sembla fatiguée. Ses traits plus tirés qu'a l'ordinaire lui donnait un air extrêmement sévère. Elle croisa les yeux verts d'Hermione et planta quelques secondes sont regard à l'intérieur.

Juste quelques secondes. Aussitôt, un immense soulagement envahit la jeune fille. Elle sourit de façon infime et Minerva lui rendit ce semblant de sourire.

- Tu l'avais déjà rencontrée ? Chuchota Sofia intriguée.

- Non, s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

Devant le malaise soudain de sa voisine, Sofia jugea préférable de ne pas insister.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes, commença le professeur Mcgonagall, aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à transformer un rat en tasse. C'est une révision de l'année dernière que je voudrais que vous effectuez en groupe de deux. Malefoy avec Patil. Parkinson avec Brown. Mclee, avec Londubat.

A l'instant où son professeurprononça le nom de Neville et le sien dans ma même phrase, Hermione crut défaillir. Tout le monde. Elle aurait accepté jusqu'à Lavande. Mais pas lui. Pas Neville. Pas tant qu'elle était à Serpentard. Pas tant qu'il la considérait comme une ennemie.

Neville n'était pas plus enchanté qu'elle, elle rassembla ses affaires pour le rejoindre. Au passage, elle entendit Malefoy parler.

- Pauvre Mclee, être obligé d'aider Londubat. Cet imbécile ne sait même pas différencier le rat de la tasse...

Il avait parlé bien fort. Tout le monde avait entendu et Hermione s'arrêta automatiquement. Elle se retourna vers Malefoy avec une envie de meurtre. Elle lui lança un regard noir et commença à s'avancer vers lui, avant de se raviser. Elle ne devait pas écouter son cœur. Une Serpentarde n'aurait jamais défendu Neville. Une Serpentarde aurait rit.

Alors, avec une douleur immense pour forcer sa bouche, elle esquissa un sourire, légèrement tordu. Malefoy lui rendit en plus sincère.

Et elle s'avança vers Neville, évitant soigneusement tout regard.

Comme d'habitude, il fut médiocre. Elle fit semblant d'avoir du mal, puis lança son sort avec nonchalance.

Elle ne regarda pas Neville. Elle n'osait pas.

Après une demie heure, il lui adressa la parole.

- Alors comme ça, tu as massacré la chambre de Pansy ?

Dans un geste machinale, la jeune fille releva la tête et croisa son regard. Le choc l'a brisa. Ces yeux. Cette lueur mauvaise dans son regard si doux habituellement. Ce ton. Cet air ironique. Cette colère qui lui déformait les traits.

Elle voulut détourner les yeux. Elle aurait voulu quitter les deux abimes qui la fixait, dénuées d'amitié.

Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle était paralysée.

Elle aurait voulu hurler. Elle était sur le point de hurler. De crier qu'elle s'appelait Hermione Granger. Elle aurait voulu hurler que Neville se trompait. Elle aurait voulu le secouer, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de la regarder comme ça. Pas le droit de la traiter comme une Serpentarde.

Elle refusait. Refusait d'entendre des moqueries. Elle aurait voulu aller casser la figure de Malefoy. Lui arraché la langue pour ce qu'il avait osé dire et ce qu'il dirait encore. L'étriper. Étriper Pansy. La vider de ses entrailles et les bruler devant ses yeux. En proie à une envie de vengeance, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir tuer Pansy et Malefoy. Pourrir la vie de ces deux êtres. Les frapper pour chaque mauvaise action. Chaque moquerie.

Elle s'imagina avancer dans la pièce. S'approcher de Malefoy et Parkinson. Elle s'imagina, planta sa baguette devenue poignard dans leur peau. Elle imagina le bonheur qu'un tel geste lui procurerait. L'euphorie, engluée de sang.

Mais elle s'appelait Hermione Granger. Et Hermione Granger ne tuait pas ses ennemis. Hermione Granger ne hurlait pas. Hermione Granger ne torturait pas et tuer ne lui procurerait jamais de plaisir. Hermione Granger était trop faible pour tout ça.

Alors Hermione Granger se tut. Elle ignora la question de Neville.

Et lorsqu'elle fut seule dans les toilettes entre deux cours. Hermione Granger pleura. Elle déversa sa haine, son chagrin à travers les larmes. Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione Granger se mit à détester Anna Mclee. A lui souhaiter la mort.

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**oOoO**

**Bon, cette fois je me suis amusée pour ce chapitre. Enfin, pendant l'épisode des Carrow. J'étais mort de rire en imaginant la tête de sœur Carrow ! C'est vrai que franchement, il me font pas peur ces deux là. Je les ai un peu changé. J'aime bien jouer des contrastes entre eux.**

**Pour la partie avec Neville, j'ai vraiment essayé de rendre la scène crédible. Je ne sais pas si ça rend bien.**

**Alors ? Reviews ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Pour ceux qui aime Pansy, désolé mais elle n'est pas une fille très sympathique dans cette fiction.**

**Pas énormément de Drago dans ce chapitre, je sais mais bon...**

**Sur ce, bonne journée bonne soirée et bonne fêtes.**

**Bis !**


	5. Quand les éléments se déchainent

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Cherlfoy : Merci beaucoup ! Le réalisme, c'est que je tente de conserver, j'ai peut être été traumatisé par ma prof de français (sale note pour «pas crédible»). Mais bon, elle avait raison =)**_

_**Merci pour ceux qui me review, m'ajoute dans les alertes et les favoris; ça me fait un bien fou à chaque fois. C'est tellement agréable de voir qu'on est lut. N'hésitez pas à continuer et surtout, poster vos avis (essayez de trouver des défauts, il me faut impérativement des avis construits.)**_

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**oOoO**_

_**Quand les éléments se déchainent...**_

Hermione se promenait dans le parc. En fait, c'était une mauvaise idée de s'y balader. L'air de mi Septembre était froid. Un vent glacial et violent agitait les arbres. La jeune fille continua de se promener ainsi, laissant ses yeux parcourir le paysage.

Et il était beau le paysage. Les feuilles commençaient à jaunir, annonçant un automne précoce. La jeune fille regarda l'herbe, piquée de fleurs fanées, le lac et le ciel gris. Comme comme les yeux de Malefoy.

Puis la pluie tomba. Le ciel pleurait une souffrance continue et incessante, déversant des torrents sur Hermione. Elle ne réagit même pas, s'adossa contre un arbre et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

L'eau englua ses cheveux, elle passa une main sous ses yeux et la retira, noire de maquillage. Tant pis. Elle s'en fichait.

Voir Neville, il y a quelques jours... Voir la haine dans ces yeux... La colère sur son visage, avait complètement déstabilisé la jeune fille. Le soir même, elle n'avait pas mangé. Le lendemain, elle était à l'infirmerie.

Pendant trois jours, elle n'avait parlé à personne. Malefoy avait tenté de l'approcher deux fois mais elle l'esquivait pour s'enfuir dans la foule d'élèves. Pendant trois jours, elle n'était pas venu aux cours partager avec les Gryffondors. Elle ne pouvait pas. A chaque fois, elle avalait des pastilles de saignements des Weasley et allait à l'infirmerie.

Alors, pendant ses heures de trous, elle se baladait dans le parc. Ou plutôt, se cachait, espérant que Malefoy et sa bande ne la retrouve pas.

Elle ne parla à personne pendant trois jours; pas même à Sofia. Cette dernière en fut visiblement attristée mais n'insista pas. Cette fille était admirable, Hermione ne sut pas se l'expliquer à ce moment mais elle le savait. Sofia Rowls avait un on ne sait quoi, que l'on retient.

**OooO**

La boue collait aux fesses de la jeune fille. Ça, plus ses cheveux dégoulinant, le maquillage sur ses joues. Hermione ressemblait plus à une junkie en manque qu'a une élève de Poudlard. Mais ça aussi, Hermione Granger s'en fichait.

- Eh bien, Mclee, on peut dire que tu as raison de te cacher.

Oh non ! Cette voix... Cette horrible voix...

- Lâche moi Malefoy.

- La lionne sort les griffes...

Cette comparaison fit trembler Hermione. L'avait-il fait par hasard ? Ou au contraire, savait-il qu'elle n'était pas réellement Anna Mclee ?

Se reprenant, elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à griffer...

Malefoy parut sur le point de répondre mais se ravisa. Il s'assit à côté de la jeune fille.

_Pitié... Pitié... Faites qu'il s'en aille..._

Elle le regarda. Il semblait fatigué, habillé en tenue de Quiddicht verte. Aussi trempée qu'elle visiblement.

Il tourna soudain la tête et ses yeux gris rencontrèrent les siens. Ce fus comme être frappée par la foudre. Il n'y avait pas de colère. Pas de sarcasme dans la façon de la regarder. Juste de l'intensité. De la force. Elle fut incapable de tourner la tête, paralysée dans ce qui lui sembla être la véritable personnalité de Drago Malefoy.

Puis la lueur mauvaise habituelle rompit le charme et il retrouva son horrible sourire diabolique.

- Tu es en train de baver, Mclee.

Hermione eut exactement la réaction espérée, elle passa une main près de sa bouche. Humide, mais de pluie. Aussitôt, elle maudit Malefoy, et se maudit aussi pour être tomber dans ce piège.

Elle tourna la tête et se perdit dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Particulièrement boueuses d'ailleurs...

- Tu n'as pas aimé ma petite blague sur Londubat, il y a trois jours.

Hermione ne répondit rien.

- Par merlin, en plus d'être folle, tu es muette.

- Pas du tout. Tu confonds mutisme et non envie de te parler.

- Faux Mclee, tout le monde aime parler à Drago Malefoy, surtout les Serpentards. Les gens savent que s'ils veulent s'intégrer, c'est par moi que cela se fait.

Il avait insisté sur deux mots : _Serpentards_ et _s'intégrer. _Évidemment, ils lui étaient destiné.

- Et si un Serpentard n'avait pas envi de s'intégrer ? Si cette idée, il l'avait en horreur ? Demanda Hermione.

- Alors il faudrait qu'il ait plusieurs dizaines de vies pour nous survivre...

Hermione sourit. Et cette remarque était censée l'effrayer ? Elle ? Qui avait déjà bien connu plus de périples, plus de souffrances que la plupart des Serpentards ?

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux Mclee, toi tu veux être en bon termes avec tout le monde... Même les Gryffondors...

Encore une fois, Hermione préféra ignorer sa remarque.

- Mais toute chose ne se fait pas sans sacrifices, il faut bien que tu t'intègres, sinon, tu seras seule Mclee, terriblement seule.

Il se leva.

- Nous avons besoin d'une poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quiddicht. Nous avons pensé que tu ferais très bien l'affaire, après tout, le Quiddicht, c'est votre côté fort à Durmstrang, non ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de démentir qu'il partait déjà. Hermione frissonna, elle ne faisait pas de Quiddicht, elle n'était même jamais monté sur un balais.

**oOoO**

La jeune fille regagna sa chambre en courant. Elle était trempée, pleine de boue et les joues couvertes de mascara. Elle s'essuyait le visage avec force et ses manches étaient maculées de noir.

- Sofia !

La brunette se retourna avec surprise, depuis trois jours, Hermione ne lui avait pas parlé.

- Anna ? Mais qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Tu es dans un sale état !

- Malefoy veut me prendre comme poursuiveuse au Quiddicht, il veut me piéger c'est sur, je ne suis jamais monté sur un balais de toute ma vie, débita la jeune fille d'une traite.

Sofia eut l'air étonné de cette information.

-Il t'a prise comme poursuiveuse ?

Hermione acquiesça vivement.

- Oh... Alors... Félicitation...

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté Sofia, je ne veux pas être poursuiveuse, je ne suis jamais monté sur un balais de ma vie !

- Ce n'est pas possible, pas en venant de Durmstrang !

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues, oui. Normalement, mais elle, elle ne venait pas de Durmstrang.

- Bon, reprit Sofia, cette information mise à part, sérieusement, tu ne pas refuser.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- On ne refuse rien à Drago Malefoy. S'il veut quelque chose, soit tu lui donnes, soit il le prend...

Avec un sentiment d'angoisse naissant, Hermione se laissa choir sur son lit. Ce que tu ne lui donnes pas, il le prend... Dans quelle situation se retrouvait-elle ?

Voyant le désarrois peint sur le visage de son amie, Sofia fondit.

- Je peux t'aider à monter, tu ne sera pas exceptionnelle mais ça te sauvera bien.

- Oh, Sofia, merci, souffla la jeune fille.

Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Sofia Rowls. Elle étaient amies, en fait, jamais la jeune fille n'aurait pensé être amie avec une Serpentarde. Parfois, apparemment, les apparences sont trompeuses...

-Très bien, on commence demain, tu as une semaine avant le premier entrainement.

**oOoO**

Jamais de sa vie Hermione Granger eut aussi mal, chacun de ses muscles semblaient pousser des cris de douleur. Ses membres étaient endoloris, tous les soirs, pendant deux heures, elle s'entrainait avec Sofia. La brunette était particulièrement douée, et Hermione se demanda pourquoi ce n'était pas elle que Malefoy avait prit dans l'équipe.

Maintenant, elle comprenait Harry. Le Quiddicht lui apparaissait comme le sport le plus difficile du monde. Le soir, elle s'écroulait sur son lit et s'endormait de suite. Ses nuits étaient dépourvut de rêves et elle ne possédait même plus le luxe de penser.

Sofia était une entraineuse très stricte et dure. Elle menait Hermione à la baguette, la réprimandait quand elle ne réalisait pas une passe correcte. Hermione avait fait des progrès considérable même si elle restait surement la pire joueuse de Quiddicht du monde. Elle savait effectuer des passes correctes, et surtout, elle savait voler. Et pour ce point, elle était douée. Elle avait peu à peu aimé cette sensation de liberté, de vide. Lorsqu'elle volait, elle n'était plus le rat de bibliothèque Hermione Granger, lorsqu'elle volait, elle devenait Anna Mclee, la Serpentarde libre et forte. Dans ces moments, elle laissait complètement sa véritable identité de côté et s'abandonnait aux joies de sa liberté. Elle ne détestait plus Anna Mclee désormais, plus dans ces moments là.

Lorsqu'elle atterrissait, le poids immense de ses soucis s'abattait sur elle et elle en avait le souffle coupé. Alors, elle recommençait ses leçons, elle se donnait à fond et le soir, s'endormait à peine la tête posée, encore habillée.

Le résultat sur son visage se fit rapidement sentir, les cernes apparaissaient, son visage, plus blanc que jamais semblait maintenant terne. Mais elle n'en aimait pas moins Anna Mclee, dans ces moments, où ce masque lui semblait irréel et faible. Elle était costumée et n'attendait qu'un moment pour mettre sa vengeance à exécution et abattre cette Anna.

Une semaine passa ainsi, elle travaillait, avait repris tous les cours, mais son esprit n'était jamais vraiment dans la salle de classe, elle se concentrait sur son futur entrainement.

Plusieurs fois, elle croisa Malefoy au détour d'un couloir, il semblait étonné de la voir dans cet état, mais il passait son chemin sans jamais lui adresser la parole.

Le jour du premier entrainement arriva vite. Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup dormit mais était dans une forme incroyable. Elle pensait sans arrête à la tête que ferait Malefoy en la voyant. Il avait cru la piéger, il n'en serait rien.

Elle réajusta sa tenue de Quiddicht aux couleurs des vert et argent et se promit de faire une partie avec Ron et Harry à la fin de la guerre. Cette pensée lui sembla un instant futile.

Elle arriva sur le terrain en avance et admira la vue, le soleil brumeux matinale éclairait le terrain, rendant les couleurs chatoyantes.

- Tu es en avance, Mclee.

Elle se retourna et jaugea Malefoy d'un regard.

- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il légèrement amusé.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle en enfourchant son balais.

- Quelle question idiote...

Elle ne répondit rien. Il enfourcha son balais à son tour. Bientôt, il furent rejoint par toute l'équipe.

Hermione ne fut pas excellente, mais elle n'était pas trop minable. Elle effectua des passes, ne rata qu'une seule fois les buts. Malefoy l'observait avec attention, elle sentit pendant toute l'heure son regard froid posé sur elle. Il n'observait qu'elle, ne criait que sur elle. Les autres n'étaient pourtant pas spécialement mieux, mais sa colère était directement dirigée sur elle.

- Pose toi Mclee, les autres, vous pouvez partir, toi, tu restes là.

Avec appréhension, Hermione atterrit à côté de Malefoy. Il l'observa d'un air dur.

-Tu n'es pas aussi douée que Krum.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle ? Aussi doué que Victor ? Fallait pas demander la lune non plus.

- Je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça. Tous les jours à partir de maintenant, tu t'entraineras avec moi.

La jeune fille manqua de s'étouffer. Tous les jours ? Tous les jours avec Malefoy ? Non ! Puis,son accès puéril passé, elle réfléchit. Si elle était tous les jours avec Malefoy, elle pourrait peu être réussir à être amie avec lui. Pour enfin stopper cette mission.

- C'est d'accord, dit-elle.

Malefoy sourit, tout ce passait exactement de la façon qu'il avait prévu, elle avançait et se jetait dans son piège sans qu'il n'eut à la forcer.

**oOoO**

- Mais c'est génial, dit Sofia en apprenant la nouvelle de ses entrainement avec Malefoy.

Cependant, Hermione put saisir une déception dans son regard. Elle préféra l'ignorer.

Elle s'endormit avec difficulté ce soir là. Elle pensait trop. A Harry, Ron, Malefoy aussi. Oui. Elle pensait à Drago Malefoy et la façon qu'il avait eut de la regarder sous l'arbre. Ce mélange d'émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais perçut. Était-ce le véritable Drago Malefoy ? N'était-il pas finalement ce crétin arrogant qu'elle connaissait ? Était-il plus que ça ? Les apparences étaient-elles à ce point trompeuse ? Elle vint à se demander si elle aurait perçut ce regard en étant Hermione Granger. Si elle aurait accordé sa confiance à Sofia ou défié Pansy. Elle était bête finalement, enfermé dans ses préjugés et son orgueil. Cette mission serait plus que ça au final. Elle était soit en train d'ouvrir les yeux... ou se tromper lourdement.

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Alors ? Comment s'était ?**_

_**Alors à votre avis, elle se trompe ou pas ?**_

_**Bon ,je voulais vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre pourra peut être heurté la sensibilité de certains car il est relativement violent. Je ne sais pas si je cris au loup pour rien mais ce ne sera pas joli joli.**_

_**Le chapitre 5 et 6 est déjà écris, je garde toujours un peu d'avance pour rester 'crédible'...**_

_**Grosse bis**_

_**Altanais**_

_**SVP / REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW / SVP**_


	6. Côté noir

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Côté noir**_

Hermione remonta l'escalier. Il était tard, elle était resté longtemps dans la salle commune. Ses entrainement devaient commencer le lendemain et elle avait décidé de se coucher le plus tôt possible. Elle arriva à son étage et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée.

Ce qu'elle vu la pétrifia instantanément. Sofia était assise par terre, ses vêtements en partie déchiré laissait apparaître sa peau nue, où d'énormes bleus prenaient couleur. Elle avait plaqué les mains sur ses joues et se balançait d'avant en arrière en poussant de petits gémissements. C'était terrifiant.

Hermione courut vers son amie et retira doucement ses mains de ses joues... avant de reculer avec horreur.

Sur ses joues étaient gravé de fausses larmes. Le sang suintait des plaies encore à vifs. Hermione sentit son estomac se révulser à cette vue. Sofia pleurait et tremblaient dès qu'une larmes salées entrait en contact avec la plaie rouge.

La jeune fille sentit la bile au fond de sa gorge devant cet épouvantable spectacle.

Le visage de son amie était couvert d'ecchymoses violettes et de plaies.

- Qui t'a fait ça, Sofia ? Asséna la jeune fille.

Son amie secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle tremblait de peur.

- Dis moi ! Hurla presque Hermione.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, comme soudain muette et se balança de nouveau d'avant en arrière en serrant ses genoux contre son torse.

-C'est Crabbe et Goyle ? Hasarda la jeune fille.

A ses yeux, il semblait n'y avoir qu'eux pour faire une chose pareille.

La jeune fille lut la peur dans ses yeux bruns. Elle fut prise d'un élan de rage. Comment avaient-ils osés ? Sofia ? Une fille si gentille.

- Ils t'ont fait autre chose ?

Sofia secoua derechef la tête en signe de négation.

Hermione la leva doucement et l'emmena à la salle de bain. Elle alluma l'eau dans la baignoire et la laissa se remplir. Elle déshabilla Sofia, qui, complètement sous le choc se laissa faire. Elle l'installa dans l'eau et la lava doucement, en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire de mal. A chaque fois que sa main se posait sur la jeune fille, elle se tendait et frissonnait. Hermione les détestait. Ces deux monstres, pour lui avoir infligé ça. Elle ne savait pas, jusqu'où ils étaient allés. Cette simple pensée, de ces deux monstres la frappant souleva le cœur de la jeune fille. Comment un humain pouvait être autant cruel ?

Elle continua de laver Sofia dont les bleus ne cessaient d'apparaitre. Puis elle la sortit de l'eau, la mit en robe de chambre et l'installa dans son lit. Elle lança un sort de protection autour de sa porte et sortit. Elle était décidée, elle allait trouvé Drago Malefoy et faire punir Crabbe et Goyle. Qu'importe cela lui en couterait. Sa mission n'avait soudain plus aucune importance, en proie à une énergie dont elle ne soupçonnait l'existence, elle était décidée à les faire payer...

Elle erra dans les couloirs, en proie à une colère sourde et froide qui ne cessait de croitre et alla dans la salle commune. Comme elle s'en doutait, Malefoy était là, assis dans un canapé. Lorsqu'elle entra, il se leva.

- Tiens ? Mclee... Tu n'as donc pas retenu la leçon, la nuit, il n'y a que moi qui puisse être ici.

Son ton froid et peu avenant en disait long.

Loin de l'écouter, la jeune fille s'avança, les yeux remplis d'une haine si violente qu'elle pouvait presque la transpirer.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, dit-il sans pour autant se soucier du regard qu'elle lui lançait.

Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang. Il ignorait à qui il appartenait.

Elle s'avança encore et le saisit brutalement par la chemise, elle le colla au mur avec violence. Surpris, Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de se débattre qu'elle lui enfonçait sa baguette sans la gorge.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, Mclee ? Me tuer ?

Il ne semblait absolument pas soucieux de la baguette d'Hermione dans sa gorge, son sang froid était inégalable en cet instant. Il garda une respiration très calme et posée comme s'il discutait avec un vieil ami. Même sa voix semblait calme et posée.

Hermione intensifia la pression sur sa gorge. Elle allait le faire. Elle allait le tuer. Son accès de rage était tel qu'elle aurait pu tuer n'importe qui.

- Tes deux chiens ont agressé Sofia ! Hurla t-elle avec violence. Ils l'ont frappés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne, ils ont gravé ses joues et déchiré ses vêtements. Tu m'emmènes à eux tout de suite Malefoy, ou je te tue à leur place.

Il ne cilla pas et la regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un regard transperçant.

-Non.

Hermione sentit ses muscles se raidir. Sa vision rougit par la violence, elle frôlait l'hystérie. Dans sa tête, il n'eut plus d'Hermione Granger. Elle renonça à son identité, à ses origines, son éducation et ses principes. Désormais, elle était Anna Mclee, elle n'avait pas peur et elle était en colère. Elle était Anna Mclee et allait tuer Drago Malefoy, pour le faire payer de ses méfaits.

- Avada...

- Experliarmus ! Cria une autre voix derrière elle.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de régir que déjà, sa baguette se retrouvait dans la main de Pansy Parkinson.

Elle se retourna et Malefoy en profita pour l'attraper. Elle sentit quelque chose lui enserrer les mains derrière le dos, la ceinture de Drago Malefoy.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sortir la nuit Drago, dit Pansy d'une voix tremblante, tu viens de frôler la mort.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de commencer à prononcer la formule de la mort. Elle. Hermione Granger. Elle venait d'essayer de tuer Drago Malefoy. Toute la violence dans son corps fut soufflée par un élan de remords. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras du garçon.

- C'est bon, tu peux partir, je la maitrise maintenant.

Pansy sembla hésiter, puis elle s'en alla. Hermione aurait presque voulu qu'elle reste...

Malefoy la souleva et l'assis sur le canapé. Elle avait peur maintenant, l'angoisse s'insinuait dans son sang, comme une plainte glaciale. Il rapprocha un autre fauteuil et s'y installa.

- J'ai failli y rester. Tu me détestes vraiment pour vouloir me tuer.

Il semblait soucieux, presque triste. Il approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione et lui souffla sur la figure.

- Je t'ai sous-estimé. Finalement, tu es dangereuse.

Il passa une main sur le visage d'Hermione, effleurant son nez, ses joues. La jeune fille frémit à son contact mais la peur la paralysait, elle ne put faire un geste. Sa peau semblait bouillir sous ses doigts fins.

- Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Elle frémit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu viens d'essayer de me tuer, je ne vais tout de même pas te relâcher, s'écria-t-il.

Soudain, elle se leva, essayant de rejoindre la porte le plus vite possible, malgré les liens dans son dos. Dans un élan désespéré, elle tenta de s'enfuir.

Malefoy fut tout aussi rapide et la plaqua contre le sol. Elle s'écrasa lourdement et sentit ses côtes craquer. Il la retourna. Il avait perdu son sang froid et désormais, il la regardait avec colère.

- Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper ? A moi ? Drago Malefoy ?

Les paroles de Sofia s'éclaircirent dans la tête d'Hermione. Ce que l'on ne donne pas à Malefoy, il le prend. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il était à califourchon sur elle, elle tenta de se débattre, sentant les liens lui bruler la peau. Il plaqua ses deux épaules sur le sol de ses mains. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était si impuissante.

Il avait le souffle court de cet effort. Elle, sentait les pulsations de son cœur qui battait trop fort.

- S'il te plait Malefoy, laisses moi, implora-t-elle.

- Que je te laisses ? Ria-t-il, tu n'y crois pas tout de même, l'occasion est trop rare.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle sentait la haine de son ennemi émaner de lui. Les yeux du jeune homme descendirent le long de sa gorge. Hermione voyait très bien ce qu'il allait faire. Elle serra les dents et détourna les yeux. Se débattre se servirait à rien. Elle était ici, sans issue et devait subir son sort. Elle se sentait déjà sale, si sale. Pourquoi ? Elle ne méritait pas ça.

- Vas-y, souffla-t-elle.

Elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Elle voulait en finir. Sa vie se dérobait déjà et dans cette agonie, elle se demanda si tout ça n'était pas juste la faute d'Anna Mclee.

Il la regarda, puis éclata de rire. Elle ne comprit pas ce rire. Ce rire si triste.

- Tu crois que je vais te violer, Mclee ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Il se releva, la fixant avec mépris. Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Ils étaient gris, gris et tristes.

- Tu as vraiment une mauvaise image de moi, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Il la retourna sans ménagement et ôta sa ceinture, libérant Hermione. La jeune fille, qui incrédule, le regarda partir.

**oOoO**

Hermione avait oublier comment elle était rentrée dans sa chambre. Elle se réveilla le lendemain dans son lit, habillée. Elle se leva et regarda la chambre. Pansy et Emily étaient déjà parties. Aucune trace de Sofia non plus.

Elle se leva, s'habilla en vitesse, se coiffa à peine et sortit. Ses poignets la faisait souffrir et elle pensait avoir une côte fêlée. La ceinture avait laissé des traces violettes. Mais pire que ça, elle gardait en mémoire cette angoisse, et surtout, son geste. Elle regrettait. Elle prit sa baguette, la fourra dans sa poche et descendit les escaliers vers le réfectoire.

Sa tête était remplit des événements de la veille. La découverte de Sofia, Malefoy... L'avada... Pansy, puis les liens, sa dispute, Malefoy, puis il est partit. Comme ça. Sans un mot. Elle avait la migraine à force de penser et ses mains tremblaient sous le coup du rappel de ces émotions.

Elle entra dans la salle, les élèves mangeaient. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, détaillant chaque visage pour trouver Sofia. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors un gris familier. Malefoy. Il n'avait pas dormi. Des cernes assombrissaient son visage. Il la jaugea d'un œil puis détourna les yeux vers une Pansy visiblement abattue.

Aucune trace de Sofia dans l'assemblée. Elle ne prit même pas de petit déjeuné, et s'en alla, inconsciente des regards des Serpentards.

Elle chercha Sofia partout. Dans la salle commune. Dans les salles de classe, les étages, la grande salle, dans les chambres, à l'infirmerie. Aucune trace de son amie. Elle demanda aux gens, mais personne, personne ne l'avait vu depuis la veille. Elle se mit à paniquer, elle sentait ses mains trembler lorsqu'elle ouvrait une porte. Elle alla dehors, dans la pluie glaciale, chercha Sofia, l'appela, en vain. Elle était nulle part, totalement introuvable. Et elle, elle était seule, si seule...

Elle s'assit par terre. Le froid s'intensifia vers le soir. Elle avait froid. Elle frotta ses bras dans un espoir de chaleur mais rien. Rien. Pas de chaleur. Pas de soleil. Pas de Sofia. Rien. Juste elle et le vide de sa vie.

Le ciel tirait vers le gris, le soleil disparaissait, laissant Hermione encore plus seule, dans l'ombre du crépuscule.

Une voix troubla soudain le silence de la soirée. Contre toute attente, il s'agissait de la voix de Pansy. Hermione leva les yeux vers elle.

Pansy la regardait, ses yeux, teinté de mépris semblaient affaiblis. Il n'y avait plus cette haine qui lui était propre. Affaiblie. Tel était le mot pour décrire Pansy Parkinson en cet instant. Une presque femme visiblement fatiguée et mélancolique.

- Drago m'a chargé de te dire qu'il annulait vos entrainements. Il te vire de l'équipe aussi.

Hermione ne tiqua même pas. Elle était soulagée, en même temps, elle le comprenait, elle aurait probablement fait la même chose. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Pansy tourna les talons.

- Attend, dit brusquement Hermione en se relevant avec peine.

Pansy s'immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas.

- Je voulais... Voulais... commença la jeune fille.

Elle se repris, regarda Pansy et dit pour la première fois de sa vie des mots qu'elle ne pensait ne jamais dire à son ennemie.

- Merci.

Un mot simple. Pansy sourit légèrement, un sourire presque sincère plus s'en alla.

Doucement, Hermione regagna son dortoir, elle était fatiguée, elle croisa frère Carrow en chemin, qui lui adressa un sourire goguenard et la laissa passer. Malgré le couvre feu. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle constata avec soulagement que Sofia dormait aussi dans son lit, d'un sommeil paisible. Elle lui caressa le front d'un geste maternel et se coucha.

**oOoO**

La nuit lui parut à la fois trop longue et trop courte. Elle se leva épuisée et seule. Sofia ne fut pas en cours. Ni ce jour là, ni le suivant, ni celui d'après. Et le soir, Hermione rentrait tard, son amie dormait déjà. Elle avait le cœur gros de la voir souffrir, et une haine irrépressible envers ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal gratuitement. Cependant, l'épisode avec Malefoy l'avait bouleversée, elle souffrait terriblement.

Lui semblait anxieux et s'amaigrissait au fil des jours.

Ce jour là, environs deux semaines après l'agression de Sofia, elle alla en cours avec Gryffondors. Chacune de ces heures étaient une torture pour la jeune fille. Voir ses amis la regarder avec colère la détruisait. A la fin du cours, Mcgonagall la retint, Hermione avait fait semblant de rater un de ses sorts, même si elle était capable de tous les effectuer.

- Vous vouliez me parler, professeur ?

- Depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas adressé la parole à monsieur Drago Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle abrupt.

Ne s'attendant pas à cet question, elle réfléchit. Non, en fait, elle n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir, elle les comptait, les jours...

- Seize jours, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre, gronda son professeur, Malefoy est la seule porte pour entrer chez Voldemort.

- C'est finit Professeur, moi et Malefoy ne pouvons nous entendre, il m'évite et lui parler est une torture.

La main de Mrs Mcgonagall s'abattit sur le bureau avec force. Hermione sursauta, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

- Vous agissez comme une stupide enfant gâté miss Granger, tous nos espoirs sont mis sur vous et...

- J'ai tenté de le tuer, la coupa Hermione.

Le professeur de métamorphose la fixa avec étonnement.

- J'ai prononcé la formule, j'ai utilisé la sortilège interdit. Sans l'intervention de Pansy Parkinson, il serait mort. Cette mission est close, je ne peux continuer, mes rapports avec lui n'ont jamais été aussi mal, même sous ma véritable identité.

Interloquée, la vieille dame passa une main sur sa bouche. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait tellement honte...

- Je suis désolée.

Mcgonagall se reprit.

- Qu'importe vos agissements, vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, vous êtes votre unique chance, faites ce que vous pouvez mais rapprochez vous de monsieur Malefoy.

Puis elle sourit et passa une main sur l'épaule de son élève.

- Pardonnez moi de vous infliger une telle responsabilité mais nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière. Venez par ici, je vais vous re-transformer, c'est aujourd'hui que s'achève votre première transformation.

**oOoO**

Après s'être re-métamorphosée en Anna Mclee, Hermione alla aux toilettes.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien, en fait, ce que lui avait dit son professeur l'avait démoralisée. Elle ne voulait plus faire cette mission, elle en souffrait trop.

Elle se pencha sur les toilettes et vomit. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille et la bile lui brula la gorge. Puis elle se rinça la bouche dans l'évier et se regarda dans le miroir.

Elle faisait peur. Sa peau livide, ses cernes longues et violacée, ses cheveux sales. Encore une fois, elle eut la sensation de voir dans son reflet une autre personne. Anna Mclee s'immobilisa et la regarda étonnée.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas courageuse, dit elle avec un mépris apparent.

Surprise, Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

- Tu peux me parler ?

- Bien sûr idiote !

- Qui es tu ?

- Quelle question ! Pouffa Anna en haussant les épaules, je suis toi.

Hermione ferma les yeux pour se débarrasser de l'image mais lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle était toujours là.

- N'essaies pas de me fuir et écoutes moi un peu.

Elle mit ses deux mains sur les hanches et la regarda d'un air menaçant.

- Tu es une Gryffondor, et les Gryffondors ne fuient pas devant le danger ! Tu as fait une erreur, excuse toi auprès de Malefoy et prouve lui qu'il à tord de ne pas te parler !

- Tu parles toute seule ? Dit une voix.

Hermione se retourna mais ne vit personne.

- Ici, fit la voix en haut.

Elle leva les yeux. Mimi Geignarde se tenait debout, flottant au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille. Hermione pouvait voir le plafond à travers elle.

- Moi aussi je parle toute seule des fois, affirma t-elle en descendant doucement.

Hermione regarda le fantôme puis entraperçu le reflet du miroir, elle n'y décela que sa propre image, visiblement terrifiée.

_Je deviens folle, je sombre dans la folie. Maintenant, je crois vraiment la voir et lui parler..._

Mais dans son esprit, personne ne lui répondit.

- Tu es nouvelle ici ?

- Oui, chuchota Hermione, mais je sais... enfin, qui tu es.

- On t'en a parlé ?

- Oui, tu es célèbre.

Elle avait adopté un ton ironique mais Mimi sembla le prendre au pieds de la lettre.

- C'est vrai ?

Elle allait lui répondre non. Juste pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille, mais se rappela ce que lui avait dit Harry. Mimi semblait être la confidente de Drago.

- Oui, en fait, c'est Drago Malefoy qui m'a parlé de toi.

Mimi ne rougit pas mais ses joues furent moins transparentes tout à coup.

- Il est si gentil. Pas comme ce Harry Potter.

- Je ne l'aime pas non plus, affirma Hermione.

Mimi parut satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle ne se doutait pas de l'effort que cela demandait à la jeune fille. En merveilleuse comédienne, Hermione continua.

- Je peux te confier un secret, demanda Hermione en prenant un air innocent.

Les yeux vides de Mimi se mirent à pétiller.

- Bien sûr.

Parfait, elle avait attisé sa curiosité.

- Tu promets de ne rien dire ?

- Pour qui me prends-tu, s'offusqua faussement Mimi.

- Je suis amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, mentit Hermione d'un ton de confidence.

Le fantôme sourit et rougit (blanchit) encore plus.

- Je te comprends, si j'avais été humaine...

- Donc, coupa la jeune fille, je voudrais savoir si tu ne connaitrais pas quelques petits trucs sur lui. J'ai tellement peur de lui parler...

- Bien sûr, répondit Mimi. Assieds toi là, ça vas prendre du temps...

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Je suis trop méchante pas vrai ? Vous couper maintenant, en pleine séquence révélation de Mimi.**_

_**Niark niark, je me réserve le droit de vous torturer. J'aime faire planer le suspense, comme ça, je suis sure que vous reviendrez.**_

_**Alors ? C'était comment ? Bien ? Bof ? Nul ?**_

_**Je sais, je crois que je vais passer au Rating M pour cette fic. J'ai tendance à beaucoup écrire sur la mort, la violence et le désespoir.**_

_**Au fil des chapitres, j'essaie de vous faire ressentir l'angoisse et le désespoir d'Hermione qui se retrouve confrontée à des épreuves très dures. En effet, elle sombre un peu dans la folie et la double personnalité. Je n'invente rien, un changement conséquent (style chirurgie plastique importante, ou reconstruction de peau suite à un accident)peut susciter ce genre de problème. Je ne l'ai jamais vécut et ne connait personne qui la vécut dans mon entourage. Mais imaginez, votre identité changée comme ça, du jour au lendemain, car elle doit non pas supporter son visage changé, mais aussi toute sa personnalité. Je crois que je ne supporterai pas.**_

_**Non. Drago n'a jamais eut l'intention de la violer. Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point et pense qu'on ne peut pas créer de vraie relation à partir de ce moment. **_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez faire des découvertes, surprenantes.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, une bonne soirée et bisous !**_

_**Altanais.**_

_**P.-S : n'hésitez pas à me mettre des Reviews, j'ai vraiment besoin d'avis construits, essayez de trouver mes défauts ou mes points forts ( s'il y en a). Je voudrais vraiment m'améliorer dans l'écriture et le seul moyen est d'avoir de vrais avis.**_


	7. Demandesmoi Pardon

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Elianor : Je te remercie pour ta review. J'aime bien avoir des avis comme les tiens, qui nous indique les bonnes et/ou les mauvaises point du texte. Ravie de savoir que tu passes de bon moments en me lisant. Moi aussi je passe d'agréables instants à lire vos reviews...**_

_**Bonne année à toi aussi !**_

_**Oliara :Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère te compter parmi les lecteurs par la suite. Bis !**_

_**Elianor (2) : Re-merci, pour ta review de «Lâche» !**_

_**Bonne année à tous, bonne santé, amour, joie , bonheur et lecture...**_

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Demande-moi Pardon**_

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound_

_That saved a wrecth like me_

_I once was lost but now am found_

_Was blind, but now, I see_

_Amazing grace, Joniece Jamison, Gospel._

- Bien sûr, répondit Mimi. Assieds toi là, ça vas prendre du temps...

Hermione obéit et s'assit sur le sol carrelé. Elle replia ses jambes sous son ventre et écouta le fantôme. Mimi parla de la haine de Malefoy envers le trio d'or, de ses parents, de l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère, elle répéta des dizaines de fois qu'elle ne pouvait tout lui dire. Puis elle vint à parler de sa mission de l'année passée.

- Il déprimait vraiment tu sais, Dumbledore était le seul homme à le voir tel qu'il était. Enfin, le seul homme vivant. Son père le voulait méchant, sa mère ne le voyait pas et ses amis ne pensaient qu'a l'argent et à sa célébrité. Sauf Pansy Parkinson. Celle là, elle restait juste comme ça. Il en parlait souvent. Elle était sa confidente, même si en société, elle faisait semblant d'être méchante et sotte. En réalité, c'est une fille intelligente, elle peut même être gentille.

Hermione repensa à la scène du parc et sourit, si elle avait imaginée parler des bons sentiments de Pansy Parkinson...

- Drago ne supportait pas de devoir tuer le seul homme qui ne le prenait pas pour un monstre. Il avait tellement souffert lorsqu'Harry avait refusé son amitié pour la donner à au petit roux... Mais l'amour pour ses parents était trop fort, il a demandé à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom de mourir mais il a rit de sa demande. C'est quelqu'un de bien Drago...

Hermione sentit les remords l'envahir. Dans la bouche de Pansy, le nom de Drago Malefoy lui apparaissait comme une mélodie. Elle regrettait tant son geste.

Soudain, elle se leva d'un bond, Mcgonagall avait raison, elle devait continuer sa mission.

- Merci Mimi, dit-elle en partant, tu m'as été d'un grand secours.

**oOoO**

Hermione courut dans les couloirs comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle devait le trouver. Elle devait s'excuser et recommencer sa mission. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas, mais ses amis, tous ceux qu'elle aimait si...

Elle courut, il faisait nuit, les couloirs étaient vides, d'instinct, elle courut jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards. D'une main, presque tremblante, elle ouvrit la porte. Il était là, assis dans un fauteuil, dos à elle, face à la cheminée. Un feu crépitait dans le foyer, laissant sa chaleur envahir la pièce.

La jeune fille avança, la peur lui glaçant le sang. Et si il la repoussait. Si il refusait de lui adresser la parole. Elle avança et voulut parler. Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et elle ne put faire un son.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Mclee ?

Sa voix était las et morne. D'une tristesse infinie. Hermione prit son courage à deux main et s'avança encore, elle s'assit doucement dans le canapé. Le regard du jeune homme semblait perdu au milieu des flammes, il ne cilla pas lorsque elle s'assit, juste à côté de lui. La mélancolie de son visage et de son regard la frappa. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le prétentieux Serpentard qu'elle détestait. Était-ce lui ? Le vrai Drago Malefoy, un garçon qu'elle n'avait qu'entra perçut une journée de pluie dans le parc ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione et la jeune fille se sentit démunie face au cri de souffrance dans les yeux de Malefoy. Ces yeux gris, ce regard... Tellement... Dénué de colère, de haine, de prétention, de... tout ce qu'elle connaissait... Il n'y avait plus qu'un immense désespoir qui avait mué ses yeux en abimes si profondes qu'Hermione s'y perdit. Oui. Hermione Granger se perdit dans les yeux de Drago Malefoy. Son cœur se mit a battre plus fort sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle sentait une chaleur inconnue l'envahir, ce n'était pas de la colère, c'était doux...

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda-t-il sans détourner le regard.

Elle ne put répondre, sa voix était toujours bloqué. Il soupira.

- Connais-tu la grenouille au dard ? demanda Drago.

Ce brusque changement de sujet déstabilisa la jeune fille.

- N...non... Bredouilla Hermione déconcerté.

- Cette petite grenouille bleue magnifique est considérée comme l'une des créatures moldues les plus dangereuses. Elle peut tuer un être humain avec seulement deux microgrammes de son venin. Tu détestes les serpents, Mclee ?

- O...oui...

- Eh bien un serpent peut aidé dans la médecine, il débarrasse la terre des nuisibles qui profileraient trop vite sinon. Et les Lions, tu aimes les lions ?

Elle ne comprenait pas où il comptait en venir et le gris de ses yeux la déstabilisait encore plus.

- Oui... mais pourquoi...

- Eh bien les lions, continua-t-il, sont extrêmement dangereux, il tue leurs victimes en les mordants jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et mange leurs petits pour pouvoir s'accoupler e nouveau avec la femelle. Mais il n'aide pas la médecine. Voilà ce qui différencie un lion d'un serpent... Pourtant, les gens préfèrent les lions et les grenouilles, parce qu'ils sont plus beaux. Ce qu'on ne soupçonne pas c'est qu'il vaut mieux se retrouver devant un serpent qu'un lion.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Hermione incrédule.

Il s'empara soudain de sa main, la chaleur de sa peau sur la sienne la fit trembler jusqu'à l'âme.

- Tu me vois comme un Serpent, Mclee, tu es enfermé dans les préjugés dont les gens t'on doté et ceux que je t'ai apporté. Tu me vois comme un être assez monstrueux pour te violer...

Elle aurait voulu parler mais ses mots restaient prisonniers dans l'étau autour de sa gorge.

- Tu me hais Mclee, et moi aussi, je t'ai hais. Mais tu m'as blessé. Par l'égo d'abord, puis vraiment blessé. Je ne suis pas un monstre, Mclee. Jamais je ne ferais du mal à ce point à quelqu'un. Je voudrais que tu me vois autrement... Que tu vois... Au delà des apparences...

Elle stoppa le flot de parole. Sa main, semblant être soudain animée d'une vie propre se posa sur la bouche de Drago Malefoy. Elle força les mots à sortir de sa bouche.

Les mots glissèrent, indépendant de sa volonté, en un flot incontrôlé.

- Je te demande pardon, dit-elle, j'ai peu d'espoir que tu l'accepte mais je te demande pardon. Je regrette, si tu savais comme je regrette. Ce que j'ai dit. Ce que j'ai fait. Oui. Oui je te déteste Malefoy, je déteste ton égo, ta prétention, ton orgueil mais je regrette. J'aurais voulu effacer cette soirée, la rayer de ma vie, parce que malgré tout, je ne pense pas que tu le méritais. Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien...

Oui. Aussi incroyable lui parut cette idée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pensait chacune des paroles qu'elle venait de dire. Était-ce cela la folie ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était confié. Et elle comprenait encore moins pourquoi elle, agissait ainsi...

- Maintenant, continua-t-elle, je vais te laisser ici, je vais allez dormir, et demain, tu me diras si tu me pardonnes. Non. En fait, tu ne me diras rien, je le verrai.

Elle se leva, son cœur battait et elle pouvait sentir ses joues bruler, a l'instar de tout son corps.

Elle sortit sans un regard en arrière, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, ses pas la portèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'allongea, habillée et s'endormit aussitôt.

**oOoO**

Hermione ouvrit le yeux.

Son esprit se remémora les évènements de veille. Tout ça lui semblait si irréel. Avait-elle vraiment dit tout ça ? Était-ce son imagination ? Avait-elle inventé tout ça ?

Elle se leva, l'esprit tourmenté. Elle craignait d'en avoir trop dit. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait à déceler aucun mensonge dans ses paroles. Elle avait tout pensé.

_J'ai dit à Drago Malefoy qu'il était quelqu'un de bien... Bon sang ! Je l'ai vraiment dit !_

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound_

_That saved a wrecth like me_

_I once was lost but now am found_

_Was blind, but now, I see_

_Was blind, but now, I see..._

Elle descendit vers le réfectoire. Elle pénétra dans la grande salle, et se dirigea vers sa table. Elle allait s'assoir au bout, lorsqu'une voix familière résonna.

-Viens t'assoir.

Elle regarda vers le son. Malefoy la regardait, il souriait mais pas de façon horrible. Il sourit comme on sourirait à un ami. Alors la jeune fille s'avança et prit place, à côté de lui, en face d'une Pansy visiblement heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien. Elle était... heureuse. Heureuse d'être pardonnée, d'être là, de réussir sa mission...

Dans sa joie de pouvoir continuer sa mission, elle oublia Sofia, la jeune fille, assise à l'autre bout de la table les regarda et soupira. Elle s'était trompé, Anna était comme eux, exactement comme eux. Cette vérité la blessa. Mais il y avait pire, maintenant qu'elle fréquentait Malefoy, son secret serait divulgué. Ce secret que Sofia tentait vainement de garder...

**oOoO**

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi. Malefoy n'avait pas réintégré Hermione dans l'équipe mais la jeune fille s'en moquait. Sofia l'évitait et ce fut sa seule peine. Elle apprit à connaître Malefoy, le détestant de moins en moins. Enfin... un tout petit peu moins. Elle se concentra uniquement sur sa mission. Pansy n'était plus aussi désagréable avec elle et Hermione s'intégra chez les Serpentards avec une facilité grandissante. Elle n'oubliait pourtant pas Sofia, ni les Gryffondors et le soir, la solitude de ne pouvoir leur parler la pesait horriblement.

- Arrête de vouloir parler à Sofia, dit un jour Pansy alors qu'elles se rendaient en cours de Potions.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'écria Hermione.

Pansy soupira, excédée.

- C'est une sang de Bourbe, Mclee.

Hermione eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing. Un poids lui tomba sur l'estomac. Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir. Comment ? Sa seule vraie amie ici ? La seule personne sincère ? Une sang de Bourbe, comme elle ?

- Tu lui parleras ce soir, continua Pansy, il faut que tu lui dises que tu ne veux plus avoir à faire à elle.

**oOoO**

Hermione tremblait. Non. Son corps était parcourut de véritables tressautements incontrôlables. On était le soir. C'était le moment. Elle devait parler à Sofia. Elle devrait lui dire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. A lui faire du mal à elle. Elle qui était si gentille. Qui l'avait accueillie...

Sofia Rowls entra dans sa chambre en soirée. Elle trouva Hermione seule devant son lit. Ses tremblements s'étaient arrêté.

- Je dois te parler Sofia.

La jeune brunette portait encore les cicatrices de ses blessures, elle s'assit sur le lit d'Emily pour faire face à Hermione.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'assura forte.

- Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose lorsqu'on s'est rencontré...

Sofia frissonna. Alors quelqu'un lui avait dit ? Mais ça ne changerait rien non ? Anna Mclee ne la laisserait jamais tomber...

- Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille, dit Anna avec rudesse.

Elle était en colère. Dans un espoir faux et insensé, Sofia tenta de se convaincre que sa colère venait du fait qu'elle lui avait caché quelque chose. D'une phrase, Anna balaya son espoir, abattant sur elle un désespoir immense.

- Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ? A cause de toi, ma réputation auprès des Serpentards est anéantie. Pansy m'a parlé, ils sont fâché que je sois ton amie. Et je les comprend, jamais je ne t'aurais adressé la parole si j'avais su que tu n'étais qu'une sale petite sang de Bourbe dégoutante. Une vermine a éradiqué de la terre.

Sofia crut qu'on la tuait. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécut... Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la seule personne qu'elle aimait, le seul être qui la comprenait la détestait. Parce qu'elle était une sang de Bourbe. Juste pour ça, pour rien d'autre. Toutes les portes s'étaient fermées cette année. Le Quiddicht, ce sport qu'elle aimait tant, n'acceptait pas les Sangs de Bourbe, les Serpentards ne voulaient pas avoir à faire à elle et les autres maisons la voyait comme une ennemie. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle aurait tout accepter pour Anna. L'entrainer au Quiddicht, l'écouter... Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulue, Sofia l'aurait fait...

- Mais heureusement, aujourd'hui, continua Anna, c'est réglé, je ne veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole, tu ne me parles pas, tu ne me regardes pas. Si jamais tu lèves les yeux sur moi, je peux te jurer que ma colère sera immense.

Ce fut le dernier coup de poignard dans le dos de Sofia. La dernière parole qu'elle écouta. Ses oreilles se fermèrent. Elle regardait le vide, se perdant peu à peu dans l'abime de sa vie, dans le désespoir qu'elle lui inspirait. Plus rien ne la retenait.

Ce triste jour de Novembre, alors que la pluie battait inlassablement aux carreaux, quelque chose se brisa dans Sofia Rowls. La vie dans ses yeux bruns s'éteignit, son âme sembla quitter son corps et ne laisser qu'une coquille vide.

Ce triste jour, ce fut comme si Anna Mclee l'avait tué. Elle se leva, quitta le dortoir et n'y revint pas de la nuit.

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'Hermione courut à la salle de bain. Elle y vomit ses tripes, tout son être et sa tristesse. Elle se rinça la bouche et fouilla dans les affaires de Pansy. Elle y trouva une bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et s'assit par terre. Elle déboucha la bouteille et but. L'alcool lui parut aussi brulant que du fer rouge dans sa gorge. Elle but. Elle. Si sage. Elle but autant qu'elle put, jusqu'à s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle noya son chagrin, sa souffrance dans le liquide ambré.

Autour d'elle, tout tournait, les lignes ondulaient. C'était joli. Puis, il lui sembla voir quelqu'un. Il s'agissait d'Anna Mclee.

- Viens, dit elle, nous partons...

Elle leva une main vers elle, tenta de l'attraper mais n'y arrivait pas.

C'était un bien triste spectacle, d'une Hermione Granger soule, allongée sur le sol de la salle de bain vert et argent. Allongée là à gémir, a appeler Anna Mclee. Elle était tombée bas. Vraiment bas. Sofia Rowls ne s'imaginait pas ce qu'Hermione endurait. Chaque mot la brulait autant que le Whisky. Elle n'imaginait pas une seule et infime seconde la douleur d'Hermione et le dégout que lui inspirait à présent sa propre personne.

-Je te déteste Anna Mclee. Je te déteste pour ce que tu as fait de moi. Le monstre que je suis aujourd'hui.

**oOoO**

-Réveille toi !

_Des voix... Bien trop fortes. Ça résonne. C'est douloureux, ça me martèle le cerveau._

_Il y a des bras. Des bras qui me secoue._

Hermione Granger ne se réveillait pas. Pansy l'avait trouvé ainsi, gisant sur le sol. Depuis, elle avait été cherché Malefoy. Le garçon avait accourut mais rien n'y avait fait. Hermione n'émergeait pas de son sommeil. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle se détestait. Qu'elle était un monstre. Drago Malefoy ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles. Il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il avait devant lui Hermione Granger.

- Qui lui à donné du Whisky ? Gronda-t-il.

- Pas... moi, bredouilla Pansy affolée, elle l'a prit dans les affaires.

Malefoy semblait ivre de colère.

- Emmène-la à l'infirmerie. Explique la situation.

Puis il la coinça contre le mur. La regardant étroitement dans les yeux. La haine et la colère le rendait effrayant. Pansy sentit tout son corps se liquéfier devant lui, toute son assurance se perdit devant son regard perçant.

- Si elle ne se réveille pas, je m'arrangerais pour que tu le paies chaque jour de ta vie.

La jeune blonde s'enfuit à toute jambes vers l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être méchant avec elle. Elle. Qui avait tout sacrifié. Qui était resté dans les pires moments. Sa confidente, son amie. Il avait changé. Tout ça à cause d'elle. Cette imbécile d'Anna Mclee.

- Tu me le paieras Mclee, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Et alors qu'elle cherchait une serviette dans les affaires de Mclee. Pansy Parkinson tomba sur l'_Herbe Bleue_, au bout de quelques pages, une idée germa dans son esprit.

Oh oui elle allait le payer. Le payer_ très_ cher.

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Alors ? Je me suis rattrapée sur ce chapitre après vous avoir monstrueusement laissées tout seuls.**_

_**Alors oui je sais, ça commence bien, ça avances mal et sa finit encore plus mal.**_

_**J'espère ne pas avoir été trop guimauve pour la scène Malefoy et Hermione... Je sais c'était le risque mais pour me rattraper je mets du noir ! Hahaha Dark dark dark !**_

_**Sinon, vous ça vas ? Pas trop déprimé par ce chapitre ? Si ?**_

_**Je m'explique, je l'avais prévenu, moi, c'est parfois assez noir, ça me permet de décharger a fond, sinon, je craquerai. Alors quoi de mieux qu'écrire le mal pour éradiquer le mal ?**_

_**Alors oui c'est injuste, Sofia ne le méritait pas et blabla... Mais oui, c'est injuste ! **_

_**Ce chapitre à été pour moi éprouvant au niveau des émotions.**_

_**La grenouille dont Malefoy parle existe vraiment, (goggle est votre ami)**_

_**Je vous laisse donc, chers lecteurs sur cette question : Malefoy est-il vraiment sincère ou est-ce juste une ruse pour faire du mal à Hermione ?**_

_**Héhé... vous allez pas dormir cette nuit je le sens...**_

_**On m'a demandé si Pansy n'avait pas un comportement trop changeant vis à vis d'Hermione, je m'explique, Pansy ne vit que pour Drago Malefoy, elle le suit donc dans ses comportements. Il aime quelqu'un, elle l'aime, il déteste quelqu'un, elle le hait à son tour. Cependant, cette version peut se révéler parfois inexacte, il est temps que petit oiseau prenne son envol et se venge, d'Anna... et de Malefoy par la même occasion.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, non ! REVIEWER pour donner votre avis, et critiquer je vous en prie, dans le but de me faire avancer...**_

_**Mille bises et merci de m'avoir lu...**_

_**Altanais.**_

Traduction des paroles de la chanson Amazing grace :

L'hymne de la grâce, quel sont doux !

Qui a sauvé un misérable comme moi !

Autrefois j'étais perdu, mais maintenant je suis sauvé.

J'étais aveugle, mais maintenant je vois.


	8. Chagrin noyé et conséquences à payer

_**Réponse aux review anonymes :**_

_**Elianor : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, oui, Hermione se métamorphose et ça, ce n'est pas près de s'arranger. Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais les vacances, c'est fini ! ='( Du coup, je suis obligé de ralentir le rythme de publication. Surtout que j'ai un gros projet que je bosse depuis deux ans. Qui sait, peut être que mon nom finira sur une bibliothèque un jour ! Ce serait mon rêve. Contente que tu ais aimé «Lâche», je l'écrivait en attendant les 24 heures interminables d'inscription sur fan fiction. **_

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

**« Je pleurais quand je vins au monde et chaque jour me montre pourquoi. »**

_**Proverbe Espagnol.**_

_**Chagrin noyé et conséquences à payer.**_

_La douleur. Le noir et le vide. Ça tue. Ça fait mal, si mal. _

_La gorge sèche, les membres engourdis et l'esprit tordu. C'est moi ça ? Cette chose là ? Je me déteste, je suis abominable, une erreur de la nature, je suis... Oh mon dieu... J'ai mal. Je n'arrive plus a réfléchir. On me frappe la cervelle, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste..._

_Les paupières trop lourdes. Deux rideaux de peau, qui m'empêche de voir la lumière et cette douleur. Toujours cette douleur... Logé dans ma poitrine. J'ai mal. Je veux mourir._

_Je ne boirais plus jamais. Plutôt mourir. J'avais mal avant mais là, c'est pire encore. Bon sang, cette douleur ne cessera donc jamais ? De l'eau, il me faudrait de l'eau..._

_Comment ai-je pu faire ça. Lui faire ça ? Je l'ai anéantie. Je l'ai tuée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Je ne voulais rien, moi, la sang de Bourbe. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Pas elle. Être ainsi mêlée... Pourquoi lui ai-je adressé la parole, j'aurais dut rester seule. Putain de sale égoïste que je suis..._

_J'aimerais pleurer. J'aimerais mourir._

_Et ce silence... Ce silence qui m'arrache les oreilles. Je veux pas être toute seule. Je vous assure, monstre que je suis, je le mérite pas. J'aurais pas du accepter. J'aurais pas du faire ça. J'ai pas les épaules. J'ai pas la carrure. Je suis trop faible. Je suis trop nulle. _

_Et je suis un monstre._

_Ce silence, le noir, je... peux... pas... Bouger..._

**oOoO**

La pièce était blanche et calme. Les murs livides, percés de rares fenêtres étaient légèrement jaunis par le temps. L'atmosphère silencieuse se troublait parfois, lorsqu'un de ses pensionnaires laissait échapper un toussotement ou un râle.

Dans l'un des lits, séparé par des draps blancs miteux, dormait Hermione Granger. La jeune fille semblait reposée. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille. Autre détail : elle était seule. Parmi les élèves, elle seule n'avait personne à son chevet. Malefoy était resté quelques heures puis avait fini par partir, l'abandonnant à son sort.

Si Hermione paraissait paisible, il n'en était réellement rien. Son esprit la torturait et la douleur grandissante de son cœur de la lâchait pas.

A huit heures du soir, on vint voir la nouvelle élève. Quelques élèves de Serpentards.

A neuf heures moins le quart, Mrs Pomfresh prit la température de sa patiente. Elle prédit que la jeune fille ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain.

A minuit, Hermione fit un cauchemar, elle cria dans son sommeil mais personne ne vint.

A quatre heures du matin, elle était réveillée mais ne parvenait à ouvrir les yeux.

Vers midi le lendemain, elle reçut la visite de Malefoy, ce dernier la regarda un instant puis prétexta qu'il avait la migraine. Il souhaitait se justifier, lui ? Au chevet de Mclee ? Jamais, c'était contraire à sa vengeance.

Et enfin, le lendemain soir, après avoir passé vingt-quatre heures dans la coma, Hermione Granger ouvrit les yeux, aussi seule que lorsque elle les avait fermés.

**oOoO **

Une semaine. Une semaine entière avait passé. Hermione Granger n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie, et personne n'était venu la voir. Elle pensa amèrement aux précédentes années. Elle pensa à Ron, Harry, Ginnie, Luna, Neville... Tous les Gryffondors... Elle savait que si Anna Mclee n'était pas aimée, Hermione, elle, l'était. Peut être le serait-elle toujours.

Une semaine de solitude. Une semaine a payer.

_Ah ils sont beaux les amis Serpentards... Une fois que tu es sur le point de crever, il n'y a plus personne... Une fois que tu craques, tu n'es plus intéressante. _

Au bout d'une semaine, elle était remise. Physiquement. Son esprit était blessé, son cœur en miette. Elle était détruite de l'intérieur.

Vers dix heures, ce matin là, le directeur de Poudlard, Severus Rogue, vint la voir. Si déjà Hermione ne se sentait pas bien, le voir attisa encore sa douleur.

Le professeur avait le visage dur et renfermé. Ces cheveux formaient un rideau gras et noir autour de sa tête, son teint cireux et ses cernes lui donnaient une allure renfrognée et désagréable. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit d'Hermione et la détailla de ses yeux perçants.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues, c'était mauvais pour elle. Très mauvais, et cette fois, pas de frère Carrow et ses yeux baladeurs pour la sortir de là...

- Bonjour Miss Mclee.

- Bonjour, professeur.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit.

- Comme vous le savez, il y a deux préfets en chef à Poudlard. Drago Malefoy et Emily Smith. Hier, Emily est tombée malade, elle est contagieuse et a dut être transférée à Sainte Mangouste. Nous n'avons donc plus de Préfète en chef. Mr Malefoy, Carrow et Mrs Mcgonagall ont émit l'hypothèse que vous pourriez la remplacer...

Hermione sentit son estomac se soulever. Elle ? Préfète en Chef avec Malefoy ?

- Je... sais pas trop... Peut être... Réfléchir...

- Vos affaires sont dans votre nouvelle chambre, au bout du couloir Serpentard.

Il se leva et l'observa d'un regard teinté de mépris.

- J'espère qu'ils ont raison.

Et il s'en alla. Laissant Hermione seule avec cette étrange perspective. Être Préfète en Chef... Elle l'avait tellement rêvée... L'année dernière, elle se voyait déjà, décachetant une enveloppe de Poudlard, ses yeux parcourant les lignes lui informant sa gradation... Elle aurait accepté avec joie. Mais cette année là lui semblait loin, une ancienne vie. Dans la nouvelle, Hermione ne souhaitait pour rien au monde être Préfète en chef avec Malefoy...

**oOoO**

Plus tard dans la journée, Mrs Pomfresh l'aida à ranger les lits. Hermione décida de passer le reste de sa dernière journée a aider l'infirmière. Plus tard, lorsque la guerre serait finie, elle s'imagina Médicomage. Il y avait peut être encore de l'espoir. Non. Elle le savait. Elle ne serait jamais Médicomage. Car lorsqu'elle mourrait, ce serait pour emporter Voldemort avec elle. Elle ne sortirait pas indemne de chez Malefoy. Même en réussissant à tuer Voldemort, il y aurait toujours les Mangemorts pour l'anéantir. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su...

Alors qu'elle aidait Mrs Pomfresh à retirer un pansement, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

- Quel jour sommes nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Le premier Décembre.

- Déjà ?

Déjà... Les vacances approchaient. L'échéance... Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Proche de Malefoy. De Voldemort, de la mort...

Elle mourait en hiver, peut être même le jour de Noël...

- Merci, dit l'infirmière en fin de journée, peu d'élèves se dévouent ainsi...

- Je pourrais revenir ? Demanda précipitamment la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr, cela me fera très plaisir.

Hermione sourit. Soigner lui apportait tellement de réconfort. Elle pensa que l'infirmerie deviendrait son refuge... Un endroit où elle pourrait laisser Hermione apparaître...

**oOoO**

A contre cœur, elle quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle chambre. Elle entra dans une pièce verte et argent, savamment décorée... mais habitée. Des vêtements étaient à terre. Dans le fond de la pièce, une porte s'ouvrit et Drago Malefoy sortit... Complètement nu.

Le yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent et le rouge monta instantanément à ses joues. Elle détourna les yeux. Mais c'était bien tard, elle avait déjà _tout _vu...

- Lorsque tu auras fini de me détailler en bavant, tu m'expliqueras ce que tu fiche ici et aussi pourquoi tu as bu une bouteille de Whisky jusqu'à t'effondrer sur le sol...

Béa, Hermione ne retint que les premiers mots.

- Je ne détaille pas du tout.

Dans la colère, elle l'avait regardé, il avait noué sa serviette autour de ses reins et la regardait avec froideur. Exactement comme avant.

Il n'y avait aucun mal à détailler Drago Malefoy. Premièrement parce qu'il était beau et deuxièmement, parce que cela ne le dérangeait pas du moins du monde. Il avait l'habitude.

Alors Hermione le détailla. Sans vraiment trop le faire exprès d'ailleurs. Juste parce qu'il était beau. Même si elle refusait de l'avouer.

Il se rapprocha. Hermione le défia du regard, espérant que ce seul geste le tiendrait à distance. Grave erreur. Depuis le temps, elle aurait dut se douter qu'on ne défiait ni repoussait un Malefoy.

Hermione recula et sentit la pierre froide du mur derrière elle. Malefoy ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'échapper et barra sa route de son bras.

- Alors Mclee ? Ma question.

- Je n'ai rien à te répondre...

Elle cessa de regarder le sol et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle se plongea dans l'acier des siens et étrangement, toute sa colère s'évanouit.

_Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux Malefoy... J'ai vu ton vrai visage... Je le sais..._

- Réponds-moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Elle frissonna légèrement en sentant son souffle caresser sur sa peau. Elle voulu de le repousser d'une main mais n'avait absolument aucune intention de sentir sa peau sur la sienne. Elle frissonna de plus belle, sentant tout ses muscles se liquéfier.

- Réponds !

- Non.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Mais son cœur n'était pas du même avis et les pulsations trop rapides lui faisaient horriblement mal. Elle sentait une sueur glaciale couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ils se défièrent encore plusieurs minutes, plus il la laissa partir.

Elle sortit de la pièce et entra dans sa chambre, plus jamais elle ne se tromperait.

**oOoO**

Hermione entra dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Bien sûr, elle possédait la sienne, mais elle avait eut envie de découvrir cette salle de bain, celle dont Harry lui avait parlé.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. Tout était exactement comme elle en rêvait. Une large pièce où trônait un immense bassin.

La jeune fille s'avança. Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait...

Il n'y avait personne. Personne ne savait qu'elle était ici... Elle pouvait bien se baigner... C'était aussi ça d'être Préfète-en-chef...

Elle ôta sa cape, et dans un froissement, le tissu s'échoua sur le sol. Avec délicatesse, elle défit les boutons de sa chemise, un par un et l'abandonna. Elle hésita un moment puis dégrafa son soutien gorge, laissant sa peau libre et habillée de la lumière de la pièce.

Hermione s'avança près du bassin et se laissa lentement glisser dans l'eau. Elle savoura sa tiédeur et sa douce caresse sur sa peau. Puis elle se laissa englober toute entière et plongea la tête dans l'eau. Du pure bonheur.

Elle nagea un peu, appréciant délicieusement la sensation de liberté. Depuis toute petite, elle adorait nager. Mais avec Poudlard, les occasions s'étaient indéniablement raréfiée.

Alors qu'elle sortait la tête de l'eau, un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle. Elle n'était pas seule. Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'une voix bien trop familière résonna dans la pièce.

- Mclee ?

Aussitôt, elle se colla contre le bord et regarda dans la direction de la voix. Malefoy l'observait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le rouge s'empara des joues d'Hermione. Elle espéra qu'il n'était pas là depuis longtemps, enfin pas depuis _assez_ longtemps...

Elle jeta un œil sur ses vêtements, bien trop loin pour espérer sortir et s'enfouir dedans sans qu'il ne la voit. Ils devaient être à plusieurs mètres et elle avait apprit à ses dépens que Malefoy pouvait se montrer très agile lorsqu'une occasion se présentait. Dans un élan désespéré, elle lui demanda :

- S'il te plait, Malefoy, pourrais-tu me donner mes vêtements et euh... te retourner...

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu ne t'ai pas gênée pour entrer dans ma chambre et me regarder...

Il avait raison... Un point pour Malefoy... Hermione commençait à sérieusement envisager la possibilité d devoir se montrer en tenue d'Ève devant son pire ennemi. Lorsque ce dernier commença à enlever sa cape et déboutonner sa chemise.

- Qu'est ce que tu es entrain de faire ? Bredouilla-t-elle ahurie.

- Je fais ce pour quoi je suis venu, me baigner Mclee.

- Attends que je sois sortie.

- Ce n'est pas ta salle de bain, sans moi tu n'y serais pas.

Hermione parut sur le point de protester mais elle du détourner les yeux, il venait d'enlever sa chemise et s'attaquait à son pantalon.

_Mais dans qu'elle misère je suis..._

Soudain, dans son esprit, une idée germa.

_Profite Malefoy... Profite, je vais me sortir de là..._

Le jeune homme sourit d'un rictus diabolique en voyant l'expression de son homologue, puis il plongea.

_C'est le moment._

Hermione bondit hors de l'eau alors qu'il plongeait. Dans sa précipitation, elle s'érafla la jambe contre le bord. Elle grimaça de douleur et s'empara de la première chemise qui venait, celle de Malefoy. Elle saisit sa cape et l'enfila. Finit. Elle était hors de danger.

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva soudain contre le mur, avant de s'apercevoir que le poids qui la recouvrait était Drago Malefoy. Elle rougit aussitôt en se sentant affreusement gênée. Sa respiration était accélérée et elle sentait son cœur battre. Mais était-ce le sien ou celui de Malefoy ?

Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée aussi près et surtout, dans une situation si fâcheuse.

- Rends-moi tout de suite mes vêtements Mclee.

Le ton de sa voix, aussi dur que la pierre ne lui laissait pas d'échappatoire, elle blanchit immédiatement.

- Que j'enlève tes... Non.

- Tu me les rends tout de suite, ou je te les arrache.

Elle frémit sous la menace, il accentua sa pression et elle sentit son souffle se couper.

- Non.

Il n'y avait pas plus dur que ses prunelles, il était plus qu'en colère...

Il se retira et posa une main sur le col d'Hermione.

- Je compte jusqu'à trois et je me charge moi même de les récupérer.

Elle ne bougea pas.

- Un...

Elle tenta de se dégager mais il resserra sa prise avec une force supérieure à la sienne.

- Deux...

Il attendit un peu, elle ne cessa de se débattre.

- Trois...

Il l'empoigna fermement, elle le frappa de toute ses forces et il trébucha, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Elle continua de se débattre sur le sol pour s'échapper. Son genoux abimé rencontra le carrelage, elle hurla et il plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

Elle sentit sa main tirer sur la cape pour l'enlever, elle réussit à se dégager et envoya son poing dans la figure de Malefoy. Elle entendit un craquement et il s'effondra sur le sol. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle se leva et s'enfuit à toute jambes.

**oOoO**

Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle tremblait comme une feuille sous l'émotion de ce qui venait de se produire.

Elle se serra dans ses habits légèrement trop grand et agréablement parfumé. Elle approcha son visage de l'étoffe et inspira. Il sentait bon. Malefoy sentait bon. Une odeur douce, agréable, un mélange de musc, de menthe.

La jeune fille se calma doucement, réalisant peu à peu son geste. Elle l'avait frappé. Encore. Mais cette fois, il ne se laisserait surement pas autant faire... Avec les années, il avait acquis une force bien plus supérieure à la sienne.

Et elle n'avait pas tord, dans la salle de bain, Malefoy arrêtait le flot de sang qui s'échappait de son nez. Elle allait le payer. Bien plus cher qu'elle ne le pensait. Son plan était en marche, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, il regagna sa chambre, sur son lit, il découvrit ses affaires repliées et un mot d'Anna Mclee.

« Merci pour les vêtements.»

Avec rage, il chiffonna le papier. C'est ça, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Alors ? Heureux ? Deux fois Malefoy nu dans un seul chapitre, je fais fort =p !**_

_**Bon, c'est pas le tout, qu'en pensez vous. Quelle est cette fameuse vengeance de Drago, et celle de Pansy ?**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, bonne journée ou soirée et à la prochaine.**_

_**Bis,**_

_**Altanais.**_


	9. La folie

_**Je suis immensément, intensément, horriblement, effroyablement désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier ce chapitre. Comme vous le remarquerez, il est un peu spécial et m'a donc demander un peu plus que les autres.**_

_**Mais je suis impardonnable, les vacances c'est fini ! Je n'ai donc qu'un temps très (trop) réduit pour carburer à la page word.**_

_**J'espère que vous comprenez, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse savourer le huitième chapitre : La folie.**_

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

**« Les vérités qu'on aime le moins à apprendre sont celle qu'on a le plus intérêt à savoir.»**

_**Proverbe chinois**_

_**La folie**_

_**Folie : Trouble de l'esprit, dérèglement mental. **_

Hermione s'éveilla, le jour perçait à travers les rideaux de sa chambres, projetant leur douce lumière sur le sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait de nouveau frappé Malefoy. Que son poing avait atterrit dans sa figure. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun remord. Elle avait juste pur des conséquences de ses choix. La colère de Malefoy était sans limite.

C'était le weekend. Elle avait deux jours pour elle, pour se remettre de ses épreuves. Elle décida de se consacrer uniquement à ses cours. Peu à peu, perdue dans un travail intense, qu'elle n'interrompait que pour manger et dormir, elle retrouva ses origines. Elle se perdit dans des quantité de cours importantes, dans des heures de travail intense et rattrapa tout son retard, finissant le programme en deux jours.

Elle parlait parfois, à elle même, imaginant donner des instructions à Harry et Ron. Elle pouvait presque voir les visages souriants de ses amis. Son cœur se serra et elle se perdit de nouveau dans son travail.

Pendant deux jours, elle fut à nouveau Hermione Granger. Pendant deux journées, elle oublia sa mission, Malefoy, les Serpentards

Au troisième jour, après une journée de cours tout à fait banale, elle effectua une ronde de nuit. Malefoy l'avait assurée pendant le weekend et ce fut son tour.

Elle s'arma donc de sa baguette et s'aventura dans les sombres couloirs. Le mois de Décembre était froid, les couloirs humides. Leur pénombre glaciale fit frissonner la jeune fille. Plus la nuit avançait, plus il lui semblait qu'elle était comme observée. Une présence fantôme renforçait sa peur et peu à peu elle se sentait oppressée.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, quelqu'un l'attrapa et l'attira dans une pièce dérobée. Elle n'eut le temps et réagir et son cri se perdit dans un main gantée de son agresseur. Elle sentit un lien lui enserrer les bras. Une ceinture. Il l'assit sur une chaise.

- Malefoy ? Tenta-t-elle de dire.

L'inconnu ne répondit pas. Elle sentait le cuir de son gant et la panique s'empara d'elle lorsque l'autre main glissa le long de sa nuque. Elle sentit le toucher du cuir froid sur sa peau comme une morsure. Elle mordit violemment la main de son agresseur. Il poussa un cri de rage et de douleur. Ce n'était pas Malefoy...

La gifle qu'elle reçut lui fit horriblement mal. Elle laissa échapper un hurlement et il la frappa de nouveau avec une telle violence qu'elle tomba de sa chaise. Elle s'écrasa mollement sur le sol en gémissant.

Elle regarda vers lui mais il portait un masque. Un masque de Mangemort. Elle ne cria plus, sentant ses yeux se mouiller de larmes. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette.

Il l'empoigna et tira un couteau de sa poche. La peur nouait la gorge d'Hermione.

Un à un, il fit sauter les boutons de la chemise de la jeune fille, à chaque fois, la lame frôlait sa peau et elle ressentait la morsure glaciale de l'acier.

- Pitié... Pitié... Supplia-t-elle.

Mais il était sourd à ses gémissements. Il enleva la cape de la jeune fille et elle frissonna à l'idée de se retrouver nue devant lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle voulu le repousser mais s'immobilisa en sentant le couteau contre sa gorge.

Elle pleurait. Les larmes coulaient, indépendantes de sa volonté et elle suppliait. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça. Il la lâcha quelques instants...

- Stupéfix ! hurla quelqu'un derrière lui.

Cette voix...

Malefoy empoigna le corps inerte du Mangemort et retira son masque. Il s'agissait d'Alecto Carrow. Son visage était figé dans une expression de surprise.

- Oubliettes.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se souvienne de ça, surtout pas du visage de Malefoy. Non, pas de Malefoy.

- Impero.

Le Mangemort se leva et comme le garçon lui ordonna, regagna son bureau. Il pria pour que personne de le voit...

Hermione se releva, ses muscles étaient endoloris. Malefoy avait le souffle court et on lisait clairement la peur sur son visage. La jeune fille, encore sous le choc se jeta soudain dans les bras de Malefoy.

- Malefoy...

Elle était perdue, ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Encore et encore, pourquoi ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait autant sur elle ? Malefoy voulut d'abord la repousser mais il n'osa pas, elle semblait si perdue, si fragile...

Il l'aida à regagner sa chambre, mais elle voulut pas le lâcher. Il la laissa entrer dans sa chambre à lui et l'installa sur son lit.

- Je reviens, je suis à côté.

Elle hocha la tête, un peu déboussolée. Il alla à la salle de bain et revint avec un verre d'eau. Elle le but d'une traite. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Comme s'était idiot, il était dans les couloirs pour lui faire peur. Il avait espéré l'énerver, pas la sauver. Et quand il avait entendu ce cri, il s'était précipité vers la source. Et là, il avait agit. Il avait lancé les sorts par réflexe. Et si Voldemort parvenait à annuler son sort, si le Mangemort se souvenait de son visage... Tout ça pour elle. Il était vraiment idiot.

Hermione s'agrippa à Malefoy, et presque aussitôt, s'endormie. Il voulu bouger mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la réveiller. Elle était si calme, si tranquille. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Presque par erreur, dans un élan guidé par son instinct, il posa une main sur sa tête et caressa ses cheveux noirs. Il regarda ses mains, agrippées à sa chemise et frissonnait en sentant son souffle à travers le tissu. C'était si... étrange comme sensation, de se sentir démunit face à une petite chose fragile. Il n'oubliait pas sa vengeance, ni sa haine mais ce n'était pas la même personne. Non, la fille qui se tenait dans ses bras n'était Anna Mclee, elle était différente et il ne parvenait pas à la détester.

Il finit par s'endormir à son tour.

**oOoO**

Hermione s'éveilla avec une sensation étrange. D'abord parce que la position qu'elle avait été très inconfortable, ensuite parce qu'une odeur agréable, mentholée qui ne ressemblait pas à son oreiller emplissait son nez, et enfin parce que son lit lui semblait bien trop chaud. Elle ouvrit les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer, elle était sur Malefoy mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire était les bras du Serpentard qui l'entourait et ses propres mains agrippées à sa chemise.

De la veille, elle n'avait que le souvenir d'une main sur sa bouche, de main parcourant son corps et des sorts. Elle se souvenait que Malefoy l'avait sauvé puis le noir. Le noir complet. Que s'était-il passé après ? Pourquoi était-elle dans la chambre de Malefoy et surtout... dans ses bras.

Avec une infinie précaution, elle enleva les bras de son homologue et tenta de sortir. Il grogna et l'attira soudain contre lui. Elle n'eut le temps de faire le moindre geste avant de se retrouver prisonnière dans l'étau de ses bras. Avec effroi, elle constata que leurs deux visages se touchaient presque. Elle frôla son nez et frissonna. Sa peau n'était pas comme elle l'avait imaginée, pas rugueuse, pas froide et dure. Juste tiède, douce. Elle sourit de sa propre pensée, Malefoy n'était pas un Serpent. Enfin, pas un vrai.

Elle se sentit étrangement attirée, comme si ses lèvres étaient deux aimants, son visage se rapprocha du sien. Elle n'était seulement qu'a quelques centimètres de son visage.

Soudain ouvrit les yeux et Hermione se retrouva sur le sol sans avoir eut le temps de respirer. Elle se releva prestement et regarda Malefoy avec horreur. Mais qu'est ce qui venait de lui arriver ? Depuis quand les lèvres de Malefoy l'attirait ? Elle tenta de se calmer mais son esprit refusait de l'écouter et avançait des hypothèses qui l'effrayait.

Malefoy était à peu près dans le même état mais c'était plus dut au fait de s'être réveillé dans les bras de la jeune fille...

Hermione rougit comme une pivoine et sortit de la chambre en courant. Elle entra dans la sienne et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau et se déshabilla. Elle s'installa dans la douche et son corps fut parcourut de sursauts à chaque contact avec l'eau glaciale. Elle avait peur. Peur d'elle même. Cette mission déviait trop. Anna lui faisait peur. Elle sortit de l'eau et s'observa dans le miroir.

_Aller... Aller Anna... Viens maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi..._

Elle attendit, fixant son reflet qui demeurait silencieux à ses prières. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle n'était jamais là lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Si ses hallucinations l'effrayait, ne plus la voir l'enfonçait encore plus dans l'horreur de sa situation.

Puis soudain, d'un mouvement rapide, le reflet fronça des sourcils et prit une allure mauvaise, Anna Mclee apparaissait.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une moue renfrognée.

- Merci d'être venue, murmura Hermione.

- Ne me remercie pas, je ne suis pas là par hasard.

Hermione attendit qu'elle l'informe.

- Tu me fuis, ensuite, tu me prends, tu es vraiment instable Hermione Granger !

L'intéressée regarda prestement autour d'elle.

- Personne ne m'entends Hermione, je ne suis que le fruit de ton imagination...

Anna soupira puis s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire du reflet.

- De quoi voulais-tu me faire part ?

Hermione hésita un instant.

- De Drago Malefoy...

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, dit soudain Anna avec un sourire, à ta place, j'en aurais profité pour voir si les rumeurs sur lui étaient exactes...

- Anna ! Cria presque Hermione scandalisée.

- Si je suis le fruit de ton imagination, c'est que c'est toi qui m'inventes. Tu as pensé à ça, avoue !

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, elle savait que son double avait raison.

Hermione Granger avait toujours était une fille intelligente, mais ce double, ce double si étrange qu'elle savait pourtant copie d'une partie de son esprit lui faisait peur. Pour la première fois, elle ne savait, ni ne comprenait l'origine d'Anna. Elle ne voulait pas croire que cette fille était une partie d'elle même. Que cette fille, capable de tuer, de faire du mal était juste elle, le fruit de son imagination.

- Je n'aime pas Drago Malefoy, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu parles, et c'était quoi ce presque-baiser ?

- Je n'en sait rien, hurla Hermione, il était pas pareil. C'est pas comme lorsqu'il me regarde avec méchanceté, ou qu'il m'insulte. Non. Ce n'était pas Drago Malefoy que j'ai manqué d'embrasser !

Mais lorsqu'elle regarda son double, il n'était plus que le reflet d'elle même. Une jeune fille aux joues écarlate, brulante de colère contre elle même aux cheveux noirs emmêlés et en bataille.

Elle se calma. Se gifla intérieurement de sa faiblesse. Elle l'avait cherché, elle avait voulu qu'elle vienne. Mais ça ne devait pas se reproduire, Anna ne répondait jamais correctement à ses questions.

Elle s'habilla en hâte et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle sursauta, juste devant elle se dressait Drago Malefoy.

- Avec qui parlais-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec une moue amusée.

Hermione Granger répondit par étape.

Elle rougit d'abord. Si il était là depuis assez longtemps, il avait entendu suffisamment assez pour savoir qu'elle parlait de lui... en des termes qui ne la mettait absolument pas à l'aise.

Ensuite, le rouge quitta ses joue. Elle devint blanche, d'un blanc livide et maladif. Si il était là, il avait comprit qu'elle parlait à Anna et surtout, qu'elle avouait avoir presque embrassé Malefoy. Elle se sentit mal et ouvrit la bouche d'une façon assez risible.

Au final, elle rougit, d'une colère terrible : si Malefoy était là, c'est qu'il était entré dans sa chambre pour l'espionner...

Elle voulut crier. Se ravisa. Fut tenté de le frapper. Puis envisagea les répercussions de son geste. Pour finir, elle articula une réponse.

- Dégages Malefoy.

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu rêves Mclee, tu viens d'avouer à ton miroir que tu avais tenté de m'embrasser.

Hermione devint écarlate. A la fois de colère et de gêne. Elle prit son sac et sortit de la chambre . Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes, lança un Assurdito et posa son sac.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et hurla jusqu'à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Elle sentit toute sa rage s'échapper de ses lèvres sous forme d'un hurlement violent.

Elle s'arrêta et sourit. Ça allait déjà mieux.

- Pathétique, Hermione.

Elle se retourna. Anna la regardait dans le miroir. Elle arborait un air méprisant. Hermione se précipita vers elle et frappa le miroir.

- Vas-t-en, hurla-t-elle en frappant le miroir de ses poings.

- Très nul.

Anna avait changé de miroir et regardait toujours Hermione de son air désagréable. La jeune fille se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Vas-t-en, sors de ma tête. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je te déteste, tu es une personne horrible !

- Tu peux te détester toute seule, je suis toi, je suis en toi. Tu ne me détruiras jamais, je serais toujours là.

- On pari ? Je te détruirais Anna Mclee, tu regretteras d'être venu dans ma vie.

Et elle s'empara de son sac et sortit.

**oOoO**

De son côté, Malefoy était aux anges. Tout se passait comme il l'avait souhaité. Ce matin, lorsqu'il avait entendu Anna avouer avoir essayer de l'embrasser... Il était entrain de gagner. Il se vengeait. Lorsqu'elle serait amoureuse de lui, il aurait dans ses mains toutes les cartes du jeu. Il pourrait la détruire, l'abattre en quelques mots. Cette vengeance ne tarderait pas.

Pourtant, il avait été troublé. Troublé par ses propres actes. Il l'avait sauvé, il était sûr et détestait cette idée mais il n'avait pas calculé son coup. Il avait été sincère et ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Reviews !**_

_**Malefoy le chevalier preux, heureusement qu'il est là tout de même.**_

_**Mystère 1 (vengeance de Malefoy) révélé.**_

_**Mais que fabrique donc cette Pansy ?**_

_**Bises**_

_**Altanais**_


	10. Qui souffre ici ?

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Elianor : Ah ! Lectrice fidèle ! Ravie de savoir que ce chapitre te plait ! Je suis monstrueusement désolée *se flagelle* car je ne t'ai pas répondue à ta dernière review ! (et que j'ai été en retard aussi mais bon) J'aimerais tant être en vacances là tout de suite ='( ... Mais ce n'est pas grave, je pense que tu vas aimé ce chapitre, moins de folie, plus de concret. Mais attention ! La folie reviendra bientôt ( ce que je peux être noire des fois, ça me perdra) parce que j'ADORE écrire ces moments de délire avec soi même, et là, au prochain (ou celui d'après) la folie va devenir... On ne peut plus présente. Qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de notre pauvre-petite-désolante-et-cinglée Hermione ! Bonne lecture, bises, Altanais...**_

_**Wow : Aie ! *met une main devant ses yeux pour les protéger de la lampe de la salle d'interrogatoire * Je suis désolée ! L'orthographe, c'est mon petit (non énorme xD) point faible. Je vais essayé de corriger (menteuse !) les (pachydermiques) fautes qui pullulent sur mes textes. **_

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Vouloir nous brûle, pouvoir nous détruit**_

_**Honoré de Balzac, La peau de chagrin**_

_**Qui souffre ici ?**_

Hermione entra dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Toute sa vie s'en était réduite à sa mission, mais elle se sentait si minable, incapable de l'accomplir. Elle avait tout sacrifié, sachant d'avance que son geste se réduirait par une intrusion dans le manoir Malefoy. Elle savait qu'au bout de sa quête, il y avait la mort.

Elle le savait de puis le début, elle l'avait toujours su. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle ne voulait plus de cette issue. Sa vie s'était soudainement mise à compter à ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, ne voulait pas finir en martyre citée dans quelques livres d'histoire de la magie. Non. Elle était intelligente, elle savait bien qu'elle aurait peu de chance d'approcher le Lord et encore moins de s'en sortir. Non, en fait, elle savait impertinemment qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Quelque soit l'issue de sa mission, elle mourait, et ça, elle ne pouvait l'envisager.

Elle avait dix-sept ans. Dix-sept ans de loyauté envers ses amis, dix-sept ans d'apprentissage de la vie. Pourquoi ? Quel cours l'avait préparé à ça ? Quel cours lui avait apprit à vivre ? Elle avait travaillé, apprit sans cesse mais à quoi cela lui servait-il aujourd'hui ? Elle restait une inculte de la vie, elle, Hermione Granger. Elle avait des rêves, des projets, des envies, mais tout cela était anéanti.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais son esprit l'accablait de honte à cette pensée. Elle ne voulait pas se sacrifier, elle s'était toujours sacrifiée, pour tout. Mais là non. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle avait des projets, une raison de vivre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait soudainement à ça. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle. Qui était-elle finalement ? Anna Mclee ou Hermione Granger ? Et dans le miroir, lorsqu'elle voyait son double, qui avait raison ? Se voilait-elle la face ?

Elle avait essayé d'embrasser Malefoy. Mais elle n'avait pas honte. Ou plutôt pas honte de son geste, honte qu'il l'ai su.

Elle avait essayé d'embrasser Malefoy car elle savait, dans son esprit que ce serait probablement son dernier baiser. Elle était tellement inculte sur la vie.

Alors oui, elle avait manqué de l'embrasser. Et ce n'était pas fait accidentellement, après réflexion, tel était la conclusion qu'elle avait acquise. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas une chose : il l'avait sauvé... Il l'avait vraiment sauvé, elle lui devait la vie, et même plus. Ce qui aurait dut la réjouir l'inquiétait. Elle ne voulait pas voir Malefoy comme quelqu'un de bien, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Pourquoi avait-il risqué sa vie en la débarrassant du Mangemort ? Lui, si lâche et désagréable...

Elle ne voulait pas le voir comme quelqu'un de bien. Elle ne voulait pas se dire qu'il avait des sentiments, qu'on pouvait le détruire, le briser. Elle voulait le voir comme un monstre, un Mangemort, un prétentieux, un orgueilleux, un malfaisant, un vicieux, un pervers, une saleté, une vermine, une fouine, une erreur, un criminel, un tueur, un menteur, un voleur...

Mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Tout avait commencé ce jour, dans le parc, où l'espace d'un instant, elle avait vu dans ses yeux, une leur de sentiments. Puis lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé, lorsqu'il s'était livré et que là encore, dans ses yeux, elle n'y lisait aucun mensonge. Et maintenant, depuis la veille, il l'avait sauvé. Depuis la veille, elle lui devait la vie. Et ça, ça changeait tout.

Pourquoi lui montrait-il ce visage maintenant ? Alors qu'elle avait besoin de raisons pour quitter ce monde ? Pourquoi ? Encore une de ses vengeances ? La faire souffrir, lui montrer une image de lui meilleure pour qu'elle ait encore plus mal de mourir ? Elle sourit se sa propre paranoïa, Malefoy n'avait aucun intérêt de faire ça. Il ne savait pas qui elle était réellement, depuis le temps, elle avait comprit que ces allusions n'en étaient pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi Malefoy ? Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ce visage, alors que je vais quitter ce monde. Il ne me reste rien, et j'étais fière de cette illusion. Maintenant, tu es là et tu me troubles. Par tes coups-bas, entrecoupés de belles phrases, de confessions et de révélations. Qui es tu en réalité ? Un Mangemort, un comédien, un crétin ou simplement sincère ? Es-tu sincère Malefoy ? Ai-je pu me tromper à ce point pendant tant d'années ? Je voudrais tout effacer, effacer ma vie et cette lettre, cette lettre il y a sept ans. Je voudrais rayer la magie, la guerre et tout ce que j'ai vécu, car, à l'heure où je dois me retirer aux cieux, je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain. Elle vu Anna dans le miroir, doucement, elle retira sa cape. Puis elle elle en recouvra le miroir.

_Fini Anna. Je ne veux plus de toi. Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu as gâché ma vie, tu m'as fait douter au moment où j'avais besoin d'être certaine. Vas-t-en Anna, sors de ma vie aussi simplement que tu y es entrée._

**oOoO**

Et elle entra dans la chambre de Malefoy. Elle devait lui demander une explication, elle n'avait pas envie de rester dans le doute. Elle voulait savoir. Savoir pourquoi il était ainsi.

Elle entra sans toquer et tomba devant un Malefoy occupé. Allongé sur son lit, il engloutissait des chocolats provenant probablement de la boite verte et argent posée sur le rebord de sa table de nuit.

- On ne t'a pas appris la politesse, Mclee, demanda-t-il sans daigner lever un regard.

- Il faut qu'on parle Malefoy.

- Pourquoi les filles commencent toujours par cette phrase lorsqu'elle viennent nous annoncer quelque chose de grave, à leur yeux ?

- Je m'en fiche, je dois vraiment te parler.

Cette fois il leva les yeux vers elle. Hermione avait déjà tout prévu. Elle lui demanderait des explications. Elle voulait savoir.

- Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé ?

Visiblement, Malefoy ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il fut légèrement désarçonné puis répondit d'un ton neutre où un infime tremblement perçait. Mais à son visage impassible, Hermione ne pu définir si il se moquait ou si il était sincère.

- Pour ce genre de remerciements, j'aurais du te laisser dans ses bras.

Elle ne parla pas. Le souvenir de cette nuit restait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle ne voulait y penser.

- Finalement, j'aurais peut être dut en effet, tu avais l'air si bien.

Hermione le poussa violemment et il tomba sur le lit.

- Ne dit plus jamais ça ! Jamais ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé !

Elle le défia férocement du regard. Il se releva d'un bond et la poussa à son tour.

- Arrêtes de penser que tu es le monopole de la souffrance, Mclee, les autres souffrent autant que toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sait Malefoy ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'un petit bourgeois sang pur peut souffrir dans cette guerre ? Qui souffre ici ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? Les Serpentards ? Ou plutôt les sangs de bourbe, les Moldus, les sangs mêlés et traitres à leurs sang ? Dis moi Malefoy ? Ose me dire que tu souffres alors que des dizaines de personnes meurent autour de toi !

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Que savait-il lui ? Qu'avait-il subit ? Elle avait tout quitter, tout renoncé pour sauver le monde de Voldemort. Elle allait mourir ! Qu'avait-il vécut ?

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle pleurait maintenant. De colère, de rage, de chagrin aussi. Ce que Malefoy lui avait dit l'avait blessée. Elle l'avait cru un instant sincère mais il était détestable, un monstre,un sale sang pur.

_Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? L'instant d'avant je le souhaitait méchant. Je ne sais plus, je n'y arrive plus._

- Qui es-tu vraiment Mclee ? Un instant tu manques de m'embrasser puis tu me frappes et me hurles dessus. Tu prends parti des sangs de bourbe puis tu fais du mal à ton amie parce qu'elle en est une...

Hermione s'appuya contre le mur. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'arrivait plus à garder son masque. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête, ici et maintenant. Arrêter de souffrir, dévoiler à Malefoy sa véritable identité et en finir. Il la détesterait comme avant et elle pourrait enfin le mépriser et se dire que chacune de ses bonnes actions n'étaient pas dirigées sur elle mais sur Anna.

Malefoy s'approcha d'elle. Elle se sentait vide. Pourquoi le sort de ce petit Serpentard la mettait dans un tel état tout à coup ? Pourquoi battait-elle douceur et méchanceté en sa présence.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha encore et prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains. Elle frissonna au contact de sa peau et leva la tête. Son regard était insondable. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passa. Malefoy approcha son visage du sien et elle fit de même. Presque par instinct, ses yeux se fermèrent.

Les lèvres de Malefoy frôlèrent les siennes. Elle sentit son souffle caresser sa peau et la douceur de celle de Malefoy. Sa main animée de sa propre volonté alla se poser sur la tête du Serpentard. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et elle frissonna de tout son être, elles étaient tellement douces, tellement différentes de ce qu'elle avait imaginée. Son corps s'enflamma lorsque sa langue toucha la sienne. Elle s'enroula autour de celle du Serpentard avec passion. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, sa peau la brulait doucement là où les lèvres de Malefoy étaient posée. Elle sentait la tête lui tourner et ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout lui apparaissait comme disparu. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Malefoy et pour la première fois cet ensemble formait un nous. Ce n'était pas elle et Malefoy, c'était eux. Indissociables, inséparables.

Lorsque les lèvres de Malefoy quittèrent les siennes, elle eut une sensation de grand vide, comme si une partie de son âme l'avait quittée, accrochées à ses lèvres. Elle avait les joues écarlates, tel deux pivoines et le souffle court et heurté. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit quelque chose de semblable, mais à ce moment, elle n'avait même plus la force d'aller chercher cette sensation dans sa mémoire. Elle le savait, c'est tout. Elle regarda Malefoy, les yeux humides, son cœur ne ralentissait pas.

Il la regardait et ses yeux gris la transperçait jusqu'à l'âme, elle se sentait nue, fragile sous ce regard impérieux, sous ces deux braises orageuses qui voyaient en elle.

Une voix dans la tête de Malefoy lui informa qu'il avait gagné.

Une voix dans la tête d'Hermione lui dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dut.

Malefoy l'invita à sortir d'un geste, d'une allure presque robotique, Hermione sortit de sa chambre.

**oOoO**

Petit à petit, la jeune fille reprenait conscience. Ils venaient de s'embrasser... Elle avait embrassé Malefoy... Elle, Hermione Granger, l'indomptable Gryffondor qui se sentait maintenant démunie face à lui.

Elle ne comprenait pas _pourquoi. _Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi elle y avait répondu. Elle aurait dut être en colère, elle aurait du le repousser et le détester. Mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Les horribles adjectifs pour qualifier Malefoy ne lui venait plus.

Elle avait aimer ça. L'embrasser. Rien qu'a cette pensée elle en frissonnait encore. Elle n'aurait pas dut aimé ça. Jamais. Pas elle. Pas dans ces conditions.

Elle se sentait honteuse. Honteuse d'avoir aimé ça, honteuse de lui faire ça. Il ne savait pas vraie origine. Si il avait été sincère... Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Voilà qu'elle pensait à la douleur de Malefoy maintenant. Elle se pensa en plein désastre. Sentant que progressivement, un nom s'installait sur son sentiment. Non. Elle ne voulait absolument pas mettre ce nom là dessus. Ce n'était pas possible.

Elle changeait tout le temps d'avis.

_Il est sincère. Il est manipulateur. Il me déteste. Il m'aime. Non, il me hait, il la déjà dit. Ce n'est que pour me faire du mal._

Mais l'instant d'après, elle regrettait de lui infliger ça et lui mentir.

_J'arrête la mission, je lui dis tout, je ne veux pas lui faire ça je ne peux pas._

Puis elle voulait pleurer, se sentait puérile, inutile.

_Ce n'est qu'un baiser. Malefoy a embrasser des dizaines de filles avant moi, il veut s'amuser, il n'est jamais sincère._

Mais pas elle. Elle, elle était sincère. Elle, elle n'avait jamais embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que Krum, ce qui n'était absolument pas _ça. _Cette passion, cette folie. Elle avait tout oublier.

_Je veux mourir plutôt que le recroiser un jour. Non. JE mourrais si on m'en éloignait._

Mais ce n'était pas elle que Malefoy avait embrassé, c'était Anna. Anna Mclee, celle qu'il voyait lorsqu'il la regardait. Jamais il n'aurait embrasser Hermione, la vraie, jamais. Elle le savait, comme deux et deux font quatre.

Hermione soupira et s'allongea sur son lit, presque aussitôt, elle sombra dans le sommeil, sans rêve.

**oOoO**

Drago Malefoy revint dans la chambre qu'il avait quitté, il n'allait pas très bien. Une sensation de malaise étrange l'étreignait. Il ressentait une douleur sourde au creux de sa poitrine et n'arrivait pas à en identifier la cause.

Il avait embrassé Anna Mclee, dans un geste parfaitement froid et calculateur. Mais il n'allait pas bien. Il ne ressentait pas cette jouissance d'être proche du but, ce bonheur. Non. Et cela le perturbait au plus au point. Comment ce faisait-il que lui, Drago Malefoy, ne tire pas de plaisir de cette vengeance ? Pourquoi la sensation de faire quelque chose de mal le poursuivait à ce point ?

Il chassa ses pensées noires et pénétra dans sa chambre. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il s'aperçut qu'une boite ronde avait été déposé sur son lit. Mclee lui offrirait-elle déjà un cadeau ? Il s'empara du paquet et le déballa. C'était une boite de chocolat. Ronde. Simple. Des chocolats raffinés, délicats, qui dégageaient une odeur de cacao et fruits. Le Serpentard sourit, elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui. Le paquet était accompagné d'un mot.

« Avec tout mon amour »

Drago fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas l'écriture de Mclee, ronde et délicate. Puis il haussa les épaules, qu'importe l'expéditeur, Mclee était déjà dans ses filets, et avec délectation, il mangea un chocolat...

**oOoO**

Hermione ne vit pas le jeune homme dans les cours du lendemain. Bien décidée à l'éviter, elle ne s'en soucia pas vraiment. Mais le soir, il n'était toujours pas là...

Elle décida qu'elle irait voir (juste pour savoir) dans sa chambre.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'arrêta, une expression d'horreur peinte sur le visage : le Serpentard était allongé au sol, inerte, dans sa main, il tenait encore le mot.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Alors les patacitrouilles ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ?**_

_**C'est un beau salaud Malefoy mais bon, il y a peut être une chance qu'il passe du côté lumineux non ?**_

_**Pas mal les chocolats empoisonnés...**_

_**Peut être que finalement, Malefoy n'aura pas le temps de passer vers la lumière MUHAHAHA **_

_**JE VAIS POUVOIR LE TUER !**_

_**ça simplifierait la vie de notre chère Hermione.**_

_**ooooooo**_

_**Je vous laisse avec ce point d'interrogation (?) :**_

_**Qui a fait le coup des chocolats ?**_

_**Celui qui répond aura... Le droit d'être informé s'il a bon avant la publication du chapitre !**_

_**Arnaqueuse ? Moi ? Mais non...**_

_**;) **_

_**ooooo**_

_**REVIEWS **_

_**Bises, Altanais**_


	11. La maladie et le desespoir

_**Elianor : Ah ! Je crois que je ne mettrais pas un chapitre sans avoir eut au préalable ton avis. C'est tellement réconfortant ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai émue à ce point ! C'est incroyable ! Je mets toute mon énergie dans l'écriture et je dois avouer que ce chapitre m'avait prit un peu de temps. Celui là c'est pire, tu comprendras surement. Mais lorsque la page est vierge, qu'elle te nargue, avec cette pureté immaculée, tu ne sais pas où commencer. Certains chapitres passent sans soucis, d'autres son durs. Bref, je te remercie beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a encore une fois fait énormément plaisir. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Ines : Oui, mon pêché mignon et la grosse erreur que je fais et de me concentrer sur Hermione et Drago, ce que je vais, dans le prochain chapitre commencer à modifier. Je dois rajouter des passages extérieur au couple, sinon, on se lassera. Comme tu le souligne, c'est un énorme apprentissage car je connais les avis en direct ! Je pense m'améliorer grâce à ça également. Si ce n'est pas trop demander, peux-tu m'indiquer quelques passages à retravaillé (les mots «vulgaires» ) pour moi ce serait très bénéfique. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !**_

_**Apple : Je répond toujours à mes reviews, lectrice aussi, je sais combien une review sans réponse est frustrant ! Tu ne veux pas que je te parle de ton texte ? C'est ton choix, je pense que c'est très bien de se défouler, de se lâcher ainsi. Ça évacue ! Certains frappent, nous, on écrit ! Je te remercie donc pour ta review et bonne lecture !**_

_**Ellana : Des fautes ? Oh my god je déteste la conjugaison française. La langue est belle mais trop complexe ! Je vais essayer de corriger mais c'est ça ou un nouveau chapitre ( oh que c'est pas beau le chantage -_-' ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !**_

O

o

o

o

o

O

_**Et les paupières trop lourdes, qui te gardent.**_

_**Je t'en supplie.**_

_**Ouvres les yeux.**_

_**Laisses moi contempler, la flamme qui autrefois les habitait.**_

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Il faut oublier**

**Tout peut s'oublier**

**Oublier le temps**

**Des malentendus**

**Et le temps perdu**

**A savoir comment**

**Oublier ces heures**

**Qui tuaient parfois**

**A coups de pourquoi**

**Le cœur du bonheur**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Ne me quitte pas**

**Moi je t'offrirai**

**Des perles de pluie**

**Venues de pays**

**Où il ne pleut pas.**

**Ne me quitte pas, Jacques Brel**

_**La maladie et le désespoir**_

Dans la pénombre d'une pièce, dans la noir d'une vie. L'histoire commence peut être ici...

Hermione frotta ses yeux avec rigueur. Deux jours. Deux interminables jours qu'elle était ici. Ils lui semblaient irréels ces jours, dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie, dans les râles des malades. Deux jours. Il ne s'était pas éveillé. Depuis deux jours, la fièvre le gardait, l'emprisonnait. Et elle, cette maladie la gardait auprès de lui. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner ainsi, seul.

Le premier jour, elle avait espéré, mais Mrs Pomfresh n'avait rien trouvé. Elle n'avait dit qu'un mot : attendre.

Dans le crépuscule du deuxième jour, Hermione sentit la fatigue l'emporter. Malefoy n'avait cessé de hurler toute la nuit précédente. Des mots incompréhensibles dans des accès de fièvre de plus en plus puissant. Et rien, pas une plante, pas un sort, pas une potion avait été capable de le guérir.

Hermione s'éveilla avec un hurlement. Malefoy s'agitait en poussant des cris de douleur. La jeune fille lança un assurdito autour d'eux. Elle se souvenait que trop bien de la veille, quand Mrs Pomfresh était intervenue, lui lançant le sort du silence sans ménagement. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Elle s'approcha de lui et tenta de la calmer.

- Anna...

Hermione frissonna, s'immobilisant. Jamais il ne l'avait appelé par son prénom... Jamais...

- Oui Malefoy ?

Était-ce possible ? Avait-elle rêver ? La fièvre baisserait-elle ?

Elle toucha son front, non. Non, il était toujours bouillant.

- Restes pas là, murmura-t-il, j'en vaut pas le coup.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi Malefoy.

Il ouvrit les yeux, d'une manière infime.

- Je suis entrain de rêver... C'est tellement... incroyable cette fièvre, elle me fait délirer...

- Je suis là Malefoy, je suis là.

Il rit, un rire faible puis sa respiration se bloqua. Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Anna ?

- Oui Malefoy ?

- J'ai le droit de te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui Malefoy.

- Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

Hermione sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, telles des perles d'eau salées, reflet de son désespoir.

- Non Malefoy, je te sauverais.

Rien n'était moins sûr, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à penser le contraire...

- Encore une chose Anna...

- Oui ?

- Je déteste qu'on m'appelle Malefoy...

Hermione sourit au travers des larmes, même dans la mort, il serait toujours aussi capricieux...

- Bien... Drago...

Elle se sentit étrange de prononcer son nom. Il n'y eut pas réponse.

- Drago ?

Mais il était trop tard pour parler, il s'était déjà endormi...

Doucement, elle pressa un linge humide sur ses tempes, il était beau ainsi, endormi, silencieux. Elle pleura de plus belle et laissa sa tête se poser sur son torse, le corps secouer de sanglots violents.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir maintenant Drago ! Pas maintenant...

Elle sursauta en sentant ses bras l'entourer, un geste si doux, si infime qu'elle cru rêvée.

- Malefoy ?

Personne ne répondit, et quelques instant plus tard, Malefoy hurlait de nouveau, en prise avec un nouvel accès de fièvre.

_**oOoO**_

Troisième jour :

Hermione s'éveilla avec la lumière filtrant au travers des rideaux. Elle était trempée, Malefoy était bouillant.

Elle le contempla un instant, ses cheveux blonds, en bataille, semblaient collés contre son front humide, ses lèvres entrouvertes appelaient l'air. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et leva l'assurdito de la veille.

_**Et les paupières trop lourdes, qui te gardent.**_

_**Je t'en supplie.**_

_**Ouvres les yeux.**_

_**Laisses moi contempler, la flamme qui autrefois les habitait.**_

Vers dix heures, Mrs Pomfresh vint voir Hermione.

- Je dois vous parler Miss

Elle acquiesça.

- Je suis désolée Miss Mclee, mais les nouvelles que j'annonce sont mauvaises.

Hermione retint son souffle.

- Nous avons analysé le sang de Mr Malefoy, une substance non-répertoriée à été trouvée, c'est un poison violent Miss Mclee. Nous n'avons pas d'antidote, les Médicomages lui donnent deux jours... Il va... mourir.

Hermione la regarda sans comprendre. Elle ne parlait plus. Elle ne respirait plus. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle semblait figée ainsi. Peu à peu, une expression d'horreur se peint sur son visage. Mrs Pomfresh la secoua, lui parla, mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas. Tout de qu'elle entendait, c'était les paroles en boucle. Ces paroles.

_Les Médicomages lui donnent deux jours_

Les paroles, encore et encore. Les paroles. Leur poids. Les coups.

Et chaque parole fut une blessure. Chaque mot une torture.

_Il va mourir._

Et chaque lettre une souffrance, chaque son une pénitence.

_Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner maintenant. Pas après ça. Restes, restes ici ! Ne t'en vas pas, ne me quittes pas. Je t'en supplie, je t'en implore ne me quitte pas !_

Et dans l'aube du troisième jour, Hermione Granger mit un nom sur le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle comprenait ce que voulait dire aimer.

**oOoO**

Quatrième jour :

Hermione pressa de nouveau son linge sur les tempes du jeune homme. Depuis la veille, elle ne mangeait plus. Ne parlait plus. Ne dormait plus. Elle restait juste là, a le regarder, son ange, son bonheur, la quitter un peu plus à chaque moment. Le teint du garçon semblait devenir un peu plus livide à chaque instant, et à chaque instant, Hermione sentait son pouls ralentir.

Il ne hurlait plus, terrassé par la fièvre, le visage crispé de douleur. Elle soufrait avec lui, priant chaque seconde pour qu'il vive.

- Miss Mclee ?

Elle se tourna et Mrs Pomfresh sursauta.

La jeune fille ne ressemblait presque plus à un être humain. Ses yeux verts, encadrés par les cernes presque noires de ses yeux. Un teint livide, pâle, translucide, cadavérique, encore plus blanc que celui de son malade. Ses cheveux, sales, en bataille, collé à son front par la sueur. Mais le pire était l'expression de son visage, la terreur, l'angoisse, le désespoir qui semblait transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau. Mrs Pomfresh se dit que jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un dans un tel état de souffrance. Une série d'Endoloris n'aurait pas donné pire résultat.

Elle détourna les yeux et demanda timidement que la jeune fille aille chercher une chemise pour Malefoy dans sa chambre. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour faire partir la jeune fille, elle savait qu'il allait mourir et elle ne devait absolument pas assister à ça. Quand elle serait partie, elle fermerait l'infirmerie...

Hermione acquiesça et se leva.

_**oOoO**_

Lorsque la jeune fille pénétra dans la chambre du Serpentard, elle remarqua immédiatement la boite de chocolat abandonné sur le sol. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir vu un mot dans la main de Malefoy alors qu'on l'emmenait à l'infirmerie.

Elle se pencha et ramassa la boite.

D'un coup, la vérité s'imposa à son esprit. Elle sectionna un chocolat.

L'intérieur était d'un mauve qu'elle connaissait que trop bien...

_Flash Back_

_- Approchez ! Approcher ! Venez assister aux prouesses des Weasley !_

_Hermione soupira et voulut s'en aller, mais Harry la retint._

_- Aller... ça peut être drôle..._

_Elle soupira de plus belle et accepta de regarder._

_- Et maintenant, le clou du spectacle : Le bonbon fièvre intense, il se présente sous forme d'une pastille sécable, Mauve pour la fièvre, Orange pour l'antidote !_

_- Ils sont dangereux, murmura Ginnie, J'ai parlé avec eux hier, si l'antidote n'est pas administré à temps, on peut mourir._

_- On devrait essayé sur Malefoy un jour, plaisanta Ron en pouffant, j'imagine bien combien pourrait verser ses parents juste pour l'antidote._

Avec horreur, Hermione regarda le mauve du chocolat. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se précipitait en courant vers les dortoirs des Gryffondors...

**oOoO**

- Pas de mot de passe, on ne passe pas, répéta la grosse dame à l'intention d'Hermione.

- Écoutez moi attentivement, gronda la jeune fille avec sauvagerie, si vous ne me laissez pas entrer immédiatement, je vous brule, compris !

Et elle sortit sa baguette. La grosse Dame la laissa passer.

Hermione se précipita vers le dortoir des filles, elle courait, ses pieds martelaient le sol avec une vitesse dont elle ne se saurait jamais crue capable.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Ginnie. La rouquine était seule, elle se leva d'un bond en apercevant la Serpentarde.

- Donnes moi l'antidote ! Hurla Hermione avec violence.

- De quoi parles tu, minauda-t-elle.

- Experliarmus !

La baguette de la rouquine s'envola. Elle était la sœur de Ron, mais en cet instant, elle n'était plus aux yeux d'Hermione qu'une meurtrière. Elle pointa sa baguette vers elle.

- Le bonbon fièvre intense que tu as donné à Malefoy. Donnes moi l'antidote.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione se jeta sur elle et la colla contre le mur, enfonçant sa baguette dans sa gorge, le masque impassible de Ginnie s'envola, laissant place à la terreur. Mais ce n'était plus Hermione, c'était Anna.

Soudain, dans la tête d'Hermione défila des souvenirs. Un soir avec Malefoy, lorsqu'elle avait manqué le tuer...

Elle lâcha Ginnie et s'effondra soudain au sol, les larmes se mirent couler sur ses joues. Malefoy... Il allait tant lui manquer...

- C'est moi Ginnie...

La rousse l'observa sans comprendre.

- Qui ?

- Hermione.

Elle rit, d'un rire nerveux.

- Fais-moi rire, elle n'aurait jamais essayé de sauver Malefoy. Je ne te donnerais pas cet antidote, ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre. Il doit payer ce qu'il a fait aux autres.

- Un jour murmura Hermione, alors que nous nous battions dans cet enfer... Ce jour, où Dumbledor est mort... Nous nous battions, Harry nous avait tous sauvé, tous...

Ginnie s'assit lentement au sol, comprenant petit à petit le sens de ses paroles.

- Alors que nous nous battions, tu m'avais confié que tu savais que Harry te quitterait pour ton bien. Que tu le savais et ne voulais pas que ça arrive. « Je l'aime tu sais... Mais il n'arrive pas comprendre que je préférerait mourir plutôt que l'abandonner...»

- Her...Mione ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle et Ginnie fut submergé par le flot de souffrance qui en découlait. Elle semblait anéantie. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et rouler sur ses joues.

Ginnie se jeta dans ses bras et pleura. C'était si bon de la voir, elle se sentait si seule depuis leur départ...

- C'est toi... Mais comment est-ce possible ? Oh... Par Merlin...

Hermione lui expliqua tout, toute l'histoire. Depuis le début, elle ne manqua aucun passage, jusqu'à arriver à la conclusion qu'elle l'aimait. Elle aimait Malefoy.

Ginnie se leva, tout en pleurant, elle ouvrit son tiroir et tendit un cachet Orange à son amie. Hermione le prit dans la main et s'empara de sa baguette.

- Mione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis désolée Ginnie...

Et lentement, elle articula le sortilège de l'oubli.

_**oOoO**_

Hermione se précipita vers l'infirmerie, elle savait que le temps était compté. Elle priait, priait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, priait pour qu'il vive. Qu'il ne l'abandonne pas.

La porte était close. Les volets fermés. Sans hésité une seule seconde, Hermione recula et pointa sa baguette vers le bâtiment.

- Ouvrez ou je fais exploser la porte ! Hurla-t-elle.

Pas de réponse, pas de mouvement. Hermione mit sa menace à exécution.

La porte vola en éclat, provoquant un bruit insupportable, Hermione stupéfixa Mrs Pomfresh qui venait vers elle. Puis elle entra dans l'infirmerie, elle avait le cœur battant, le souffle court... Elle se précipita vers le lit de Malefoy et tira les rideaux.

_**Et les paupières trop lourdes, qui te gardent.**_

_**Je t'en supplie.**_

_**Ouvres les yeux.**_

_**Laisses moi contempler, la flamme qui autrefois les habitait.**_

_**Car sans toi, la vie n'a plus de sens...**_

Il était encore là, endormit, tout endormit. Hermione s'avança et lui fit avaler le cachet. Puis elle s'en alla. Elle ne pouvait plus rester, elle n'en avait plus la force.

Allongée dans l'herbe, elle s'endormit. Et dans sa chambre Drago Malefoy ouvrit les yeux.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Chapitre un peu court... Je suis pas fière de moi, je ne pense pas avoir réussit à retransmettre ce que je ressentais.**_

_**Bon. Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Non, je déconne, c'est pas encore la fin (pas du tout) il me reste quelques (plus d'une dizaine de) chapitres.**_

_**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**_

_**Critiquez ! Please ! Donnez moi un peu de votre temps pour me faire grandir (même si pour ça faut me dire que «c'est trop pourav' ton truc, je sais pas comment tu as pu écrire une m**** pareille ! » **_

_**Bon, vos avis sont les bienvenus.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Bises**_

_**Altanais**_


	12. Les erreurs

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Elianor : Merci ! Mille merci ! Ton enthousiasme me fait énormément plaisir ! En fait, je suis droguée à tes reviews, elles me font tellement plaisir ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plus et j'espère que celui ci en fera de même. Merci encore et bonne lecture !**

**Merci ! Merci a tous ! Connectés, anonymes ! Merci pour vos reviews ! En voyant le compteur dépasser les 70... J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Vos messages me font toujours du bien, dans ces périodes critiques de no-inspiration...**

**Du coup, je redémarre avec un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira (et) vous tiendra en haleine. **

**N'hésitez pas, de me mettre des reviews. J'y réponds toujours avec un plaisir sans limite et les relies souvent pour me redonner du courage. Quand une semaine passe dans la publication de chapitre, je relie tout et me dis : « Arrête maintenant ! Ils attendent, espèce de grosse fegnasse égocentrique... du coup je rentre dans une phrase d'auto-apitoiement et d'écriture intensive, je boucle le chapitre et attends les reviews jusqu'à ce que mes yeux sèches...**

**Alors merci ! Merci de supporter mes sautes d'humeurs, de continuer à me lire et de me donner votre avis. Encore.**

**Sachez que je prends toujours en compte vos avis. Que je modifie certains passages pour recréer du suspense, vous surprendre.**

**Merci, merci et merci ! **

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**« Les rivières ne se précipitent pas plus vite dans la mer que les Hommes dans l'erreur »**_

_**Voltaire**_

_**Les erreurs**_

Drago ouvrit les yeux, seul, dans une chambre de l'infirmerie, délimitée par des rideaux lourds et d'une couleur passée. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir des jours précédents, juste quelques brides d'une conversation. Avec un ange. Il ne se souvenait plus de son visage, celui de son ange... Mais il avait été là, il lui avait informé qu'il vivrait, que l'ange le sauverait. Il avait tenu sa promesse, il l'avait sauvé.

Il avait mal, tous ses muscles étaient engourdis et douloureux. Cependant, seul l'intéressait maintenant, son ange. Il voulait savoir qui était cet être qui l'avait sauvé, son nom, tout, tout de lui. Il lui devait la vie.

Il se leva doucement et grimaça, il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

_Flash Back :_

_- Comment se fait-il que ce ne soit pas toi qui ait tué Dumbledor ? Pourquoi as-tu laissé échappé une chance pareille ?_

_- Père, je..._

_- La ferme fils ! Tu vas sentir ce qu'est une véritable correction maintenant._

_Il s'empara de la baguette de sa mère. Narcissia tenta de s'interposer._

_- S'il vous plait, Lucius, ne lui faite pas de mal._

_- Taisez vous femme, vous n'avez aucun droit sur cet enfant._

_Il leva sa baguette sur Drago._

_- Endoloris !_

_Drago reçut le sort avec une violence inouïe. La douleur qu'il ressentit alors n'avait nul autre comparaison. Son corps le brulait, on le torturait, on lui arrachait bras, jambes, griffait au sang chaque parcelle de peau. Il tomba au sol en hurlant, mais son père ne s'interrompit pas. Drago hurla qu'on le tue immédiatement et Narcissia hurla qu'on arête le sort, mais Lucius, intraitable ne lui laissa pas de répit._

_Le temps défilait, et Drago hurlait toujours, jusqu'à en avoir la gorge brulante, la voix cassée, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, comparables à de l'acide sur sa peau, il supplia, implora, hurla, mais son père ne cessa pas._

_- Lucius, tu vas le faire crever, s'interposa Bellatrix, je pense qu'il a compris._

_Alors là, seulement là, Lucius cessa le sort, laissant son fils submergé par les larmes._

_Narcissia regarda sa sœur et la remercia d'un regard. Bellatrix n'avait pas toujours été aussi mauvaise, elle le savait._

Drago secoua la tête avec rigueur, sentant son pouls s'accélérer au souvenir de ce jour, de cette douleur, de cette angoisse, son père l'avait tant fait souffrir. Le souvenir de ce moment restait gravé dans sa mémoire, le resterait pour toujours

Il fut surpris de ne trouver ni Mrs Pomfresh, ni personne dans l'infirmerie, mais une voix, bien trop familière résonna dans le couloirs.

- Severus, cette jeune fille vient de sauver mon fils, je doute qu'il serait bon de la renvoyer.

La voix de son père...

- Cette jeune fille en question apporte beaucoup trop d'ennuis à Poudlard.

- Ne fait pas comme si cette école t'importait, cette fille reste ici tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le décide.

- C'est ce qu'il dit ?

- Il n'a aucune information sur cette elle, le nom d'Anna Mclee n'apparait sur aucune liste de Durmstrang, il est possible qu'il s'agisse d'une espionne.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi la garder ?

- Il pense que Drago pourrait nous aider à lui soutirer des informations, il suffirait qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui.

- Vu de ce qu'elle vient de faire, le sauver, à ses risques et périls...

- C'est déjà fait...

Drago ne voulu pas plus en entendre, discrètement, il s'enfuit par la porte.

Il chercha Anna. Il voulait savoir. Alors c'était-elle ? L'ange qu'il avait vu ? Celle qui l'avait sauvé ? Il avait envie que ce ne soit pas elle. Pour calmer sa conscience, pour lui, pour elle aussi. Elle ne méritait pas ce que comptait lui faire vivre son père. Si elle ne parlait pas à Drago, ce serait la torture, les endoloris.

Les endoloris... Drago ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse ça... Pas après qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie.

Il la chercha toute la journée, mais elle ne réapparut pas, ni en cours, ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle de bain, rien. Fait étrange, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait couvert son miroir. Il ne comprit pas... Il ne comprit pas pourquoi...

_**oOoO**_

Hermione s'éveilla dans le crépuscule, il neigeait. Les flocons recouvraient son corps, et elle avait froid, si froid dans cette soirée du dix décembre. Froid de l'intérieur.

Cette aventure avec Ginnie, le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé, même pour sauver Malefoy, cela avait été un prix très lourd. Elle aurait tant aimé la garder avec elle, dans la confidence, elle son amie, son espoir. Elle aurait aimé l'informer, elle et Neville, de sa mission. Se confier, effacer enfin tout ce poids, trop lourd pour ces frêles épaules. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle le savait. Ils l'empêcheraient d'accomplir sa mission, ils réussiraient à la convaincre d'arrêter, de mettre un terme à tout ça. Et ça, elle ne pouvait se le permettre, l'avenir de tous les Moldus, les Sorciers, les Sang-de-Bourbes, du monde... Ils étaient entre ses mains.

Elle se leva, frissonnante. Les flocons, minuscules éclats blancs s'accrochaient à ses cheveux. Blanc sur noir. Elle leva la tête et observa le ciel charger. Elle devait rentrer. Peut être parlerait-elle à Malefoy... Drago...

Il ne se souviendrait probablement pas de leur discussion, ne saurait jamais qu'elle l'avait sauvé. Ce serait mieux ainsi, elle reprendrait le cours de sa mission, lui dirait que ce baiser n'était rien. Elle lui affirmerait que ce baiser n'était rien et reprendrait le cours de sa mission. Oui. Elle devait le faire, pour sauver le monde, elle devait le faire. Elle ne serait plus égoïste. Elle laisserait Drago reprendre le cours de sa vie, elle entrerait chez Voldemort et elle le tuerait. Sans scrupule. Puis elle attendrait. Les Mangemorts, les serviteurs du Lord. Et elle mourrait. Elle quitterait ce monde, aussi simplement qu'elle y était entrée. Elle mourrait ainsi. Entourée, en héroïne, sauvant le monde de Voldemort, libérant les prisonniers. Une fois mort, l'Ordre du Phénix emprisonneraient les Mangemorts.

Si seulement elle savait... Que Voldemort possédaient sept Horcruxes... Que le tuer ne reviendrait à rien. Qu'elle serait sacrifiée pour rien... Mais cela, elle l'ignorait.

_**oOoO**_

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Hermione ressentit une sensation de malaise, qui ne fit que s'accroitre lorsqu'elle découvrit que Drago n'était pas là.

- Experliarmus, cria une voix derrière elle.

Sa baguette s'envola, elle regarda sans comprendre l'ombre qui se dessinait dans le recoin de la pièce.

Puis elle ne vit pas une ombre, mais deux. La voix était familière, mais le mot trop rapide pour qu'elle l'est reconnue.

- Qui êtes vous ? Hurla-t-elle à leur intention.

Les ombres se déplacèrent, et bientôt, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Hermione les reconnus...

_**oOoO**_

Drago ne savait plus où chercher, il avait parlé à son père dans le milieu de journée, et avait écouter d'une oreille un peu distraite les recommandations. Rien de nouveau. Il lui avait répéter ce qu'il savait déjà : Anna était probablement une espionne.

Il n'arrivait pas l'imaginer comme tel, et pourtant. Tout s'expliquait, pourquoi elle revenait toujours vers lui... Pourquoi elle semblait faire tout pour se rapprocher de lui... Il se sentait trahi, mais pas assez pour que sa conscience cesse de le titiller sur ce que lui, avait fait.

Sans un mot, il arpenta les couloirs, un instinct lui indiqua qu'Anna était probablement dans leur salle commune...

_**oOoO**_

Hermione porta une main à sa bouche, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Comment étaient-ils entrés dans la salle commune des Serpentards ?

- Neville ? Ginnie ? Mais comment êtes vous entrés ?

Neville avança et plaqua violemment Hermione contre le mur.

- Comment oses-tu utiliser nos prénoms après ce que tu as fait sale garce ?

Hermione sentit le bois d'un baguette dans son cou. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de colère dans les yeux de son ami, la même violence que lorsqu'il regardait Bellatrix...

- Laisses là moi Neville, c'est entre elle et moi que ça se joue.

Neville agrippa Hermione par les épaules et la projeta au sol. La jeune fille le heurta avec violence, elle sentit son bras émettre un craquement désagréable et grimaça de douleur.

Ginnie s'empara de son cou et la gifla avec rage.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait sale serpent ? Hurla-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, murmura Hermione les larmes aux yeux devant tant de haine.

- De l'Imperium que tu m'as fait subir, vermine.

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un coup de genoux dans le ventre de sa victime qui se tordit de douleur sur le sol.

Hermione comprit. Voldemort lui avait fait subir ce sort, et elle ne souvenait jamais de ses gestes... La rousse confondait les deux sorts. Mais la voix paniquée d'Hermione n'aurait pu la raisonner.

- Ce n'était pas l'Imperium Ginnie, je te l'assure.

Elle reçut un nouveau coup, puis un autre, et bientôt, ce fut une grêle de coup qui tomba sur elle.

- Arrêtes Ginnie !

Elle se releva, laissant Hermione la visage ensanglanté. Elle essuya sa main sur sa robe et regarda Neville. Puis elle sortit sa baguette.

- Comment s'appelait le sort du livre de Potion Neville ? Tu sais, celui contre les ennemis.

_**oOoO**_

Drago arrivait au niveau de la salle commune, il s'arrêta un instant, le lacet de sa chaussure était défait...

_**oOoO**_

- Comment s'appelait le sort du livre de Potion Neville ? Tu sais, celui contre les ennemis ? Demanda Ginnie.

- Je suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée...

- Neville...

Le brun regarda son amie, elle avait tant changée elle aussi. Il la comprenait, l'Imperium, ne plus se souvenir de ses gestes, sentir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave... Quelle sensation horrible. Mais cela valait-il le coup ? La Serpentarde qu'il avait devant lui, secouée de sanglots, murmurant des Ginnie... Neville...

Méritait-elle ce sort ? Il se souvenait que Drago Malefoy avait manqué de mourir en le subissant, qu'il ne devait la vie... Et lors de ce cours de Métamorphose... N'avait-il pas vu une Serpentarde mal à l'aise, refusant de rire aux moqueries... Méritait-elle ceci... Probablement oui... Il l'espérait.

- C'est le Sectumsempra, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- J'espère que tu fais le bon choix Ginnie.

Elle acquiesça et regarda la Serpentarde, roulée en boule sur le sol, pleine de sang et de blessures. Puis elle leva sa baguette...

_**oOoO**_

- J'espère que tu fais le bon choix Ginnie.

La jeune femme leva sa baguette.

- Experliarmus !

Hermione n'eut le temps que de respirer, les baguettes de Ginnie et Neville s'envolait simultanément, Drago entra dans la pièce. Jamais elle n'avait vu tant de colère dans ses yeux. Pas même lorsqu'elle était sous sa véritable identité, il semblait plus dangereux que jamais.

Il approcha d'Hermione et sans dire un mot, la prit dans ses bras. Puis il quitta la pièce.

Hermione sentit toute sa peur disparaître d'un coup, dans les bras de son sauveur, elle se sentait protégée.

_**oOoO **_

Drago installa Hermione sur son lit, d'un geste froid et médical, il évalua la gravité de ses blessures et fouilla dans son armoire. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, elle n'en avait plus la force. Petit à petit, son esprit analysait sa situation, comprenait l'horrible vérité : Ginnie venait de tenter de la tuer. Elle savait pour Malefoy, elle savait ce qu'avait fait Harry. Elle savait que le Serpentard n'avait survit que parce que Severus Rogue était intervenu. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce geste. Son amie était-elle tombée si bas ? Au point de tuer ?

Une fois de plus, Hermione réalisa qu'elle devait la vie à Drago Malefoy. Encore une fois, il avait été sur son chemin, au bon moment, il l'avait sauvé. Elle ne savait pas si il était au courant, pour elle, pour le bonbon fièvre intense. Elle espéra que non.

Le garçon revint vers elle, il l'observa d'un air docte et s'empara d'un pot de crème. Il lui leva le menton d'une main, au simple contact de sa peau contre la sienne, elle frissonna, et se mit à penser à la douceur des lèvres de Malefoy...

Il étala la crème sur les blessure d'Hermione, elle grimaça, et à chaque fois, il se faisait plus doux. Peu à peu, la colère disparut de ses yeux. Il ne parlait pas. Respirait sans bruit.

La scène était d'un calme intense, hypnotique et étrange. Hermione se plongeait ses yeux dans l'océan acier des siens, bientôt, leurs respirations se firent à l'unisson, leurs cœurs battaient d'un rythme régulier, identique. Sous les mains expertes, les blessures se refermaient à vue d'œil, ne laissant que quelques traces violacée.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que cette petite entaille, au coin de sa lèvre, il passa doucement son doigt sur la plaie, et Hermione sentit une chaleur intense l'envahir.

Il n'avait pas parlé. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Personne n'aurait osé gâcher cet instant, hors du temps.

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence, les yeux dans le vague, sans trop réfléchir, juste ainsi, pour parler, pour dire, pour décharger son cœur.

- Qu'est ce que ça fait de mourir Drago ?

Il frissonna en entendant son nom. Jamais personne en dehors de Pansy l'avait appelé Drago. Pas même sa mère. Et la question d'Anna le dérouta. Comment pouvait-elle penser à la mort ? Son père aurait-il raison ? Serait-elle une espionne, se sachant repérée, la fin proche.

Il eut d'abords envie de dire qu'il ne savait pas. D'être agressif, pour lui montrer qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de question, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il y avait dans ses yeux verts, quelque chose d'indéfinissable, une grandeur d'âme. La grandeur d'un ange, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

_Elle a tout fait pour me sauver. Si c'est une espionne, elle n'aurait jamais risqué sa couverture, c'est sûr qu'avec une action pareille, elle ne pouvait pas rester inaperçue._

Il répondit, les mots s'échappèrent, indépendants de sa volonté. Au fond, il le savait, depuis très longtemps, il attendait que quelqu'un lui pose la question. Il attendait d'y répondre.

- Je pense que l'on part. On part définitivement, on quitte le monde, il n'y a plus rien. Juste le vide. Rien.

- Tu as déjà vu la mort.

Ce n'était pas une question, Drago fut surpris de l'entendre.

- Dans les yeux de la victime, de celle que t'apprête à tuer, vois-tu la mort ?

Drago pensa qu'elle était trop informée sur lui, sur Dumbledor. Il se demanda jusqu'où ce savoir allait et pourquoi elle lui posait cette question. Il n'imaginait pas qu'Hermione redoutait la mort, et redoutait de la voir, même dans les yeux de quelqu'un aussi abject que Voldemort.

- C'est épouvantable, avoua Drago, dans les yeux de la personne, du distingue une peur intense, tu as l'impression que n'y arrivera jamais, que tu n'es pas capable de prononcer les mots qu'il faut. Tu voudrais que ta victime se retourne, ferme les yeux, tu ne veux pas la voir, la tuer avec cette peur en elle, l'angoisse de mourir, de ne pas savoir justement, ce qu'il y a après. C'est ainsi, jusqu'au moment où tu renonces.

- Tu n'as jamais tué personne.

- Non.

Il n'arrivait pas s'expliquer pourquoi il se confiait à elle. Elle semblait le comprendre, ne pas le haïr finalement. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait sauvé la sienne. Une vie pour une vie. La dette est payée.

Mais son esprit ne cessait de répéter la même scène en boucle. La conversation de Rogue et son père

_- Il pense que Drago pourrait nous aider à lui soutirer des informations, il suffirait qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui._

_- Vu de ce qu'elle vient de faire, le sauver, à ses risques et périls..._

_- C'est déjà fait..._

Alors elle l'aimait ? Drago le regrettait à présent. Il ne voulait pas cela. Ne le voulait plus.

Depuis sa maladie, quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, apprendre que son ange était celle qu'il tentait de détruire le perturbait. Comment avait-il pu être aussi mauvais ?

Oui, il était mauvais. Il était ainsi depuis sa plus petite enfance. Mais le plus souvent, il agissait en lâche plus que par mesquinerie. Il préférait voir un autre puni à sa place.

Il aimait voir ses victimes plier sous le poids d'une moquerie, blessés sur leur talon d'Achille. Il prenait un plaisir intense à élaboré des plans diaboliques pour faire du mal.

Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, il revivait sa vie comme vécue par un autre. La souffrance ne lui inspirait plus qu'un dégout certain, sinon de l'indifférence. Depuis _Elle_...

Depuis que la réalité de ses actes lui apparaissaient, tel une gifle en plein visage. Il avait semé le mal et avait récolté une tentative d'assassinat. Pire, il eut préféré mourir que de savoir que celle qui le sauverait était celle qu'il tentait par des moyens perfides de détruire jusqu'à l'âme.

Mais Drago était lâche et l'enfer des punitions de son père suffisait à le réduire à néant. Même dans le pire, il ne pourrait jamais s'opposer à l'autorité paternelle... Quoi qu'il lui en coûte...


	13. Désir

**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

**Ines : **** Je suis ravie que ce chapitre te plaise. Merci beaucoup pour la review, ça me fait toujours plaisir.**

**Merci pour vos reviews. 90 ! ça se fête ! J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer en voyant le score ! **

**Merci pour votre soutient, vous m'aider énormément.**

**/!\ Je suis à la recherche d'une bêta qui puisse me corriger. Vous l'avez surement déjà remarqué, je suis fâchée avec l'orthographe, si vous connaissez une bêta digne de confiance (j'ai effroyablement peur du plagiat) , envoyez moi un message /!\**

**Oh my god, je suis en stress pour ce chapitre, j'ai peur. =# !**

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Désir**_

_**Il y a deux tragédies dans la vie : l'une est de ne pas satisfaire son désir et l'autre est de le satisfaire.**_

**Oscar Wilde.**

Neville Londubat n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il le savait, sa famille, son entourage l'avait suffisamment rappelé. Il n'était pas doué en magie. Il n'était pas doué pour se battre. Il n'était ni beau, ni fort, ni d'une intelligence suffisante pour contrebalancer ses points faibles.

S'il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, s'il échouait dans presque tous les domaines, il possédait néanmoins un grand cœur. C'est pourquoi, dans cette sombre après midi du vingt décembre, sa conscience le titillait d'une façon peut agréable.

Deux jours avant, il avait aidé Ginny à entrer chez les Serpentards. Il l'avait accompagné, et aussi... Participé à ce qui aurait pu être un assassinat.

S'il n'était pas d'une intelligence impressionnante, il n'était pas bête.

Il avait attendu de la part de Malefoy une punition. Mais les moqueries avaient même cessé depuis cette nuit. La tentative d'assassinat ratée n'avait même pas parcourue les couloirs. Perturbant !

Les affaires de Neville étaient prêtes le soir même mais jamais Malefoy n'en parla. Ni Anna.

Surtout pas Anna.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. D'abords avait-il pensé, il s'agissait d'une tentative de cacher l'Imperium... Mais peu à peu, il avait compris, avec une horreur croissante que non. Non. Anna Mclee les protégeait. Elle ne disait rien pour les protéger.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Depuis, l'esprit de Neville de cessait de rassembler le puzzle qu'était cette jeune fille. Mystérieuse. Elle ne riait pas aux moqueries. Elle connaissait leurs noms, elle les employait comme le faisait une amie. Une vieille amie.

Hélas ! Des amis, Neville n'avait plus que Ginnie. Luna... Sa Luna... Disparue... Enlevée. Ça avait été le commencement. Le commencement de tout. C'était pour ça qu'il avait payé... Lui... Drago Malefoy...

_Flash Back :_

_L'air, d'une fraicheur annonçant un hiver glacial, saturée d'humidité forçait les passants de Pré-au-Lard à rentrer chez eux. Les feuilles abandonnaient les arbres, les laissant nus et vulnérable. Un ciel bas de Novembre, d'une couleur grise complétait ce paysage morne et triste de cet saison désagréable qu'est l'automne. Le Rafleur cracha au sol avec une mine dégoutée. _

_Le vent violent s'amusait à agiter les feuilles à terre. Bientôt, une pluie glaciale se mit à tomber, ruisselant entre les pavés du village. Il n'y avait personne. _

_Une silhouette de détacha dans la pénombre du crépuscule, très fine, élancée et svelte, celle d'une fille, d'une jeune fille. Le Rafleur s'engouffra dans une ruelle et attendit, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de lui échapper, qu'importe si elle était sang de Bourbe, Pur ou Mêlé, il avait besoin d'une fille, et vite._

_La silhouette était accompagnée d'une deuxième, massive, marchant d'un pas mal assuré. Un garçon, le Rafleur l'imagina avec un air benêt..._

_- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée Neville, je n'ai pas acheté des pierres d'invisibilité chez les frères Weasley pour s'en servir pour ça..._

_- J'ai besoin de cette plante, elle n'éclot que la nuit..._

_- Pour faire quoi déjà ?_

_- La potion de Chance... Harry en a besoin. Je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit Miss Luna Lovegood !_

_- C'est dangereux. Et si on échoue ?_

_Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son amie d'être si soucieuse, sérieuse. Elle avait quitté sa rêverie._

_Le Rafleur quand à lui sortit de sa poche un feuillet. Luna Lovegood ? Il avait déjà entendu ça, non ? Évidement. Elle. Cette Luna. La fille dont ils n'attendaient que le bon moment pour capturer. Il fut ravi et dépité : il ne pourrait même pas profiter de sa prise..._

_Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'une troisième silhouette apparue dans son champ de vision. Un homme. Grand. Adolescent. Un pâle rayon de la lune laissa apparaître son visage. Ils furent trois à sursauter : il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy._

_- Tiens ? Le Benêt et Loufoca ? Dites-moi, ce n'est pas un peu tard pour se promener à Pré-Au-lard ? Surtout lorsqu'on est Gryffondors et amis avec Potter..._

_- Et toi Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que sa Seigneurie peut bien faire ici toute seule ? Tu cherches tes gorilles ?_

_S'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de sortir de ses rêves, Luna avait encore moins l'habitude de provoquer les autres._

_Mais ce ressentiment. Cette chose qui la pressait au plus profond de son être. Le danger... Il était là, palpable mais intouchable, hors de portée, inaccessible. Un danger angoissant, terrible l'attendait. Mais seulement elle. Pas Neville ni Malefoy. Elle. Peut être à cause d'Harry ? De son père ? Mais ce danger la concernait elle et uniquement elle._

_Malefoy planta ses yeux gris dans les siens. Elle y décela une lueur mauvaise mais pas le danger. Ou était-il par Merlin ?_

_C'est le moment que le Rafleur choisit pour apparaître. En un éclair, il s'empara de Luna et transplana._

_**oOoO**_

La suite s'était brouillée dans l'esprit de Neville Londubat. Il s'était éveillé le matin, plus de Luna.

Malefoy l'avait dénoncé, ça, Neville en était sûr. Il les avait piégé, épié, livré au Rafleur. Alors Neville avait parlé. A Ginny.

Le poison, le bonbon de fièvre intense, une idée de Ginny.

« Il faut qu'il pait, avait-elle dit. »

Et Neville n'avait pas dit non. Il avait approuvé, soudoyé une élève pour porter la boite.

Il avait payé. Peut être bien assez... Mais ça, Neville l'ignorait.

Le garçon se leva. Il sortit hors des dortoirs. Il avait cours, Métamorphose, avec les Serdaigles. A peine passait-il du côté des toilettes des filles que deux voix familières s'élevèrent.

- Drago ? Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis des jours ! Et cette petite peste occupait tout l'espace, si bien que j'ai à peine pu te voir à l'infirmerie !

La voix, nasillarde et détestable de Pansy Parkinson retendit dans le couloir, Neville s'arrêta et écouta un instant.

- Qui t'as empoisonné ? Tu le sais, dis-le moi !

- J'avais pensé à Londubat... Ou Weasley, ils me détestent...

Neville retint son souffle : allait-il le dénoncer ?

- Londubat ?

- Je crois qu'il m'en veut.

- Il subit sans broncher les insultes depuis des années Drago, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il se réveillerait, je sais qu'il est long à la détente mais tout de même.

Il eut un silence. Plusieurs secondes.

- Si, maintenant justement... Il y a eu ce soir... Ce soir où je suis sorti, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Je les ai croisé. C'est ce soir là que la dingue qui accompagne Potter à été faite prisonnière...

- Celle qui croit aux Ronflack Cornus ? Oui, je me souviens, mais quel rapport avec toi ? Je veux dire, tu allais chez ton père pour ta réunion...

- Pas si fort Pansy, souffla Malefoy, ce soir là, ils m'ont aperçu, c'est mal tombé, juste au moment où le Rafleur est arrivé... Du coup, il pense surement que c'est moi qui l'ai prévenu de leur escapade nocturne.

Puis il ajouta avec un air sombre :

- Je le méritais, mais pas pour ça. Je n'ai jamais décidé de l'enlèvement de cette fille. Sa capture était prévue depuis des semaines ! Comment pouvais-je deviner que ce satané Rafleur leur tomberai dessus devant moi ?

Neville n'en écouta pas d'avantage, sur son teint cireux s'était dessiné une expression d'horreur. Il s'était trompé, il avait manqué de le tuer, mais il n'avait rien fait. Rien du tout.

Il fallait qu'il voit Ginny, il devait lui dire la vérité...

_**oOoO**_

Hermione émergea de sa torpeur. Allongée sur le lit que Malefoy avait déserté. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle s'étira longuement et grimaça, son bras était encore tout endoloris de la veille.

Si Neville et Ginnie l'avaient blessé physiquement, ce n'était rien par rapport avec l'état dans lequel se trouvait son esprit. De voir la haine jusqu'en eux, les seules personnes en qui elle avait confiance...

Qui était de son côté à présent ? Personne, sauf eut être _lui_... Peut être oui, _lui._..

Elle leva et s'habilla à toute vitesse. Après un rapide coup de brosse, pas même un regard pour le miroir, elle sortit.

Les couloirs étaient bondés. Les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé, elle arriva juste à temps pour la Potion. Elle s'engouffra dans la salle du cachot avec les autres élèves.

- Ne restes pas seule, murmura une voix à son oreille.

Surprise, Hermione se retourna vivement, Malefoy la regardait avec un air doux. Oui, elle ne se trompait pas, il l'observait avec un air doux, dans ses yeux, elle lisait la sympathie . Ce n'est qu'un court instant plus tard qu'elle remarqua Pansy, les bras croisés, affichant un sourire d'une amitié hypocrite. Ses yeux brillaient de haine et Hermione soutint son regard. Malefoy n'avait même pas remarqué la façon dont se jaugeait les deux ennemies.

L'heure de Potion passa à une vitesse folle. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer quelques regards discrets vers Drago. Il lui apparaissait changé, si sûr de lui et en même temps, il avait cette fragilité, celle qu'elle avait vue certaines fois.

Elle se souvenait de l'infirmerie, de sa fièvre.

Et elle, Hermione Granger, n'était qu'une faible. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ? Son pire ennemi, celui qu'elle méprisait, qu'elle haïssait. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller à ce point ?

Les questions tourbillonnaient en elle, elle ne parvenait plus à se concentrer.

Elle s'accorda un instant, un regard vers le Serpentard. Mais soudain, il leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. La chaleur qui l'envahit fut intense, elle sentit sa peau frissonner, son cœur battre brutalement.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle se plongea dans les yeux gris du Serpentard.

Ils étaient hors du temps, seuls au monde.

Il avait remarqué son trouble.

Elle ne vit pas le sien.

Une force incroyable l'empêchait d'agir par raison. Elle ne parvenait à quitter l'océan glacial, ni penser à arrêter de le regarder. Entre eux s'établissait une tension palpable, terrifiante, si présente qu'on l'eut pu frôler du doigt.

Elle tourna la tête, l'arrachant à son spectacle. Ce fut si brutal qu'elle eut envie de pleurer.

Le professeur les libérèrent, elle sortit précipitamment, sans se retourner.

_**oOoO**_

Elle ne devait pas se retourner. Elle ne devait pas se retourner.

_Surtout pas. Ne pas le regarder. Continuer son chemin et arrêter de penser._

Mais elle avait du mal à garder la tête froide, elle s'enfonçait dans les couloirs, cherchant les endroits les moins fréquentés.

Le bruit de ses pas...

Il la suivait...

Elle accéléra la cadence, ignorant la douleur de son poing de côté qui émergeait dans sa poitrine.

Marcher, plus vite, encore plus vite.

Et le bruit de ses pas. C'était lui, assurément...

Bientôt, elle atteignit la bibliothèque et entra, fermant la porte. Elle avança, Mrs Pince semblait occupée, elle se dirigea vers la réserve.

Quel était cet instinct qui la poussait vers ce lieu, l'un des plus désert de Poudlard.

Derrière elle, la porte de la bibliothèque s'était ouverte, elle entendit le bruit des pas et entra dans la réserve...

L'odeur des livres, le vieux papier et l'encre sèche. Elle recula doucement vers l'extrémité de la pièce. La pénombre était rassurante.

Dos à la porte close, elle attendit, chaque seconde marquée par un battement de son cœur.

La porte s'ouvrit, un rayon de lumière traversa la pièce et mourut aussitôt, la porte se referma.

Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Qu'attendait-elle ?

Les pas se rapprochèrent encore, et la tension devint encore plus palpable.

_Un pas... Deux pas... Trois pas..._

Elle frémit en sentant son souffle effleurer son cou, caresser sa peau telle une brise d'été.

Elle respira et se retourna.

Elle le regarda et un long frisson parcourut son corps. Ses cheveux blonds, sa peau ivoire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au toucher de cette peau, à sa douceur soie sous son doigt. Le contour de ses lèvres et ses yeux... Ses braises tempêtes, tantôt douces, tantôt haineuses, tantôt... Brulantes...

o

Il s'approcha encore. Elle le troublait. Que faisait-il ? Sa raison semblait s'être enfuie, il ne voyait plus qu'elle, les joues rosies, la respiration haletante, il pensait à ses cheveux d'un noir intense. Et ces yeux... Les émeraudes profondes, son regard intense... Et sa peau... Sa peau...

Une force insurmontable paralysait la jeune fille, heureusement eut-elle le temps de penser, sinon, elle se serait jetée sur lui. Il se détacha pas son regard du sien, s'approcha encore.

Elle frémit en sentant son corps se coller au sien. Il passa lascivement une main dans ses cheveux et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous la douce torture que cette main lui infligeait.

Elle brulait, d'une chaleur douce et enivrante.

Avec une lenteur contenue il approcha son visage du sien. Le cœur d'Hermione battait fort.

Et lorsque les lèvres de Malefoy se posèrent sur les siennes, tout son corps explosa d'une chaleur intense. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses sens s'enflammer. La douceur de ses lèvres.

_Ne pas penser. Douceur de ses lèvres. Ne plus penser. Arrête de penser. _

Elle répondit à son baiser, l'embrassant avec fougue.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche et leurs langues entreprirent un ballet sensuel. Elle se colla à lui et respira sa fragrance enivrante, puis le ballet reprit. Et son cœur qui battait... Merlin !

Pour la première fois, elle désirait.

La main de Malefoy déboutonna un bouton de la chemise albâtre de la Préfète. Elle frissonna en sentant le contact de sa main contre sa peau. Il défit les boutons un a un et la chemise rendit l'âme.

Il s'arrêta, la contempla un instant, entre deux de ses baisers fougueux. Puis la main descendit, aventureuse, caresse douce et violente à la fois.

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans son épaule.

- Anna, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, revenant brusquement à la réalité. Mais que faisait-t-elle bon sang ?

Elle repoussa violemment Malefoy qui la regarda avec surprise. Avec une dextérité surprenante, elle s'empara de sa chemise, la boutonna et sortit.

Appuyé sur une étagère, Malefoy revenait peu à peu à la réalité. Mais qu'avait-il fait par Merlin ? Elle était surement une espionne. Il se laissa choir au sol, l'effet que venait de lui procuré la jeune fille avait le goût amère d'inachevé. Il n'était plus sûr que d'une chose : ses yeux verts le perdrait...

_**oOoO**_

Hermione ne prêtait pas d'attention à sa tenue. Elle l'aurait fait si elle avait su qu'elle verrait Rogue dans les couloirs. Celui ci la héla, à contre cœur, elle le rejoint.

Le couloir était désert.

Le directeur de Poudlard coula un regard étonné sur la jeune fille : ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses joues pivoines et sa chemise dont les boutons étaient légèrement... Mal attachés... Sa respiration courte et heurté semblait provenir d'une course effréné mais le professeur n'était pas dupe, et ajouté dans son esprit, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rosies , la respiration courte et la chemise donnait un tout autre résultat...

« Il faudrait peut être en parler à Lucius, se dit-il, il sera ravi d'apprendre que son fils ne perd pas son temps entre deux cours. Il met tout son cœur à récolter les informations... »

Puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille et la toisa avec une certaine hostilité. Il se souvenait de se regard effronté, chez une autre fille désagréable dont le nom lui échappait.

- Miss Rowls revient demain, elle s'est remise.

Un instant, Hermione se demanda qui était Miss Rowls puis elle se souvint de la jeune fille avec laquelle elle avait partagé sa chambre. La Préfète qu'elle remplaçait. Aussitôt, elle sut ce que signifiait cette phrase.

- Oui, bien sûr, je vais débarrassé mes affaires...

- Je suis sûr que Miss Parkinson sera ravie de vous avoir de nouveau dans sa chambre... Vos affaires y sont déjà.

Il eut un rictus mauvais et l'invita à partir d'un geste.

Ainsi, Hermione ne pourrait pas retourner chez les Préfets. Elle s'était pourtant habituée à ce rôle qu'elle chérissait tant... C'est avec une profonde mélancolie qu'elle passa la porte de ses nouveaux appartements.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain. Le miroir n'attendait qu'elle...

- Tu m'as un peu manqué...

Hermione regarda le miroir, Anna l'observait l'air grave.

- Comment as-tu osé faire ça Hermione, murmura le reflet d'une voix cassée. Imagines que Drago soit vraiment amoureux de toi, imagines qu'il découvre ta véritable identité...

- Laisses-moi !

- Non ! Hurla le reflet. Tu n'as pas le droit de tromper les gens Hermione, et pas lui, surtout pas lui !

- Tu ne sais rien, je veux que tu partes, immédiatement.

Elle s'enfuit de la salle de bain et ramassa une couverture.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, continua d'hurler Anna, tu ne peux pas me réduire au silence, je suis toi, je serais toujours avec toi.

- Disparais vermine !

Et elle jeta la couverture sur le miroir...

- Très drôle, tu ne me feras pas disparaître comme cela...

Hermione pâlit, reconnaissant cette voix, avec une lenteur effrayante elle se retourna.

Anna était sortit du miroir.

Anna la regardait.

Plus en colère que jamais.

- Par Merlin...

Hermione détailla l'inconnue avec une angoisse grandissante, un sentiment de malaise l'oppressait.

_Je rêve... Non... Je suis folle. Je deviens folle. Plus folle que jamais... C'est affreux, je ne m'en sortirais jamais, elle me hantera, jusqu'au bout..._

- Sors ! Sors de ma tête ! Hors de ma vue, hurla Hermione, Vas-t-en, je ne veux plus te voir, plus jamais, vas-t-en !

Elle s'époumonait mais Anna je cilla pas. Enfin, elle leva une main et la posa sur cella d'Hermione. La jeune fille hurla : elle avait physiquement sentit cette main, ce toucher fantomatique et froid.

Elle se jeta sur Anna et elles combattirent. Coups de poings... Coups de pieds... Enfin, Anna jeta Hermione sur le sol, la jeune fille heurta les carrelages, sa vision se troubla et elle s'évanouit...

A ce moment, n'importe qui aurait pu assister à ce triste spectacle, une jeune fille, pâle d'horreur, se frappant jusqu'à s'effondrer sur le sol.

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Et voilà, finis !**_

_**Enfin, le chapitre bien sûr !**_

_**Bien ? Pas bien ? A vous de juger, je crois que je me suis un peu emballée avec la scène dans la réserve... Excuser moi, je crois que j'étais dans le même état que notre chère Hermione *-* ... Voilà la raison de ce stress sur le chapitre !**_

_**Du coup, je me suis dit que ça allait finir en M et comme je n'ai jamais écris de lemon de ma vie, je ne voulais surtout pas en arriver là. En fait, cette scène s'est échapper de mon esprit, s'est incluse d'elle même alors que je passais de cours de Potion à Rogue. Et puis mes mains, (animées de leur propre volonté je vous assure xD ) ont tapé frénétiquement le clavier de mon ordi toutes seules !**_

_**Bref, j'ai tout de même prit du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, suivant vos conseils, j'ai donné un peu un point de vue d'autres personnages.**_

_**Avec le retour d'Hermione chez Parkinson il y aura forcément plus d'autres personnages que Drago/Hermione.**_

_**Bon, bien, je quémande des REVIEWS : A vot' bon cœur messieurs dames !**_

_**Bises **_

_**Votre dévouée Altanaïs ! **_


	14. Les amis

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Elianor : Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Elianor is back ! Oh my god ! Tu sais que j'étais sur le point de lancer un avis de recherche là ! J'avais peur que tu n'aimes plus ma fiction, ou que fanfiction te saoule et que tu ne me review plus jamais * pleure * Excuses acceptés mais j'ai eu du mal à publier sans avoir ta si réconfortante review. Je sais, c'est un peu du favoritisme là =P ! Non, sérieusement, c'est un rayon de soleil dans ma journée, un superbe cadeau à chaque fois. Oui, je confirme, ils basculent vers la folie petit à petit. Les dédoublements de personnalités sont toujours bien là, et encore une étape de franchie. Si elle voyait juste un leger changement dans son reflet, puis une personne et enfin, le final, elle se « matérialise » à côté d'elle, sous forme humaine. Qui sait si Hermione ne finira pas par aller à St Mangouste ! En tout cas, je te laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Moins de concret et d'action, plus de psychologie. On se revoit plus bas, bises et bonne lecture. Altanais. Et je ne te le dirais jamais assez. MERCI MERCI MERCI !**_

_**Lili prune : **** Merci pour la review****!Les fautes, les fautes. Ha, mon gros point faible (entre autres) Mais c'est pas moi qui fait des fautes, c'est les français xD ! Je vous jure ! Non, sérieux, je me suis largement améliorée déjà, vous auriez du me voir l'année dernière, pire que catastrophique ! Tu as raison, ce sont souvent des fautes d'inattentions, je suis un peu Luna par moment =) . Pour ce que tu as trouvé grossier, je pense que tu as raison et je modifierais cette partie ( quand ma flemmardise aiguë, maladie de naissance aura cessée ! ) Bises et bonne lecture. Altanais.**_

_**Ellana : ****Hello ! Ravie que ces chapitres t'aient plus, merci pour la review, je passe moi aussi un bon moment à les écrire =) Bises et bonne lecture ! Altanais.**_

_**Ines : ****Merci pour la review ! Mais tu vas voir, cela n'aura bientôt plus d'importance (mystère mystère ) sûr que si je tue mes héros, préfets ou pas, ça changera rien ! Non, trêve de bavardages, je te laisse lire la chapitre 13, en espérant qu'il te plaira. Bises et bonne lecture. Altanais **_

_**Alysee : ****Merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira. Le voili le voilà ! Tu es nouvelle dans mes lectrices, bienvenue * apporte un panier de muffin * Bises et bonne lecture, Altanais.**_

_**O**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Merci ! Je viens de franchir le cap des 100 reviews ! Merci d'être là. Merci d'exister !**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

**/!\ Je vous invite à écouter Time pendant ce chapitre, je l'ai écris sur cette musique. /!\**

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Les amis**_

_**La moitié d'un ami, c'est la moitié d'un traitre.**_

**Victor Hugo**

_**Quand as-tu cessé de payer tes amis Malefoy ?... Quand j'ai rencontré Pansy...**_

Tout le monde a besoin d'amis. Celui qui est seul ne pourra vivre. Les amis sont les personnes les plus importantes au monde, ils aident, ils aiment.

Mais que faire si l'ami vous trahit ? Que faire s'il vous détruit ?

**oOoO**

Drago Malefoy n'avait qu'une seule amie, Pansy Parkinson. La jeune fille et lui s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard, le premier jour. Pour lui, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi. Pour lui, elle paraissait niaise et mauvaise en public, mais elle était intelligente. Elle l'avait toujours été...

Pour lui, elle serait morte, elle aurait tout sacrifié, même sa propre vie.

En échange, il lui avait toujours été fidèle. Il n'avait pas d'autres amis, il monnayait des Serpentards pour un peu de compagnie mais jamais, jamais il n'avait eut d'autre ami.

Jusqu'à maintenant...

La salle commune des Serpentards était plongée dans une pénombre rassurante. Éclairée par de rares lumières vertes, elle paraissait d'un calme surréaliste. Pansy s'assit en face de Drago sur l'un des canapés.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il t'arrive Drago ?

Son ami ne bougeait pas depuis une heure, silencieux, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Une fois encore, Pansy réitéra sa question. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

La jeune fille le connaissait depuis sept ans. Son amitié, son dévouement ne faiblissait pas depuis. Seulement depuis quelques temps, elle le voyait prendre de la distance, s'éloigner inexorablement d'elle; peut être pour ne plus jamais revenir. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle souffrait lorsqu'il avait mal, riait lorsqu'il était bien. Elle avait besoin de lui.

- S'il te plait, Drago, supplia-t-elle d'une voix affaiblie.

- Ils l'ont attaqué, Londubat et Weasley, ils ont attaqué Mclee.

Pansy sentit la tristesse lui étreindre le cœur, ainsi ce qu'elle redoutait était bien vrai, Drago, _son _Drago ne voyait plus qu'elle.

_Je reste dans l'ombre, je suis son ombre. Avant Mclee j'étais la lumière, depuis je ne suis plus que les ténèbres..._

Elle ne laissa rien paraître de son malaise, jouer la comédie, ça elle savait.

- Je l'ai sauvé, murmura-t-il, je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais lorsqu'on m'a empoisonné, c'est elle qui a trouvé l'antidote.

- Ne confond pas attachement et charité Drago. Elle t'a sauvé, sûrement dans le cadre de sa mission, d'ailleurs, si c'est bien Londubat, elle a pu facilement trouver l'antidote. Ainsi, elle se fait passer pour ton amie et tu te confies à elle. Mission réussie.

- Non, murmura-t-il, ils ne l'auraient pas attaqué.

Pansy sentait la colère monter, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa rage. La petite espionne se jouait de lui.

- C'est le plan! Cria-t-elle presque, tu la sauves, elle se montre reconnaissante. Elle se joue de toi, pourquoi ne veux tu pas l'entendre !

Drago ne répondit rien. Il y avait pensé, mais toutes ces solutions se faussaient. Lorsqu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait la considérer comme une espionne. Pas elle. Et dans la réserve... Non. Ce n'était pas possible, même pas envisageable.

- Elle se joue de toi, je ne pensait pas que tu tomberais aussi facilement dans le piège de cette trainée !

- Ce n'est pas une trainée !

Il avait hurlé. Pansy avait frémit sous la colère de son ton. Jamais Drago n'avait haussé la voix avec elle...

- Pardon, murmura-t-il en se radoucissant, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, rajouta-t-il son regard se perdant dans les flammes, en ce moment. Je crois que tu as raison, je suis tombé dans son piège, je me sens redevable. Pourtant, elle m'a sauvé, je l'ai sauvé, on est quitte. Mais je n'arrive pas, je pense à elle en permanence, ça me ronge Pansy, ça me détruit. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Avec une horreur grandissante, Pansy mesura les paroles de son ami. Ce n'était pas possible. Un simple attachement. Elle chassa ses pensées mais elles l'assaillait en permanence. Son esprit mit un nom sur ce que ressentait Drago. Elle savait ce que c'était, elle même en souffrait depuis sept ans en silence : de l'amour. De l'amour ! Drago amoureux ! Et de quoi ? Cette fille, cette peste, cette garce affreuse. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Alors qu'elle attendait depuis tant d'années qu'il la voit enfin.

- Rien Drago. C'est juste les émotions. Avec cette histoire d'espionne, ça te trouble un peu. Tu verras, ça passera...

- Merci.

La jeune fille sentit la culpabilité peser sur son âme. Il avait tant confiance en elle, voilà qu'elle le trahissait... Son ami de toujours. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à lui dire.

_Ça passera, après, elle partira et il sera de nouveau comme avant, mon ami._

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que sa vengeance, ce qu'elle orchestrait depuis des semaines. Son plan arrivait à exécution. Dans quelques jours, elle se vengerait d'Anna Mclee. Si seulement elle avait su, que cette vengeance ne blesserait pas qu'une personne mais deux...

**oOoO**

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Elle était seule. Son nez avait saigné sous les coups et le sang séché s'accrochait à ses cheveux.

Elle l'avait vu, Anna Mclee, la fille de ses cauchemars. Elle s'était battue avec elle. Victime d'hallucinations ? Non, la scène lui avait apparue bien trop réelle pour n'être qu'une simple illusion.

_Je sombre dans la folie, plus ma mission avance, plus je coule. Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi si j'échoue ?_

Elle se releva avec difficulté, ses muscles engourdis et sa peau meurtrie ne l'aidait pas. Elle n'osa pas regarder la glace. Le reflet, son cauchemar.

Elle enleva ses vêtements et fit couler l'eau. Elle savoura la morsure de l'eau fraiche.

_J'ai mal. J'ai peur. Je souffre. N'est-ce pas parce que je suis encore vivante ?_

Oui. Vivante. Pour l'instant, jusqu'à Noël. Elle adorait Noël. Quelle ironie ? Sa vie s'achèverait sûrement à cette date.

Elle irait au Manoir Malefoy pendant les vacances. Son but, tuer Voldemort devra être accomplit le plus vite possible. Si seulement... Si elle y arrivait... Elle libérerait le monde. Elle délivrerait les Sang de Bourbes, les méprisés, les gens qu'elle aimait. Ils vivraient grâce à elle. Ils survivraient dans sa mort.

Mais elle était égoïste.

Toujours égoïste.

Elle ne souhaitait pas mourir. Porter sur ses épaules, le monde et ses peines. Voir la mort dans les yeux du Lord, et puis, trépasser à son tour. A 18 ans, souhaite-t-on mourir ? Non, vraiment pas. Surement pas. On doit vivre à 18 ans. On a encore le monde à voir, les choses à découvrir. On doit aimer aussi. Oui, aimer...

Dieu à dit, aime ton prochain. Il n'a pas précisé ce qu'il fallait faire lorsqu'on ne devait pas l'aimer. Lorsqu'on devait le tromper. Saleté de religion, qui a créée les guerres. Les Moldus font la guerre. Les sorciers font la guerre. Tous pareils finalement. Égaux dans leur cruauté et leur misère.

On croit toujours souffrir plus que les autres. Tout le monde souffre. Les Sang de Bourbes, les Sang mêlés... Les Sang purs, les Traitres à leur sang... Les Moldus, les Sorciers, L'humanité. L'humanité souffre et chaque humain croit souffrir plus que les autres.

Hermione Jane Granger mourra probablement un jour de Noël. Elle mourra quand la neige tombera, quand les rues Moldues seront illuminées, quand les familles se réuniront, quand les enfants ouvriront leurs cadeaux, quand les sapins seront décorés. Elle mourra lors d'une fête pour tous, avec un instant dans le cœur, la nostalgie des années. Elle mourra en héroïne, par un sortilège. Qui le lancera ? Bellatrix ? Lucius Malefoy ? Sa femme ? Un Mangemort dont le nom lui est inconnu ? Qui lancera l'Avada Kedevra ? Drago peut être. Il sera fou. Fou de rage en apprenant le vérité. Rien que pour ça, il faut qu'Hermione meurt. Malgré la crainte que cela lui inspire, elle doit mourir. Car il n'a pas choisi. Lui n'a pas choisi. Il l'aime, elle, Anna Mclee. Surement qu'il l'aime. Il la sauvé après tout, il n'était pas obligé.

Et cette passion. Ce qui la dévorée dans la réserve. Elle a sombré dans ses baisers. Ah ! Elle aime ! La belle affaire ! A quoi cela lui servira-t-il ? Ou avait-elle la tête ce jour là ? Qu'est-ce-qui lui a pris d'aimer ? D'aimer Malefoy ? De l'aimer à en mourir ? Mais elle va mourir, quelles belles paroles peuvent-elles la réconforter ? Elle va mourir, n'a qu'une angoisse, c'est que ce soit de sa main. Qu'il la haïsse. Qu'elle voit encore une fois, la haine, la colère, la rage dévorant ses yeux aciers. Voir sur son visage, le masque du tueur qu'elle se force à réfuter. Et surtout, sentir le parfum de la mort, celui qu'elle s'apprête à porter.

_Qu'ai-je fais en t'aimant ainsi ? En me laissant prendre au doux jeu des sentiments. Pour toi, je suis Anna Mclee. Tu me vois avec une peau blanche ivoire, avec des cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un vert émeraude. As-tu lu en moi ? As-tu vu autre chose qu'une fille belle et attirante ? Non. Probablement pas. Tomber amoureux, tu ne te le pardonnerais pas._

**oOoO**

Malefoy quitta le lendemain la salle commune. Elle était partie. Anna Mclee. Cette imbécile d'Emily Rowls était revenue et à cause d'elle, Anna partait.

Il ne savait que penser. Les paroles de Pansy tournaient dans sa tête mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer le vrai du faux. Elle se trompait peut être. Peut être cette horrible sensation qui l'étreignait ne disparaitrait jamais.

Et dans la réserve... Cette passion dévorante qu'il avait connu. Il n'avait jamais vécut ça. Jamais. Avec personne. Il y avait eu des filles. Beaucoup. Des brunes, des blondes, des rousses. Petites, grandes. Mais ça... ça ne trouvait aucun adversaire assez puissant. Les filles qu'il avait côtoyé étaient minables à côté de ce qui l'avait envahit dans la réserve. Sa peau, ses cheveux, ses yeux et sa bouche... Ses lèvres, leur douceur, leur goût... Un danger, un fruit défendu, un pêché et une passion, un plaisir. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour posséder ces lèvres.

Mais il y avait cette histoire d'espionne. Il n'arrivait pas à écarté cette possibilité. Elle enflait, plaie purulente dans son esprit. Et s'il elle s'était moquée de lui depuis le début ? Si toutes ces manières n'étaient qu'une façade pour atteindre son but ? Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. A voir en elle. A la connaître. A la cerner. Alors serait-ce vrai ? Ce serait-il fait berner comme un vulgaire débutant ? Au jeu de la séduction, c'est elle qui aurait gagné ?

Il se souvenait avoir eu comme projet de la détruire. C'était de sa faute après tout. C'était lui qui avait commencé. Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, sa tentative pour l'intimider. Il avait été surpris et le lendemain, recommençait son petit jeu. Il aimait la voir craquer, sortit de ses gonds, voir la fureur s'emparer de son visage. En quelques jours, elle était devenue son jouet.

Depuis la mécanique a rouillé. C'est lui le jouet. C'est lui à sa merci. Si elle est une espionne, il peut l'applaudir, elle a bien joué son rôle, et il n'est plus qu'un petit toutou.

Il divague. Il ne faut pas. Il doit se concentrer. Si c'est une espionne, à lui de la déjouer. Il va réussir, il est sûr de lui. C'est un Malefoy après tout, aucun risque.

Mais il y a une réserve. Et si ? Et si c'était lui qui était pris au piège ?

**oOoO **

**Minuit**

Les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient désertes. Totalement silencieuses. Dans la nuit sombre, une ombre marchait. Une cadence tranquille, une silhouette mince et élancée.

Désormais, l'ombre ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Tout son plan était au point.

**oOoO**

Il était tard, la journée avait été harassante. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas adressé la parole à Mclee. Cela avait été dur, surtout de voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il lui fallait un plan.

La jeune fille lui avait semblé terrassée. Une petite chose morne et détruite. Qu'est ce qui pouvait l'avoir mis dans un état pareil ? Avec ses grandes cernes sous les yeux et ses traits tirés ?

Parce qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Anna Mclee, Drago Malefoy était contrarié. Aussi, lorsqu'une Serdaigle le bouscula dans les couloirs, il l'attrapa et renversa violemment ses affaires. Parmi le tourbillon de papier et malgré la colère rougeoyant sa vision, il aperçut un livre qui n'était pas un manuel de Poudlard. Un livre moldu. Une couverture ornée d'une aquarelle, des lettres caractère d'imprimerie qui formaient le titre « Le petit prince ». Malefoy s'empara du livre.

- Des livres Moldus ? Dégages immédiatement ou j'enlève le peu de point qu'il reste à Serdaigle avant que tu n'es pu dire pardon.

La jeune fille ramassa ses affaires avec empressement et s'enfuit. Le livre dans les mains, Malefoy se décida à regagner sa chambre.

**oOoO**

**Minuit dix...**

L'ombre attendait, la neige tombait abondamment. S'il lui faisait faux bond... Non, cela n'arriverait pas. Le garçon aurait bien trop peur de sa réaction.

- Bonjour Pansy, murmura une voix de ténor dans la pénombre.

La jeune fille se retourna. Mais quel idiot ? Si quelqu'un l'avait entendu ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel et contempla un instant la lune, croissant mince, brillant faiblement. Un nuit sans étoile, impitoyable.

_On se ressemble, moi et cette nuit. Noires._

- Tu as ce que je veux ?

- Bien sûr !

Il sortit la bourse de sa poche et la tendue à la jeune fille.

- Tiens.

Elle vérifia le contenu et jeta sur le garçon une bourse de pièce.

- C'est pas donné ton truc tu sais. Je sais pas ce que tu va faire avec mais les Moldus adorent ça.

- T'occupes, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je compte sur toi. Discrétion. Pas un mot à personne ou je me ferais le plaisir de te tuer.

- Merci ma belle ! A un de ces jours.

Et l'homme disparut dans la nuit.

Pansy regarda de nouveau la bourse. Sa vengeance tenait dedans. Bientôt. Bientôt, _elle_ paierait...

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Plus petit que les autres car j'ai souhaité écrire un chapitre transitoire, c'est un peu comme un prologue pour la suite. Il me fallait ce chapitre sans actions particulières pour pouvoir bien travailler la psychologie des personnages. Je reviendrais bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Alors ? Il vous a plu ? Déplu ? N'oubliez pas ma petite récompense ? Please * fait les yeux doux ***_

_**A votre avis, Hermione mourra-t-elle ? Si oui, par qui ? Si non, pourquoi ?**_

_**Quelle est cette mystérieuse revanche de Pansy, je vous laisse chercher. Puissiez être plus imaginatif que savoir qui a empoisonné Drago ! Je vous invite à tout relire, car un indice d'une grande importance s'est glissé (à mon insu je vous assure) dans un des chapitres. Bonne chance !**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas... REVIEW !**_

_**Bises**_

_**Votre affectueuse (et quémandeuse de reviews) Altanais**_


	15. L'ivresse d'une vengeance

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Ines : ****Tu parles ! Mes « façons si subtiles et inaperçue d'écorcher la langue française » sont aussi subtiles que des dragons dans un magasin de reliques précieuses ! Je hais l'orthographe, et ça n'a jamais, jamais été mon fort -_-' Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent. Pour le frôle le vécut, pas du tout, je suis folle mais il y a des limites 8) Pour plus d'explications, on se retrouve en bas. En attendant, c'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir mise une review, j'ai apprécié x) Bonne lecture ! Bises, Altanais**

**Alysee :**** Oh la vilaine ! Que Baba yaga te saute dessus cette nuit ! Que Zeus repende la foudre sur ton passage ! (après ça je crois que tu ne me mettras plus jamais de review de ma vie ! ) Non, je rigole, ta review m'a fait **plaisir**. J'espère que je verrais une prochaine... Malgré mes terribles menaces (allez Zeus c'était pas cool xD ) Bises. Altanais**

**Elianor**** : Le meilleur pour la fin (stop le favoritisme ou Zeus te réduira en cendre xD, je sais pas ce que j'ai avec Zeus là mais il m'inspire lol) Je prends toujours autant de plaisir à te lire et te répondre (mon soleil !) ha les révisons, c'est tellement affreux ! ='( Ai-je le droit de poser une bombe dans le logement de tes profs' (et je suis sérieuse =) ) Tu l'aimes ma folie hein ! Elle reviendra encore dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que celui ci te plaira, il m'a pris beaucoup de temps ( 5000 mots, vous êtes gaté !) J'ai découvert le Petit Prince en lisant la fanfiction de Maitre Padawan, cas de peste, d'ailleurs, je te la conseille. Très sombre et magnifique 3, elle est dans mes favoris si tu le souhaites (mais tu m'abandonnes pas hein ?) Donc, bises et bonne lecture. Altanais... dévouée et fidèle aussi !**

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**L'ivresse d'une vengeance**

_**« Quand on est aimé, on ne doute de rien ; Quand on aime, on doute de tout »**_

**Colette**

Drago venait d'achever le livre de Saint-Exupéry. Il n'avait pas voulu le lire au début, juste le remettre aux Carrow et voir ce qu'ils décideraient. Et puis la couverture blanche, avec ce dessin à l'aquarelle avait eu raison de lui, d'un naturel assez curieux, il l'avait ouvert.

_« Le petit prince arracha aussi, avec un peu de mélancolie, les dernières pousses de baobabs. Il croyait ne jamais devoir revenir. Mais tous ces travaux familiers lui parurent, ce matin là, extrêmement doux. Et, quand il arrosa une dernière fois la fleur, et se prépara à la mettre à l'abri sous son globe, il se découvrit l'envie de pleurer._

_- Adieu, dit-il à la fleur_

_Mais elle ne lui répondit pas._

_- Adieu, répéta-t-il._

_La fleur toussa. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de son rhume._

_- J'ai été sotte, lui dit-elle enfin. Je te demande pardon. Tâche d'être heureux._

_Il fut surpris par l'absence de reproches. Il restais là tout déconcerté, le globe en l'air. Il ne comprenait pas cette douceur calme._

_- Mais oui, je t'aime, lui dit la fleur. Tu n'en as rienn su, par ma faute. Cela n'a aucune importance. Mais tu as été aussi sot que moi. Tâche d'être heureux... Laisses ce globe, je n'en veux plus._

_- Mais le vent..._

_- Je ne suis pas si enrhumée que ça... L'air frais me fera du bien. Je suis une fleur._

_-Mais les bêtes..._

_-Il faut bien que je supporte deux ou trois chenilles si je veux connaître les papillons. Il paraît que c'est tellement beau. Sinon, qui me rendra visite ? Tu sera loin, toi. Quand aux grosses bêtes, je ne crains rien, j'ai mes griffes._

_Et elle montrait naïvement ses quatre épines. Puis elle ajouta :_

_-Ne traines pas comme ça, c'est agaçant. Tu as décidé de partir, vas-t'en._

_Car elle ne voulait pas qu'il la vit pleurer. C'était une fleur tellement orgueilleuse... »_

C'était étrange, l'impression qu'il avait en lisant ce livre. Troublé. Une sensation dérangeante de malaise profond. Il devrait peut être en parler à Pansy... Ou peut être pas...

**oOoO**

Hermione se leva. Elle avait une douleur sourde dans le cœur, qui la pressait, qui lui faisait mal. Elle avait mal.

Il ne lui parlait plus. Pire, il l'avait ignoré. Elle n'existait plus.

Un court instant, elle pensé ce changement bénéfique, il ne souffrirait pas en apprenant la vérité. Non. Pour réussir sa mission, elle devrait le faire souffrir.

**21 Décembre. **Plus que quatre jours et le supplice prendrait fin. Quatre jours et la vie d'Hermione Jane Granger disparaitrait, s'envolerait, entrainant dans sa mort Lord Voldemort, changeant à jamais la face du monde. Oui, elle allait mourir, et ça lui faisait peur. Effroyablement peur.

- Mclee ?

La jeune fille se retourna. Emily Rowls la regardait avec un air indéchiffrable.

- Tu vas au bal ?

- Il y a un bal, murmura Hermione.

- Bien sûr. Je vais l'organiser avec Malefoy mais je... Je voudrais savoir si tu n'avais pas des idées, je ne sais pas, des pistes, mon homologue ne m'adresse pas la parole et vous aviez l'air plutôt amis alors...

Elle s'interrompit, Hermione avait pâlit à l'évocation d'amis.

- Je veux bien t'aider, murmura-t-elle d'une voix atone, ce doit être prêt pour quand.

- Hum... Dans deux jours. Ce sera le dernier jour, les élèves repartent chez eux le 24 dans l'après midi.

- Le 24, répéta Hermione, dans l'après midi. Où se passera le bal ?

- Dans la grande salle.

- J'y serais dans deux jours, en attendant, dis à Malefoy que le thème sera la neige.

- Merci !

Et elle s'en alla.

**oOoO**

**23 décembre. J-2.**

Hermione se rendit dans la grande salle. Malefoy qui attendait nonchalamment Emily adossé à un mur de la salle fut surpris de voir la jeune fille.

- Elle n'a pas pu venir, dit-elle sans attendre la question, je vais la remplacer.

- Et tu viens gentiment la remplacer ?

Ce qui aurait dut être une remarque acerbe et désagréable ne le fut pas. Malefoy ne sut pas y mettre le ton, sa voix semblait trop brisée.

- Oh ! Merci Anna de t'être déplacée alors que Emily s'est jeté à tes pieds pour te dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas travailler avec Malefoy, s'écria Hermione amère, c'est un réel bonheur de décorer une salle avec toi alors que tout le monde te déteste.

Drago bondit sur ses pieds et jeta un regard glacial sur la jeune fille. Mais toute sa colère s'évanouit devant les yeux verts, dépourvut de colère mais emplit d'une tristesse qui semblait infinie.

Il regarda ailleurs.

Elle détourna les yeux et s'empara de sa baguette. En quelques sorts, elle emporta des guirlandes sur un sapin gigantesque, alluma des centaines de bougies, dressa des tables.

En a peine dix minutes, la salle était devenue superbe. Le plafond étoilé s'illuminait de centaines de bougies. Le sapin blanc semblait diffuser sa propre lumière, avec ses boules bleues et blanches, ses guirlandes argentées et sa superbe étoile au sommet. Les tables dressées avec goût évoquaient celles des restaurants Moldus où Hermione avait vu une fois ses parents s'offrir pour leur anniversaire de mariage.

Le résultat était bluffant.

La dernière touche, ce fut Malefoy qui l'apporta. Avec un sort qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

Une neige, une neige qui semblait réelle mais nullement froide tombait à présent du plafond. Émerveillée, Hermione leva les yeux et contempla la neige. Lorsqu'elle touchait quelque chose, elle s'effaçait.

Elle tourna la tête vers Drago. Le garçon avança la main et elle frissonna lorsqu'elle frôla sa peau. Elle sentait son cœur accélérer dangereusement dans sa poitrine, battre jusqu'à faire mal.

Il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux, délicatement. Plongée dans ses yeux gris, elle oubliait le temps, sa vie, son destin... sa mission.

Elle aurait tellement voulu dire tellement de chose en cet instant.

Mais parfois, le silence est plus fort que les mots.

- Tu viens au bal avec moi ce ce soir, murmura-t-il.

Son ordre, prononcé d'une voix ferme et autoritaire ne laissait pas d'échappatoire. Et Hermione accepta.

La main retombât. Il sortit. Hermione elle pensait au bal. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ?

**oOoO **

Au même moment, dans sa chambre, Pansy Parkinson acheva les derniers préparatifs à sa vengeance. Ce soir, Anna Mclee allait payer.

**oOoO**

**23 décembre. Une heure avant le bal.**

Hermione tournait en rond dans sa salle de bain. Pansy lui avait jeté un sourire carnassier en sortant le première, magnifiquement vêtue, dans une robe vert bouteille, lui arrivant à mis-cuisse.

La robe que possédait Hermione n'était pas aussi jolie mais là n'était pas la question. Elle ne parvenait pas à y aller. Elle ne voulait pas. C'était au dessus de ses force, jamais elle ne pourrait y arriver. Jamais.

Elle entra enfin dans la salle de bain et s'assit sur la baignoire, la tête dans les mains.

- Vas-y.

Elle sursauta et relava brusquement la tête. Anna Mclee la regardait, aussi vivante qu'elle.

- Tu ne pourras pas éternellement fuir Hermione.

Elle s'approcha mais la jeune fille menaça.

- Ne me touches pas sale monstre. Tu aurais pu me tuer il y quelques jours.

Anna soupira et s'assit a terre.

- Hermione, je suis telle que tu m'a crée. Tu as projetée sur moi tes pensées noires, ta haine et ton désespoir, tu m'as transformée en monstre. Je ne suis pas un monstre Hermione, juste une illusion, issue de ta propre imagination que tu te plais à croire responsable de tes malheurs.

Elle s'arrêta un instant puis reprit.

- Mais tu es seule ici Hermione. Dans cette salle de bain, n'importe qui te dirais que tu parles à un mur. Je suis ton imagination, si tu veux, je peux t'aider. S'il te plait, laisses moi faire.

Ses yeux verts étaient si suppliants qu'Hermione hocha la tête.

_Folle. Une folle. Je me réveillerais un jour, et ces horribles mois se révéleront être des cauchemars. Ils n'auront jamais existé. Jamais._

L'illusion invita Hermione à s'installer devant le miroir. La jeune fille se regarda. En effet, elle était seule à se regarder, Anna n'existait pas.

- Dis moi ce que tu vois Hermione.

- Je vois Anna Mclee.

- Pas _qui_ tu vois, ce _que_ tu vois.

- Une jeune femme. Elle est... belle. Ses cheveux sont courts, noirs, sa peau est ivoire. Sa bouche... ressemble à un fruit, une pomme, rouge.

- Et ces yeux ?

- Ils sont verts.

- Et que vois-tu dedans ?

Au début, Hermione ne comprit pas la question, puis elle s'observa et une foule de souvenir défila dans sa tête. Jusqu'à un seul, précis, intact.

_**U**n jour, elle avait seize ans, elle descendait les escaliers et avait croisé son reflet dans le miroir. L'étincelle de ses yeux chocolats. Inqualifiable. Son père l'avait prise par les épaules._

_« Tu vois, avait-il dit, cette flamme dans tes yeux, tu la garderas toujours, quoi qu'il arrive **»**_

- Ce sont... Mes yeux. Anna. Mes yeux, ce sont mes yeux. Ils brillent à l'identique, ce sont mes yeux !

- Oui. Quoi qu'il advienne, ils resteront ainsi. Qu'importe l'apparence, la couleur, qu'importe dans quel corps tu es Hermione, ton âme ne changera jamais. Le corps, c'est une enveloppe, une écorce, une marionnette, l'important, c'est l'âme. C'est que qui fait la différence, Hermione l'âme. Les sorciers ont des tas de formules et de potions pour changer le corps, mais jamais ils ne changeront l'âme.

- Alors...

- Alors qu'importe que Malefoy aime le corps d'Anna. Le corps d'Anna n'est pas sans l'âme qui l'habite. Si il t'aime, il t'aime aussi par l'âme.

- Oh , merci, merci Anna.

Elle voulut se jeter dans les bras de son double mais elle s'écarta.

- N'oublies pas que je ne suis pas réelle. Maintenant, vas-t-en avant que je sois désagréable.

Et elle disparue, laissant Hermione seule...

**oOoO**

Drago Malefoy, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur surveillait distraitement l'heure. Les minutes défilaient sur la montre gousset. Les aiguilles avançaient et il attendait.

Mais que faisait-elle bon sang ?

Il espérait qu'elle vienne. Il en avait envie. Surtout que les autres savaient, le bruit de son invitation avait fait le tour de l'école, répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Elle avait plutôt intérêt à venir, sinon il le prendrait mal... Très mal. Le ridicule n'est pas toléré chez les Malefoy.

_Ce qu'on ne donne pas un Malefoy, il le prend..._

_- _Drago...

Il se tourne vers Pansy qui vient de lui parler. Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de le déranger, sa colère monte, sourde et froide. Il répond un peu sèchement.

- Quoi ?

- Je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

Son visage porte les marques de l'anxiété. Elle semble à bout de nerfs mais Drago n'y fait pas attention. Il aurait dut...

- Plus tard tu veux ?

Pansy murmure un vague pardon et s'en va. S'isolant un peu, les larmes coulent sur sa joue. Elle les essuie d'un revers la main rageur, elle était prête, elle a faillit craquer, tout lui avouer. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Elle ouvre son petit miroir de poche. Devant la glace, elle reprend confiance et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire.

_Tu me remercieras Drago..._

**oOoO**

Avec une terrible sensation dans le creux de son ventre. Hermione entra dans la salle de bal.

**oOoO**

Et là, il la voit, descendant les escaliers. Magnifique. Dans sa robe rouge, simplement drapée qui cascadait jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâches et sa peau ivoire resplendissait. Elle était magnifique.

**oOoO**

Hermione avait cherché Drago des yeux. Et s'il n'était finalement pas venu ? Si il avait changé d'avis. Et enfin elle le vit, Dans son costume. Elle sourit, dévoilant une rangée de perles. Il était là. Il l'attendait. Elle... Anna Mclee, Hermione Granger. Peu importe le nom désormais, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Elle s'approcha, ne remarquant pas la foule qui les regardait, ni le fait que seuls les Serpentards assistaient au bal. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le plafond, elle contempla la neige magique et prit une grande inspiration. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentait bien. Merveilleusement bien.

Elle le rejoignit, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es venue.

Il disait cela avec un ton presque soulagé.

La musique emplit la pièce, tout cela était tellement magique, tellement éloigné de la guerre. Hermione en oublia tout le reste, elle était elle même, elle était dans un bal et elle aimait ça. Pas de guerre, pas de mission, rien de tout cela. Pas de souffrance, pas de misère, le bal et sa magie.

- Danses.

Un ton sans réplique, doux pourtant, elle n'osa s'exécuter. Danser ? Comment ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait, avec Victor, on ne pouvait pas appelé ça de la danse...

Perdu dans ses reflétions, elle frissonna en sentant les mains de Malefoy nouer les siennes autour de son cou. Elle releva les yeux et croisa les iris grises, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, oui. Elle se sentait vraiment bête. Il esquissa un sourire à son tour et posa les mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

Ils tournoyaient ! Non, ils volaient ! Elle sentait à peine le sol sous la valse, ses pas s'exécutait sans efforts, Drago menait la danse. La musique, une valse les entrainait. Et Hermione souriait toujours, c'était tellement surréaliste, d'être à danser en pleine guerre dans les bras de Malefoy. Surréaliste et incroyable. Magnifique aussi. Délicieux surement. Elle se laissa porter, les danses se succédaient mais elle ne sentait pas l'engourdissement de ses pieds, elle ne vu pas les autres danseurs déserter peu à peu la piste, ni la foule se former, les regarder. Parce qu'elle était dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, parce qu'elle vivait un moment magique et inoubliable, parce qu'elle aimait. Simplement. Parce que cela lui suffisait et qu'elle oubliait tout.

- Je crois que tout le monde nous regarde, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle revint presque brusquement à la réalité, prenant conscience peu à peu des regards braqués sur eux. Il a dit ça d'un ton malicieux, Anna porte la gène à merveille...

Elle s'arrêta, il la fit tournoyer une dernière fois dans un bruit de tissu.

La foule applaudit, si bien que personne ne remarqua Pansy, quittant la salle, un terrible sourire aux lèvres.

**oOoO**

Pansy marcha dans les couloirs jusque sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, pas à ce stade. Pourtant, elle hésitait, et si son choix ne blessait pas seulement Mclee, mais Drago ? Il semblait si heureux dans ses bras.

Pansy le connaissait, après tout, c'était son meilleur ami. Elle l'avait vu rire, pleurer, maudire. Et dans ces prunelles grises, cette lueur étonnante, ce sourire aux lèvres... il l'aimait. Il aimait cette peste, cette petite garce. Et si il souffrait ? Il ne devait pas souffrir, parce que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il n'avait pas choisi, choisi de l'aimer, de tomber dans son piège.

Il ne souffrira pas. Elle fera en sorte qu'il ne souffre pas. Et si elle devait arrêter ? Si il valait mieux abandonner sa vengeance et le convaincre de lui revenir ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas, Drago avait fait son choix. Elle venait de faire le sien.

**oOoO**

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et murmura à son oreille.

- La fête n'est plus intéressante, suis moi.

**oOoO**

Il avait fallu longtemps à Pansy Parkinson pour élaborer son plan, pour en tisser les ficelles. Elle savait que sa vengeance serait terrible, elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle serait abominable.

Elle s'aplatit contre le sol, attrapa une bouteille de Whisky et prit dans sa poche la petite bourse. Elle contempla un instant les ingrédients de sa vengeance et commença sa préparation.

Si elle avait su...

**oOoO**

Drago tira Hermione par le bras, il l'emmena vers le parc. Il était tard, tant pis pour le couvre feu des Carrows, Drago savait ce qu'il faisait.

Il savait qu'elle aimerait.

**oOoO**

Sofia s'arrêta de pleurer. Elle avait prit sa décision. Quand Neville et Ginny étaient venus la voir, lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé ce service, elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Mais elle se sentait coupable. _Elle_ n'apprécierait pas. Même si elle était mauvaise, même si ces paroles l'avait détruite, Sofia savait qu'Anna n'appréciait pas. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'Anna n'était pas mauvaise... Pire que ça, Anna était quelqu'un de formidable. Ça, Sofia en était sûre.

**oOoO**

Pansy prit deux verre dans l'armoire. Elle n'aimait pas boire, mais elle devinait que Anna ne refuserait pas un verre. Pansy savait être manipulatrice quand elle le voulait. Même _très_ manipulatrice...

Avec un sourire, et une légère appréhension, elle versa le contenu de la bourse dans le premier verre. Oh ! Elle allait rire. Cette peste ne perdait rien pour attendre, la vengeance était là, prête, palpable. A portée de main...

**oOoO**

Sofia regarda la fiole de Polynectar et pleura de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Si,il le fallait. Pour les amis d'Harry Potter, parce qu'Hermione Granger aurait été fière d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse...

**oOoO**

Hermione et Drago descendirent les marches et sortirent. Dehors, l'air était glacé, un vent agitait les arbres.

Et il neigeait.

Drago regarda un franc sourire s'épanouir sur les lèvres d'Anna. Elle avança un peu et frissonna au contact de la neige sur ses épaules nues. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules. Elle rougit brusquement.

- M... Merci, bredouilla-t-elle.

Il sourit. Décidément, il avait un don pour ce genre de choses.

Hermione tendit une main devant elle et observa les flocons sur sa paume, les étoiles froides et si fragiles qui disparaissaient aussitôt posées.

Elle pensa à tous les secrets qu'elle gardait. Elle regarda Drago et cru craquer un instant. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle voulaient dire, tant qu'elle voulaient faire avant de mourir.

Lui dire la vérité... Donner là, tout ce qu'elle possède, ce secret.

Lui dire qu'elle l'aime.

Qu'elle l'aime à en crever.

Lui dire la vérité.

Mais elle ne peut pas. C'est illusoire de penser qu'elle lui dira un jour, elle n'aura pas le temps. C'est un euphémisme de croire qu'il l'aimera en retour. C'est inconcevable. Mais à ce moment, alors que la neige tombe, elle a besoin d'y croire, besoin de se dire que ce n'est pas impossible, que comme les autres, elle a sa chance.

**oOoO**

Pansy contempla la bouteille de Whisky Pur feu sur la table, sa robe ambrée. Tout était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Elle reviendrait bientôt, Anna. Sa vengeance serait alors enfin assouvie, elle souffrirait, souffrirait beaucoup...

**oOoO**

Sofia avala d'une traite le Polynectar, dans la glace, elle observa les changements sur son reflet. Qui aurait dit qu'elle se changerait un jour en une autre personne...

**oOoO**

En regardant Anna Mclee, Drago ne se doute de rien. Il ne sent pas en elle cette tempête qui fait rage, ce tourbillon de sentiments contraires.

Un instant, il pense à ce que lui a dit son père, il frissonne de devoir le faire et pourtant il sait. Il sait que jamais il ne se mettra en travers de son chemin, il ne désobéira jamais. Pour personne il ne le ferait.

Ils marchent un peu, dans le silence. C'est incroyable le nombre de choses qui passent dans le silence. Pas besoin de mots.

**oOoO**

Sofia sorti des toilettes. Elle devait la trouver et faire sa mission. C'était une chance que Neville et Ginny l'aient remarqué, une chance immense qu'ils lui aient proposé cette mission. Elle devait le faire.

C'était simple finalement, juste récupérer des informations.

En sortant, pourtant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder son reflet avec tristesse. Anna, son regard vert plein de souffrance dans le miroir...

**oOoO**

Il y avait très longtemps que le plan de Pansy était prêt dans sa tête. Depuis ce jour où Anna Mclee s'était saoulée dans la salle de bain avec son Whisky. Depuis le jour où elle avait vu dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, une colère infinie, indescriptible. Elle s'était sentie trahie, humiliée. Cette vermine avait ce jour là, plus compté à ses yeux que sa propre amie. Que la fille qui l'accompagnait depuis toujours, supportant ses humeurs, ses douleurs, ses choix sans jamais défaillir.

Elle l'avait cherché, ce sort, ce qui allait lui arriver, elle l'avait chercher.

Tout avait commencé avec ce livre. Un livre moldu, usé et abimé par une forte utilisation. L_'herbe Bleue_, tout de suite le nom l'avait intrigué.

Le soir même, alors qu'Anna dormait dans l'infirmerie, elle avait lu ce livre. Dans son esprit s'était formé une humiliante vengeance. Elle allait le payer cher.

De l'ectasie. Sous ce nom moldu, tout son plan.

Elle n'avait lu le livre jusqu'au bout, savoir que les hallucinations pouvaient être effrayantes lui avait suffit.

Si Pansy Parkinson était quelque fois méchante, jamais elle n'aurait été mauvaise. Elle n'avait pas lu le livre jusqu'au bout, ne savait pas que la drogue pouvait tuer. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait de ça, c'était les effets. Aucune notion des doses...

Lorsqu'elle avait versé tout le contenu de la bourse, une dose incroyablement trop forte, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Quelqu'un allait mourir. Mourir par sa faute.

**oOoO**

La fausse Anna Mclee avançait dans le couloir. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle franchit la porte de sa chambre. Pansy semblait l'attendre. Elle regarda les deux verres de Whisky sur la table. Anna n'aurait pas voulu ça mais c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Bonsoir Pansy...

- Anna ? Tiens, je t'attendais, viens.

Sofia rassembla son courage et s'assit à côté de Pansy. La Serpentarde avait les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est ce qui la rendait si heureuse tout d'un coup ? Elle repoussa une mèche noire derrière son oreille.

- Tu ne bois pas ? demanda Pansy en désignant le verre.

Sofia regarda le liquide ambré légèrement trouble. Ainsi Anna buvait ? Elle savait que ce jour... cet horrible jour où elle avait découvert son origine, elle s'était saoulée et avait été à l'infirmerie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

La jeune fille avait placé toute sa confiance en Anna. Elle l'avait crue différente des autres. Gentille. Elle avait eu tord, affreusement tord. Ce jour là, Anna l'avait détruite, mutilée de douleur. Elle n'avait pas comprit ce revirement soudain. Elle avait espéré qu'elle revienne, qu'elle lui demande pardon. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Tout.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait la trahir, prendre son identité pour recueillir des informations sur Parkinson et Malefoy. Elle ne parvenait pas à se dire qu'elle allait le faire, qu'elle allait la trahir.

Mais on trahit ses amis pas vrai ? Sinon, ce n'est plus une trahison, c'est une vengeance.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le verre de Whisky Pur feu et s'en empara.

_Pardon Anna... _

Et sous le regard éperdu de vengeance et de haine de Pansy, Sofia but le verre... en entier.

**oOoO**

Hermione, lasse de marcher, s'arrêta et contempla le ciel, le tourbillon de flocons et la lune, presque pleine. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel d'encre. Elle coula un regard vers Drago, il semblait soucieux, perdu dans l'admiration du firmament.

- As-tu peur de mourir Anna ?

Elle frissonna sous la question pleine de sous entendu. Malgré la douceur de sa voix, il lui semblait dangereux à ce moment.

Elle eut peur, les soupçons pesaient peut être déjà sur elle. Ils avaient vérifié son dossier et avait découvert le pot-aux-rose.

Elle tenta de garder un air calme et détendu alors que la peur nouait son ventre.

- Oui. Comme tout le monde. C'est la guerre ici et...

Elle hésita.

- Et personne ne sait comment elle finira. Peut être que V... le seigneur des ténèbres échouera, alors...

Elle s'arrête, au nom de son maitre, il a tiqué.

Elle prie pour que cette erreur n'ait pas d'importance. Elle doit lui demander ce soir l'autorisation d'être avec lui pendant les vacances. Si il refuse, c'est la fin, Mcgonagall dit qu'il y a un deuxième plan mais elle n'y croit pas. C'est ça ou rien.

- Une balade en balais, ça te tente ?

**oOoO**

Sofia trouva que l'alcool avait un goût prononcé, particulièrement acre. Elle fit une légère grimace en avalant tout le verre cul sec. Elle avait bien besoin de ça, un petit remontant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ressentit une sorte de malaise. Une sensation inquiétante qui l'étreignait au plus profond de son être. Bientôt, l'effet s'accrut et elle regarda Pansy avec une horreur grandissante. Pourquoi la Serpentarde souriait-elle ? Pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas bien ?

L'angoisse la frappa soudain, terrible, irrationnelle, un poids insurmontable. Elle s'agrippa sur le bord de la table, serrant le bois jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchisses. Pansy observa la peur s'emparer d'elle, transformer les traits de son visage jusqu'à en être effrayant, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle ressentit l'ivresse. L'ivresse de se venger, de voir Anna Mclee, la peur au ventre, devant elle. Elle perdait ses moyens, sa peau palissait et elle soufflait rudement : les pires cauchemars s'offraient à ses yeux. Et elle, Pansy Parkinson sirotait tranquillement son Whisky, savourant la victoire.

Et soudain, tout bascula...

**oOoO **

- Tu as peur ! Ria Drago.

- Non, protesta la jeune fille avec vigueur.

- Alors prouves-le moi.

- Je veux d'abords me changer. Comment veux-tu que je monte sur un balais en robe de bal ?

- Menteuse, en vérité, tu es morte de peur Mclee...

Elle ne grimaça pas à l'évocation de son nom de famille, le garçon l'avait prononcé avec malice et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- D'accord pour la balade, mais je t'en prie, laisses-moi juste enfiler un pantalon.

Il mima une réflexion profonde et accepta.

- Tu m'attends là ou tu montes ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pour que tu te défiles, rêves !

Et il la suivit.

**oOoO**

Sofia hurlait de toute ses forces. Des cadavres, des cadavres partout. Pourquoi Pansy ne réagissait-elle pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était **elle** qui était effrayante ?

Partout, le sang et les corps gisants. L'odeur infect et âcre de la mort qui emplissait ses narines, elle regarda les yeux écarquillés d'horreur les morts se relever et marcher vers elle. Elle recula en poussant des gémissements : les morts rirent. Même les asticots qui les dévoraient s'interrompirent pour la regarder.

Elle avait peur, peur jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. La sensation que son cœur était prit dans un étau ne la quittait pas.

- Pansy ! Hurla-t-elle. Pansy, sauves moi !

Mais l'adolescente s'était terrée dans le fond de la pièce, pâle d'horreur, les mains tremblantes sur ses oreilles.

- Pansy ! Pan...

Elle fut interrompue par un des cadavres, il l'empoigna et elle hurla en sentant la peau desséchée se refermer sur son bras. Le cadavre l'observa de ses orbites vides et se jeta sur elle, bientôt suivit par des centaines de corps pourrissants. Sofia plia sous le poids et s'écrasa au sol. _Ils allaient la dévorer vivante..._

**oOoO**

Arrivée dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, Hermione entendit les longs cris de Sofia. Inquiète, elle se tourna vers Drago qui semblait lui aussi alerté par le bruit. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour intervenir.

**oOoO**

Hermione entra la première, Drago sur ses talons, elle s'immobilisa.

Son double, à terre, le corps secoué de violents tremblements hurlait qu'on ne le tue pas. Elle agrippait sa gorge avec ses mains et étouffait.

En une seconde, Hermione fut près d'elle.

Mais qui était cette fille ?

**oOoO **

Sofia, les yeux dilaté et la vision trouble aperçut Anna Mclee. La jeune fille passa au travers des cadavres qui s'écartaient à son passage. Elle la regarda avec dédain et cracha :

- Te voilà punie Sofia. Comment as-tu osé prendre mon identité ? Tu te croyais assez forte pour en supporter les conséquences mais tu n'es qu'une vermine, tu m'entends ? Une erreur de la nature, une sale sang de bourbe. Ton sang et aussi sale que la boue.

Elle marqua une posé, les yeux brillant de haine puis s'écarta.

- Vous pouvez la tuer mes amours.

Et les monstres se jetèrent sur elle...

**oOoO**

Les cheveux de son double se décolorèrent. Peu à peu, son visage se transforma et Hermione regarda avec étonnement et effroi les traits de Sofia se dessiner devant elle.

Les mains crispés sur sa gorge, la souffle coupée, elle tentait de respirer mais semblait être empêché par quelque chose.

C'est à se moment, son regard coulant vers Drago qu'elle aperçut Pansy Parkinson. La Serpentarde était recroquevillée dans le fond de la pièce, le visage inondé de larmes, les yeux rivés sur Malefoy. Ils se jaugeaient, l'une pleurant de peur et l'autre froid, distant. Hermione en frissonna. Elle connaissait cette froideur imposante, cet air supérieur et hautain qui vous faisait sentir petit et minable : Drago Malefoy dans toute sa dangerosité.

La conversation silencieuse ne dura qu'un instant, un instant où la vie de Pansy Parkinson bascula dans les ténèbres. Elle lut dans ce regard, une colère sourde et froide, une rage contrôlée. Il était déçue. Elle l'avait déçue. Et désormais dans ses yeux, il n'y avait plus d'amour, il n'y avait plus d'amitié ni de tendresse. Dans ces yeux, la haine prenait toute la place, les iris tempêtes de Drago Malefoy lui accordèrent leur dernier regard : Pansy était répudiée.

Hermione ne regarda pas la scène, elle détourna les yeux devant l'amitié brisée. Elle reporta son attention sur Sofia.

Elle accourue vers elle, la jeune fille se débattit avec force, la frappant. Elle tient bon et l'immobilisa.

- Drago, viens m'aider !

Et dans cette nuit du 23 décembre, Pansy Parkinson perdit le seul ami qu'elle n'est jamais eut.

**oOoO**

**24 Décembre, plusieurs heures avant l'aube.**

- Elle a été droguée Anna.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle s'en voulait, sans elle, Sofia ne serait pas dans cet état.

- Elle voulait te tuer Anna, je ne sais pourquoi Sofia avait pris du Polynectar mais Pansy savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Silence.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- C'est aujourd'hui que l'on part n'est ce pas ?

- Dans l'après midi, pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi pendant les vacances ?

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Voilà donc la modification de ce chapitre. Ça change beaucoup de choses puisque s'il est amoureux, Drago ne s'en ait pas rendu compte et n'a rein demander à Hermione.**

**Donc, Drago ne changera pas.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre est mieux que la bouse que je vous ai servis lundi. Finalement, il n'y a pas besoin de romance à l'eau de rose, j'aime les choses compliquées.**

**Il fallait que je change car je n'arrivais plus à écrire à cause de cela et je pense que certains ont abandonnés ma fic (snif).**

**Vos avis sont les bienvenus, j'aimerais savoir si ça va comme ça ou si je dois encore modifier.**

**Reviews ?**

**Bises**

**Altanais**


	16. Dans l'attente de la mort

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lili-prune : Ben désolée que tu ais aimé parce que je l'ai changé ! Oui, Anna et Hermione ne s'affronte plus, c'est parce qu'Hermione prend du recul, elle se rapproche de la mort et finit par accepter Anna. Ha, la rubrique orthographe, merci *s'éponge le front * Je hais la langue française ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bises et bonne lecture. Altanais.**

**Alysee : Lui avouer la vérité ? Elle n'aura peut être pas le temps de lui dire NIARK NIARK NIARK ! Bon, bonne lecture et bises à toi. Altanais. Merci pour ta review sur « Lâche aussi »**

**Apple : Morte ? Tu vas le savoir. Oui, moi aussi j'aime Sofia, c'est mon souffre douleur favori ! La pauvre, elle en voit de toutes les couleurs ! Nos cerveaux (dégénérés) sont sur la même longueur d'onde ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et que review tu mettras (sinon Zeus te foudroiera !) Bises, Altanais.**

**Zazbou : Merci pour ta review nouvelle lectrice ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, car la voici la voilà ! (ce que je peux être poétique et rythmique des fois ;) ! ) Bises, Altanais. **

**Hermi'drago2 : Yeah ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Cinq fois ! Je suis touchée ! Éditer ce livre ! Bon là, je suis heureuse d'être derrière un ordinateur parce que j'ai rougi ^^' . Non, tout est la propriété de J.K Rowling. Elle possède les personnages, je ne suis qu'une simple petite main qui s'amuse avec. Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu, voici le 15ème chapitre. Bises. Altanais. **

**Elianor : Oh ma chère et tendre, je t'attendais =D Jamais, jamais je ne me lasserais de tes review, plus belles les unes que les autres. La vision de Sofia, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire (ce que je peux être folle parfois), la folie, les hallucinations, tout ça est vraiment intéressant à développer, et à écrire. J'aime les sentiments humains en général et la je suis dans une période folie/peur, d'où cette fiction. Je suis peut être cinglée moi même, après tout, si tel était le cas, je ne m'en rendrait surement pas compte ^^. Donc, j'aime la folie et le développement de personnalité, c'est fantastique à écrire, je prend mon pieds à chaque fois =P J'aime bien la neige aussi, à la fois merveilleuse et triste, froide, éphémère, un peu comme la vie d'Hermione. Enfin, Anna. Anna est donc l'illusion crée par Hermione. Et, en acceptant son sort, le fait de mourir, elle accepte aussi Anna. Donc, moins d'effusion de violence, plus de folie encore. Car finalement, le fait qu'elle l'accepte, que la mort soit proche, ça la fait basculée encore dans la folie et le désespoir. Ravie de savoir que Cas de peste t'est plu, elle la continue toujours. Et tu es largement appréciée (et espérée). Merci encore, mille bises, Altanais.**

**Dream-nightmare : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir. La suite, la voici, la voilà. Bises, Altanais**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**/!\ RELISEZ LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT, IL A SUBI UNE MODIFICATION QUI CHANGE LA RELATION DRAGO ET HERMIONE /!\**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Lecteurs de mon cœur, voici donc mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**o**

**o**

**Dans l'attente de la mort**

**« L'attente de la mort est plus dure que la mort elle même »**

**Si tu m'aimes Drago, je peux te prévenir que tout est déjà perdu d'avance.**

**O**

**o**

**Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme.**

**Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme.**

**Et je sais saigne encore, je souris à la mort**

**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort.**

**Je saigne encore, Kyo**

**o**

**O**

Lorsqu'Hermione Granger s'éveilla dans la chambre de Drago Malefoy, ses bras repliés sur le corps du Serpentard, les douloureux souvenirs de la veille la submergèrent. Elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Drago, après avoir entendu sa réponse. Un simple oui. En un mot, un son, une courte syllabe, Drago Malefoy venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Hermione Jane Granger allait mourir, elle le savait et depuis la veille, la nouvelle la frappait avec surprise et force.

C'était étrange, la jeune fille ne s'y attendait pas finalement. Après toutes ses réflexions sur sa propre mort, sa nostalgie et son malheur elle ne parvenait pas accepter de mourir. Pourtant, elle le savait depuis le début, depuis le commencement de sa mission, depuis le jour où Minerva Mcgonagall l'avait transformée dans la forêt. Ce que son esprit avait d'abord accepté le rejetait maintenant. Mourir maintenant était impensable. Avant d'avoir pu dire la vérité à Drago. Improbable qu'on la tue maintenant, qu'elle finisse en martyre à l'aube de l'amour qui pourrait s'offrir à elle. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant seulement ? N'aurait-il pas pu refuser ?

Elle était injuste, c'est sûrement être cela d'être condamné : injuste, égoïste, centré sur sa vie, sa propre vie qui s'apprête à partir, sur son cœur qui s'empresse de s'arrêter. Elle avait le droit d'être égoïste maintenant que sa vie s'enfuyait, que l'échéance se rapprochait. Non ! Non ! Elle ne pourrait accepter, et encore moins, qu'il sache la vérité. Pas ça, surtout pas ça, il la haïrait pour toujours, ne garderait d'elle qu'un souvenir brulé par la colère. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Jamais.

**oOoO**

Elle se leva doucement, sans bruit et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle était si égoïste, alors que Sofia avait manqué de mourir à sa place. La jeune fille avait eu de la chance, la drogue ne l'avait pas tuée. Elle devait dormir à cette heure, dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie.

**oOoO**

Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Que cherchait-elle dans cette pièce ? Elle n'avait rien à attendre de Sofia. Hermione était responsable de son malheur, responsable de tout. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à partir sans lui avoir dit au revoir, l'abandonner ainsi sans avoir pu l'avoir.

A Poudlard, pendant ces tristes temps, elle n'avait pas eu d'alliés. Sauf elle. Sofia Rowls était restée près d'elle, l'avait écoutée, entrainée, tout. Sofia avait tout fait pour Hermione Granger. Jusqu'à renoncer à ses rêves pour voir ceux de son amie se réaliser. C'est pour cela qu'Hermione ne pouvait partir ainsi, comme un fantôme, une ombre. Laissé derrière elle cette fille qui avait cru en elle, qui l'avait soutenu pour finalement payer une vengeance qui n'était pas la sienne. C'était trop pour elle, se dire qu'elle allait partir sans la voir.

Retour d'ascenseur, cette fois, Sofia avait besoin d'elle.

**oOoO**

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie, pas un bruit, le silence. Presque aucun malade, et tous endormis dans l'aube. Elle ferma la porte doucement derrière elle et erra dans la pièce. Écartant quelques rideaux pour apercevoir les malades. La pensée que Sofia était peut être morte dans la nuit la fit frissonner d'effroi.

Elle poussa un énième rideau et découvrit la jeune fille. Elle était allongée sur un lit d'une blancheur impeccable et ses cheveux auburn était déployer sur l'oreiller. Hermione ressentit un pincement à la voir ainsi, le visage calme et reposé, à l'abri de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait dut endurer.

Elle s'approcha du lit, se mouvant sans bruit, tel un fantôme. Elle n'osa pas parler, troubler le silence merveilleux et la quiétude de son visage.

Alors elle la regarda, alors que le jour, filtrant à travers les persiennes closes illuminaient son visage. Sofia lui apparut alors comme un ange, elle lui devait la vie. Toute sa vie. Hermione décida qu'il était temps de partir, la voir lui avait fait du bien et elle ne voulait pas la forcer à lui parler.

Elle fit demi tour lorsque sa voix s'éleva.

- Au revoir Hermione.

La jeune fille sursauta et fit volte face.

Sofia la regarda, ses yeux tristes et fatigués semblaient pourtant conquis par une lueur nouvelle.

- Je l'ai toujours su je crois, la nuit dernière, j'avais déjà cette impression et tu es là. Tu es elle, c'est pour ça que tu es venue.

- Comment...

- Une intuition, coupa Sofia, le jours où tu as vu Mcgonagall, tu avais dans les yeux une lueur que j'aurais reconnue entre mille. Je m'en suis rendue compte, depuis tout ce temps, j'étais amie avec Hermione Granger.

Hermione s'avança et se laissa choir sur le lit de la malade.

- Je suis désolée Sofia, souffla-t-elle d'une voix affectée, désolée pour la mal que je t'ai fait. Je n'avais pas le choix...

- Il est peut être temps que tu m'expliques...

Et dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie, alors que le jour naissait, que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires, heureux de rentrer chez eux, Hermione Granger savoura le plaisir de se sentir elle même. Elle n'omit aucun détail de son récit, racontant jusqu'à la moindre pensée et peur, jusqu'à arriver au moment où elle avoua être sur le point de mourir.

Sofia l'écouta d'une oreille attentive, calme et posée comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle laissa Hermione lui conter chaque malheur, bonheur, peine. Elle frémit sous le récit de ses conversations avec Anna mais garda un silence religieux, relançant Hermione par quelques questions quand elle en avait besoin.

Elle comprit chaque comportement de la jeune fille, réalisant peu à peu que son vœu le plus cher venait d'être exaucé : elle était l'amie d'Hermione Granger.

Hermione pleura quelques fois, laissant tout son désespoir la submerger et avoua que malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait aux siens, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à mourir.

Elle termina son récit vers les sept heures du matin.

- Je suppose que maintenant, tu vas utiliser un sort d'oubli, comme pour Ginny

- Au revoir Sofia.

Elle lui embrassa le font en geste maternel et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. C'était trop dur, elle ne parviendrait pas à lui effacer la mémoire.

- Courage Hermione.

- On se reverra... là-haut...

Et elle sortit, sans se retourner. On dit que ceux qui sont forts ne se retournent jamais.

**oOoO**

Elle regarda Drago, allongée sur son lit. Il dormait toujours, le sourire aux lèvres. Si seulement il savait... Savait que sa vie allait être à jamais changé par ces vacances de Noël.

**oOoO**

Hermione quitta Drago en fin de matinée pour aller ranger ses affaires. La mort dans l'âme, elle replia chaque vêtement, se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait vécu en touchant l'étoffe. Ce jean, n'était-ce pas celui sur lequel Ron avait renversé une fois son jus de citrouille au Terrier ? Assurément. Et elle caressa du doigt la tâche qui n'était jamais totalement partie. Ce sweat, qui lui rappelait des soirée avec ses amis... Cette petite robe rouge, celle qu'elle avait porté à Noël... Tout dans cette valise chargée respirait un passé, si proche et pourtant si lointain... Avait-elle changé à ce point ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien.

Elle leva la tête et regarda Anna Mclee qui l'observait, assise sur son lit.

- J'ai peur Anna...

Son double sourit tristement.

- Moi aussi.

Elles étaient seules. Personne d'autre dans la chambre.

Hermione grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'assit. Dehors, il neigeait, le paysage se paraît de ses plus beaux atours. Les arbres nus semblaient parcourus de frissons sous le vent de décembre. Des rires, provenant de plusieurs Serdaigles amusés à se lancer des boules de neige lui provinrent. Elle regarda le tout d'un air triste et absent. Ces Serdaigles auraient du être elle. C'est elle qui aurait à ce moment joué dans la neige avec Harry et Ron. Harry, Ron... Comment réagiraient-ils en apprenant la vérité ? Qu'elle leur avait menti ? Embarquée dans une mission sans les prévenir. Mals sûrement. Peut être effondrés, en colère.

Elle se sentait minable, tellement égoïste. Jusque là, elle n'avait plus pensé à eux.

- Ne t'en veux pas. Ils comprendront.

- Je ne sais pas.

Et soudain, la jeune fille éclata de rire. Un simple ricanement qui se mua en un rire hystérique. Anna garda le silence et Hermione riait, de son rire démentiel. Et, tout à coup, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le rire cessa et la jeune fille sentit les larmes lui bruler les yeux.

- Je suis folle, tu n'es qu'une illusion et je te vois, je te sens quand tu me touches. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas te dire de partir, j'ai besoin de toi.

Anna s'approcha de la fenêtre et posa sa main sur le bras d'Hermione.

- Je vais mourir Anna et je ne veux pas... Je ne... peux pas l'accepter... Je l'aime et savoir que... qu'il va tout savoir... ça me détruit.

- Tout ira bien, là, c'est fini.

Hermione se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Anna. L'illusion lui caressa la tête. Le corps d'Hermione était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

**oOoO **

Pansy souffrait, et sur son visage, tel un livre ouvert, on lisait toute sa souffrance et son désespoir. Son visage, pâle, maladif, souligné par des cernes violettes. Elle n'avait pas dormi, elle n'avait pas pu. Dans son esprit, trop de cauchemars l'assaillaient. Elle avait presque tué Sofia. Elle aurait pu tuer Mclee. Et cette pensée la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle refusait d'être comme ses parents. Refusait cette méchanceté.

Toute son enfance se résumait à ça. Souffrance. Cris. Désespoir. Douleur. Toujours. Les bonnes manières apprises à coups d'Endoloris, les gifles. Pansy avait grandi dans ce milieu, dans ses veines coulait le sang pur. Elle avait apprit à faire du mal, apprit à regarder la souffrance et la mort sans broncher.

A seize ans, elle assistait à l'exécution d'une jeune moldue. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, dans les yeux de la pauvre fille, cette lueur, cette peur. Tuée à coup d'Endoloris, torturée jusqu'à la mort et pourquoi ? Pour une histoire de sang. Parce qu'elle n'était pas là où il le fallait, avec le bon sang dans les veines. C'était Avery qui l'avait tué, elle n'oublierait jamais, le sourire carnassier, la douce satisfaction d'entendre sa victime hurler, ses supplications, ses pleurs. Elle n'oublierait jamais, ces trois heures de torture serait gravés à jamais dans son esprit.

Drago l'avait sortit sa ça. La souffrance, la haine, avec lui, tout était plus simple. Elle pouvait l'écouter, chez lui, l'éducation était plus douce. Moins de douleur dans son univers. Grâce à sa mère... La douce Narcissa... Elle lui envoyait des cadeaux. Malgré son père, si froid et violent, il arrivait à survive grâce à elle. Et Narcissa avait toujours accepté Pansy, comme une seconde fille. Elle allait en vacances chez lui. Si Poudlard avait était une libération, Drago lui avait donné vie. Terminé la petite Pansy faible et craintive, elle avait prit vie dans ses mains. Dans ses mots, tout était possible.

Jusqu'à ce jour, ils ne s'étaient jamais encore disputés. Et dans ces yeux... cette colère...

Elle rangerait ses affaires plus tard, Anna devait être dans sa chambre.

Les vacances allaient être différentes... Chez ses parents...

**oOoO**

Drago Malefoy était de bonne humeur, quelque chose de rare chez lui. Il préférait souvent aborder son masque froid et distant. Une façon de se protéger.

La seule ombre dans son tableau était Pansy. Il était blessé qu'elle l'ait ainsi trahi. Sa seule amie...

Il tentait de se consoler, il avait Anna. Elle était là pour lui et il était là pour elle. Il était loin de se douter que lui, Drago Malefoy, était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Même, amoureux tout court.

**oOoO**

Minerva Mcgonagall entra dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle la découvrit, repliée sur elle même contre le mur.

Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un pincement au cœur. C'était normal qu'elle ait peur, elle même ne nourrissait aucune illusion : elle ne s'en sortirait jamais vivante. Il lui arrivé quelques fois de penser à arrêter, d'abandonner cette mission et rendre la liberté à son élève.

Encore une fois, cette idée traversa son esprit. Il n'était pas encore trop tard, elle pouvait faire machine arrière.

Et encore une fois, elle pensa aux millions de gens que cette mission sauverait et décida de ne rien faire.

- Je dois vous mettre en garde contre quelques détails miss Granger.

Ce que dit Minerva Mcgonagall à son élève, personne ne put le savoir. Elle lança un sort de silence dans la pièce et aucun élève ne se baladait dans les couloirs. La conversation resta secrète.

**oOoO**

Hermione monta dans le Poudlard Express avec la certitude qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Elle regarda son école, s'imprégnant de chaque détail. Les tours pointues, son allure élancée, les contours des plus hauts bâtiments effacé par la brume. Elle retint ses larmes en sentant la main de Drago dans la sienne.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il ne souriait pas, son visage était froid et dur, lui aussi regardait le château.

Enfin, elle monta.

**oOoO **

Drago l'entraina dans une cabine, ils seraient seuls pour le voyage, il l'avait décidé.

Pansy passa devant eux et Hermione vu ses yeux embués de larmes. Elle regarda Drago et vit son expression indéchiffrable. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle sentit qu'a elle non plus, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir mentit.

**Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme.**

**Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme.**

**Et je sais saigne encore, je souris à la mort**

**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort.**

Elle s'assit du côté de la fenêtre, le train s'ébranla et la route vers la mort commença.

**oOoO **

- Tu ne parles pas, murmura Drago, le regard perdu dans le paysage brouillé par la vitesse.

Elle n'aimait pas ce ton, hautain et tellement proche de celui qu'il lui accordait d'habitude.

- Toi non plus, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus cassant qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui réponde plus durement encore mais contre toute attente, il sourit.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer face à ce sourire. Son angoisse fut soulagée d'un poids et elle sourit à son tour.

C'était peut être ça le bonheur, une vie remplit de sourires, de moments joyeux.

Elle le regarda, s'imprégna de chaque détail de lui. Sa peau ivoire, la forme de son visage, pointu et fin. La façon qu'il avait de sourire, légèrement tordu, comme exécuté difficilement. Et ces yeux, grises comme un orage, une tempête permanente dans ses iris. Ce regard qui vous met à nu, qui voit en vous, jusqu'à l'âme. Hermione préféra garder en elle ce, sourire et ces yeux. Les enfouir dans son cœur. Au moment de mourir, elle sera en pleine tempête et ce sera son sourire qu'elle verra. Aucun autre. Le sien...

- Tu es entrain de baver Mclee...

Retournant brusquement à la réalité, Hermione plante ses yeux chocolats dans les siens. Cette simple phrase, des mois en arrière, dans un parc.

Elle avait encore de l'espoir à ce moment.

Elle espérait.

Rêvait...

D'une autre vie...

**oOoO**

Hermione sentait une violente angoisse l'étreindre au fur et à mesure que le voyage avançait. Dans quelques minutes, elle le savait, ils arriveraient. Drago semblait troublé lui aussi, perdu dans la contemplation du crépuscule au dehors.

Ils ne parlaient plus.

Chacun pour une raison différente.

Hermione, crispée sur son siège sentit le train ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter. Les secondes semblaient s'étirer, longues, interminables.

Elle croisa les yeux de Drago et ressentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, son visage était froid et sombre, exactement comme l'ancien.

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendu.

Elle acquiesça vivement.

Ils descendirent du train et Hermione traina sa valise accompagnée de Malefoy.

Un elfe de maison les attendait sur le quai, ou plutôt, attendait Drago. Il fut surpris de voir Hermione mais ne dit mot. La jeune fille détourna les yeux, essayant d'oublier la S.A.L.E et toutes ses années de Poudlard. La créature la fixait de ses yeux exorbités, mauvaise.

Hermione Granger lui accorda un regard et la créature prit sa valise. Malefoy esquissa un sourire mais elle devinait qu'elle était mal. Pour l'encourager, elle lui prit la main et frémit au contact de leur deux peaux.

Elle était prête. Il n'y avait plus qu'a attendre. Attendre la mort.

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Ouh la méchante qui vous abandonne avec cette dernière phrase !**

**Oui, je sais, je ne suis qu'une fille injuste et sadique mais que voulez vous, j'aime bien vous torturer. Vous l'avez comprit, tout se jouera dans le prochain chapitre qui risque d'être plutôt long.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites moi (svp) ce qui ne va pas pour que je puisse m'améliorer. C'est VITAL de savoir ce que penser, ça m'aide énormément à chaque fois.**

**Je trouve que depuis mes premiers chapitres (oui j'ai fait une relecture ) je me suis améliorée. Je pense que c'est vos avis. En tout cas, vous pouvez pas savoir à quelle vitesse je tape sur mon clavier maintenant. Je vois plus mes mains xD !**

**Alors ? Va-t-elle mourir ?**

**Bon, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse. **

**REVIEW ! **

**Dites moi ce qui ne va pas, dans un but de me faire avancer, c'est VITAL je le répéte !**

**Bises**

**Altanais.**

**P.S : Hey ! J'ai publier un O.S si vous le souhaitez. Je vous laisse découvrir, seule indication : C'est un Dudley/Hermione.**

**Enjoy'**


	17. La fin

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Ines : Tuer les gens que vous aimez... Quelle idée intéressante ! Ce chapitre te plaira alors ! Non, je rigole, Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je publie le lundi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Bises Altanais**

**Vera Bennett : Bennett, de Orgueil et préjugés ? Merci pour ta review ! En fait, Hermi' ne sait pas qu'il y a des Horcruxes, elle est dans une mission sans issue et va mourir pour rien. Je suis heureuse que tu ressentes bien les émotions, c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire passer le plus. Bises, bonne lecture, Altanais.**

**Alysee : ha chère lectrice, je ne peux pas convenir à tout le monde. Moi, je n'aime pas la guimauve (pas l'écœurante et dégoulinante). Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plus tout de même. C'est vraiment chouette ça ! J'ai eu peur de perdre certains avec mes changements, forcément, les guimauves avaient aimés, les anti-guimauves non, moi, j'aimais pas, donc j'ai changé. Du Drago torse nu ? Si, si tu es une perverse =P Bises Altanais.**

**Hermi'draco2 : Autant de temps ? C'est trop gentil ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci beaucoup pour ta review, bises, Altanais.**

**Zazbou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui je suis une sadique. Une grande sadique. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, je suis passée sur ton blog et je te félicite, il vraiment génial. Et le blog galerie et musique aussi. Bises, Altanais. Et Merci beaucoup aussi, pour ta review sur Pour un pot de Ben and Jerry's. Je referais peut être un jour, je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de mon humeur. Pour l'instant, je dois bosser sur cette fic, c'est déjà bien .**

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Le titre suffit à lui même **

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**La Fin **

_**« Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes;**_

_**Dans leurs excès, ils meurent tels la poudre et le feu.**_

_**Que leur baiser consume. »**_

**Wiliam Shakespeare, Roméo et Juliette, Acte II Scène 3**

**o**

**o**

**Les dés sont jetés. Désormais, il n'y a plus que moi. Anna Mclee n'existe pas. Mon seul but, ma seule envie, réussir ma mission, tuer Voldemort.**

**Quel qu'en soit le prix. Même payé de ma vie...**

Hermione regarda le grand manoir des Malefoy qui se dressait devant elle. C'était une battisse immense, imposante. Une longue allée de graviers étroite, bordée d'ifs taillés à la perfections'étendait vers le manoir. Il était sombre, élancé, plongé dans la brume du soir. Un vent violent secouait la végétation et Hermione frémit.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle remarqua des dizaines de créatures dans les buissons qui la regardaient férocement.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à l'elfe de maison.

- Des Gruduls.

- Ce sont des protections, termina Malefoy d'un ton ferme, personne ne peut entrer ici sans autorisation, si je ne les retenais pas, ils se jetteraient sur toi.

Hermione eut presque envie de rire. Elle pensa amèrement à ce que Mcgonagall lui avait dit dans sa chambre. Plusieurs mises en gardes.

Finalement, son professeur ne savait rien. Le Manoir des Malefoy était extrêmement bien protéger, c'était une leurre de croire qu'elle aurait pu entrer sans l'aide de Malefoy.

La jeune fille resserra sa cape, espérant se couper du froid et leva les yeux sur le Manoir. Ils approchaient, elle pouvait maintenant voir les fenêtres étroites.

Ils gravirent les marches jusqu'à la grande porte en bois de l'entrée. L'elfe de maison frappa à trois reprises.

La porte s'ouvrit, un Mangemort les accueillit et coula un regard interrogateur à Hermione. La jeune fille répondit par un sourire qu'elle se voulut assuré et franchit le seuil de la porte.

Le loup venait d'entrer dans la bergerie... Désormais, les dés étaient jetés...

- Bienvenue chez moi, murmura Malefoy à son oreille.

Elle frissonna, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver et prit une grande inspiration. Son calme était exemplaire, elle qui aurait du se trainer au sol, supplier qu'on la laisse repartir chez elle respirait calmement. Son visage était détendu, son port de tête élégant et presque altier ( un détail emprunté à Pansy ). Elle se sentait étrangement calme et reposée. Était ce la folie, qui venait de l'absorber entièrement ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, aucune trace d'Anna, seul son reflet dans les miroirs et cette lueur dans ces yeux chocolats.

Elle sentait emplie d'une force nouvelle et dévastatrice. Elle avait réussi, elle était entrée. Elle se trouvait dans l'entrée du Manoir de Malefoy, dans la cachette de Voldemort. Peu être réussirait-elle à le tuer, peut être réussirait-elle à s'en sortir vivante. Elle aurait tant de choses à raconter à ses amis en revenant, tant de souvenirs à partager. Et encore, tant de choses à vivre.

Dire la vérité.

Aimer.

Voyager.

Découvrir.

Changer.

Mais après tout, cette expérience, cette mission, ce temps passé. Elle avait apprit tant de choses. Ces quelques mois au milieu des serpents l'avait fait grandir, ce qu'elle avait apprit était unique. Une leçon de vie.

Elle avait apprit à regarder, à voir.

Au delà des apparences...

Regarder les gens par l'âme, les découvrir, les aimer. Apprendre à aimer. Apprendre à voir ce qui est invisible aux yeux. Voir avec son cœur, voir avec son âme.

Personne ne pourrait lui retirer cela. Personne.

Elle regarda l'entrée du Manoir Malefoy, ses escaliers en bois, ses tapisseries. Elle regarda un tableau accroché au mur. Il représentait la famille Malefoy. Fière et droite, Narcissa Malefoy l'observait, les lèvres pincées, l'air de ne pas être bien à sa place. Lucius Malefoy se tenait droit, appuyé sur sa canne, les mains chargées de bagues dorées. Au milieu, Drago défiait les visiteurs avec fougue. Les personnages bougeaient légèrement, mais Drago lui, regardait les gens dans l'entrée, ses yeux gris braqués sur eux. Le tableau était d'un réalisme impressionnant.

Elle détourna les yeux et suivit le vrai Drago qui l'emmenait vers la salle à manger. C'était le grand moment. Elle allait entrer, repéré Voldemort, tirer sa baguette et prononcer les deux mots qui lui seraient fatals.

Elle prit une grande inspiration alors que le Mangemort s'approchait de la porte. Sa main frôla sa baguette.

Il était de l'autre côté de la porte...

Elle tenait sa baguette, son cœur bâtait vite, si vite, tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Le Mangemort ouvre la porte...

Il n'était pas là. Son regard balaya la pièce, à la recherche de son but. Rien. Elle eut la sensation que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce.

La salle à manger était immense. Au centre se dressait une table où mangeaient tous les Mangemorts et la famille Malefoy. Plusieurs Mangemorts s'interrompirent et regardèrent Hermione et Drago entrer.

La soirée s'annonçait difficile...

**oOoO**

Hermione s'éveilla dans l'une des chambres de Malefoy et réalisa que les événements de la veille n'étaient pas dus à sa simple imagination. Oui, elle avait bien mangé la veille, en compagnie de Bellatrix Lestrange, puis précisément à côté d'elle. Oui, elle s'était bien endormie dans une chambre luxueuse, dans les tons allant du vert bouteille à l'argent.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione écouta le tic tac régulier de la grande horloge.

_Quatre heures du matin._

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle pensait trop.

A Voldemort d'abord. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été là la veille. Elle pensait que sa mission devrait déjà être achevé, elle aurait préféré. Tout, sauf attendre ainsi, dans l'angoisse. Elle ne savait pas quand il reviendrait, le lendemain, dans trois semaines, un mois... Peut être serait-elle déjà repartie. Peut être serait-elle percée à jour et déjà morte.

Elle pensait à ce que Mcgonagall lui avait dit. Dans sa chambre à Poudlard, leur dernière conversation. La dernière en tant qu'Hermione Granger. La jeune fille connaissait désormais les risques. Elle savait que faire.

Hermione se leva et fouilla dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Elle sortit une capsule de poison. En un éclair, elle aurait l'occasion de mourir. Mcgonagall lui avait remis, au cas où avait-elle dit. Pour ne pas subir la torture, être libre de choisir sa fin. Quelque part, cela avait concrétisé les choses, détruit la dernière petite espérance d'Hermione.

Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, elle mourrait.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, il ne pourrait en être autrement.

Six heures du matin, Hermione céda à la fatigue et s'endormit.

**oOoO**

Elle s'éveilla deux heures plus tard, le soleil brillait faiblement à travers une brume dense. Elle s'étira, se leva et alla à la fenêtre.

Dans le jardin, les paons se promenaient, agitant leurs plumes, faisant la ronde. Elle serait bien resté ainsi à les regarder mais une journée particulièrement chargée l'attendait. En effet, absent la veille pour une mission, Lucius Malefoy devait lui être présenté.

Drago lui avait dit qu'ils se baladeraient dans la propriété. Et surtout, Voldemort rentrerait peut être aujourd'hui.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain, adjacente à la chambre et s'observa dans le miroir en silence.

_Allez... Viens... Viens maintenant... Je dois te parler..._

- Bonjour Hermione ! Salua Anna Mclee, tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui.

Hermione sourit à son double qui était sortie de la pièce pour admirer les paons à la fenêtre. Elle la suivit et Anna Mclee sauta sur l'appui de fenêtre. Lorsqu'enfin elle lui fit face, Hermione se décida à lui parler.

- Dois-je lui dire Anna ? A Drago ?

Anna fronça les sourcils et considéra Hermione d'un regard transperçant.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Juste dire ce que je ressens, juste ça...

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu mon avis si ta décision est déjà prise ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

- J'ai besoin de conseils.

- Et tu vas les demander à toi même ? Ricana Anna, c'est bien étrange, de vouloir sa propre opinion.

- Ne parles pas comme si tu n'existais pas ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Et toi ne fais pas comme si j'existais !

Hermione soupira et se laissa choir sur le lit. Parler à Anna n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée, elle n'était jamais vraiment de son avis et la contrariait de façon permanente.

- Au moins, il y a un avantage, on ne se bat plus, dit Anna en descendant de l'appui de fenêtre pour s'assoir sur le lit à côté d'Hermione.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, murmura Anna, il y a du bruit dans l'escalier, tu l'as entendu...

Et elle disparut.

L'instant d'après, en effet, on toquait à sa porte.

- Entrez, lança-t-elle.

L'elfe de maison, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Il regardait toujours Hermione d'une façon mauvaise et la jeune fille se demanda pourquoi.

- Mr Malefoy, Mrs Malefoy et leur fils va vous recevoir dans dix minutes.

- Merci.

Et Hermione prit une grande inspiration et descendit les escaliers.

**oOoO**

Hermione Granger entra dans le salon bleu, la pièce où les Malefoy devaient la recevoir. Elle était spacieuse, dans des tons allant du bleu nuit au clair. Une multitude d'objets assortis décorait le salon ; des toiles de maitres, changeant constamment de formes ornaient les murs.

Assis sur des canapés, les Malefoy la regardait.

Appuyé sur sa canne, le port de tête princier, Lucius Malefoy la considérait d'un regard réprobateur. Il semblait affaiblit depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, les traits tirés, les joues creusées et l'allure fatiguée. Il n'en restait pas moins imposant et fier, plus particulièrement en présence d'un être qu'il jugeait surement inférieur à lui.

Assise sur le canapé, Narcissa Malefoy leva la tête à son arrivée. Ce qui était le plus frappant dans son visage était assurément ses yeux. D'un bleu azur, tels une mer glacée, aussi dangereux que l'océan, aussi beaux que sa surface lisse et calme. Grande et mince, elle avait un aspect posé, peut être un peu hautain mais une droiture et une justesse implacable. Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, parmi les Mangemorts. Elle paraissait tellement déplacée dans cet univers si sombre, si élégante parmi ces brutes, si différente.

Elle reporta son regard sur Drago, dont la personnalité semblait effacée en présence de son père. Elle regretta ce manque de courage. Mais personne n'est pas parfait, ni lui, ni elle.

- Bonjour Miss Mclee, bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy, vous êtes ici comme chez vous.

D'une politesse extrême, Hermione trouva ces paroles très hypocrites, un seul regard vers Lucius lui indiquait qu'il n'en pensait pas la moindre. Le simple fait de la saluer semblait déjà lui poser problème.

Hermione répondit pourtant, d'une voix doucereuse, que c'était un grand honneur d'être ainsi invitée chez eux.

S'en suivit un court échange de politesse, quelques questions sur Durmstrang qu'Hermione avait appris par cœur et Lucius souhaita une bonne journée à Hermione. Elle sortit, Drago sur ses talons.

**oOoO**

Hermione et Drago marchaient côte à côte dans le jardin, un vent froid secouait la nature.

- Viens par là, je dois te montrer quelque chose.

**oOoO**

Il entrèrent dans une serre, semblable à celle de Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas des plantes magiques, mandragore et autres désagréable, il ne s'agissait que de roses. Des milliers de roses, de taille et de forme différente.

- Tu as une roseraie ! S'exclama Hermione en s'engageant dans l'allée.

- Pas moi, ma mère. C'est son cadeau de mariage...

Hermione s'approcha d'une rose éclose, magnifique. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu de fleur, mais ici, il faisait tellement chaud et humide que n'importe quelle plante aurait pu y pousser. L'odeur qui y régnait était importante sans pour autant en être étouffante.

- Drago... Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire, il y a longtemps, mais je n'ai pas osé.

Il la regarda, de ses yeux gris tempêtes et elle sentit toute sa volonté faiblir brusquement pour la quitter. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire.

Mais elle en avait besoin. Parce que ce sont des mots qu'on ne dit que rarement.

Parce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Parce qu'elle allait mourir aussi, qu'elle avait sous ses yeux une chance qui ne se représenterait plus jamais. Dès le retour de Voldemort, s'en serait fini, et ces mots, les mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer, elle ne les dirait plus jamais. Car il n'y aura plus personne, car elle sera morte et que les morts ne parlent pas. Les morts ne laissent pas de regret.

- Ce que je voulais te dire...

Elle ferma les yeux. Mais ses mots ne franchiraient pas sa bouche.

- Merci. Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie... Plus d'une fois.

Elle se détestait, elle était une personne détestable. Pitoyable, lamentable, incapable. Ne pas savoir prononcer quelques mots et trouver cette... cette... excuse ridicule.

Drago sourit.

- Je crois que la plus méritante c'est toi. Pour être restée... Je veux dire, je n'ai pas été... quelqu'un de bien.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Le souvenir de ses discussions avec lui passa devant ces yeux. Et elle devait se l'avouer, personne n'était tout blanc ou tout noir. La preuve était bien qu'alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui sauver la vie plus d'une fois, elle, avait tenté de le tuer.

Pansy. Elle l'avait oublier. Elle se sentait coupable, si elle et Drago ne s'était fâchés, c'était bien à cause d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à la Serpentarde. Même si celle ci avait essayé de la tuer, une part d'elle lui indiquait que ses raisons étaient valables. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarqué qu'elle l'aimait. C'était évident.

Elle eut envie de parler d'elle, de demander à Drago de lui pardonner mais dans son bonheur illusoire et égoïste, elle se tut. Elle se tut, et profita de son instant de bonheur.

**oOoO**

Pansy arriva au Manoir Malefoy à quatre heures de l'après midi. Les parents de Drago devaient prendre le thé dans le salon.

Elle passa une main sur son visage et retint ses larmes. S'avançant dans l'allée, surveillée par les Gruduls, elle frappa trois fois à la porte.

Ce fut Avery qui lui ouvrit, il retint une exclamation en la voyant mais ne dit mot sous son regard menaçant.

Pansy Parkinson fut annoncée au salon bleu à quinze heures seize...

**oOoO **

Hermione et Drago sortirent de la roseraie. Elle se sentait si bien. Tout cela lui semblait être irréel, un rêve éphémère qui s'effacerait au réveil.

Ils quittèrent la roseraie à quinze heures dix-sept.

**oOoO **

**oOoO**

Hermione entendit du couloir, des voix s'élever du salon bleu.

« Pansy Parkinson ? Que nous vaut cet honneur ?

- Je suis venue, dans le but du tord que j'ai causé à votre fils, vous qui avez toujours été bons envers moi. Veuillez accepter mes plus sincères excuses. »

Hermione entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui se lève et coula un regard interrogateur sur Malefoy, il avait blêmi.

La porte s'ouvrit et Pansy sortit, jetant un regard vers Malefoy.

Hermione eut exclamation de stupeur : une profonde cicatrice barrait le visage de la Serpentarde. L'immonde balafre la défigurait.

- Mclee, heureuse de t'avoir revue. Drago.

Et elle sortit.

**oOoO**

- Qu'est ce qui lui ait arrivé ? Demanda Hermione dès qu'elle et Drago furent seuls.

- Ne fait pas l'idiote Anna, tu sais très bien ce qui est arrivé, elle a reçu sa punition, voilà tout.

- Quoi ?

Malefoy eut l'air étonné.

- C'est la marque de la honte, une cicatrice magique que les parents peuvent infliger à leurs enfants. Tout le monde connait ce procédé, il est vieux de plusieurs millénaires. Mais seuls les parents de Pansy seraient capables d'une punition aussi barbare. Je me demande dans quel monde tu vis Mclee !

- Tu savais ! Qu'elle allait être défigurée, tu savais, comment as-tu pu laisser une telle chose arriver à ta meilleure amie ?

Un instant, elle eut envie de le frapper.

- Elle a essayer de te tuer Anna ! Elle aurait pu réussir. Cette punition, elle l'a mérité, elle connaissait les risques, surtout avec ses parents.

- Alors c'est ainsi que ça se passe avec toi ? Un jour, tu es quelqu'un, le lendemain, tu n'es plus rien. Tellement rien que on te laisse entre les mains de parents aussi fous. Des Mangemorts ! Des assassins ! Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel Malefoy ? Comment peux-tu encore te regarder dans une glace après ce que tu as fait ? Tu es un monstre !

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Oui.

- Alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Et il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

**oOoO**

Seule dans la pièce, Hermione eut envie de se confier. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur appeler Anna, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter le vision de son double. Il lui fallait plus. Il lui fallait Harry et Ron.

Elle eut envie de leur écrire une lettre. Elle s'empara d'un parchemin et d'une plume. Trempant délicatement la pointe dans l'encre noire, elle rédigea sa lettre, sentant au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, ses peines se soulager. Même si cette lettre ne sortirait jamais de cette chambre. Même si personne ne la lisait.

« _Cher vous, si loin, bien trop,_

_J'aimerai vous savoir près de moi, si vous saviez la vérité, vous seriez fâchés. Vous me manquer terriblement, je pense chaque jour à vous. A ces soirées, ces journées en votre compagnie, j'aimerai pouvoir effacer ces derniers mois, en revenir à la dernière soirée que nous avons partagés ensembles. Je savais déjà que je ne vous reverrai jamais et nos adieux m'ont parut si brefs. Teinté de l'espoir d'un retour proche alors que je me savais déjà condamnée. _

_Personne n'aurait pu prévoir tout cela .Je regrette parfois d'avoir eu à vous cachez la vérité, au fond, vous auriez du être au courant._

_Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela est bien loin, et c'est avec une grande nostalgie que j'en parle. Mais tout à changer ici. J'ai changé. Je pense que vous seriez fiers de moi. _

_J'ai rencontré cette année, des gens dont je ne soupçonnais pas les qualités. J'ai aussi découvert, des qualités à des personnes qui m'en semblaient totalement dépourvue. Au fil des jours, j'ai apprit à connaître certaines personnes et en particulier Malefoy. Je vois déjà d'ici vos yeux s'écarquiller, mais le jour où la vérité tombera, peut être qu'alors vous comprendrez._

_Malefoy n'est pas comme je le pensais. Est-ce moi qui perd la tête, ou lui qui a changé, je ne sais pas. Tout à commencer dans un parc, j'ai croisé dans ces yeux une lueur, quelque chose dont j'ignorais l'existence, peut être parce que c'était moi qui était aveugle. Il m'est apparut d'abord comme quelqu'un d'absolument méprisable, hautain, prétentieux, désagréable. Un sale petit arrogant. Il a été avec moi, tout sauf quelqu'un d'agréable, par ses manières, ses paroles ou ses actes. _

_Mais est arrivé un jour où j'ai manqué de le tuer. J'allais le faire. Je ne n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui m'ait arrivé, j'avais ma baguette dans son cou , j'ai prononcer la formule et sans l'intervention de Pansy, il serait mort. Ce jour là, mes idéaux, ce pour quoi j'étais fière et me battais me sont apparut faux. Car qui sommes nous pour juger de la mort __d'un être humain ? Personne n'est entièrement mauvais, ni bon. Il y a du bien et du mal dans chacun._

_C'est étrange, à vous écrire ce que je ressens ici, tout m'apparait tellement plus clair. _

_Quand j'ai parlé d'être aveugle, je voulais parler d'un évènement précis, quelque chose que j'ai découvert, que j'ai cherché à réfuté mais dont je n'arrive pas à me cacher l'existence. Ce qui s'est produit, je ne peux l'effacer et finalement, à bien y réfléchir, je ne l'effacerai pour rien au monde, car avec votre amitié, c'est la chose la plus précieuse du monde._

_Ce qui s'est passé, c'est à la fois rien et tout. Le bien et le mal, le bonheur et le malheur. Ce qui s'est passé brise et répare mon âme à la fois. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. _

_Étrange, improbable et pourtant, je peux l'assurer, je l'aime. Du plus profond de mon âme, de mon cœur, de mon corps, sur ma vie, je peux le jurer, je l'aime. J'ai appris en quelques mois bien plus que l'enseignement d'une demie vie. Parce que j'ai appris à abandonné mes préjugés, mon orgueil et tous ces principes dont je m'étais fournies. _

_Ce que je croyais être un sale petit prétentieux, imbu de lui même s'est retrouvé au même niveau que moi, et je l'ai découvert, bien plus inconnu que je croyais. Car en réalité, celui dont que j'avais tant juger s'est révélé être l'une des personnes les plus merveilleuses qui soit. Il m'a sauvé la vie, il a sauvé mon honneur, pensé mes blessures et aujourd'hui, j'ai... »_

- Anna ? Qu'est ce que tu écris ?

Hermione sentit son cœur tomber lourdement dans sa poitrine, c'était la voix de Malefoy. Elle blêmit mais n'eut pas le temps de cacher sa lettre, il s'en était déjà emparée. Elle resta debout face à lui alors que ces yeux parcouraient les premières lignes. Une vague d'angoisse et de honte déferlait sur elle et elle se demanda comment elle arrivait encore à tenir sur ses jambes.

- Malefoy n'est pas comme je le pensais. Est-ce moi qui perd la tête, ou lui qui a changé, je ne sais pas. Tout à commencer dans un parc, j'ai croisé dans ces yeux une lueur, quelque chose dont j'ignorais l'existence, peut être parce que c'était moi qui était aveugle. Il m'est apparut d'abord comme quelqu'un d'absolument méprisable, hautain, prétentieux, désagréable. Un sale petit arrogant. Il a été avec moi, tout sauf quelqu'un d'agréable, par ses manières, ses paroles ou ses actes. J'étais vraiment comme ça Mclee ? demanda-t-il en riant.

Hermione dépassa l'envie de s'enfoncer lentement dans le sol et disparaître : il ne devait pas lire la suite. Surtout pas, sinon, elle était fichue.

- Rend-moi ça immédiatement Malefoy.

- Alors là, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, il n'en ait pas question !

- Rend-la moi tout de suite, hurla-t-elle en fonçant sur lui.

Mais Malefoy, entrainé maintenant, connaissait ses techniques et l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante, tout en continuant sa lecture.

- Quand j'ai parlé d'être aveugle, je voulais parler d'un évènement précis, quelque chose que j'ai découvert, que j'ai cherché à réfuté mais dont je n'arrive pas à me cacher l'existence.

Hermione se battait presque avec lui pour récupérer sa lettre, il ne devait pas lire la suite. Mais Malefoy était incontestablement plus fort qu'elle et elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre son bien. Plus il continuait, plus elle avait la sensation de s'enfoncer dans une erreur monumentale. Si il achevait sa lecture, il saurait tout... Absolument tout sur ses sentiments.

- Ce qui s'est produit, je ne peux l'effacer et finalement, à bien y réfléchir, je ne l'effacerai pour rien au monde, car avec votre amitié, c'est la chose la plus précieuse du monde.

Hermione lâcha son bras alors qu'il achevait les dernières lignes. La sensation de mourir ne la quittait pas.

- Ce qui s'est passé, c'est à la fois rien et tout. Le bien et le mal, le bonheur et le malheur. Ce qui s'est passé brise et répare mon âme à la fois...

Elle aurait voulu disparaître et ne plus jamais revoir la lumière...

- _Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui..._

Et le visage de Malefoy changea. Il ne riait plus, il regardait la lettre, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il acheva sa lecture en silence, parcourant les dernières lignes. La lettre lui échappa des mains, le papier tomba, tournant plusieurs fois sur lui même avant de toucher le sol.

Hermione, elle, eut la nette impression de toucher le fond. Et c'est lorsque Malefoy quitta sa chambre sans un mot que l'émotion la submergea. Les larmes roulèrent alors sur ses joues et elle se laissa tomber au sol.

**oOoO**

Drago tournait en rond. Une heure qu'il avait lu la lettre d'Anna et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper ? Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, cela lui semblait parfaitement évident. Mais c'était surtout ses sentiments à lui qui le laissait perplexe. Comme si tout ce malaise, tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis des semaines s'expliquait soudain.

Il devait lui parler.

**oOoO**

Loin de là, en Alaska, Voldemort, ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, décida qu'il était grand temps de rentrer.

Il fixa son retour pour le lendemain.

**oOoO**

Drago entra dans la chambre d'Anna. Elle était dehors, sur le toit et le vent de Décembre entrait agitait les rideaux verts.

Il se hissa jusqu'à elle, elle eut un frisson.

Il se sentit étrange, comme si des mois de crainte, de malheur s'envolaient soudain.

- Ce que je vais dire maintenant Anna, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Ne m'interrompt pas, ne pose pas de questions, écoutes, écoutes-moi.

Il ferma les yeux.

- Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, tu m'es apparue comme une rivale. J'ai eu besoin de te rabaisser pour me grandir, besoin de me sentir fort. Mais à chaque fois, tu craquais, tu sortais de tes gonds et j'adorais te mettre en colère, voir sur ton visage que j'avais gagné. J'avais besoin d'avoir une réaction, et dans la colère, quelque part, tu t'intéressais à moi.

Il s'arrêta un instant puis repris.

- Et il y a eu ce jour. Ce jour où tu m'as sauvé. Ce jour là, j'ai eu l'impression de rêver, de parler avec un ange, par la suite, j'ai compris que l'ange, c'était toi. J'ai appris à ne pas aimer. Mon éducation s'est construite sur ce principe de base. Pendant des années, j'ai recherché l'amitié des gens sans recevoir qu'une hypocrisie, liée à l'argent et à la situation de mon père. Pansy a été pour moi, la seule véritable amie que j'ai eu. La raison pour laquelle j'ai pensé un instant qu'elle méritait son sort, c'est parce qu'elle t'avait fait du mal. En lisant ta lettre, c'est comme si soudain, le voile s'était subitement levé. Comme si depuis des années, ce que je recherchais, ce que pourquoi je vivais se retrouvais sous mes yeux. Et j'ai réalisé...

Il ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans les prunelles d'Anna.

- J'ai réalisé que je t'aimais.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, son cœur rata un battement en entendant la dernière phrase de Drago.

- Je t'aime Anna. Et avant que tu ne...

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase.

- Joyeux Noël, dit-il.

Et sur le toit, la neige se mit à tomber.

**oOoO**

_Plus tard... _

Hermione, lovée contre Drago regardait leurs deux mains entrelacées.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- M'aimerais-tu si j'étais différente ?

Il hésita.

- Différente comment ?

- Moins... jolie...

- Mais pareil à l'intérieur ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Alors oui, toi, brune, blonde, ça n'a pas d'importance.

- La beauté en a.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Bien sûr qu'elle a de l'importance, mais ce n'est pas un tout, et parfois, la beauté d'une personne ne se trouve pas du premier regard, pourtant elle est là, bien là.

Hermione sentit un poids s'en aller. Peut être que Drago lui pardonnerait ce qu'elle allait faire.

**oOoO**

_26 Décembre, dernier jour d'une existence. La fin, la fin de tout._

Hermione mangeait en compagnie des Malefoy quand elle sentit un fourmillement dans son ventre.

Oh non...

_flash back :_

_- Je dois vous mettre en garde contre quelques détails miss Granger._

_Mcgonagall l'observa de ses yeux perçants, et lorsqu'elle estima que son élève l'écouterait attentivement, elle parla._

_- Il y a un problème, une erreur dans la formule. Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver mais ce qui est fait est fait._

_- Quel genre d'erreur ?_

_- Erreur grave, elle pourrait même être catastrophique. Le problème est qu'un mot de la formule n'est pas le bon. J'ai commis une erreur en la prononçant, ce qui change les délais de la transformations. Il se pourrait bien que vous vous retransformeriez avant l'achèvement de la mission. _

Hermione réalisait avec horreur ce qui était entrain de se produire.

_- Comment saurai-je que la transformation a lieu ?_

_- Des fourmillements dans le ventre, une chaleur intense, mais impossible de savoir quand exactement. Il faut donc tuer Voldemort le plus vite possible._

Hermione commençait déjà à sentir la chaleur, de plus en plus intense l'envelopper.

_- J'ai combien de temps à partir des premiers symptômes ?_

_- Cinq minutes..._

Hermione se leva brusquement de table, sa fourchette tomba au sol dans un tintement métallique. Les Malefoy s'arrêtèrent et la considérèrent avec étonnement.

- Puis-je... aller aux toilettes s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Narcissa avec un sourire, à l'étage, au bout du long couloir.

Hermione sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

Elle monta à l'étage, entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à double tour.

Elle devait réfléchir.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends, s'exclama Anna à côté d'elle, fuis, vite, maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas sortir, il y a les Gruduls, et le manoir doit être gardé.

- Si tu attends ici, tu vas mourir, sors toit de là, pourquoi n'as tu pas pris de Polynectar ?

- ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

Elle analysait la situation à toute vitesse, perdant peu à peu son calme. La seule solution était de sortir, se s'enfuir mais elle savait que c'était impossible.

- Bon sang, bon sang !

Elle regarda Anna qui s'affolait, son corps disparaissait au fur et à mesure que la transformation avait lieu. Anna Mclee était entrain de mourir.

**oOoO**

Les Malefoy patientait dans la salle à manger mais Drago commençait à trouver la situation inquiétante. Anna lui avait paru tellement étrange en partant.

Avery entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, salua Lucius en le voyant, où étais-tu passé ?

- Besoins naturels, rit Avery.

- Tu as du croiser l'amie de mon fils alors.

- Anna Mclee ? Elle allait vers sa chambre je crois, elle a du se tromper, c'est que c'est grand ici Lucius.

- Père, m'autorisez-vous à lui indiquer le chemin.

- Vas.

Drago sortit, avec une étrange appréhension, le comportement d'Anna n'était pas normal.

**oOoO**

Hermione se recroquevilla contre le mur, elle avait si peur maintenant. Elle voyait sa peau se haler légèrement, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle retrouva ses boucles brunes, indisciplinées.

Anna lui tenait la main, les larmes roulaient sur son beau visage. Elle aussi avait peur.

- Tu ne m'oublieras pas ?

- Jamais.

- J'ai tellement peur de partir Hermione.

- Moi aussi Anna. Moi aussi.

Et bientôt, la peau de Anna ne fut plus qu'un toucher irréel, son visage s'éteignit et dans la chambre, Anna s'en alla. Elle quitta ce monde, elle quitta l'esprit d'Hermione. Pour toujours.

Quand elle fut partie, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione.

- Anna ! Ouvres cette porte !

Hermione trembla. C'était sa voix... Il était de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle réalisa qu'il allait tout savoir et la peur la paralysa. La porte tremblait sous les coups qu'il donnait. Hermione plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle ne voulait plus rien voir. Juste mourir maintenant, ici, a ce moment. Quitter sa vie et ne plus jamais réapparaitre.

Les gonds sautèrent soudain. Malefoy retint la porte et elle tomba au sol avec fracas. Mais le manoir était si grand que personne ne l'entendit.

- Anna qu'est ce que...

Il s'arrêta, regarda la jeune fille, accroupie contre le mur, les joues baignées de larmes. Ce n'était plus Anna, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux verts et sa peau ivoire. Elle était différente, et Malefoy reconnu la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Hermione Granger.

Le temps s'arrêta. Ses rouages s'immobilisèrent, comme pour contempler cet instant.

Hermione planta son regard dans ses yeux gris, et dans les prunelles de Drago, elle vu ce que Pansy avait subie.

Elle regarda la haine occuper tout l'espace, l'étonnement faire place à la déception, effacer tout ce qu'elle chérissait. Les prunelles lui apparurent froides, d'une colère intense qui la fit trembler. En un instant, sa vie entière s'effondra, elle sentit son cœur se briser, éclater et la souffrance qui en exultât la frappa avec une violence inouïe.

Elle n'avait pas réussit à savoir pourquoi le sort de Pansy la mettait dans un tel état. Elle venait de le comprendre. Pansy avait été son passé, elle avait contempler, ce 23 décembre, la déchéance de la jeune fille, sans savoir encore, qu'elle assistait son propre destin.

Malefoy s'écarta de la porte et dit d'un ton froid :

- Sors d'ici.

- Drago, je peux tout t'expliquer...

- Vas-t-en, si tu n'es pas partie à trois, je donne l'alerte.

Hermione sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues, elle voulait le retenir, lui expliquer. Elle voulait voir la haine disparaître de ses yeux, effacer les derniers instants, tout recommencer.

- Un...

Elle se leva, chancela, ne savait plus comment marcher. Écrasée par la souffrance, elle jeta un regard douloureux à Drago.

Rien. Pas une once de compassion dans ces yeux. Pas de pitié. Juste un vide immense, comblé par la haine et la colère.

- Deux...

Et Hermione sortit, elle se précipita au dehors.

Et elle courut. Elle courût loin, sortant du manoir sans un regard en arrière. Il n'y avait pas de surveillance là où elle passa. Elle courut, ses pieds foulaient le sol, s'enfonçaient dans la boue. La neige tombait, abondante, froide, éphémère.

Et elle courait. Elle courait toujours, traversant la propriété, les bras et le visage éraflé par les branches des arbres. Elle sortit de la propriété, courait toujours. Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Jamais, elle avait mal, une douleur atroce, une douleur immense. La souffrance inimaginable qui la transperçait n'avait pas son pareil. Ni dans les sorts, ni dans la torture, rien n'égalait ce sentiment de vide, ce trou dans la poitrine.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, qu'on le brisait. Son âme était martelée par ses souvenirs.

_- Sors d'ici._

Ces yeux gris, cette haine, cette colère.

Courir, toujours. Pour échapper, car il faut s'échapper, il faut fuir, fuir la mort, fuir tout ce malheur et ce désespoir.

Courir, jusqu'à en être épuisée. Courir, sentir son corps hurler, pour sentir. Pour sentir la douleur. Car il n'y a rien de pire, qu'une douleur à l'intérieur, invisible, immatérielle, inguérissable.

Courir, pour ne plus entendre ces mots. Pour ne plus voir son visage, ces yeux. Et cette voix, qui se répète.

_- Sors d'ici._

S'effondrer. Tomber là, maintenant, dans la boue, dans la neige. Sentir son corps, secoué par les sanglots. Sentir la douleur, toujours plus forte, toujours plus dangereuse. Et rester là, à pleurer, épuisée, transi de froid et de souffrance.

26 Décembre, dernier jour d'une existence, la mort d'Anna Mclee. La fin, la fin de tout.

Il neige, un tourbillon de flocons blancs, magie naturelle.

Et dans la nuit, en pleine campagne anglaise, un long cri de souffrance retentit. Il transperce le silence de la nuit. Si quelqu'un l'avait entendu, la violence de sa souffrance l'aurait fait trembler.

_**« Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes;**_

_**Dans leurs excès, ils meurent tels la poudre et le feu.**_

_**Que leur baiser consume. »**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**...**_

**Vous n'avez pas le droit de me tuer, aucune réclamation ne sera prise en compte ! ^-^**

**Ceci n'est donc bien sur, PAS LA FIN de cette fiction. J'ai voulu vous faire excessivement peur avec ça (honte à moi)**

**Pourtant, je sens que vous avez la maintenant, des envies de meurtres façon Bellatrix Lestrange et autres...**

**o**

**o**

**Commençons d'abord par le début. J'espère avoir ravi des amateurs de guimauve et en même temps ceux qui n'aiment pas. Je trouve que ce passage est bien plus réussit que la bouse (oui, la bouse) de dragon que j'avais laissé il y a deux semaines. Je suis même contente de moi, ce qui est un fait extrêmement rarissime (à peu près autant de chance que trouver de l'or dans un Big Mac à Mcdo)**

**ce qui est de la punition de Pansy, j'ai décider de ses parents étaient des monstres, même si bien sûr, cela n'a jamais été dit dans les livres de Rowling. Donc on va dire, délire personnel. J'aime bien Pansy. Et puis on aime les personnages qui souffrent ?**

**O**

**o**

**Ce qui est de hum... Mon horrible assassinat d'Anna Mclee, et d'Hermione par la même occasion puisque Malefoy n'a pas eut ... La réaction voulue on va dire.**

*** Qui a lancé ça ? * **

**Ce passage a été, très éprouvant à écrire pour moi, j'ai vraiment pris mon temps et c'était pas facile car j'ai on va dire essayer, de ressentir la souffrance d'Hermione. Malgré le fait que c'est crevant la souffrance, j'ai réussi à faire ce chapitre dans les temps convenus ! **

**O**

**o**

**Enfait, la vérité est que j'attends vos impressions avec une impatience non feinte. J'ai besoin de savoir absolument. Et je dois dire que poster ce chapitre me fait un peu peur.**

**REVIEWS please, vous savez que ça fait plaisir à l'auteur, ça lui redonne du courage (surtout quand il est comme moi)**

**Reviews,**

**bises et à lundi prochain**

**Altanais**


	18. La perte

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Ines : Merci ! Je suis une grande sadique c'est vrai. Pas trop dur ? Eh bien tu verras ;) Je te laisse découvrir la suite, bonne lecture et merci encore pour ta review, bises. Altanais**

**Vera bennet : Orgueil et Préjugés ! Quel délice ! Une merveille de la littérature ! Ta review n'est pas du tout inintéressante, absolument pas ! Car vous n'êtes jamais intéressant mes amours ;) En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu ais aimé, c'est vrai que je flippait en mettant ce chapitre. J'avais prévu cet horrible coup depuis le début, tout était près Niark Niark ! Bon, je te laisses, on se retrouve en bas =) Bises, Altanais.**

**Alysee : Merci beaucoup ! Ton préféré , Je suis flattée, c'est vrai que j'ai vraiment donné beaucoup de moi sur ce chapitre, (le vendredi, j'ai écris pendant quatre heures d'affilié !) En fait, c'était autant éprouvant par rapport à la longueur ( plus de 5000 mots !) que par les émotions que j'ai vraiment essayé de ressentir (je suis un peu maso non ?), alors forcément, si vous aimez, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau ,la grande récompense ! Merci beaucoup alors ! Mon sacré coup-de-vache-de-méchante-sadique-pas-sympa, ^o^Honte à moi, je voulais vous faire peur, et puis le titre se prétait tout de même bien au chapitre donc j'ai pris du plaisir à marqué ça ! Je suis vraiment méchante des fois ! Bref, merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre, différent de l'autre niveau émotion te plaira aussi. Bises, Altanais.**

**Tchoupi :**** Merci beaucoup, j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à faire ce chapitre. J'espère que celui là te plaira ! Bises, Altanais.**

**Griffonpentard**** : Merci pour ta review ! Détrompes-toi, la réaction de Drago est normale. Hermione est sa pire ennemie, ça fait 7 ans qu'ils se haïssent, se balancent des insultes immondes à la figure alors forcément, il pouvait pas avoir d'autres réactions. Mais merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça fait plaisir d'avoir un nouveau lecteur.**

**Lili-prune**** : Moi aussi elle vont me manquer, il y en aura peut être d'autres mais ce n'est pas prévu. (Mais dans mon esprit ultra-compliqué, je devrais bien trouvé un moment de folie pour la faire réapparaitre.) Et quelque part, c'est mieux pour Hermione, plus de folie destructrice. (Enfin, c'est pas fini, tu me connais ^^). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bises, Altanais.**

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Bonjour, amis du jour**

**Bonsoir, amis du soir !**

**Je vous aime toujours autant, mes chéris, alors, comme promis voici : le nouveau chapitre !**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**La perte**

**« Au temple, il y a un poème intitulé la perte, gravé dans la pierre. Il tient en trois mots que le poète a rayé. On ne peut pas dire la perte, on ne peut que la ressentir. »**

**Mémoires d'une geisha**

_Trois mois plus tard..._

Hermione contempla le soleil à travers la croisée de son appartement. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant l'astre caresser son visage. Azélia allait rentrée d'une minute à l'autre, elle n'avait plus qu'a l'attendre. Elle embrassa la pièce d'un regard mélancolique, sur son visage, le voile de la tristesse assombrissait son sourire. Elle avait du mal à garder la tête haute et l'air fort. Même pour Azélia...

L'appartement était un deux pièces exigu et peu confortable, une décoration minime. Sur une table, un bouquet de roses reposait dans son vase. Quelques livres ça et là, rien d'étonnant, et pourtant, la pièce respirait le calme et la quiétude. Trois mois... Tant de choses avaient changé maintenant... Sauf elle, sauf Hermione.

Elle se souvenait, de ce premier janvier, alors que les fêtes battaient leur plein, que les repas de famille étaient dégustés, Hermione, seule dans une rue...

_Flash Back :_

_Hermione avait froid, un vent glacial la secouait. Elle ne pleurait plus mais son cœur saignait tant, la souffrance restait si vive... Le souvenir de Drago, ses paroles, ses gestes, ses yeux et son visage la hantaient. Elle croyait l'apercevoir partout, le voyait dans chaque objet qu'elle touchait, chaque son qu'elle entendait._

_Elle avait quitté Londres, devenue trop dangereuse pour l'amie d'Harry Potter. Après avoir atteint une zone libre pour transplaner, elle avait fui, loin. Dans un village de campagne dans le Kent. Ici, elle avait volé de la nourriture, et restait en permanence dans loin des zone d'habitations, préférant la solitude._

_Et pourtant, qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici, dans le pub d'un village proche, le jour du nouvel an. Nostalgie ? Recherche de gens heureux ? Qu'est ce qui l'avait attiré dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse et saturée de fumée. Il faisait nuit au dehors, quelques groupes attendait minuit en buvant des bières. Et Hermione attendait, un café devant elle, seule au bar, au milieu des conversations enflammée, pleine de promesses et de gaieté. En réalité, Hermione était là à cause du froid, dans sa cachette, une vieille grange abandonnée, la température était bien trop basse. Et ce pub lui rappelait tant Pré-au-Lard, les bières-au-beurre, ses amis, les rires. Oui, c'était sûrement cette ressemblance qui l'avait attirée ici._

_Dans sa poche, sa baguette passait inaperçue. Et Hermione se sentait rassurée ici, moins seule peut être. Il lui manquait, lui manquait terriblement. Chaque instant était un défi, pour surmonter cette douleur, cette souffrance, ce sentiment d'abandon, toujours plus puissant. Ce vide, cette perte, ce manque qu'il avait causé. Le soir, la jeune fille se couchait sur le sol de la grange, elle laissait son esprit divagué, s'enfuir dans ses bras et elle avait la sensation de sentir son souffle sur son visage. Mais chaque voyage de son inconscient ne faisait que raviver la douleur, l'augmenter un peu plus._

_Toute cette nuit là, elle était restée dans la boue, dans ce froid intense de décembre. Le matin, elle partait, les larmes coulaient toujours, inlassablement._

_Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus de larmes._

_Accoudée au bar, elle regardait le fond de sa tasse déjà presque vide et ses volutes de vapeur blanchâtre lorsqu'une personne s'assit à côté d'elle. _

_- Être triste un jour pareil, quelle drôle d'idée._

_Hermione se tourna vers la voix. Son interlocutrice était une jeune fille, qui devait avoir seize ans tout au plus. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux d'un blond cendré dans une queue de cheval grossière. Hermione planta ses yeux dans les siens et fut soudain submergé par la force et la passion qui s'en dégageait. Tels deux saphirs, ils étaient illuminés par une lueur incroyable. L'inconnue la regardait, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres._

_Qui l'aurait regardé aurait remarqué sa misère, ses longues cernes, témoignant de ses nuits sans sommeil, ses vêtements trop courts et ses baskets sales. Pas Hermione. La jeune fille regarda au delà, dans ses yeux, elle découvrit une adolescente vive, presque heureuse, dont la vie n'avait fait aucun cadeau. _

_L'inconnue lui tendit une main :_

_- Azélia, et toi ? _

_- Her... Anna, Anna Mclee..._

_Elle lui serra la main, et le sourire de la prénommée Azélia s'étira davantage encore._

_- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? Une belle fille comme ça, tu devrais être avec tes amis, ou en famille._

_Et, voyant le visage de son interlocutrice perdre toute couleur, Azélia perdit pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, son beau sourire. Ses bleus apparurent à Hermione plein d'une souffrance qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Celle qui lui avait d'abord apparut comme forte et vaillante se trouvait soudain fragile. Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu n'as pas de famille ? Demanda Azélia._

_- Si... C'est compliqué..._

_- Comme moi._

_Elle contempla ses chaussures, sales et passa son orteil par le trou du bout. Elle se sentait si minable face à cette fille... cette Anna Mclee..._

_- Que prenez vous ?_

_Azélia leva la tête vers le serveur qui la regardait d'un air mauvais. Pour la première fois, Hermione remarqua le trou à sa chaussure, son allure misérable._

_- Deux cafés. Tu as faim Azélia ? _

_Et lorsqu'elle posa les pièces sur le comptoir, Azélia sentit une vague de reconnaissance l'envahir, depuis trois mois qu'elle était dans la rue, personne n'avait jamais été ainsi avec elle._

_- Merci, souffla-t-elle._

_Azélia ne se doutait pas que son seul sourire offrait une récompense immense à Hermione._

_Deux heures plus tard, après le compte à rebours de la nouvelle année, Azélia affirma qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge, elle n'avait pas obligation de retourner au squat, pas plus qu'elle n'en avait envi d'ailleurs. Seulement, elle avait déjà bien assez abusé de la gentillesse de cette fille. Elle sortit du pub, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais à la seconde où elle se retourna, son sourire disparut, son masque tomba et elle retrouva son visage maussade. Au moins, aujourd'hui, elle avait mangé, et pas de la nourriture tirée des poubelles..._

_Mais sur la route du squat, dans l'ombre de la nuit, sa vie bascula, changée à jamais..._

Hermione laissait son esprit divagué, ce qui s'était passé après...

_- Eh ! Mais n'ait pas peur, on veut juste jouer..._

_Vers les bois, peu avant la grange, Hermione entendit des voix, des hommes._

_- Lâches-moi abrutit ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher ! _

_La voix d'Azélia..._

_- Viens pas là ma jolie !_

_- Dégages ! _

_Hermione s'approchait des voix. _

_- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec ça Idiot ? Tu vas me tuer ?_

_Sa voix ne tremblait pas, forte et déterminée. Hermione errait vers les voix._

_- Eh bien vas-y ! Fais-le !_

_- Me tentes pas trop..._

_- Lâche moi, non ! Lâches-moi !_

_Hermione empoigna sa baguette et courut vers les voix. Elle arriva. Ils étaient trois, trois hommes, l'un maintenant Azélia, les deux autres approchant, armés..._

_Hermione n'hésita pas._

_- Stupéfix ! Stupéfix ! Stupéfix !_

_Puis elle pointa sa baguette sur Azélia. Il fallait qu'elle oublie ce qui venait de se passer, qu'elle oublie tout._

_Dans ces yeux, elle voyait la terreur, mais son bras ne faiblissait pas. Pourquoi les mots se refusaient-ils de sortir ?_

_- S'il te plait, ne me tues pas, je t'en supplie, ne me tues pas._

_Hermione cilla, Azélia se laissa tomber à genoux, ses iris bleues dans les siennes. Sa voix était si suppliante... La peur y perçait, si forte..._

_Hermione baissa sa baguette et s'en alla. Mais alors qu'elle rejoignait son abri, la voix d'Azélia résonna derrière elle._

_- Prends moi avec moi ! Je t'en pris Anna ! Restes !_

_Hermione se retourna et la fusilla du regard, tellement violemment que la jeune fille en trembla. Il fallait qu'elle parte..._

_- Retournes chez toi ! Aboya-t-elle._

_- J'ai pas de chez moi._

_La réponse surpris Hermione, sa détermination flancha devant la sincérité dans les yeux bleus d'Azélia._

_- Mais alors... Tu vis où ?_

_Elle baissa les yeux, contempla encore, le trou de sa chaussure._

_- Nulle part..._

_- Tu peux pas m'accompagner, c'est... dangereux._

_Il suffisait que Voldemort ou des Mangemorts la trouve en sa compagnie._

_- Je t'en supplie ! Ce que tu viens de faire c'est... le truc le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais vu. Tu es une sorte de super héroïne._

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel._

_- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, tu ne verras même pas que je suis là, pitié, laisses-moi venir avec toi. J'ai rien, nulle part où aller..._

_Hermione s'approcha, si près... Comme l'avait fait Malefoy ce jour là dans la réserve, elle lui souffla au visage, et dit d'un ton menaçant :_

_- Tu veux m'accompagner ? C'est la mort que tu connaitras, car là d'où je viens, il n'y a que guerre et misère. M'accompagner, c'est vouloir vivre la souffrance. Ce que tu subiras, personne ne peux l'imaginer._

_Et sans ciller, ses prunelles bleues déterminée elle affirma qu'elle ne reculerait devant rien..._

**oOoO**

Et leur histoire avait duré. Depuis ce jour, dans le froid de janvier, elles vivaient ensembles, unies.

Une semaine après leur rencontre, un appartement fut loué, avec l'argent que gagnait les deux jeune filles, serveuses au pub. Un petit boulot qui payait pas trop, les fins de mois étaient dures, mais elles tenaient, toujours.

_- Tu es à la rue depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Deux ans... C'est moi qui suis partie, papa qui boit, maman partie, c'était pas la joie._

Azélia, n'étant plus dans dans le système scolaire depuis ses quatorze ans, elle avait beaucoup de lacunes. En trois mois, Hermione lui avait tout réapprit, inlassable professeur.

Mais finalement, Azélia avait apporté plus encore. Sa joie, sa force, sa détermination, son courage, tant de choses dont ne croyait plus. Avant de la rencontrer, elle sombrait, sa mission échouée, et lui... Lui... Ses mots... Tant de souvenirs qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, tant de chagrin, de cœur brisé. Et survivre, car il le faut, car maintenant, Hermione devait survivre pour quelqu'un. Pour Azélia. Pour la protéger, l'empêcher de tomber elle aussi. Elle était sa force, son courage, sa béquille et Hermione avait l'impression que la perdre serait mourir.

En trois mois, elle avait tissé des liens indestructibles, personne ne pourrait changer ça. Personne ne pourrait lui enlever.

Lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, Hermione pleurait, inlassablement. Elle déversait son chagrin à travers les larmes. Car chaque mot, chaque objet lui rappelait Drago. Ou Anna.

Perdre son double, cette illusion, cela avait été perdre une partie d'elle même. Hermione n'arrivait pas faire face au vide qu'était devenu sa vie. Un gouffre où elle aurait plongé sans Azélia. Car Anna, Anna, cette partie d'elle qu'elle avait détesté, qu'elle avait aimé. Cette épaule sur laquelle elle pleurait, cette voix qui la rassurait, qui lui parlait, elle qui l'écoutait. Anna... Anna Mclee... elle n'était jamais revenue...

_Tu me manques Anna... Nos disputes me manquent... Tout ce qu'on a vécut ensemble, tu m'as aidé Anna. Malgré tout, je me rend compte maintenant à quel point tu étais indispensable. C'est trop tard maintenant. Pour te retenir, je t'ai perdu; Je l'ai perdu. Cette nuit là, j'ai tout perdu... _

Souvent, elle se remémorait ses conversations, ses disputes avec ce double, cette part d'elle même. Parfois, elle regrettait ses emportements, sa haine du départ. Elle repensait à la sensation de s'engouffrer dans la folie qui désormais lui manquait. Mais il y avait Azélia, il y avait cette raison de vivre, de survivre, malgré la peur et la souffrance.

Sans le savoir, sa protégée vivait dans un appartement très sécurisé, Hermione ne se servait de sa baguette que pour leur assurer une protection impressionnante.

Hermione vivait dans la crainte, celle de voir les Mangemorts, ses nuits n'étaient qu'une succession de cauchemars effrayants où ses pires angoisses prenaient vie. Toutes les nuits, elle s'éveillait, pâle, en sueur, ses visions encore présentes dans l'ombre de la pièce.

Si la maison était extrêmement bien protégée, Hermione ne se servait plus de sa baguette pour autre chose. Et ce malgré l'insistance de son amie à découvrir les étranges prouesses des sorciers. Parfois, Hermione rêvait d'être une Moldue, innocente, pure. Non pas cette loque qu'elle était devenue, tâchée du sang de la guerre et de misère.

La porte de l'appartement claqua et Hermione abandonna ses tristes pensées.

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Alors ? C'est un chapitre transitoire que j'ai voulu plus loin dans la chronologie. Cela ne m'intéressait pas de rester longtemps sur la souffrance, ce serait devenu trop lourd.**

**Nous voici donc avec une Hermione en pleine santé grâce à Azélia ( Qui vous allez le voir, sera très importante, un tournant en quelque sorte ). Pas Drago pour l'instant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va la retrouver ;) !**

**Bon, c'est forcément, moins d'action, de suspense et d'émotion sur ce chapitre, mais ça va revenir en force aux prochains (je crois que certains vont bondir sur le siège en voyant ce que les personnages vont (encore) subir.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu.**

**Bises mes amours**

**Altanais**

_**P.S : Elianor ! Where are you ?**_


	19. Rechute et rédemption

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Apple :**** Contente de te revoir ! C'est vrai que certains changements dans ces derniers chapitres m'ont peut être fait perdre certains lecteurs ! J'espère que vous irez tous jusqu'au bout avec moi car j'aime vraiment revoir des gens qui me suive depuis les premiers chapitres, qui voient mon évolutions au fil des chapitres. Je passe un moment super à vos lire à chaque chapitre, à vous répondre à tous et tenter de vous surprendre toujours. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, au prochain chapitre j'espère, bises, Altanais. **

**Alysee : Court ? C'est parce que je vous ai habitué à plus, mes premiers chapitres ne dépassaient pas deux milles mots, là, je suis parfois obligée de faire court, parfois c'est beaucoup plus long, c'est toujours très inconstant. J'espère que tu aimeras Azélia. Bises, Altanais.**

**Margaux : Je suis heureuse de voir une nouvelle lectrice sur ma fiction. Enchanté ! Alors, pour répondre à tes critiques (je ne demande que ça !) Hermione arrogante de penser que Drago est amoureux d'elle, je pense qu'un amoureux espère que sa moitié l'aime aussi. Peut être que le fait que je sache qu'il l'aimait déjà a influencé mes choix. Drago gentil ? Le chapitre 17 ne t'aurais pas fait changé d'avis ? Si non, et bien, je crois que chaque fiction utilise plus ou moins d'O.C.C, j'espère que le mien n'est pas trop présent et flagrant, sinon, je m'en excuse. Hermione pas courageuse ? Je travaille sur l'humain. Les personnages de Rowling sont plus courageux, moins réalistes peut être. Je vais me justifier, Hermione a déjà vécu des événements compliqués mais elle n'a jamais eu conscience qu'elle allait mourir, je veux dire, qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Elle a pris conscience des risques dans cette fiction, elle avait toujours un espoir avant, pas là. Ensuite, je veux travailler sur les failles et les faiblesses humaines, montrer que tout le monde n'est pas aussi forts et courageux que les personnages de roman. On a tous le droit d'avoir peur, envi de vivre ou simplement de faire une erreur. Hermione est humaine, tout simplement. Harry et On , Je te rejoins, j'ai négligé ces personnages dans cette fiction. Mais j'ai pris en considération cette remarque et j'espère que dans ce chapitre, tu verras Hermione repenser à eux. Difficile de parler de Trio d'or lorsqu'ils ne sont pas ensembles, mais il n'a pas disparu; je prend note de tes remarques, sur ce, bises et à bientôt. Altanais.**

**Vera bennett : Merci pour ta review ! La réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! J'espère te voir bientôt ! Bises, Altanais.**

**Sans nom (anonyme pour de vrai =D ) :**** Merci beaucoup ! Ça m'a fait plaisir, je vais rougir =D. La suite là, j'espère te revoir, je crois que tu es nouveau/nouvelle sur cette fiction. A moins que tu ais sauté le nom à remplir dans la case review ! Bises, Altanais**

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Veuillez m'excusez du retard, j'ai participé à un concours d'écriture qui m'a pris mon peu de temps libre et je n'ai donc pas pu finir ce chapitre dans les temps. Désolé !**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Edit du 24 mars : Il y a eu des problèmes sur fanfiction, ce qui a ralentit de deux jours la publication de chapitre. Merci beaucoup a ceux qui on publié le tuyau pour s'en sortir sur le fandom. Si vous avez le même problème, vous savez où chercher...**

**o**

**o**

**Rechute et Rédemption**

_**« Un ami est long à trouver et prompt à perdre »**_

Drago Malefoy, installé sur le toit, sentait le soleil caresser sa peau. Trois mois... C'est long, surtout quand on compte chaque seconde, chaque infime moment de la journée. Trois mois, c'est long, surtout lorsqu'on a connu meilleur.

Il y avait bien Pansy, qui tentait par tous les moyens de lui parler. Sa mère était trop occupée, son père cloitré au Manoir trop irrité pour être abordé. Et lui, il sombrait. Dans le silence, ne parlait plus, mangeait peu. Ses nuits n'étaient que d'interminable succession d'insomnie. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Il lui manquait quelqu'un, mais jamais il ne se l'avouerait.

Sa présence lui manquait, ses paroles, ses gestes et manie. Sa voix, ses yeux. Alors tout n'avait été qu'une illusion. Un rêve prolongé dont la chute avait été brutale. Il y avait cru un moment, avait espéré un horizon meilleur. Et a approché le soleil, il s'était brûlé les ailes.

La voix de Bellatrix dans sa chambre le força à rentrer. Il fusilla sa tante du regard.

**oOoO**

Hermione attrapa le beurrier sur la table et tartina allègrement une tranche de pain. Elle se sentait d'humeur joyeuse ce matin.

- Tu finis à quelle heure ce soir, Anna ? Demanda Azélia, la bouche encore pleine.

- Avales avant de parler, petit porc. Vers onze heures...

- Zut ! On est pas dans le même service !

Hermione sourit, Azélia avait peur de rester seule.

- La maison est parfaitement protégée, je t'ai déjà expliqué comment.

- On ne sait jamais. C'est pas des gens de ton monde que j'ai peur, plutôt du mien.

- Combien de fois je te l'ai répété, il n'y a pas « ton » monde et le mien, il y a le notre.

Azélia fronça le nez en signe de désapprobation.

- C'est toi même qui me l'a dit, le jour ne notre rencontre...

- Je t'ai aussi dit que tu mourrais, et pourtant, je peux jurer que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. Quel qu'en soit le prix, saches-le.

Azélia sourit, de ce large sourire qui plaisait tant à Hermione. La jeune fille n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire son véritable nom. Emprunter celui d'Anna lui semblait si simple, même si quelque part, elle avait l'impression d'usurper l'identité de son double, de lui voler son reste de vie. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'elle revienne...

- Montres moi un tour de magie ! Réclama Azélia pour la énième fois.

- Non, trancha Hermione.

Elle n'aimait plus se servir de la magie, elle ne se sentait pas de ce monde comme pouvait l'appeler Azélia. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Car cet élément, cette chose qu'elle adorait était devenue un enfer, un danger. Et pas seulement pour elle.

En trois mois, elle avait réfléchi. Beaucoup réfléchi. A elle, à... lui. A sa vie, sa mission et Harry et Ron. Son seul réconfort était de savoir qu'ils étaient vivants, elle en était sûre, aucune annonce n'avait été faite, les Mangemorts les cherchaient toujours en vain.

Mais ils lui manquaient. Tous les deux. Pendant ces trois derniers mois, elle avait été si prise dans l'agitation. Quelque part, elle se sentait coupable de les avoir remplacés par Malefoy et Sofia.

Par moment, elle les avait oublié. Pour cela, elle se sentait coupable.

Mais où étaient-ils ? Avaient-ils faim ? Avaient-ils froid ? Elle pensait à eux sans arrêt, se demandant leur pensée à ce moment, leurs envies, leurs peurs. Elle aurait voulu les rejoindre, les voir, ne serait-ce que pour leur expliquer, leur montrer qu'elle était là.

Par moment, elle se sentait comme abandonnée. S'ils n'étaient toujours pas morts, c'est qu'ils s'en sortaient mieux sans elle. Et cela, elle ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. Tout ce temps, elle s'était sentie si indispensable, alors qu'en fait, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle. Peut être même étaient-ils heureux ?

Devant elle, Azélia abordait un sourire malicieux.

- Tu as peur ! Ria-t-elle.

- Non ! Protesta la jeune fille avec rigueur.

- Alors prouves le moi !

Hermione sentit mon cœur se serrer. Cette voix...

_- Tu as peur ! Ria Drago._

_- Non ! Protesta la jeune fille avec rigueur._

_- Alors prouves le moi !_

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sentait le poids de la souffrance s'abattre sur elle. Pas devant Azélia, il fallait qu'elle tienne... Mais elle en demeurait incapable. Cette voix, ces souvenirs qui rejaillissaient. Qui la brisait, à chaque fois, blessure ouverte, saignement intérieur.

Les sarcasmes de sa voix...

_- Alors comme ça, la nouvelle ne respecte pas le couvre feu des Carrow ?_

_- Malefoy ?_

_- Qui d'autre Mclee ? Qui d'autre ?_

Ses faiblesses...

_- Tu me vois comme un serpent, Mclee, tu es enfermée dans les préjugés dont les gens t'ont doté et ceux que je t'ai apporté_

…

_- Qu'est ce que tu en sais Malefoy ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'un petit bourgeois sang pur peut souffrir dans cette guerre ? Qui souffre ici ? Est-ce toi ? Les Serpentards ? Ou plutôt les sangs de bourbe ? Ose me dire que tu souffres alors que des dizaines de personnes meurent autour de toi !_

_- Qui es-tu vraiment Mclee ? Un instant tu manques de m'embrasser puis tu me frappes et me hurles dessus._

…

_- En lisant ta lettre, c'est comme si soudain, le voile s'était subitement levé. Comme si depuis des années, ce que je recherchais, ce que pourquoi je vivais se retrouvait sous mes yeux. Et j'ai réalisé..._

_- J'ai réalisé que je t'aimais._

On ne soupçonne pas le poids des mots. D'un mot, d'une phrase. Qu'une de ses phrases peut changer votre vie. La changer à jamais...

_- Sors d'ici._

Le poids des mots.

_- Si tu n'est pas partie à trois, je donne l'alerte._

Le poids des mots.

_- Un..._

On ne le répétera jamais assez...

_- Deux..._

Le poids des mots...

_- Trois._

Et leurs victimes...

- Anna ! Anna, que se passe-t-il ? Réponds moi !

Hermione pleurait, les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues. Sa voix.

Le poids des mots.

Le poids de ses mots...

_- Sors d'ici..._

- Il est parti ! Azélia ! Il est parti ! Il m'a abandonné ! Je l'aime.

Les larmes coulaient toujours...

- Je l'aime, hurlait-elle, je l'aime !

Elle hurle toujours et Azélia la prend dans ses bras.

Hermione sait qu'elle a craqué. Elle a perdu, s'est révélé. Mais c'est ça la vie, c'est ça sa vie.

Azélia la serre toujours, elle l'étreint de plus en plus fort. Hermione a besoin de cette étreinte, elle sait qu'a la seconde où Azélia la lâchera, elle mourra.

Alors elle s'accroche à elle. Et les cris meurent dans son épaules. Et les larmes coulent, de plus en plus silencieuse.

Dans les bras d'Azélia, Hermione sait que c'est ici en réalité, la sécurité.

**oOoO**

Seule devant le miroir, Hermione s'observait. Elle avait l'air fatigué, ses traits tirés et ses longues cernes lui donnaient une allure menaçante. Ses longs cheveux indisciplinés formaient une masse brune autour de sa tête.

Elle n'était pas très jolie. Son nez était trop gros, ses dents, bien que raccourcies n'étaient pas parfaites. Comme elle était belle avant... Comme Anna semblait si incroyable par rapport à cette loque humaine !

- Allez Anna... Viens... Reviens-moi...

Mais seule devant le miroir, personne ne lui répondait.

Elle sentit les larmes couler. Il était sept heures, Azélia était partie travailler et Hermione devrait attendre le deuxième service. Son double lui manquait tant. Cette folie, cette amie, cette... part d'elle...

- Je t'en supplie, viens...

Silence.

- Tu sais, c'est dur la vie sans toi. Tu me manques, cette vie me manque. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai cessé de me plaindre, de penser à ma mort. Je me rend compte qu'en réalité, j'aurais du penser à ma vie, à ce que je pouvais vivre. Je suis passée à côté de tout Anna, de tout. De toi aussi. Tu as été une amie, tu as été là. Fruit d'imagination, illusion, folie, qu'importe. Tu étais là. Où es-tu maintenant ? J'aimerais tant être avec toi...

- Tu vas me faire pleurer...

Cette voix, ce sarcasme... Elle leva la tête, sentant son cœur retomber lourdement dans sa poitrine. Devant elle, dans le miroir, Anna l'observait, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Anna !

Elle aurait pu sauter de joie.

- Tu es là ! Tu es revenue ! Anna, oh, parles moi ! Racontes moi !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ricana-t-elle.

- Tout, tu as été absente pendant trois mois !

- Hermione, je ne peux rien t'apprendre que tu ne sais déjà, puisque je suis toi. Que tu peux être bête parfois !

- Pourquoi as-tu disparue ?

Anna ne sortait pas du miroir, mais elle la regardait avec ce même sourire... Ces yeux brillaient toujours de leur beau vert...

- Parce que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer.

- C'est faux, tu le sais...

- Non, c'est la vérité. Je pourrais te mentir, te dire ce que tu as envi d'entendre. Je suis revenue à la vie ! Comme ça ! Par magie ! Mais c'est faux, tu le sais très bien. Tu me crées, tu m'inventes. Je pourrais aussi te dire que j'ai voulu te jouer un tour, ou que c'est la force de ton âme qui m'a fait revenir. Mais ce serait des mensonges, des bêtises inventées pour satisfaire ta conscience et rien de plus. C'est toi, et toi seule qui m'a fait disparaître.

- Alors comment as-tu pu revenir ?

- Tu en avais envie.

Hermione sourit. Que c'était bon de la revoir.

- Je m'en vais Hermione. Il faut que tu te reposes. Calmes-toi, tu n'est pas seule. Azélia est là.

Anna regarda ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

- Et même si ça me coute de le dire ( c'est une moldue après tout) je l'aime bien cette petite. J'aime la force qu'elle t'insuffle.

- Merci.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

- Tu reviendras ?

Mais son double avait déjà disparu.

**oOoO**

A quelques kilomètres de là, deux ombres marchaient dans la nuit, leur but : trouver Hermione Granger.

**oOoO **

Pansy errait dans les couloirs du Manoir de Malefoy lorsque la mélancolie d'une mélodie au piano attira son attention. Elle se laissa guidée vers le son, qui se dirigeait vers la chambre de Drago. Elle entra, après une brève hésitation sans toquer. Elle pouvait être sûr qu'il fermerait sa porte à clé à peine aurait-elle formulé la demande de le voir.

Il était assis devant son piano, dos à elle. Lorsqu'elle entra, il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, ni d'arrêter de jouer. Ses mains parcouraient les touches, un rythme lent et mélancolique, comme une plainte de sirène. Pansy, n'ayant jamais entendu la mélodie lui demanda quel était son nom.

- La mer de larmes, répondit-il, sans pour autant s'arrêter de jouer.

- Je ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant.

- C'est parce que je viens de la composer.

Pansy tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui. Dans le miroir au dessus de la commode, elle aperçut son reflet, sa cicatrice honteuse lui barrant le visage.

- Tu es triste Drago. C'est à cause d'elle, je le sais.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé.

C'était vrai, Pansy ne savait rien. La version officielle, une dispute des deux amis, Anna quittant précipitamment le manoir. Mais cela ne l'aurait pas mis dans un état pareil. Pansy pouvait se vanter d'être au monde, la personne connaissant le plus Drago Malefoy. Elle avait vécu avec lui les pires et les meilleurs moments. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait par ailleurs pas donné cher de sa peau. Sans aucun doute, Pansy aurait basculé des les ténèbres.

Elle avait peu d'espoir sur son avenir et secrètement, l'espérance de voir le seigneur des ténèbres chuter la maintenait en vie. Sinon à quoi se résumerait sa vie ? Une longue route de souffrance, de tortures, de regards implorants. Elle ne croyait pas à la politique des Mangemorts, pas plus que Drago. Les sang de bourbes, elle avait appris à les haïr, les Moldus, elle ne connaissait pas grand chose d'eux en réalité.

Sa vengeance envers Anna Mclee, l'échec de son plan et la déception dans les yeux de Drago avait achevé de déterminer ses choix. Les Moldus et les sang de Bourbes n'étaient-ils pas des humains ? Qu'avaient-ils de moins que les sorciers ? Les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit trouvaient vite réponse. Elle espérait que sa désillusion du monde des sorciers ne se remarquerait pas. Sinon, elle était morte.

- Parles-moi, Drago, sans toi je ne suis rien.

Il tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'espace d'un instant, elle vu l'ancien Drago, celui qu'elle aimait tant. Puis il détourna les yeux, l'arrachant à la contemplation des prunelles orageuses.

Il acheva les dernières notes, elle pouvait voir ses yeux briller d'une lueur mélancolique. Si seulement elle pouvait lui ôter sa souffrance.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ne me chasses pas, je pourrais t'aider.

- Je ne vois pas comment.

Elle ravala les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, surmontant son envie de se jeter à ses pieds, de le supplier de rester son ami et se leva.

- Puisque ma présence t'indispose, je m'en vais.

Ses mots lui arrachaient le cœur, rien qu'a les prononcer, elle avait mal.

Mais rien d'autre n'aurait d'impact sur Drago.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil, la mâchoire crispée, priant de tout son cœur pour qu'il la retienne, sa voix s'éleva.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle s'arrêta, le cœur battant.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal Pansy, j'étais aveugle, dans le faux. Tu avais raison depuis le début, c'était une espionne.

Pansy sentit son cœur retomber lourdement dans sa poitrine. Alors c'était vrai, elle n'était pas une simple élève. Et il était tombé amoureux d'elle...

Elle tourna les talons et s'approcha de lui. Il ne cilla pas lorsqu'elle s'assit en enfouit la tête dans son épaule. Les larmes dévalèrent les joues de la jeune fille et elle pensa amèrement à ce cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine, déjà pris par une autre.

**oOoO**

Les ombres se rapprochaient de la maison d'Hermione. Elles atteindraient bientôt leur but. La trouver, enfin.

**oOoO**

Hermione entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, elle se précipita vers Azélia. La jeune fille souriait.

- J'ai cuis des pâtes, annonça la sorcière, on va diner avant que je parte.

- J'ai pris du poids depuis que je t'ai rencontré, rit Azélia en posant son manteau dans l'entrée.

- Tu as de la marge avant de pouvoir parler de grossir.

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent à table.

**oOoO**

Dehors, les ombres sentant les pièges de la maison sortirent leurs baguettes. En dix minutes, elles avaient tout désactivé. L'une d'elle s'approcha et ouvrit la porte...

**oOoO**

Hermione entendit du bruit dans l'entrée.

- Caches toi dans la chambre, sous le lit et ne bouges pas ! Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Elle se leva, s'empara de sa baguette et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Derrière-elle, Azélia n'avait pas bougé, paralysée par la peur.

**oOoO**

Les deux ombres encapuchonnée avancèrent dans l'appartement, la baguette en avant, près à attaquer.

**oOoO **

Hermione les aperçut, elle s'élança en avant.

- Stupéfix ! Experliarmus !

- Protégo !

L'un d'eux tomba, l'autre sort traversa la pièce sans toucher personne.

Cette voix...

Hermione pouvait la reconnaître en mille.

- Harry !

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être haïe en ce moment ? Ha ha, mademoiselle suspense à encore frappée et vous a lâché sur ces retrouvailles ! Je suis trop trop méchante pas vrai ! xp ! Mais j'aime vous faire souffrir, c'est pas de ma faute (rires sadique) **

**Nous voilà donc avec le retour de notre grande Anna Mclee ! Non, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me manquait (si mais pas seulement). Je ne suis pas du genre à changer d'avis toutes les deux minutes. Hermione est toujours folle et le sera jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de mettre fin à ses discussions avec Anna. **

**Drago et Pansy se réconcilient, oui, je voulais pas qu'elle pait sa faute indéfiniment (elle en a déjà assez bavé, et c'est pas fini). J'aime bien ce personnage, elle a pris une tournure différente de ce que j'avais imaginé à la base mais j'aime bien comme ça. J'aime son côté éperdu d'amour envers Drago, prête à tout et en même tant si humaine.**

**Car l'humanité et les sentiments, c'est que je veux traiter au maximum avec cette fiction. L'humain, ses bassesses, ses faiblesses me fascine. J'aime les sentiments, le guimauve réaliste, l'évolution d'un personnage, la haine et l'amour. Je rajoute à ça la folie, un essai en quelque sorte, car c'est la première fois que je la traite.**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu, si vous laissiez une review en partant, ce serait encore mieux. Vous savez que votre auteur adore les reviews (à prononcer à la façon de Gad Elmaleh « j'adooooore les sushis » ! )**

**Bises, bonne journée, soirée.**

**A bientôt, **

**Altanais**


	20. La peur et l'espoir

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Happy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je crois que tu vas encore me détester sur ce chapitre, je fini presque toujours en queue de poisson, c'est genre un peu ma marque de fabrique ! Lol ! Après, je crois que il n'y a pas que pour le final que tu vas me détester. Mais je ne t'en dit pas plus et te laisse découvrir : la chapitre 19 (eh oui, déjà). Bises, Altanais.**

**Marine : Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes, à chaque fois qu'on me le dit, je suis toute fière. C'est vrai que cette fiction, c'est un peu comme mon bébé, je la chéri, je la monte. Le scénario a été énormément réfléchit, ainsi que l'évolution des personnages. Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère te revoir ici, bises Altanais.**

**Lili-prune : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, j'espère que ça marchera, je me suis donné du mal pour le faire. Pas gentille ? Mais je ne suis pas gentille très chère ! Je suis une horrible sadique et méchante qui cherche à vous embêter jusqu'au bout ! Et croyez moi, z'êtes pas au bout de vos peines MUAH MUAH MUAH... Bref ! ^^' Merci pour ta review, j'espère te voir ici, pleine de réclamations (parce que là, certaines vont vouloir m'étriper, heureusement que je suis anonyme !). Bises, Altanais.**

**annuairehpfic—x3 : Oui, ils étaient pas très présents, je vais pas te dire si ça va changer, tu le verras par toi même. Merci en tout cas pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir. Bises, Altanais.**

**Julie : Vais-je devoir appeler mon service secret des enleveurs d'harceleurs ? T'inquiète, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle (il faut bien que j'utilise ce service tôt ou tard x'D) Voilà le nouveau chapitre, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des nouveaux lecteurs. Bises, Altanais.**

**Alysee : J'ai enfin trouvé plus parano que moi ! Mais non, ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts. Hermione dans les cachots qui retrouve enfin son tendre amoureux ? Ah ! Je n'exclue pas l'hypothèse mais tu ne sauras rien de plus « Ne fais pas ses yeux là enfin ! » *essai d'échapper aux regard humide de sa lectrice * Non ! Tu ne sauras rien ! Bref, je m'égare, et plus j'en dis, moins c'est bien ! Bises (je crois que tu vas encore avoir des réclamations en bas ^^') Je disais Bises, Altanais.**

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**La peur et l'espoir**

**La peur ne peut se passer de l'espoir et l'espoir de la peur**

**Baruch Spinoza**

- Harry !

Hermione contempla son ami, sentant son cœur se fendre à cette vision. Harry. Son meilleur ami. Encore sonné, Ron se releva.

- Harry, Ron... Je suis si désolée, j'aurais dut vous le dire...

Ron avança et serra Hermione dans ses bras. Elle sentait les larmes de joie monter à ses yeux. Ils étaient là... Ils étaient revenus...

- Hermione, tu m'as tant manqué.

- Oh Ron...

Elle pleurait maintenant. Cette galère, tout ce temps seule à se demander où ils étaient. Cette panique, ne pas savoir. En vie ? Morts ? C'était fini. Ils étaient là...

- Anna ? Pourquoi ils t'appellent Hermione ?

Hermione se retourna et regarda Azélia, toute apeurée.

- Tout va bien Azélia, tu peux venir.

Elle se tourna vers ses deux amis qui l'observait incrédules.

- Tu loges une Moldue ?

Hermione fusilla Ron du regard.

- Pas n'importe laquelle. Ron, Harry, je vous présente Azélia.

**oOoO**

Drago tendait l'oreille. Une énième fois, il souleva la tapisserie qui recouvrait le trou par lequel il admirait la salle à manger. Tel un espion, il écoutait la réunion des Mangemorts à laquelle il n'avait pas été convié. Pansy, adossée au mur mangeait des chocogrenouilles, ne semblant pas le moins du monde intéressé par la conversation des Mangemorts. Ce n'était qu'une façade, elle était aussi concentrée que Drago.

Depuis une heure, ils débattaient de la meilleure stratégie pour retrouver Potter. Drago se demandait si Granger en savait quelque chose, il espérait que non. Si tel était le cas et qu'on l'attrapait, la légimencie ne lui donnerait aucune chance. Et Drago y passerait. Il n'était pas question que l'on découvre qu'il avait laissé partir une espionne. Encore moins Granger. Elle était sa mort... et il était la sienne...

Une porte calqua, Pansy sursauta et Drago lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il se pencha sur le trou d'espion. Un homme entra dans la pièce. Il avait une peau tannée par le soleil, ses cheveux sales et noirs noués en catogan lui donnait l'allure d'un autre temps. Ses vêtements étaient usés et une barbe naissait sur son visage.

A la seconde où il entra, Drago le reconnu. C'était lui, celui qui avait enlevé Loufoca dans les ruelles sombres de Pré-au-Lard.

- Bonjour Scabior, siffla Voldemort. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta compagnie ?

L'homme sourit et observa sa main gantée de noir.

- Nous avons attrapé quelque chose d'intéressant. Un groupe de sang de bourbes qui se réfugiaient dans un camp au milieu des bois. L'une d'entre eux a réussie à filer. Les autres sont morts en tentant de s'échapper, seul un garçon est resté vivant. Il s'est rendu en affirmant avoir des informations.

- Laissez le dans les cachots jusqu'à demain, nous verrons ce qu'il peut bien avoir d'intéressant à raconter.

Drago frissonna. Il se tourna vers Pansy. Elle s'était arrêtée de manger et le regardait avec effroi.

- Je sors, annonça-t-il, restes là et essai de savoir qui est ce garçon.

Il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de Pansy pour le savoir. Ce soir, il irait en douce aux cachots. Peut être avait-il des informations sur Potter ou Weasley... Ou sur Granger...

**oOoO**

Harry et Azélia dormaient lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la petite chambre. Aussitôt, elle préféra ressortir et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et le verrou grinçant résonna dans le silence de la nuit. Se penchant par la lucarne, elle respira l'air frais. Elle se sentait bien, à cette fenêtre et a y réfléchir, cela faisait longtemps que cette sensation de liberté ne l'avait pas étreint. Trop longtemps.

- Tu m'as manqué...

Elle se retourna, Ron la regardait de ses yeux bleus.

- A moi aussi Ronald...

Il s'approcha et admira la nuit par dessus son épaule.

- Hermione, il y a quelque chose que je souhaitais te dire depuis longtemps. Je crois que ce serait le bon moment, là, tout de suite.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Hermione sentait un léger malaise s'emparer d'elle. Il posa un genoux à terre, sortit de sa poche un petit anneau doré et le passa au doigt d'Hermione.

- Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

**oOoO**

Drago attendit la nuit. Il patienta jusqu'au coucher du soleil et se leva.

Doucement, une main courant le long du mur, il descendit les marches vers les cachots. La peur lui nouait le ventre mais il fallait qu'il sache. Ce garçon savait peut être quelque chose sur Granger et ses amis. Si c'était le cas, Drago était un homme mort.

Il sentit le froid lui mordre la peau. Les cachots étaient glacials, il n'aimerait pas y rester la nuit. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre le pauvre garçon dans sa geôle. Il devait avoir faim...

Drago hésita à remonter dans sa chambre chercher une poignée de bonbons. Le jeu n'en valait peut être pas la chandelle...

Mais la vision d'un pauvre petit recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule, le teint blanc et les lèvres bleuies l'assaillait sans cesse. Doucement, il se dirigea vers les cuisines.

Une voix derrière lui lui glaça le sang.

- Drago ? Que fais-tu seul ici à cette heure ?

La voix du seigneur des Ténèbres...

Il se retourna lentement, sentant de longues coulée du sueurs froides dans son dos. Il avait subitement chaud, peut être froid, ne savait plus. Il regarda avec angoisse le visage de serpent de son maitre, tremblant de peur comme jamais.

Lui le fixait de ses yeux rougis.

- Tu avais faim, demanda-t-il en désignant les cuisines du regard.

- O...Oui.

- Sers-toi, puis remontes. Ce sera notre petit secret.

Il s'en alla.

Chancelant, Drago s'agrippa au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il avait faillit y passer.

Le souffle court, il gagna les cuisines, s'empara de gâteaux et hésita à retourner aux cachots. C'était peut être trop dangereux. Complètement imprudent. Il avait encore les mains moites. Lord Voldemort n'avait pas cherché à fouiller dans son esprit mais Drago avait peur qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose.

Puis il pensa à ce qu'il lui arriverait si Granger était retrouvée et se décida à aller dans les cachots.

**oOoO**

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Complètement abasourdie, elle contempla la bague à son doigt, essayant d'assimiler dans sa tête les mots de Ron.

- Hermione... je sais que c'est une période difficile mais on a le droit d'être heureux. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je sais que je peux te rendre heureuse.

Sa sincérité toucha Hermione.

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Elle ne l'aimait pas. Pas comme ça. Elle aimait Ron comme un frère, depuis toujours. Mais pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Son amour était ailleurs.

Elle pensa à Drago qui se fichait bien de son existence.

Elle regarda Ron, les yeux suppliants.

Elle fit son choix. Sans regarder en arrière dans le passé. Elle tenta d'oublier où son cœur était et le regarda avec la raison qui lui restait.

- Oui.

Ron se releva et s'approcha d'elle. Avec tendresse, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Malgré toute la douceur de son étreinte, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à lui...

Et sans pour autant voir Anna, elle pensa à la colère de cette dernière...

**oOoO**

Drago ouvrit la porte du cachot. Seul ceux qui portaient la marque des ténèbres pouvaient le faire. Pas de clé, pas de code. Juste cette marque qui vous brulait la peau.

Dans la pénombre, un garçon se releva et toisa le Mangemort.

- Ton nom, demanda froidement Drago.

- Dan Tarleton, répondit-il.

- Lumos.

La lumière l'aveugla un instant et Drago frissonna. Il était jeune, peut être douze ans. De multiples écorchures sur la peau, les cheveux en bataille. Dans ses yeux, une farouche détermination, la rage de vivre. Il toisait Drago avec méfiance, une pointe d'arrogance même, comme si la présence d'un Mangemort ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Pourtant au delà de ce masque, l'adolescent pouvait voir une peur, refoulée et dissimulée.

- Tu vas me tuer ? Demanda Dan d'une voix affaiblie.

- Pas tout de suite.

Drago serra sa baguette, dans sa poche, il sentait le poids des gâteau. C'était sûr qu'il avait faim, il suffisait de le regarder.

Mais ce gosse le mettait mal à l'aise avec ses grands yeux verts, son courage. Il le défiait du regard et malgré la colère que cette réaction engendrait habituellement chez lui, Malefoy préféra garder profil bas. S'il voulait obtenir quelque chose, ce n'était pas le moment d'exploser.

- Alors comme ça tu sais quelque chose Dan, quelque chose qui serait susceptible de nous intéresser ?

- Peut être, en tout cas, comptes pas sur moi pour te le dire.

Cette fois, c'était trop. Pour qui il se prenait ? Malefoy avança et le plaqua contre le mur. L'enfant lâcha une plainte, le souffle coupé. Malefoy resserra sa prise, les yeux irradiant de colère puis le lâcha. Il tomba lourdement au sol.

- Assurdito.

Le gamin recula contre le mur, affolé. Drago le fixa et sa colère retombât. Il avait peur.

Il se revoyait dans le couloir, tout tremblant lorsqu'il avait rencontré Voldemort.

S'asseyant au sol, il se passa une main sur le visage. Pendant de longues minutes, il ne bougea pas, pas plus que Dan.

Sa respiration se calma, il se reprenait petit à petit. Il n'aurait pas dut faire ça. Rien que d'être ici, il ne devait pas.

Il se souvint des gâteaux dans sa poche, en sortit un paquet et le tendit à Dan. Le garçon regarda le Mangemort à terre.

Il ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'on lui avait dit. Un monstre comme les autres. Celui là semblait bien trop faible pour être un monstre. Dan repensa à Millie, lorsqu'elle était morte. Ce Mangemort là n'avait pas été faible.

- Et toi c'est comment ? Demanda-t-il en s'emparant du paquet.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

Dan haussa les épaules et avala un premier gâteau. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? Deux jours... Peut être trois...

- Je m'appelle Drago, mon prénom suffira. Juste Drago.

Dan hocha la tête. Pas comme les autres. Vraiment pas. Il continua à manger, et seul le bruit de sa mastication troublait le silence.

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu caches Dan, souffla Drago.

Il s'arrêta de mâcher, et dit presque avec colère :

- C'est pour ça que tu te montres aimable ? Tu veux juste avoir tes petites informations, être le premier à les rapporter à ton maitre.

Il se leva et lui jeta avec rage le paquet de biscuit au visage.

- Tu es comme tout les autres, sale monstre ! Hurla-t-il. Exactement comme les autres! Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Tu crois honnêtement que tu vas réussir à me faire avouer avec de la nourriture ? Tu crois que je suis qu'un pauvre petit sang de bourbe comme les autres ? Qu'on peut me pousser à dénoncer mes alliés avec de la nourriture ? Mais regardes moi sale Mangemort !

Drago leva les yeux vers le garçon. Les mâchoires serrées, il encaissait sans répondre. Chaque parole résonnait dans son esprit. Chaque mot l'écorchait un peu plus. Il n'aurait pas dut venir. C'était une erreur.

Dan cracha à ses pieds, plus méprisant que jamais mais Drago ne réagit pas. Il aurait du hurler. Il aurait du frapper. C'est ce qu'un bon Mangemort aurait fait. Mais Drago n'y arrivait pas.

Petit à petit, le silence de la cellule calma Dan. Il s'assit et Malefoy pouvait voir sa lutte contre les larmes commencer. La colère et les cris avant les pleurs. Tout cela lui rappelait quelqu'un. Anna ? Mclee ? Granger ? Par quel nom dire qui elle était ? Il ne la connaissait pas. Avait cru la comprendre, mais n'avait saisi qu'une illusion. Anna Mclee n'existait pas.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, répéta Drago.

Une larme échappa au garçon, il l'essuya avec rage. Ne pas craquer, pas devant un Mangemort, pas devant un meurtrier.

Devant le silence de Dan, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Faisant mine de partir, il s'immobilisa. Il était temps d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et quoi de mieux que les menaces ? De toute façon, il n'aurait pas à mentir.

- Demain, d'autres que moi viendront te chercher. Ils ne seront pas aussi patients. S'ils avaient été là, tu aurais déjà tout avoué. Les endoloris, les coups, les insultes... Ici, la seule limite pour te faire parler sera ta mort. Tu finiras par avouer. Mais si tu me dis la vérité, je ferais mon possible pour que cette torture te sois épargnée.

Il se tourna.

- Je ne peux pas garantir que ça marchera, mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que l'on ne te fasse pas de mal.

- Pour ça, je dois trahir mes amis.

- Tu n'en as plus, ils sont tous morts.

Dan luttait contre les larmes.

- Je vais te dire. Tout, la vérité. Je ne crois pas en ta parole, mais il paraît que l'espoir fait vivre. Tant que j'espère je vis.

**oOoO**

Hermione sentait la culpabilité monter au fil de la nuit. Elle n'avait pas dormi, elle pensait trop. Bientôt, elle serait Hermione Jane Weasley. Elle n'avait pas encore vu Anna, trop terrifiée à l'idée de voir son double en colère.

Prudente, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle bain. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Anna l'attendait, assise sur le rebord. Elle ne semblait pas en colère, juste abattue.

- Tu as accepté.

- Oui.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, alors pourquoi ?

- Je dois refaire ma vie.

Anna eut un rire triste.

- Oublier ce que Drago et moi on était pour toi. Tu vas me laisser tomber, devenir une énième Weasley, je vais te dire. Il y en a trop de ces sales roux !

- Anna ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

- Ah oui ? Je vais me gêner tiens ! Drago n'est pas là trois mois et tu te fiances au premier venu.

- Ce n'est pas le premier venu.

Hermione sentait les larmes lui bruler les yeux. Elle savait que la colère d'Anna serait acide mais rien ne peut préparé à ça. Anna s'agitait, brisait des objets qui aussitôt, se reformaient. Elle ne semblait pas seulement haineuse, mais d'une tristesse, d'une déception immense. Quelque chose dans ce regard lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Malefoy. Ses yeux gris, ce soir là.

- Anna, calmes-toi, s'il te plait.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Hurla-t-elle.

Hermione tenta de s'approcher mais son double la repoussa violemment.

- Laisses-moi.

- J'ai fais une erreur, je n'aurais pas dut accepter mais je t'en supplie, il faut que tu restes avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Et lui ? N'a-t-il pas besoin de toi ?

- Il a fait son choix, répondit froidement Hermione.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Es-tu à ce point égoïste ? Tu lui as menti ! Crois tu qu'il avait choisi de tomber amoureux de sa pire ennemie ? D'Hermione Granger, une sang de bourbe qu'il déteste ? Que crois-tu qu'il a ressentit en se rendant compte que la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux était une vermine ?

La gifle partit d'elle même. Le bruit des deux peaux s'entrechoquant résonna dans la salle de bain. Anna ne bougeait plus. Hermione, figée avait encore la main brulante. Lentement, la jeune fille aux yeux verts porta une main à sa joue rougie, puis les larmes coulèrent. Les quelques gouttes devinrent torrent et Anna se laissa choir au sol.

- Anna, je suis désolée.

Elle lui jeta un regard désespéré.

- Je l'aime Hermione ! J'aime Drago ! Et toi aussi ! Alors pourquoi épouser Weasley ? Pourquoi nous faire du mal à toute les deux ? Tu sais que jamais tu ne l'aimeras comme lui. Tu sais que ses baisers ne seront jamais aussi brulants, ses lèvres si douces, son souffle si chaud. Tu ne l'aimeras jamais, et moi, je demeurerais prisonnière de ce choix

Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle et Anna se laissa aller dans ses bras.

- C'est mon ami Anna, Drago ne m'aimera jamais. Tu es la seule qu'il ait vu. Moi, je suis juste une ombre derrière toi, il n'a perçut que ta beauté et ton courage. Jamais il ne reviendra vers moi. Jamais il ne m'aimera. Je dois l'oublier. L'oublier et refaire ma vie, quel qu'en soit le prix.

- Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier.

- Moi non plus, jamais je ne l'oublierais, il possédera mon cœur pour toujours.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues, se mêlant à celle d'Anna. Elles pleurèrent toutes les deux, dans le silence de la salle de bain. Avec toutes les deux, le même amour, la même peine. Et cette blessure, cette cicatrice à vif. Plaie indélébile.

Derrière la porte, une main contre le mur et la respiration coupée, Ron Weasley pleurait en silence. Il en avait bien trop entendu...

**oOoO**

Dan ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

- Tout a commencé avec cette fille, Sofia Rowls, elle s'est échappé de Poudlard.

Malefoy frissonna mais il resta silencieux.

- Elle nous guidait, bientôt, elle a avoué qu'elle connaissait Hermione Granger, l'amie d'Harry Potter. Elle nous racontait qu'elle était forcément en vie. Elles se sont rencontré quand Hermione a effectué une mission. Elle devait s'infiltrer à Serpentard, s'allier avec eux et tout particulièrement un garçon... Malefoy je crois, quelque chose comme ça, je ne sais plus. Ce gars là possédait ça.

Il désigna la cellule d'un geste puis reprit.

- La dernière fois qu'elle la vu, Hermione partait vers le Manoir, Sofia n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi ce Manoir avait de l'importance. Je n'ai pas insisté. Apparemment, elle avait assez bien séduit le garçon. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Il s'arrêta. Drago sentait les larmes lui bruler les yeux.

Ça faisait mal. Une douleur dans la poitrine. Une souffrance trop longue, lancinante. Il luttait contre les larmes. Pour ne pas pleurer. Pas devant un gamin, pas devant un sang de bourbe.

- C'est tout ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Dan acquiesça sans le quitter des yeux.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard, murmura Drago.

- Je sais me faire discret, je n'y suis plus depuis que les rumeurs sur le retour Tu-sais-qui ont couru. Je me suis enfui.

Drago sentit une larme lui échapper, elle parcourut e long de sa joue, traçant son sillon salé.

- Ce que tu m'as dit, personne d'autre ne doit le savoir.

Dan écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais... Ils vont me... me torturer...

- Je ferais mon possible pour l'empêcher mais ne dis rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela ne te regardes pas.

Dan n'insista pas. Ce Mangemort était si étrange ! Si différent de ce qu'il avait déjà vu !

Drago rejeta la tête en arrière puis il vrilla Dan d'un regard. Le garçon baissa les yeux, contemplant ses pieds.

- Je vais mourir hein ? Je sortirais jamais d'ici ?

Drago hésita.

- Oui.

Dan regarda ailleurs, il était prêt à pleurer.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- D...Douze ans...

Drago aurait tant aimé le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire du mal. Tel un grand frère, il l'aurait alors pris par les épaules, murmurant des «tout va bien, là, c'est fini ». mais Drago n'était pas un grand frère. Drago ne savait pas comment rassurer un garçon de douze ans à l'aube de la mort.

Personne ne l'avait jamais rassurer, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Dan s'empara d'un gâteau, en déchira l'emballage et le mangea. Les larmes se mirent à couler et il ne les retint plus.

- Je n'ai pas... Pas peur de mourir... C'est juste...

Il éclata en sanglots.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, souffla Drago, je te comprend.

- Pourquoi tu es devenu Mangemort ?

La question prit Drago au dépourvu. Sa main vint instinctivement se poser sur son bras tatoué.

Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit-il finalement. Il fallait que je le devienne. Parce que c'est comme ça. D'autres ont choisi ma destiné avant même que je naisse. D'autres ont tracé mon chemin. Et moi j'ai marché dans leurs pas. Je me suis plié à leurs espérances. Jusqu'à me renier.

- Tu es tellement différent, murmura Dan, plus à lui même que pour le Mangemort, tellement différent de tout ce que j'ai cru.

Drago se leva.

- Je dois partir.

Dan hocha la tête en silence.

Avant de franchir la porte, Drago se retourna et plongea ses iris grises dans le vert des siennes.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, c'est moi ce garçon.

C'est à ce moment que Dan comprit pourquoi ce Mangemort était si différent... Il l'aimait... Cette fille... Hermione Granger...

- Bonne chance, souffla Drago avant de refermer la porte.

**oOoO**

Azélia fut réveillée par une douleur violente. Elle passa une main sur son ventre, tenta de se lever et retomba lourdement au sol.

Elle appela à l'aide mais tout le monde dormait. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'évanouit.

Qui aurait cru alors, que le mal qui la frappait allait bouleversé trois vies ?

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

***Se baisse pour éviter les pierres ***

**Moi méchante ? Mais non ! Juste un peu sadique !**

**Comment on veut pas de Ron/Hermione ? Je croyais que vous seriez heureux de les voir ensembles ? Niark Niark Heureusement, Hermione est pas assez discrète pour garder une relation.**

**La maladie d'Azélia ? Si quelqu'un trouve, je lui tire mon chapeau parce que je crois que personne ne va se douter d'un truc pareil ! Indice ? Oh que non ! ^^**

**O**

**O**

**Qu'avez vous pensé de Drago dans ce chapitre ? Et de Dan, le petit condamné ?**

**O**

**O**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, vous le savez.**

**Alors REVIEW**

**Bises**

**Altanais**


	21. Le choix

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Alysee**** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ta réaction m'a fait rire, oui je suis une grande sadique et vous allez voir que c'est pas encore fini. Les problèmes ne font que commencer ! Bises, a bientôt, Altanais.**

**Lili-prune**** : Une adepte du couple Ron/Hermione ! C'est vrai que chez les lectrices de Dramione, c'est plutôt rare. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce couple... dans les livres de Rowling. Sinon, une fois la guerre finie, c'est un gentil couple ordinaire, sans histoires, sans piment. Donc oui, ici, c'était un peu inévitable. Mais j'espère que tu vas aimer la tournure des événements. Bonne lecture, bises, Altanais.**

**Vasilisa**** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'aime bien le suspens alors, c'est toujours un plaisir qu'on me le dise ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plasira, bises, Altanais.**

**Voldinette**** : Pour faire une fausse couche, il faut déjà être enceinte ! Bref, non, ce n'est pas ça, je te laisse découvrir. Merci pour ta review, bises Altanais.**

**Sally**** : Une nouvelle ! Très heureuse que ma fiction t'ai plu, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Une larme ? Vraiment ? Eh bien ma foi, c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup. Dan ? Tu verras. Et je peux aussi te décerner la palme de l'idée la plus farfelue et le plus incroyable qui soit ! Mais c'était une très bonne idée, je n'y avait pas pensé ! Bises, et bonne lecture. Altanais.**

**O**

**o**

**Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir mis tant de temps à mettre ce chapitre mais j'ai plein de bonnes raisons.**

**Premièrement, j'ai été en stage théâtre (oui j'ai une vie xD) avec des répétitions de Roméo et Juliette (oui oui oui) qui finissaient tard et commençaient tôt. Bref, j'ai eu peu de temps à moi. Après un ou deux jours de panne d'inspiration (ça m'arrive quelque fois) je suis restée clouée au lit par une petite grippe. (oui, je sais qu'il fait beau mais ils toussaient tous au théâtre, alors j'ai chopé cette saleté de virus) **

**Donc, après avoir bravé tout ça, il faut aussi bien se l'avouer, j'ai démarré avec une semaine entre chaque chapitre lorsque je faisais environs 2000 mots. Maintenant, c'est le même délai avec 3000/3500. Comme je n'écris pas à la vitesse de la lumière, bah, je peux pas faire autrement que peut être rallongé mes délais (désolé) et continuer à écrire des chapitres plus longs.**

**En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos reviews, elle me font vraiment un bien immense, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Le choix**

**La vie est faite de choix. Oui ou non, continuer ou abandonner. Se relever ou rester à terre. Certains choix comptent plus que d'autres : Aimer ou Haïr. Être un héros ou un lâche. Se battre ou se rendre. Vivre ou mourir.**

**Vivre ou mourir. **

**Grey's anatomy, saison 6 épisode 24**

- Azélia ! Azélia, si tu m'entends, ouvres les yeux !

Rien, le silence. La jeune fille avait les yeux clos. Depuis plus de dix minutes, Hermione tentait de la réveiller.

- Harry, appelles une ambulance, vite.

Mais Harry ne bougeait pas.

- Harry !

- On peut pas faire ça.

Hermione le regardait sans comprendre.

- Quoi ?

- On peut pas se mettre en danger Hermione, ils nous trouveront à la seconde où l'on sortira d'ici. Ron t'a expliquer pour le délluminateur, sans lui, nous n'aurions pas pu te trouver. Si on sort, nous n'aurons plus aucune protection.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, frappée de stupeur. Venait-il de lui dire qu'il fallait l'abandonnée, était-elle folle ?

- Il a raison Hermione.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Ron, il évitait son regard, le visage dur et les lèvres pincées.

Azélia poussa un gémissement, Hermione se tourna vers elle.

- Je vais la sauver, c'est avec ou sans vous.

Elle releva la tête vers les deux garçons et tendit une main.

- Seule ou avec vous ?

Harry soupira et posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione.

- Seule ou avec toi Ron ?

Son fiancé l'observa d'un air étrange. Il préférait se taire, Hermione n'avait rien remarqué. Il considéra la main d'Hermione puis posa la sienne au dessus de celle d'Harry.

- Il faut transpaner, le voyage pourrait aggraver son cas, murmura Harry, Et le notre... Derrière l'hôpital, il y a une petite cour où ils mettent les poubelles, il n'y a jamais personne, on va là.

- Ne pourrait-on pas la guérir nous même ? demanda Ron.

- C'est une moldue, on ne sait pas ce qu'il faut faire.

Harry enlaça ses doigts autour de ceux d'Azélia, elle grimaça de douleur et s'aggripa à son épaule.

- A trois...

Hermione se prépara, visualisa la cour derrière l'hôpital.

- Un...

Elle ne remarqua pas la larme sur la joue de Ron.

- Deux...

La baguette serrée, elle attendit le signal.

- Trois...

Ils transpanèrent...

**oOoO**

Sofia courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Son corps se mouvait, à la vitesse d'un animal. Derrière elle, le pas lourd des Rafleurs.

- Incarcerem !

Elle évita le sort de justesse.

- Merde, merde, merde !

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, une douleur vive qui lui transperçait le corps. Mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Depuis deux jours, les Rafleurs la traquaient.

Elle n'avait presque pas dormi, trop terrifiée, et aujourd'hui, ses muscles étaient engourdis.

- Incarcerem !

Le sort la frôla, elle courba la tête et fonça, aussi vite que possible. Son corps commençait à s'épuiser, sur son front, un filet de sang s'écoulait, souvenir de deux jours de cavale.

Deux jours. Il y a deux jours, l'attaque...

Elle avait survécu, mais pour ça, elle avait dut s'enfuir, s'échapper, laisser les autres à la mort. Et dans sa tête, toujours la même question : jusqu'où doit-on aller pour être un héros ? Elle regrettais parfois de ne pas être morte avec les autres mais sa course avec les Rafleurs lui rappelait combien la vie importait. Elle avait fui pour Hermione. Elle se le répétait, comme si ses propos allait influer sa conscience. Or, il n'en était rien. Mais pour Hermione, elle serait aller n'importe où, jusqu'à la mort.

- Allez ma jolie, on veut juste s'amuser un peu...

Elle reconnaît le son de cette voix, amère, rauque. Le ton grondant et dangereux. Fenrir Greyback.

Elle trébucha, manquant de tomber. Elle se souvenait, il y a deux jours, la férocité dans son regard. Elle se souvenait de Millie, cette pauvre petite Millie... Qu'elle age avait-elle ? Cinq ou six ? Le visage déjà lavé par trop de larmes. Ses parents éteint morts, elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Ils l'avaient recueilli, le clan, tous ses membres. Elle se souvenait de Greyback bondissant sur elle. Elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Sofia n'avait rien fait pour l'aider.

Toujours, dans la tête, son cri déchirant

_- Sofia ! Sofia je t'en supplie !_

Toujours les voix, trop fortes, trop puissantes, et la douleur dans ces voix. La guerre laisse des plaies, des cicatrices. Elle laisse aussi des gens fous, des fantômes, qui hantent à tous jamais. Parce que Sofia ne l'a pas aidée, toute sa vie, elle aura ce fantôme. Elle verra son visage dans ses cauchemars, elle reverra encore, et toujours, cette scène atroce, ce cri. Aucune drogue, aucun alcool ne serra assez puissant pour effacer ces voix. Car elles sont là, elles se vengent.

Sofia courrait toujours. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas, malgré la douleur, de plus en plus violente dans sa poitrine, sa respiration courte et son cœur qui battait trop vite.

_Ne pas s'arrêter. Na jamais s'arrêter._

- Elle était délicieuse ta copine ma douce, je peux parier que ton sang ne sera pas aussi sucré. C'est ça les enfants... De vraies friandises.

Sofia trébucha. Elle s'écoula à terre de tout son poids, s'écrasant au sol, la tête dans les feuilles. Le souffle coupé par le choc, elle tenta de se relever quand un bras se referma autour de son cou...

- J'ai gagné ma jolie.

Sofia ne pleura pas. Pas parce qu'elle était forte, non, parce qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes...

**oOoO**

Hermione, Ron et Harry patientaient nerveusement dans la salle d'attente.

- Hermione, calmes-toi, répéta Harry, peut être pour la centième fois.

- Et si c'était grave ? Et si elle mourrait ?

- Elle ne mourra pas.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron. Le rouquin observait ses pieds en silence, et cette phrase avait été la seule depuis leur arrivée. Mais trop absorbée par l'angoisse du mal qui touchait Azélia, Ron ne remarqua pas le douloureux regard que lui lança son fiancé. Il ne dirait rien. Quoi que lui en coutait cette promesse, il ne parlerait pas de ce qu'il avait entendu. Sinon, tout serait fini. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle était tout.

Un infirmière entra dans la salle, elle regarda Hermione d'un air grave et lui demanda de l'accompagner dehors.

Elle était petite et trapue, ses cheveux bruns tirés en une queue de cheval raide. Hermione sentait son cœur battre lorsqu'elle la regarda avec tristesse.

- J'ai reçu les analyses de votre amie...

**oOoO**

Sofia sentait les liens dans son dos la bruler. Elle tenta de tirer sur la corde qui la retenait. Greyback et un autre Rafleur dont le nom lui échappait. Ils s'étaient arrêté pour la nuit. Dans sa bouche, le goût amer du bandeau qui l'empêchait de crier. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il lui fallait un plan. Quelque chose pour s'en sortir.

Elle allait y arriver. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte, que tous ses efforts ne soient pas vain. Son bandeau avait un goût amer et elle préférait ignorer dans quoi il avait trainé avant d'arriver dans sa bouche. Elle se mit à le mordre, la mâcher, avalant malgré ses nausées le liquide qui en sortait. Elle tentait d'arrêter de penser à l'horreur de ce goût immonde et continua à la mâchonner jusqu'à ce qu'il réduise. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'une petite boule, elle le cracha. Si sa vie n'était pas aussi menacée, elle aurait vomi.

Elle passa ses liens au dessus d'elle et regarda la corde, peu de chance d'arriver à l'entamer, ils étaient magiques, mais elle n'avait qu'a essayer.

Elle mordilla la corde qui s'effilocha à peine, gardant calme et patience, elle parvint à entamer les liens. Elle sentait pendant son effort, l'odeur de nourriture. Greyback et l'autre Rafleur mangeait autour du feu, ne se doutant pas de l'évasion prochaine de leur capture. La corde lâcha enfin et Sofia pu retrouver sa mobilité. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, la voix grondante de Greyback résonna.

- Gent, vas surveiller la sang de bourbe, faut pas qu'elle s'échappe. Je vais dormir un peu.

Sofia n'eut que le temps de s'assoir et de croiser les mains dans son dos. Elle avait oublier le bandeau.

Le prénommé Gent s'approcha et regarda la boulette de tissu mouillé.

- Tu as enlever ton bandeau ?

- Il m'empêchait de respirer, souffla Sofia.

Elle sentait son poul s'accélérer. Gent eut un rictus mauvais, s'empara d'un mouchoir dans sa bouche et l'enfonça dans la bouche de Sofia. Elle tenta de crachoter, de se retenir de bondir sur lui, sinon, ce serait fini.

- Tu respires mal hein ! Ricana-t-il en lui tirant les cheveux.

Elle se força à rester en place et retint les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux.

- Tâches de te tenir tranquille maintenant, tu ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te faire...

Et comme elle ne répondait, il lui tira violemment les cheveux en arrière et approcha son visage du sien.

- Tu as compris ? Hurla-t-il.

Elle sentit son haleine pestilentielle, mélange d'ail de viande pourrie. Ses dents étaient jaunies et ses cheveux sales. Elle hocha la tête et il la lâcha.

Son plan était désormais en marche.

**oOoO**

- Votre amie souffre d'une glomérulonéphrite. Cette maladie a détruit ses reins. Malheureusement, je crains que la greffe est impérative. D'après les premières analyses, la dialyse de serait pas suffisant et son état pourrait vite devenir grave. A-t-elle de la famille en Angleterre ?

Hermione réfléchit à la question, elle en avait parlé, il y a longtemps.

- Pas à ma connaissance, elle est partie de chez elle il y plusieurs années.

- Pas de sœurs ou de frères ?

- Non.

L'infirmière nota sur son calepin.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Bien sûr. Elle est en chambre 308

Hermione courra vers la chambre indiquée. Elle entra après avoir frappé. Azélia était dans son lit, pâle, elle regardait la fenêtre et ne tourna pas la tête lorsqu'Hermione entra.

- Je vais mourir.

Elle lâcha cette phrase, comme on lâche une pierre trop lourde, comme un fardeau. Sur son visage, toute la douleur.

- Tu vois finalement, ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je mourrais.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se fendre. C'était son amie, là, dans ce lit. C'était son amie qui venait d'apprendre que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

- Azélia...

- Je suppose que tu vas repartir avec tes amis. Je ne t'en veux pas, seulement, tâche de ne pas m'oublier...

- Azélia...

- Car je n'aime pas être oubliée tu sais (sa voix se brisa), on dit souvent qu'une fois qu'on m'a vu, on ne m'oublier plus. C'est Georges, un ami d'un squat qui me l'a dit. Il me disait toujours « tu vois ces yeux là, je ne les oublierais jamais, parce qu'il ont beaux, ils sont forts, ils reflètent ton courage, ton envie de vivre ». Il avait tord, Hermione, il m'a oublier, comme les autres. Comme tous les autres.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et elle tentait de les ressuyer du revers de la main mais celles qui tombaient étaient immédiatement relayées par de nouvelles.

Hermione s'avança et elle serra son amie dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien aller, tu verras, on trouvera un donneur. Dis moi ton groupe sanguin. Je vais commencer les recherches moi même.

- A... A+, hoqueta Azélia.

- A+, répéta Hermione.

Elle regarda son amie droit dans les yeux, sentant son cœur battre.

- Azélia... On a le même groupe sanguin...

**oOoO**

Le soleil était couché lorsque Greyback s'éveilla. Il fit signe à son acolyte de partir se reposer et s'approcha de Sofia. La jeune fille était prête, tout devait se passer comme elle l'avait pensé. Il retira son bâillon et la fixa de ses prunelles animales. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse, Sofia ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Il est temps de nous dire ce que tu sais.

- J'ai déjà tout dit à votre ami.

Greyback ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers gent qui s'installait confortablement, inconscient du danger, du plan de Sofia.

- Ne mens pas.

- Je ne mens pas. Il m'a promis que si je lui disais la vérité, il ne me ferait pas de mal.

- Hélas, il n'a pas le pouvoir de te promettre ça. Gent ! Héla-t-il.

L'homme se releva et approcha.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Gent blanchit, Sofia lut la peur sur son visage, il lui jeta un regard et elle lui rendit un sourire féroce.

- Rien du tout.

- Quel dommage que tu souhaites toujours la jouer en solitaire, Gent, nous aurions pu tout les deux en profiter. Et lui promettre de ne pas lui faire de mal, imbécile ! Maintenant, ne te fait pas plus bête que tu ne l'est, dis moi ce qu'elle t'a dit.

- Rien je te répéte !

Sofia voyait son visage changer, lorsqu'il regarda la jeune fille au sol, les mains dans le dos, elle sut qu'il avait compris.

- Tu ne vas pas la croire ? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle ment ? Elle nous joue des tours.

Mais Greyback n'entendait rien.

- Suffit Gent ! Dis moi ce qu'elle t'a dit ! Tu me crois dupe au point de ne pas reconnaitre le mensonge ?

Gent s'aperçut alors des cordes rongées au sol.

- Elle veut s'échapper Fenrir ! Regardes, elle a enlevé ses liens !

Sofia se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant.

- Menteur ! Menteur ! Hurla-t-elle de toute ses forces. Tu m'as dit que si je te disais ce que je savais, tu me libérerais ! C'est toi qui as enlevé les liens.

Gent palissait à vue d'œil, il regardait, tour à tour Fenrir et Sofia et sentait dans son dos, les sueurs de la peur.

- Tu as dit que si tu avais la récompense tu me laisserais partir !

Greyback plaqua son acolyte contre un arbre, dans sa ruée, son canif tomba au sol. Gent lâcha une plainte suraiguë et se débattit.

- Tu ne vas pas la croire ! Elle te fait marcher !

- Menteur ! Menteur ! Hurlait-Sofia.

- Crétin, siffla Greyback, dis moi ce que tu sais !

Sofia s'empara de l'arme et s'approcha des deux Rafleurs. Elle sentait son cœur battre, tambouriner.

_Pour Millie. Pour Hermione. _

- Merlin ! Fenrir ! Derrière toi !

- Ce jeu ne marche pas avec moi !

_Pour Ron, Harry. Pour Ginny et Neville._

- Je t'en supplie, Fenrir !

- Dis moi ce que tu sais !

_Pour tout son camp. Pour toutes ces personnes qu'elle aimait._

- Pour ma famille ! Pour mes amis ! Pour les nés-moldus ! Hurla Sofia.

Elle se jeta sur Greyback, le poignard se planta dans son cou. Le sang gicla, éclaboussa Gent et Sofia. Elle frappa plusieurs fois, Gent poussa un hurlement et Greyback tomba au sol.

Sofia le regarda se vider de son sang, sentant toute sa haine à travers ce liquide. Le loup garou poussa un long râle, les mains plaquée sur son cou. Elle se tourna vers Gent, le Rafleur, recroquevillé contre l'arbre suppliait, le visage baigné de larmes.

- Je t'en supplie, ne me tues pas. J'ai trente ans, j'ai une femme, j'ai un enfant.

Sofia s'agenouilla près de lui, il suppliait, ressemblait à un enfant. Chétif, à sa merci. Quel plaisir, quelle vengeance. Le sang devait couler, car il n'y a pas de victimes sans vengeance.

- Approches, murmura-t-elle d'un voix douce.

Il s'avança. Elle s'approcha de son oreille, laissant son souffle le faire frémir. Elle aimait cette peur qui semblait émaner du corps du Rafleur. Elle voulait savourer, ce moment.

- Je te retrouverais en enfer.

Et elle planta son arme dans le cœur du Rafleur. Il gémit, regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la trainée rouge sur sa chemise sale.

- Sorcière, murmura-t-il.

Elle le frappa au visage avec le manche du couteau, et ressentit une satisfaction immense en sentant la mâchoire de Gent se briser.

- Crève Mangemort !

Il expira, en un souffle, le dernier. Et sur son corps, Sofia admira le sang. S'il n'était pas si sale, elle l'aurait gouté...

**oOoO**

Le salon bleu était presque vide. Il était tôt, l'aurore pointait à peine et le seigneur de ténèbres espérait pouvoir être tranquille. Mais les pensées de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom furent interrompue par l'arrivée d'Alecto Carrow dans le salon.

- En quoi puis-je, t'être utile, Alecto, demanda-t-il de sa voix sifflante sans daigner lever les yeux.

- Maitre, Fenrir Greyback et Gent sont morts.

- Vraiment ?

Il ne semblait pas du tout choquer, ni même troublé par cette nouvelle, tout juste y feignait-il un intérêt.

- Ils étaient tous les deux sur la trace de la sang de bourbe, et nous avons de forte raisons de penser que c'est elle qui les a tué.

- J'ai toujours su que Greyback et Gent était des imbéciles. Tué par une sang de bourbe dis-tu ? Une fille en plus ? Je suis entouré d'incapables ! Hurla-t-il soudain.

Alecto Carrow sursauta et la vase sur la table où il avait posé sa main tomba au sol et se brisa.

- Vous êtes tous des incapables ! Qu'on aille chercher le sang de bourbe qui s'est rendu ! Bellatrix se chargera de l'interroger.

**oOoO**

Drago portait les marques de son insomnie sur son visage. De grandes cernes violacées soulignaient ses yeux. Assis sur le toit, il regardait les paons faire la roue dans le jardin. L'aube perçait à peine et une brume matinale enveloppait la nature. Sur le toit, il réfléchissait. N'aurait-il pas pu sauver Dan Tarleton ? Laisser la porte ouverte comme par inadvertance ? Toute la nuit, cette question lui revenait sans cesse.

Mais avait-il le choix ? Pouvait-il changer le destin de ce garçon ? Oui. On a toujours le choix. Seulement, Drago était bien trop lâche pour y arriver. Chaque fois qu'il s'était dirigé vers la porte, décidé à le sauver, le souvenir du doloris de son père rejaillissait. Cette douleur qu'il ne voulait plus connaître.

C'est un cri qui le tira de ses pensées. Pas seulement le fait que quelqu'un crie, non, il entendait ça régulièrement. Ce qu'il l'avait poussé à descendre du toit, ce matin brumeux, c'est le fait que cette voix, il la connaissait. C'était celle de Dan Tarleton.

**oOoO**

- Hermione, tu es folle !

Ron bondit de sa chaise, renversant une pile de magasine, il tenta d'empêcher Hermione de fouiller dans son sac, à la recherche d'un guide de médicomagie. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

- Trouvé ! Annonça-t-elle

Elle feuilleta rapidement le livre épais, à la couverture noire.

_Test de compatibilité_

Elle lut rapidement, s'empara de sa baguette sous le regard éberlué de Ron et fit quelques moulinets avec son poignet. Elle avait la bouche sèche, les mains tremblantes. Et si elle pouvait la sauver ? Et si elle pourrait donner son rein ? Dans sa vie, au moins quelque chose de bien. Quelque chose d'important. Enfin une décision d'elle. Pas un ordre, pas l'envie de quelqu'un. Juste elle, elle et cette décision.

On a toujours le choix. Le tout est de savoir faire le bon.

Elle garda sa baguette, sentant ses mains moites glisser. Elle était prête, décidée. Ron la regardait, d'un air si attristé, les yeux humides. Elle aurait dut comprendre. Elle aurait dut savoir. Deux vies pour une. Le prix à payer. Si seulement Hermione savait.

- Helium Compatibility.

Une lumière blanche l'enveloppa, si forte qu'elle dut fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, le bout de sa baguette était éclairé d'une lumière verte.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Harry qui s'était approché.

Hermione avala sa salive et regarda Harry et Ron.

- Que je suis compatible.

**oOoO**

Drago dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, il entra précipitamment dans la salle à manger. Là, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, Dan Tarleton était terrifié.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu sais, vermine ! Hurlait Bellatrix.

Dan aperçut Drago derrière la Mangemorte et lui lança un regard implorant. Drago sentit son estomac se retourner à la vue du garçon, si faible.

Il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Il aurait dut faire quelque chose. Mais Drago est trop faible, trop lâche.

- Parles !

Il est trop tard maintenant, pour faire machine arrière. Dan va mourir, et lui, Drago Malefoy, il lui reste la possibilité d'abréger ses souffrances. Il pourrait s'opposer à sa tante. Il pourrait arrêter les souffrances. Il a le choix. On a toujours le choix.

- Vas-tu parler !

On a toujours le choix.

- Endo...

- Non !

Bellatrix se retournant, jaugeant d'un regard étrange son neveux. Venait-il de s'opposer à elle ? Alors que toute sa famille était au bord de la ruine, que les problèmes ne faisaient que s'accumuler, Drago trouvait encore le moyen de mettre en déroute les plans.

- Sors d'ici, siffle-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode.

- Elle a pourtant toujours fait ses preuves, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Laisse moi essayer.

Drago s'approcha de Dan.

- Parles.

Et tout en murmurant ce mot, il pria pour que Dan Tarleton eut pitié de lui, qu'il se taise. Le regard du garçon croisa un instant celui de Drago. Il resta ancré dans les prunelles grises puis murmura :

- Je vais tout vous dire.

A cet instant, Drago Malefoy crut chuter en enfer.

**oOoO**

- Hermione, je dois te parler.

Hermione regarda Ron. Il fit signe à Harry de sortir. Elle regarda son ami sortir. Ron s'empara sa baguette.

- Assurdito.

- Ron, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Il la vrilla d'un regard si fort, si doux qu'Hermione se sentit vaciller. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir ce regard d'un autre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ne soit pas tombée amoureuse de la bonne personne ?

- Il faut choisir Hermione, moi ou elle ?

Hermione sentit son cœur retomber lourdement dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait mal entendu.

- Ron, si je ne le fais pas, elle va mourir.

- Et si tu le fais, je pars.

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise, lentement. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Alors au revoir.

Elle le vu vaciller légèrement, puis il se reprit. Il la regarda et elle sentit toute la force de ce regard la submerger.

- Pourquoi Hermione ? Pourquoi tout sacrifier ? Tu pourrais mourir avec cette opération, c'est une moldue, tu n'es pas de son monde.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une moldue. C'est mon amie. Mes parents sont moldus Ron, tu ne peux pas dire que je ne fais pas parti de leur monde.

Ron s'approcha et effleura du bout de ses doigts le visage d'Hermione. Quel était belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns, indisciplinés. Arriverait-il à l'aimer comme ça, ce sale petit sang pur ? A l'aimer comme il l'aimait, de toute sa force. L'aimer à s'en briser ?

Il s'écarta d'elle.

- Tu as pris ta décision.

- Comment peux tu être aussi ignoble Ron ?

Il fit volte face, le visage rouge de colère, si fort qu'Hermione en trembla.

- Et toi ? Comment peux tu encore te regarder dans un miroir ? Je suis sûr que si c'était Malefoy qui t'avais demandé de partir, tu l'aurais suivi. Parce que tu ne l'oublieras jamais, n'est ce pas ? J'ai été bien bête de croire que ma seule personne pourrait te faire changer d'avis, de toute évidence, j'arrive trop tard.

Hermione sentit le poids de ses paroles la terrasser, ainsi il savait. Peut être depuis le début. Pourquoi était-elle si bête ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ?

- Il ne t'aimera jamais comme moi je peux t'aimer. Il ne saura jamais voir en toi comme je le fais. Où était-il lorsque tu avais besoin de lui ? Sera-t-il capable de te soutenir ? Ou sera-t-il trop lâche pour te sauver ?

- Arrêtes.

Elle sentait les larmes couler, brulantes. Pourquoi tout était-il toujours gâché ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fasse du mal à ses amis ? Elle regarda sa bague, petit anneau doré à son doigt et fut englouti par la tristesse. Elle avait tout perdu. Jusqu'à ses amis. Que lui restait-il maintenant ? Une illusion, Anna, sa propre imagination. Si Azélia mourrait maintenant, il n'y aurait plus personne pour se soucier d'elle, personne pour se rappeler d'Hermione Granger.

_Je peux jurer que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger, quel qu'en soit le prix..._

Elle lui avait promis, qu'elle genre d'amie serait-elle à rompre cette promesse, à la laisser là, seule, prête à mourir.

La vie est faite de choix. Oui ou non, continuer ou abandonner. Se relever ou rester à terre.

Elle regarda sa bague, la fit tourner, puis l'ôta sous les yeux de Ron.

- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Elle vit son visage se décomposer, cette lueur dans ses yeux bleus. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle aurait aimé tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle le regarda partir, silencieuse.

**oOoO**

Drago ferma les yeux, sentant le poids de ses actes sur sur sa conscience. Il n'aurait jamais dut venir dans les cachots pour parler à Dan Tarleton. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Il aurait dut être plus intelligent, se souvenir que le petit sang de bourbe venait de perdre sa famille et ses amis. Il aurait dut se douter qu'il se vengerait. Si seulement il était resté dans sa chambre. Si seulement il avait fermé les yeux, comme les autres soirs.

- Tout à commencé avec cette fille, Kiara Leòn, elle affirmait qu'on pourrait tuer Vous-savez-qui. Pour cela, il suffisait d'entrer dans le manoir des Malefoy. On devait le faire dans une semaine, seulement, les Rafleurs nous ont attrapés.

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Dans le fixait de ses yeux verts.

- Nous avions espéré mais je regrette aujourd'hui d'y avoir cru. Ça ne sert à rien d'espérer lorsque la cause pour laquelle on se bat est vouée à l'échec.

Il avait mentit, il l'avait sauvé... Lui, Drago Malefoy, un Mangemort. Il l'avait sauvé, lui avait donné une chance.

- Très bien, maintenant, il ne nous servira plus à rien, tues-le Drago.

**oOoO**

Arriver à obtenir une opération avait été si simple. Quelques sorts de confusion et Hermione n'eut pas besoin de passer de test, elle était prête.

**La vie est faite de choix. Oui ou non, continuer ou abandonner. Se relever ou rester à terre. **

oOoO

Drago se releva, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Dan. Il sentait le poids de l'arme dans sa main, trop lourde, trop pesante.

**La vie est faite de choix. Oui ou non, continuer ou abandonner. Se relever ou rester à terre. **

- Allez Drago.

Il regarda Dan qui ne bougeait plus, immobile, le regard ancré dans les yeux orages. Drago essayait de se concentrer. S'il craquait, s'il refusait de le faire, il savait que Bellatrix ne serait pas aussi douce. Il savait ce que Dan endurerait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire subir ça.

**Certains choix comptent plus que d'autres : Aimer ou Haïr. **

Il ne parvenait pas à cesser de voir son visage. Et il pensait, a cette discussion, avec Anna. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu la mort. C'était vrai, si vrai, il aurait tant aimé ne jamais la voir.

- Drago ! Ne fais pas ça.

Il détourna rapidement les yeux. Pansy le regardait, apeurée.

- Parkinson, vas-t-en, siffla Bellatrix, allez Drago, tu peux le faire.

- C'est un gosse Bellatrix !

- C'est un sang de bourbe, Drago, si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le ferait.

**oOoO**

- Vous allez compter jusqu'à dix, miss Granger, et vous vous endormirez.

**oOoO**

- Drago, ne fais pas ça, tu le regretteras.

- Tais-toi Pansy.

Il devait prendre son choix seul.

**La vie est faite de choix. Oui ou non, continuer ou abandonner. Se relever ou rester à terre. Certains choix comptent plus que d'autres : Aimer ou Haïr. Être un héros ou un lâche. Se battre ou se rendre. Vivre ou mourir.**

Il pointa sa baguette sur Dan. Le garçon ne parlait pas, mais dans ses yeux, il voyait de la reconnaissance. Ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination.

**Être un héros ou un lâche...**

On se souvient toujours du visage de la première personne qu'on a tué. Il reste gravé, à jamais, dans la mémoire. Jamais il ne vous abandonnera.

**Se battre ou se rendre...**

On a toujours le choix, toujours.

- Avada Kedavra.

Une lumière verte, aveuglante. Dan n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris, pas le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il allait mourir. Drago le regarda s'effondrer

**Vivre ou mourir...**

On se souvient toujours de la première personne qu'on a tué. Son visage vous hante, vous hantera toujours. Drago reverra toujours ce visage, se rappellera de cette voix. Ce moment restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas tué.

Derrière lui, Pansy lâcha sa baguette et s'évanouit. Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un.

**Vivre ou mourir. **

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Je vois déjà d'ici vos tragiques réclamations. Oui, Dan est mort, non, il ne va pas revivre et je ne modifierais pas ce chapitre.**

**Mais ce n'est pas Drago qui l'a tué. Vous aurez les explications de Pansy dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Alors, vos impressions. Je sais que la plupart sont contents de voir que notre chère et tendre Hermione a plaqué Ron. Comme l'a dit Lili-prune, c'était inévitable, donc peu surprenant.**

**Pour la maladie d'Azélia, n'étant pas médecin, je ne peux pas vous confirmer les symptômes. J'ai fait pas mal de recherches sur les greffes, les maladies du rein avant de vous présenter ça mais je ne suis sûre de rien.**

**Hermione compatible, c'est tout à fait possible, y aura-t-il des complications ? Vous me connaissez, j'en suis bien capable !**

**Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est vos avis, faites vos réclamations, critiquez, j'ai besoin d'avancer. J'écoute toujours vos remarques, et essai d'arranger ce qui ne va pas dans la mesure du possible.**

**J'espère avoir vos impressions,**

**Bises**

**Altanais**


	22. Regrets

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Anonymous : Comme je l'ai fait remarqué, je ne suis pas médecin. Tu t'y connais mieux que moi. On va dire que la greffe de rein était ce que je connaissais le mieux, je m'étais bien renseigné, cette maladie est l'une des principales causes de greffe avec le diabète. Par contre, si, la greffe peut être une urgence, car on peut mourir en dialyse. J'ai déjà vu plusieurs personnes en mourir, donc si c'est possible. Si je devais refaire cette fiction, je choisirais l'hépatite fulminante, je dois t'avouer que je ne connaissais pas du tout cette maladie et que la greffe de foie ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit. Merci beaucoup pour cette remarque, je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur ^^. Bises, en espérant te revoir au prochain chapitre, Altanais. **

**Solne : Ouah ! Que de compliments ! Je suis ravie ! J'aime bien Sofia. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle a prit une importance que je n'avais pas prévu. A la base, elle n'était que le gentille amie, et je ne me doutais pas que je la rendrais si... folle. Car elle tourne un peu à la folie en tuant de sang froid deux Mangemort. Dan, ça m'a rendu malade de le tuer, honnêtement. Mais à la base, j'avais prévu que ce soit Drago qui le tue. J'ai changé car je trouvais que cela renforçait aussi le caractère loyal et amoureux de Pansy, prête à tout pour épargner des souffrances à Drago. Sauf que tous ses choix ne sont pas forcément bons pour elle. Comme le caractère et la profondeur de mes personnages est ce que je chéri le plus, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de voir ce travail récompensé par de si beaux compliments. Merci beaucoup ! Bises, Altanais. **

**Sally : J'ai beaucoup rit en lisant ta review ! C'est revitalisant ! Et paf, la «palme de la review la plus drôle» est attribuée à Sally ! Tes félicitations ne sont absolument pas ennuyeuses (et puis quoi encore) et mes chevilles en sont toutes regonflées (c'est pas beau hein !). Pas de copier/coller non, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, il faut l'avouer ^^. Tes théories sont fausses mais le lien Azélia/Dan était une excellente idée (si seulement je l'avais eu !). Bref, tout ça pour te dire merci, j'espère sincèrement te voir au prochain chapitre. Bises, Altanais.**

**Kathleen (je crois que je l'ai écrit correctement) : Je crois que tu es nouvelle ! Alors bienvenue ici (lol). Très heureuse de t'accueillir dans la communauté VIVE Altanais (je rigole, évidemment, si mes chevilles étaient si grosses, je ne pourrais plus marcher !) Eh bien , les fautes, il y en a, j'ai heureusement Lili-prune pour le rappeler ! Bien, si toi et l'orthographe, ça fait deux, moi c'est 90 alors (pourquoi 90 d'ailleurs ? Hein, quelqu'un peut-il l'expliquer !) Voilà, je viens de délirer sur ta réponse donc, j'espère que tu ne me prends pas pour une cinglée et que tu vas continuer à me lire. Bises et merci , Altanais.**

**Lili-prune : Comme je le disais plus haut, si tu n'étais pas là, certaines montueuses fautes survivrais à ma (absence ) relecture. La mort de Dan, bah oui, je suis pas Wonder-woman, je peux pas sauver tout le monde, déjà qu'Azélia n'est pas (encore) morte... Bref, j'espère te voir comme d'habitude (puisque l'on peut parler d'habitude) sur ce chapitre, mille bises, Altanais.**

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**« Qui n'a plus d'espoir n'a plus de regrets »**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

**Regrets**

Hermione cligna des yeux, émergeant peu à peu du sommeil, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. La chambre d'hôpital était d'une blancheur immaculée, le soleil était déjà haut dehors dans le ciel. Elle bougea un peu, encore ensommeillée. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il y avait eu ce sort, ce choix à faire. Elle avait choisi. Azélia, pas lui. Elle regarda son ventre, et ôta sa chemise de nuit. Nue, elle observa la cicatrice sur son ventre. La marque de ce choix.

Son regard se posa alors sur sa table de nuit, il y avait une lettre. Elle frémit, se demanda de quoi il s'agissait et s'en empara. Sur l'enveloppe, son nom, griffonné rapidement. L'écriture de Ron. Elle la décacheta rapidement et lut, les mains tremblantes.

« _Hermione,_

_Si j'écris cette lettre, ce n'est pas pour m'excuser, ni pour te pardonner. Seulement, je suis parti avant d'avoir pu te dire certaines choses. Je n'ai pas voulu te poser un dilemme, le choix que tu as fait, je le connaissais d'avances. En y réfléchissant bien, je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'ai fais, pour mettre un terme à tout ça. J'étais au courant pour toi et Malefoy, bien avant ta demande. En réalité, c'est Ginny qui me l'a avoué, nous l'avons vu peu de temps avant de te retrouver. Elle a parlé d'une fille qu'elle avait failli tuer, qu'elle le regrettait. Cette fille était la petite amie de Malefoy, Anna Mclee._

_Lorsque nous sommes arrivé chez toi, aidés par le délluminateur de Dumbledor, ton amie t'a appelé Anna. C'est là que j'ai compris que cette fille, c'était toi. J'avais dans ma poche ta bague, j'attendais pour te l'offrir._

_J'ai refusé d'y croire. J'ai pensé que Ginny avait mal vu, que tout cela faisait parti d'une mission. Et ce soir là, lorsque tu as accepté, j'ai cru qu'on me permettait enfin d'être l'homme heureux que je souhaitais. Et puis tu parlais dans la salle de bain, je n'aurais pas dut écouté mais... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu t'arrêter. _

_Tu te confiais à quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui. J'ai écouté, tu avouais tout, tout ce que je ne voulais pas entendre. Je suis resté là, la main contre le mur, j'ai espéré que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, tu l'aimes, lui._

_Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi, Malefoy est un Mangemort, il se bat contre les Nés-Moldus. C'est un assassin, d'un cruauté que tu as trop bien connu. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi lui. C'est un crétin, que tu détestes depuis toujours. Le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il t'a blessé, qu'il a détruit quelque chose en toi._

_J'ai essayé de faire face à ce que je savais, mais ce fut impossible, savoir que ton cœur était pris par cette fouine était trop insurmontable._

_Cette ne demande pas de réponse, je préférerais que tu la jettes. Ce qu'il fallait que tu saches c'est que cette mission que tu as effectué (Azélia nous a mis au courant à son réveil), elle n'a servi à rien. Tuer Voldemort était impossible, pas que tu sois incompétente mais il possède une âme divisée en sept morceaux, chacun appelé Horcruxe. Tant qu'ils ne sont pas tous détruits, tu ne peux rien faire. Tout ça pour te dire de ne pas retenter cette mission car cette fois tu ne survivrais pas. D'après Azélia, c'est Malefoy qui t'a découvert, j'imagine sa réaction. Harry et moi avions promis de ne rien te dire, moins tu en saurais, plus tu serais en sécurité, mais je crois que cette erreur a failli te perdre. Nous avons déjà réussi à détruire six Horcruxes, mais le septième reste introuvable. _

_J'aurais pu te rendre heureuse, vraiment._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Ron _

Hermione regarda la signature en bas et les larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues, pareilles à des perles d'eau. Elles gondolèrent le papier, brouillèrent l'encre, laissant Hermione les yeux rougis, le poids de sa conscience sur le cœur.

**oOoO**

Dix heures plus tôt au Manoir Malefoy

Pansy regarda l'enfant s'effondrer sur le sol, les yeux désormais clos pour toujours. Sa main ne tremblait plus, elle ne respirait plus, tout juste arrivait-t-elle à entendre son cœur. Elle resta là, une minute, peut être plus. Le temps paraissait s'étirer, ralentir et elle, Pansy Parkinson restait là, sans bouger, le bras encore levé vers l'enfant. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il resterait un inconnu, un visage, gravé à jamais. Elle lâcha sa baguette et tourna les talons. Brusquement, elle inspira une goulée d'air, puis sembla à court. Elle ne parvint pas à emmètre un son alors qu'elle courrait pour s'échapper du Manoir. Derrière, elle crut entendre la voix de Drago à travers le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle continua.

Elle continua jusqu'à la roseraie et entra. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, elle ne s'arrêta pas, courant dans la roseraie. Les fleurs s'ouvraient au jour, insouciantes, inconscientes se laisser une meurtrière sentir leur parfum.

- Pansy, arrêtes-toi ! Hurlait Drago.

Elle chuta soudain, butant sur une racine trop épaisse, et s'étala de tout son long dans la terre. Là, elle laissa les sanglots s'échapper.

Elle frissonna en sentant le bras de Drago sur son épaule. Ce geste, elle l'avait tant attendu, des années qui lui avaient parue siècles.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers son ami, la vision troublée par les larmes. Son regard était embué exprimait une profonde tristesse. Elle le voyait comme jamais, mis à nu par la mort du garçon... D'un être cher aurait-elle voulu rectifier mais aurait-elle pu le dire ? Lui et Drago ne s'étaient jamais vu.

Et brusquement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait tué. Les mots lui avaient parut si simples à dire. Tout cela avait été si facile. Facile... Une façade, elle avait tué. Lui, ce pauvre garçon. Quel âge avait-il ? Dix ou douze ans ? Quelle couleur préférait-il ? Le noir ou le bleu ? Le rouge peut être. Elle aurait aimé savoir tant de choses sur lui, pour ne pas avoir le souvenir de ce visage, de ses yeux verts plein de courage.

- Je l'ai tué, gémit-elle.

Elle regarda Drago. Sur sa joue, une larme avait creusé son sillon.

- Merlin, je l'ai tué, hurla-t-elle soudain, en proie à une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Drago l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle eut le souffle coupé par la force de ce geste. Le temps s'arrêta, elle sentait l'étau de ses bras, sa peau sur la sienne. Elle frissonna jusqu'à l'âme et Drago la serra davantage. Il la serra fort, l'emprisonna dans ses bras, la garda prisonnière. Pansy, son amie.

- Je l'ai tué, Drago, je l'ai tué.

- Non Pansy, son seul meurtrier, c'est moi.

**oOoO**

Hermione regarda Azélia ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'éveilla enfin et son regard croisa celui d'Hermione.

- Her...mione, souffla-t-elle, épuisée.

- Tout va bien, je suis là.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Hermione sourit mais Azélia continua.

- On est pas du même monde, tu avais le tien à sauver, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas deux mondes. Parce que tu es mon amie, que je t'adore, que tu m'as sauvée.

Hermione posa sa main sur celle d'Azélia, appréciant la fraicheur de sa paume. La pièce respirait le calme.

- Il ne te mérite pas.

- Qui ?

- Le type qui t'a rendue comme ça.

Hermione sentit son cœur se pincer. Elle savait de qui elle parlait. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentit prête à lui raconter. A lui dire toute la vérité. Après tout, elle avait menti, sur son nom, sur d'autres choses. Il était temps de parler, de dire les secrets. Comme avec Sofia ce jour là dans l'infirmerie, parler, laisser quelqu'un la percer à jour. La voir, au delà des apparences.

**oOoO**

Allongée près de Drago, sous l'ombre des roses, Pansy séchait ses larmes. Elle posa un doigt sur l'une des roses au dessus d'elle et caressa le velours du pétale. Sa couleur sanguine, ses épines acérées. La rose était une fleur magnifique.

Elle observa son ami, appuyé contre le mur de la serre. Son ami... Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit plus. Tout à coup, elle le détesta, lui, si beau et impassible restait juste son ami. Rien d'autre qu'un confident.

Comme elle aurait aimé sentir la douceur de ses lèvres. Juste poser un instant sa bouche sur la sienne, juste un baiser. Rien d'autre. Elle l'aimait si fort...

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

Quelque part, elle redoutait sa réponse. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il avait affirmé avoir tué Dan, elle n'avait pas comprit. Il n'avait rien dit d'autre. Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi affirmer être un meurtrier alors qu'on a rien fait ? Elle avait deviné toute seule, elle n'était pas bête. Il se sentait coupable, pas pour l'avoir exécuté, non, pour n'avoir rien fait.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait volé ces remords, quitte à tout endurer. Elle l'aimait à tel point. La mort lui paraitrait si banal si elle pouvait le sauver. Elle savait que personne ne saurait aimer si fort Drago. Pas même Anna Mclee. Ou qu'importe son nom. Même elle, elle ne saurait pas l'aimer à ce point. L'aimer jusqu'à ce que cet amour devienne une douleur. Passion. Destructrice.

- Je pense que Dan a le droit à une sépulture correcte.

Dan. C'était donc son nom. Dan. Comment Drago le savait-il ? Elle n'osa pas le demander, de peur d'entendre quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

- Tu as raison.

- On vas s'en occuper, ce soir.

**oOoO**

Hermione, allongée dans son lit, réfléchissait. Elle pensait aux mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Sa vie avait tellement changé depuis. Elle aussi. Si on lui avait prédit cet avenir, elle aurait tout nié en bloc. Il était trop tard pour regretter, trop tard pour rattraper ses erreurs. Elle n'avait plus qu'à avancer. Facile à dire. La seule personne qu'elle aurait pu rendre heureuse était partie. Ron était parti. Fiancé, ami, elle avait tout perdu en si peu de temps. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là. Jusqu'à parler avec un fantôme, non, une illusion.

Elle s'était laissée faire, sombrer, dans la folie, dans ce qu'elle espérait être une échappatoire. En accordant autant d'importance à Anna, elle l'avait laissé entré dans son esprit, s'y installer. Elle était devenue l'amie de sa propre folie, et elle ne devait cette erreur qu'a elle même.

Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre contre Anna, cette énergie, elle semblait l'avoir perdue à jamais. Où était la Gryffondor de toujours ? Où était cette Hermione vive, intelligente et courageuse ? Elle n'était plus qu'une ombre, une copie de son ancien modèle. Il n'y avait plus rien d'Hermione Granger. Juste un visage, une apparence, une coquille vide.

Comme elle aurait aimé repartir en arrière, ne pas accepter cette mission qui l'avait conduit à sa perte. Inverser le temps, pour ne jamais croiser la route de Malefoy. Remonter assez loin pour ne jamais avoir connu la magie. Car c'était bien là l'erreur, avoir été dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Ron et Harry s'en seraient mieux sortis si ils n'avaient pas dut l'attendre. Elle n'aurait jamais dut accepté cette mission.

Elle était tombée dans le piège. Il n'y a pas la place pour les sentiments dans une mission aussi dangereuse. Il en allait de sa vie, mais pas seulement. Elle aurait pu sauver bien plus. Ses amis, les né-moldus, le monde des sorciers.

Seulement, elle ignorait alors que tous ses efforts étaient vain. Elle n'aurait jamais vraiment tué Voldemort, elle serait morte pour rien. Pour y avoir cru.

Saleté de Magie, saleté de monde.

- Je sais que tu me détestes.

Hermione ne sursauta même pas et releva la tête. Anna la regardait de son air triste. Un autre jour peut être, Hermione aurait ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant son double dans un tel état de mélancolie. Mais pas aujourd'hui, non, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

- Tu as une sale tête Hermione.

- J'ai pas envi de te parler.

- Je sais, c'est ça qui est triste.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais Anna, ma vie est gâchée par ta faute.

Anna sembla recevoir un coup. Elle pinça les lèvres et alla vers la fenêtre. Là-bas, elle se pencha et observa le rue déserte.

- Je ne suis pas l'unique responsable à ton malheur Hermione. Tu le sais, c'est pour ça que tu me détestes. Car en réalité, la seule responsable, la seule coupable Hermione. C'est toi. Uniquement toi. Tu aurais pu tout arrêter, tout dire à Drago avant que les choses s'aggravent. Tu pouvais te refuser à lui. Tout est de ta faute. La personne que tu détestes, ce n'est pas moi, je n'existe pas, celle que tu détestes, c'est toi.

- Vas-t-en.

- Non. Tu m'écoutes d'abord.

- Je n'ai pas envi de t'écouter.

- Mais tu vas le faire quand même, parce que tu n'as pas le choix.

Hermione se tut, Anna avait l'art de connaître ses failles, de savoir l'énerver, la guérir de ses malheurs, l'apitoyer. Qu'avait-elle fait en se créant un double aussi manipulateur ? Et est-ce que Anna était manipulatrice ? Ou souffrait-elle juste ? Hermione ne savait plus. Plus Anna lui parlait, plus elle avait de mal à différencier réalité et illusion. A s'enfermer dans le monde ses songes, elle était sûre de finir par se perdre.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de devenir Anna, je te parle comme à une personne, or, tu sais bien que tu n'existes pas. Je suis un danger, une folle à lier.

- Et alors ? Il n'y a personne pour le voir non ?

Hermione encaissa sans répondre à ce coup bas.

- Pardon Hermione.

- Tu te dis pardon maintenant ? Rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire.

Anna haussa les épaules, les yeux pleins de malice.

- Il me manque, murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser qui, c'était logique, certain. Cela ne pouvait être que lui.

- A moi aussi.

- Tu crois qu'on le reverra un jour ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- J'espère, je l'espère chaque jour. Tous les matins, je me réveille en me disant : et si je pouvais le voir, juste une fois.

- Moi aussi j'espère, moi aussi.

**oOoO**

Le soir était déjà tombé, la chaleur de la journée retombait, rendant l'atmosphère plus respirable. Dehors, dans le jardin de la propriété Malefoy, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées avançaient, les bras chargés d'un linceul blanc. Elles s'arrêtèrent près de la roseraie, au milieu des buisson et sous l'ombre d'un saule pleureur. Une brise fraiche agitait les branches, elles se balançaient, rasant parfois le sol du bout de leurs feuilles.

La première ombre ôta sa cape et la laissa tomber au sol. Un nuage libéra la lune dans le ciel et un passant aurait pu voir l'immonde balafre qui ornait ce visage autrefois beau. Son acolyte ôta sa cape à son tour et s'empara d'une pelle.

Drago Malefoy ne voulait pas creuser avec la magie, cela aurait été trop facile. Un hommage bien piètre. Alors, aussi macabre soit cette activité nocturne, il creusa un trou, un caveau, une tombe pour celui qui avait été l'espace d'une nuit, presque un ami. Il avait mal aux bras à force de charger la terre, ses mains s'ornaient petit à petit de cloques. Il sentait la sueur et la boue qui se mêlait à elle.

A côté de lui, Pansy n'avait pas la force de bouger, elle s'assit au sol, près du corps de Dan et attendit. A chaque coup de pelle dans le sol elle sentait son cœur s'effriter. Il était mort, ce garçon. Mort avant d'avoir vécu.

Dans la nuit noire, dans le froid du jardin, assise dans la terre, elle se laissa aller aux rêveries. Et si Potter et ses amis réussissaient ? Et si la guerre se terminait bien pour eux ? Peut être pourrait-elle alors reprendre une vie normale, peut être partirait-elle ? Elle pensait que l'Amérique pourrait être une bonne destination, peut être que Drago accepterait de lui donner une chance, s'installer avec elle ? Mais tout cela n'était que rêve, elle ne savait pas encore ce que le destin lui réservait. Et on ne peut échapper à son destin.

- Aide moi Pansy.

Elle regarda son ami, le visage plein de poussière et de sueur. Sa chemise était toute tâchée et ses mains dans un bien piteux état.

- Approches !

Il s'exécuta mais à l'instant où il l'a vu sortir sa baguette pour le soigner, il s'écarta.

- Non, cette douleur, je la mérite.

- Drago...

- S'il te plait, aides moi à déplacer le corps, il est trop lourd.

Pour Drago, elle l'aida à soulever la corps, malgré ses nausées. Elle savait que dans ce linceul, dans ce drap blanc, il y avait le fruit d'un meurtre. Et pas n'importe lequel, le sien.

Il reboucha la trou, toujours sans aucune aide magique et regarda le terre remuée. Puis il entra dans la roseraie et en sortit avec une rose d'une blancheur incroyable. Il la déposa sur le sol et recula.

- Blanc comme sa pureté, murmura Pansy.

- Blanc comme son silence, répondit Drago. (1)

**oOoO**

Drago entra dans sa chambre, ôta sa chemise et la jeta dans un coin de sa chambre. Il se déshabilla entièrement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'enferma et entra dans sa baignoire. Il fit couler l'eau, subissant la morsure glacée sur sa peau nue. Il laissa aller sa tête contre le rebord et ferma les yeux.

Le froid le maintenait éveillé. Il ne voulait pas dormir, sûr de voir le visage de Dan en songe. Il frotta un peu sa peau et regarda ses mains. Dans un sale état, pleines de plaies et de cloques éclatées. Mais ce n'était pas ça l'important. Ça, ça ne comptait pas. Ce qui comptait, c'était le fait qu'il soit un assassin désormais. Car il aurait pu aider Dan. Il aurait pu le sauver.

Si seulement il n'était pas si lâche...

Il coupa l'eau et frappa furieusement le mur carrelé. La douleur lui traversa les mains mais il serra les dents et continua à frapper. Le sang s'échappa de ses plaies et une longue trainée rougeâtre tâcha le mur blanc. Il s'arrêta et passa une main ensanglantée dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il sortit de l'eau et s'allongea sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller. Là, nu, il se remémora les évènements de ces derniers mois. Si seulement il n'avait pas fait cette erreur. Il aurait dut se douter que cette fille, Anna Mclee n'était qu'une espionne. Pansy l'avait averti. Tous les agissements de Granger aussi. Si seulement il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Si seulement...

Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, les laissa couler.

Tant de lâcheté. Tant de regrets.

**oOoO**

Drago s'éveilla dans la douleur, son dos et ses bras le faisait souffrir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de travail. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, ni utiliser la magie afin de se guérir. Non, pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit les escaliers. Pansy l'attendait, assise sur les marches.

- Tu viens ? La réunion a commencé.

Il acquiesça et la suivit.

**oOoO**

Hermione se leva discrètement et entra dans la chambre d'Azélia. Son amie dormait profondément, le visage apaisé.

**oOoO **

Drago regarda dans le trou d'espion et attendit. Voldemort était attablé, les Mangemorts autour de lui. Avery se leva et prit parole. Il affichait un sourire radieux et une mine réjouie. Drago comprit immédiatement que quelque chose s'était produit.

- Nous avons localisé la sang de Bourbe qui accompagnait Potter.

Drago sentit son estomac se tordre. Granger... Il était fini, à la seconde où elle ouvrirait la bouche, il serait exécuté, sa famille avait trop fait d'erreurs.

- Est-elle avec Potter ?

- Non, elle est seule.

- Où est-elle ?

- Dans un hôpital du Kent.

- Passez la chercher dans l'après midi, nous l'interrogerons, elle doit forcément savoir où est Potter.

**oOoO**

Sereine, Hermione palpa sa blessure qui cicatrisait déjà.

**oOoO**

Drago se leva d'un bond et courut vers sa chambre, suivi par Pansy.

**oOoO**

Elle avait réussi, Azélia était sauvée.

**oOoO**

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je dois la prévenir, il ne faut pas qu'ils la trouvent.

- Tu es fou, tu vas te faire repérer.

Elle tenta de lui arracher des mains le papier qu'il griffonnait mais il s'écarta.

- C'est Granger Pansy. Nous ne nous sommes pas disputés, je l'ai laissé partir.

Pansy s'immobilisa.

- Hermione Granger ?

**oOoO**

Azélia ouvrit les yeux. Elle sourit en apercevant Hermione.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je vais bien, merci.

**oOoO**

Drago se passa une main sur le visage.

- Je dois la prévenir, si je ne le fais pas, il remonteront jusqu'à moi.

Pansy baissa les yeux. Hermione Granger. _Granger_... C'était cette saleté de Sang de Bourbe qui lui avait volé Drago. Comment avait-elle osé ? Pourquoi s'était-elle vengé de cette façon ? L'humilier, le détruire. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il en avait souffert ?

- Si ta vie n'étais pas en jeu, je ne l'aurais jamais sauvée.

Drago acquiesça mais lui n'était pas sûr, en envoyant le hibou que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne l'aurait pas fait...

**oOoO **

Une heure plus tard, un Grand Duc se posa sur la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et eut un frisson en reconnaissant l'écusson des Malefoy.

- C'est de qui ? Lui demanda Azélia.

- De... Drago Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas...

- Si, c'est lui.

Fébrile, les mains tremblantes, elle décacheta l'enveloppe. Pourquoi lui écrivait-il ? La lettre était courte, écrite rapidement, tâchée à un endroit.

_« Les Mangemorts t'ont trouvé. Fuis. Malefoy »_

Rien d'autre. Pas de mot, pas de question. Juste cette information. Elle sentait son cœur battre. C'était son écriture, jolie, fine, légèrement tordue. Elle se sentait brusquement nauséeuse.

- Ils m'ont trouvé, murmura-t-elle.

Azélia hocha la tête.

- Tu dois partir.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, ils viennent ici.

- N'effaces pas ma mémoire.

Hermione trembla, c'était ce qu'elle comptait faire.

- Je t'en supplie. Ce serait effacer mes meilleurs souvenirs. J'ai passé tellement de bons moments avec toi, j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un de spéciale, quelqu'un d'important. Je préfère mourir plutôt qu'effacer ces souvenirs.

- Je ne peux faire autrement, c'est de ta vie qu'il en est question.

- Je t'en supplie Hermione...

On a toujours le choix. Toujours.

- C'est d'accord.

**oOoO**

Hermione courrait. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle transpannait, marchait, tentait de fuir. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Laisser Azélia avait été difficile. Et si les Mangemorts s'en prenaient à elle ? Et si il la tuait ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle l'avait laissé seule.

**oOoO**

Non loin d'elle, une ombre l'avait pris en chasse. Elle sentait son cœur bondir de joie, elle l'avait retrouvé... Elle avait retrouvé Hermione Granger...

**oOoO**

Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était suivie.

**oOoO**

L'ombre continuait sa course, de plus en plus rapidement, elle allait la rattraper.

**oOoO**

Hermione voulu s'enfuir mais une douleur lui vrillait le ventre. Elle passa une main sur son T-shirt et la sortie rouge de sang.

- Merlin !

**oOoO**

L'ombre pouvait la voir, adossée contre un arbre.

**oOoO**

Hermione sentait son poursuivant sa rapprocher, elle voulu courir mais trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans la boue.

**oOoO**

L'ombre se rapprocha.

**oOoO**

Hermione entendait le crissement des feuilles derrière elle, il était proche, son poursuivant. Sa vision se troubla, sa tête tournait. Elle n'arrivait plus à se lever et le sang s'échappait de sa plaie. Les coutures semblaient avoir craquées.

Lorsque l'ombre posa une main sur son épaule, elle s'évanouit.

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Je suis persuadée que vous êtes entrain de me haïr, de me maudire. **

**Qui est l'ombre ? A vous de le deviner.**

**O**

**o**

**Sinon, comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Pansy ? Je sais pas pourquoi, je l'aime de plus en plus cette petite.**

**Drago ? Hermione ? Azélia ?**

**Vos avis comptent énormément pour moi.**

**Alors REVIEWS !**

**;)**

**Bises**

**Altanais**


	23. Les Fantômes

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Julie : Non, pas Pansy, enfin, ça, je te laisse découvrir. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, oui, Drago est essentiellement concentré sur lui même. Mais en même temps, à sa place, je penserais à moi et pas à mon ennemie. En même temps, je suis tiraillée, car j'essaye de conserver le personnage de Rowling le plus possible, en l'adaptant. Je ne veux pas dénaturé son superbe travail, et j'aime Drago avec tous ses défauts. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bises, Altanais.**

**Lilalia : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !**

**Solne ou Solène ^^ : C'est vrai que ton pseudo m'apparaissait étrange mais les pseudo de nos jours... Ils sont tous bizarre ! Alors, bah, tu n'as qu'a choisir, de totue façon, je saurais ! ^^ Attente longue oui, très longue avec ce retard. J'ai bouclé le chapitre à 19heures 45 aujourd'hui, et maintenant, je réponds aux reviews toujours plus nombreuses. J'ai le mains en feu, le cerveau en bouillie et des douleurs dans le dos. Tu me pardonne maintenant ? *air de chien battu* Oui ? Oh, comme tu es gentille ! *NIARK NIARK* Azélia ? J'essaie de vous surprendre à chaque chapitre même si certaines attentes sont inévitables. En tout les cas, merci pour ta review ! Merci encore ! Bises, Altanais. **

**Alysee : Merci beaucoup, lire tes review est toujours un plaisir ! Tu as eu deux chapitre d'un seul coup, j'espère te voir à celui là (et pardon pour mon retard, pardon, pardon) Merci encore, je suis évidemment, votre (pas)dévouée éternelle sadique, pour (ne) (pas) vous servir ! Bises, Altanais.**

**Apple : Yes ! Yes ! You are Back ! Yes ! Yes ! Trop bu de thé aujourd'hui -_-' Non, c'est juste que c'est les réponses aux reviews, que je délire souvent sur un mot de vos magnifiques commentaires et du coup, je blablate, je blablate, encore et encore et je ne m'arrête plus. Alors merci. Merci beaucoup, bises à toi, Altanais.**

**Sally : Nous sommes en direct de Londres où se produit la première édition du festival «La review en fête », dans la catégorie humour, la catégorie qui-plait-à-l'auteur, catégorie -je-m'investis, catégorie réponses farfelue, j'ai nommé la grande, l'incroyable Elliot ! Ha non, c'est pas ça =p Je dis donc, dans la catégorie hmour, la catégorie et blablablalbla, j'ai nommé Sally ! Bravo, vous pouvez venir chercher votre palme (sur price minister au prix de 40£, aux frais du gagnant, restriction budgétaires oblige). Donc, tu l'avais compris, je t'ai adoptée ! ^^ ! Alors, pourquoi tout le monde meurt ? Bonne question, tout le monde ne meurt pas. Mais il y a la guerre, et en guerre, il y a des morts. Toutes les histoires ne finissent pas bien pour tout le monde. Pour Azélia, je ne m'avance pas, puisque je ne l'ai pas encore décidé ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait rire, merci pour tout ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire, bises, Altanais.**

**Zabzou : LA !**

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Mille excuses pour mon retard. Pardon Pardon Pardon.**

**Pardon.**

**Pardon.**

**o**

**o**

**Pardon...**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Je ne pensais pas en arriver là, c'est tellement formidable de se dire qu'on ait lu par quelqu'un. De plus, vous êtes vraiment géniaux dans vos reviews, vous me donnez du temps pour les remarques, positives ou négatives. Vous êtes géniaux, je le répète. Vraiment formidables.**

**Alors je vous remercie d'être là à chaque chapitre, de me poster une review. Cela me fait tellement du bien, je vous assure, c'est du vrai bonheur. Je vous adore tellement.**

**Bref, je vous embête avec tous ces remerciements mais merci encore. Merci d'être là, de me soutenir, d'aimer ce que je fais, de prendre du temps et me le donnez. C'est tellement gentil, tellement beau.**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**« Folie pour folie, prenons les plus nobles »**_

**Gustave Flaubert _extrait d'une lettre à Elisa Schlesinger, le 14 Janvier 1857_**

**Les Fantômes**

Hermione grimaça. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, comme si quelqu'un l'avait serrée dans un étau de fer. Elle bougea un peu, essayant de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Quelques souvenirs lui revinrent, une course dans la forêt, quelqu'un la poursuivait. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux puis les ferma, aveuglée par le soleil. Elle n'avait rien pu voir, tant la lumière lui avait semblé éclatante.

Et cette douleur à la tête... Ne pouvait-elle se calmer ?

Elle bougea un peu les doigts, sentait tous ses muscles engourdis. Quelque chose de froid et humide lui toucha le front, elle se redressa d'un bond et une main la saisie avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

- Calme, tout va bien, c'est moi, c'est Sofia.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, les plissa pour se protéger du soleil. Le visage de son amie lui apparut, calme, détendu. Elle se rallongea, rassurée. C'était comme un cauchemar qui prenait fin, elle était en sécurité avec Sofia. Elle se laissa aller, s'endormit encore.

**oOoO**

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le matin suivant, la faim lui tenaillait le ventre. Elle se leva doucement, malgré l'engourdissement de tous ses membres. Par réflexe, elle posa une main sur sa cicatrice mais n'eut que le contact d'une peau intacte. Affolée, elle ôta son T-shirt pour voir la plaie : il ne restait rien, sa peau était lisse, comme avant l'opération.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était sur le sol d'une grange. Elle se leva et chercha Sofia du regard. Mais elle ne rencontra que les murs sales de la pièce unique. Le plafond était haut, mangé par les mites et elle pouvait apercevoir un morceau de ciel bleu à travers les trous.

Elle se leva, fit quelque pas dans la pièce.

- Ah ! Tu es réveillée ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Hermione se retourna et son regard croisa celui de Sofia. Elle remarqua a quel point celle ci semblait épuisée. De longues cernes soulignaient ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et sales. Elle ne devait pas avoir dormi depuis longtemps et ses habits étaient crasseux, plein de terre et de... de sang, pensa Hermione en remarquant la longue trainée qui maculait son T-shirt.

- Je vais bien, merci.

Sofia sourit. Elle paraissait si faible désormais.

- Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

- Six jours.

Hermione crut avoir mal entendu mais au vu de l'expression de Sofia, elle comprit que c'était la vérité.

- Quand je t'ai retrouvée, tu perdais beaucoup de sang, ta plaie au ventre était ouverte et tu saignais beaucoup. Je t'ai guérie. D'ailleurs, tiens.

Elle lui tendit sa baguette.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai du m'en servir pour te guérir.

- Tu n'as plus de baguette ? Demanda Hermione en la rangeant dans sa poche.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce serait long à t'expliquer, viens plutôt manger, il est midi passé et je crois que tu as faim.

Hermione acquiesça et suivit Sofia qui la guidait vers l'extérieur de la grange.

**oOoO**

Drago, allongé sur son lit, laissait son esprit divaguer lorsque soudain, Pansy fit irruption dans la pièce.

Il se leva d'un bond en la voyant, le visage rouge, les yeux gonflés et les joues maculées de larmes.

- Pansy ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ils ont... élèves... arrêtés...

Il s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par les épaules.

- Calmes toi et expliques moi.

Elle ravala ses larmes et tenta de se calmer. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de parler, les larmes rejaillissait de plus belle. Elle finit par s'assoir sur le lit et fondit en larmes. Drago s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit que son chagrin passe.

Il lui fallut plus d'une demi heure avant d'articulé le moindre mot.

- Lavande Brown a été arrêté.

Drago serra les dents.

- Et aussi Blaise, Parvati et Padma Patil, Seamus, Terri Boot et Cho Chang.

- Blaise ?

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau et elle hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ont fait ?

- Depuis notre absence, beaucoup de choses ont changée. Blaise a changé. Il a... Il a trahit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Merlin, ce n'est pas possible.

- Leur plan a échoué. Ils devaient tuer plusieurs Mangemorts pour reprendre le pouvoir sur Poudlard mais ils ont été dénoncés.

- Par qui ?

- Personne ne le sait.

- Qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver maintenant ?

Pansy s'essuya rageusement la joue.

- Blaise est un idiot.

Mais au ton de sa voix, Drago comprit qu'elle avait mal. Il connaissait bien Blaise, et pour ainsi dire, c'était bien l'un des rares garçons qui possédait son respect. Pourquoi diable s'était-il fourré dans une affaire aussi désastreuse ? Il n'était pas dupe, qu'on les relâche était peu probable. Mais que faire ? Il se sentait si impuissant que s'en était déroutant.

- Ils vont les tuer, souffla Pansy dans un sanglot.

- J'espère que non, Pansy. J'espère que non.

**oOoO**

Hermione engloutit à peu près tout ce que Sofia lui tendait. Elle dévorait avidement la nourriture qu'elle savait volée. Il fallait qu'elle mange, elle avait si faim.

- Doucement, tu vas vomir.

Elle sourit, reposa la sandwich a moitié dévoré. Qu'elle avait changé ! C'était étrange, ces rôles inversés. Hermione dévorant avidement de la nourriture, et Sofia, calme, posée, imperturbable.

- Alors, racontes moi.

Un voile de malaise passa sur les yeux de Sofia, elle détourna le regard, préférant s'intéresser à ses chaussures. Hermione comprit immédiatement, mais, croyant bien faire, insista.

- Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler...

- Tu peux tout me dire Sofia, dit Hermione en posant un main sur le bras de son amie.

Elle se dégagea vivement.

- Je n'ai pas envi de te dire quoi que ce soit ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Il y a des choses qui doivent rester secrètes ! Je n'ai pas envi de te dire tout ça.

- Sofia...

- Laisse moi tranquille Hermione. Lorsque j'avais besoin d'aide, tu n'étais pas là.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer face à cette accusation. Elle détourna les yeux pendant que Sofia s'en allait vers la grange. C'était vrai, elle n'avait pas été là. Bien ûr que Sofia ne voulait pas partager de douloureux souvenirs. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait pensé bien faire et comme d'habitude, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Elle attendit longtemps avant de regagner la grange. Sofia était allongée dans la paille, elle lui tournait le dos. Hermione ne sut trouver les mots juste, ni mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle présageait être des épreuves terribles. Elle s'allongea sur le sol, sans même penser à faire apparaître un matelas.

Sofia, elle, n'avait pas le choix : elle n'avait plus sa baguette.

**oOoO**

Drago Malefoy ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Savoir s'il devait descendre aux cachots libérer Zabini et les autres était un véritable dilemme. Il faisait peut être le mauvais choix en restant ici, seul avec sa conscience qui le tourmentait. Au fond, il connaissait ses limites. Il était lâche. Mais le prix de toutes ses vies n'était-il pas un plus gros danger encore ? A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage de Dan Tarleton lui apparaissait. Il s'éveillait souvent les jours après sa mort, trempé de sueur, se maudissant d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. Il aurait pu le sauver.

Vers une heure du matin, il fit son choix. A la lâcheté, il préférerait la mort...

**oOoO**

Un cri tira Hermione de son sommeil. Elle se leva d'un bond. Sofia, sur le sol, hurlait, en proie à un cauchemar. Elle courut vers elle et la secoua jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

- Sofia ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur haletait péniblement.

- J'ai... J'ai fais des choses horribles, Hermione. Je regrette tellement maintenant.

- Je suis prête à tout entendre, saches que je ne te jugerais jamais.

**oOoO **

Drago descendit lentement l'escalier. A tout moment il pouvait reculer. Au fond de son être, une voix lui intimait de remonter immédiatement. Mais il la fit taire. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il serait courageux.

Il descendit dans les cachots, laissa un main courir le long du mur de pierre, s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber. Si il ne s'appuyait pas, il serait incapable de continuer.

A l'affut du moindre bruit, terrifié à l'idée qu'on le découvre, il pénétra dans le couloir des cachots. Seule l'une des cellules était occupée, il ouvrit la porte.

Blaise était dans un coin, la tête de Lavande reposait sur son épaule. A l'autre bout de la pièce, les sœurs Patil pleuraient en silence. Seamus et Cho Chang dormaient, visiblement épuisé. Recroquevillé, Terri Boot ne bougeait plus. Ils étaient tous menottés magiquement. En apercevant Drago, Blaise eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Puis Lavande remua, tentant de reculer vers le mur, effrayée.

- Chut, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- Et qu'est ce qui peut t'intéresser ici alors ? Le mal est la seule que chose que tu saches faire, Mangemort.

Seamus avait presque craché sur le dernier mot, pour le rendre encore plus mauvais, sale. Alors que Padma Patil lançait un regard courroucé à Seamus, Drago, lui, encaissa en silence.

- Je suis venu vous libérer.

Lavande poussa un petit gémissement, Cho se redressa, les yeux plein d'espoir. Drago fixait Blaise. Il ne souriait pas. Il ne parlait pas. Il eut un instant la lueur de l'espoir dans ses yeux bruns mais la flamme s'éteignit.

- Je ne sortirais pas d'ici.

Drago ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi bête. S'il ne sortait aps, le sort qu'il l'attendait serait probablement effroyable.

Seamus se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant d'ajouter :

- Je reste.

- Vous êtes fous, murmura Terri, on peut sortir de là !

- Pars si tu veux, je ne te retiens pas, tu as surement raison, répondit Zabini, partez tous, mais moi je reste.

Drago planta son regard acier dans les yeux de Blaise.

- Ne soit pas idiot. Toi non plus Seamus, croyez-vous que mourir changera quelque chose ?

- Cela te vas bien de dire ça, lorsqu'on est du côté des lâches et des faibles, on a pas de leçons à donner.

- Très bien. Brown, Chang, Boot, Patil et Patil, je suppose que vous venez ?

Il priait, pour que les garçons changent d'avis. Il avait le pouvoir de les sauver, il pouvait tous les sauver. Toutes ces personnes qu'il avait méprisées, insultées, toutes ces personnes pouvaient vivre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche tout cela ?

- Non, moi je reste.

Incrédule, Malefoy regarda Lavande qui relevait la tête, les yeux plein de larmes.

- Non ! Lavande ! Ne fais pas ça ! Implora Parvati.

Maudis Gryffondors, avec leurs idées arrêtées sur tout, leur idéologie. Maudis Gryffondors et leur courage insensé.

- Ne rester pas là, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Pour moi c'est important, dit Blaise sans lâcher Drago du regard, je sais que c'est idiot, je sais ce que je risque, seulement, tout ça, c'est à cause de moi. Comme le dise les moldus « La capitaine coule avec son navire». Ceci est mon navire Malefoy.

Drago acquiesça, il le comprenait finalement.

Il s'approcha de Chang, lui ôta ses liens, fit de même avec Boot et les sœurs Patil. Mais au moment de franchir la porte, Parvati se jeta au pieds de la Lavande.

- Ne restes pas, je t'en supplie, pars avec moi.

Drago détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ça, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

- Je ne partirais pas.

- Mais tu vas mourir !

Il y avait tant de souffrance dans sa voix et les plaintes de Lavande témoignait de la difficulté d'un tel sacrifice.

- Vas-t-en Parvati, sauves toi. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.

Parvati s'accrochait désespérément à son amie, et Padma dut faire preuve de force pour les séparer.

- C'est son choix, respecte-le.

Parvati cessa toute résistance. Ils sortirent et Drago jeta un regard suppliant vers Blaise et Seamus.

Mais aucun d'eux ne le regardait.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, il regretta de n'avoir pu les sauver. Puis son regard se porta sur ceux qui survivraient, tous plein d'espoir. Ce soir là, il venait de sauver quatre personnes.

**oOoO **

- Tout à commencé, peu après ton départ. J'ai attendu, en vain, de tes nouvelles. J'ai fini par comprendre que tu t'en étais sortie. Comment ? Ça, je ne le savais pas. Mais tu n'avais pas tuer Tu-sais-qui. J'ai fini par fuir, je voulais te retrouver, car je le savais : tu étais en vie. Je n'arrive pas à dire pourquoi, mais je le savais, j'en était sûre, certaine.

Elle s'interrompit un instant et reprit.

- J'ai erré sans savoir où aller pendant des jours. Et puis j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai rencontré Dimitri. C'était un Né-moldu, il m'a aidé à rejoindre un groupe de réfugiés qui se cachaient dans la forêt. J'y ai trouvé une renaissance, un soutien sans faille. Nous étions tous unis. On se protégeait, on restait ensemble. Tout était décidé en groupe. Jusqu'au jour où je leur ai parlé de toi. De ton plan. J'avais besoin de soutien, ne te trouvant pas, je finissais par me dire que tu étais vraiment morte. C'est là qu'on a commencé les recherches. Il fallait te trouver, tu étais comme la solution à tous nos problèmes. Au cours de ces semaines passées à ratisser campagnes et villes, Dimitri a trouvé quelque chose.

Sofia se leva, courut la l'autre bout de la pièce, fouilla dans son sac et en sortis un petit livre rouge à la couverture usée. Elle l'apporta à Hermione.

Il était d'une couleur sanguine, les pages jaunies et cornées lui donnait un âge avancé. Sur la couverture, tracé en lettres noires, un mot de rune.

-Nous ne savions pas parler les runes. Personne ne savait. Je te connaissais assez pour savoir que tu pratiquais cette matière. Seulement, tu étais loin, et personne ne savait où. Nous avons décidé de partir à Londres chercher un traducteur. C'était risqué mais on Dimitri était persuadé qu'il tenait quelque chose d'important. Et nous étions tellement démunis, à vrai dire, nous n'avions plus rien à perdre.

Le Traducteur a commencé son travail, mais au bout de deux jours, il est venu dans notre cachette, nous a remis le livre en affirmant ne plus vouloir le traduire. Dimitri l'a forcé à nous dire ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il s'agissait d'un moyen d'atteindre ce que l'on veut le plus au monde. Il avait apprit que nous étions des Sang de Bourbes et qu'avec ce livre, nous pourrions mettre fin au règne de Tu-sais-qui. Il nous a demandé de lui effacer la mémoire et de ne jamais revenir. Ce que nous avons fait. Nous n'étions finalement pas plus avancé, nous savions juste que ce livre pourrait nous mener à « ce que nous voulions le plus au monde ». La chute de Tu-sais-qui étant apparu comme une évidence, nous n'avions qu'un but, trouvé un traducteur capable, sans dévoiler notre cachette.

Mais nous avons été piéger. L'un des traducteur a signalé aux Rafleurs que nous avions un bien dangereux. Une nuit, ils nous sont tombé dessus. C'était horrible. Il y avait ces enfants qui couraient. Et eux, ils les tuaient. Le sang, le sang partout. Les cris résonnaient dans la nuit, qui semblait noire, plus noire que jamais. Cette odeur immonde, l'odeur du sang et de la mort emplissait nos narines...

Sofia s'arrêta brusquement, haletante, déjà son visage était ravagé par les larmes, elle revivait cette scène, cette scène que la hantait.

- Et cette petite fille, Millie, elle hurlait, et ses cris résonnaient encore, et encore, elle ne s'arrêtait pas de crier. Il y avait Greyback, lui et son rire. Elle hurlait tant, la pauvre petite. Ses cheveux si blonds tout emmêlés, ses yeux si bleus, d'un bleu magique, tu sais, comme le bleu de océan, ses yeux si bleus emplit de larmes. Et je suis passée, j'ai couru, je l'ai vue, elle hurlait, me réclamait, m'appelait à l'aide. Mais je ne l'ai pas aidée, je suis partie, j'avais trop peur. J'ai pris le livre et je suis partie. Il fallait que je te trouve, il fallait que je te parle. Tu devais m'aider, je devais oublier tout cela, tous mes amis massacrés. Mais je n'ai rien oublier tu comprends ? Je n'ai rien oublier. Il y a son visage sur toute mes nuits, ses cris me hante, ses yeux sont mes bourreaux. Elle ne cessera jamais de me hanter, elle ne me pardonnera jamais de ne pas l'avoir aidée. Et je t'ai trouvé, je t'ai soigné mais je n'arrive pas à oublier. Je les ai tué, tu sais, Greyback et son ami. Ils m'avaient retrouvés, ils ont détruit ma baguette et je les ai tué. Leur sang ont coulé sur moi, et à ce moment j'ai pensé : «c'est pour toi Millie, c'est pour toi et les autres, pour vous tous. Je vous vengerai tous, un jour tu n'auras plus à me hanter, tu n'auras plus à venir, tu reposeras en paix, et tu le mériteras.

Elle s'arrêta, définitivement. Hermione le comprit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux à cause du récit de son amie. Car il y avait dans de souffrance dans ces dires.

- Je vais t'aider à le traduire. On va le faire, ensembles.

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Normalement, la semaine prochaine, après, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais posté. J'ai besoin de vos avis, qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

**Merci d'avance, vous lire est toujours un plaisir,**

**Bises**

**Altanais**


	24. Sacrifice

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Kahlan : Merci beaucoup ! Pleuré ? Tu me flattes ! ^^ Happy end ? Rien n'est moins sûr, j'ai déjà décidé de comment finira cette histoire mais je ne dirais RIEN ! Oui ! Rien du tout. Méchante et sadique, moi ? Mais non ! En tout cas, tu es nouvelle alors bienvenue, j'espère te voir pour la suite, bises, Altanais.**

**Cee : Que de questions ? Réponses dans ce chapitre ! Ravie de savoir que tu vois de l'amélioration ! Je me donne à fond dans chaque chapitre et j'essaie toujours de m'améliorer. D'ailleurs, au delà des apparences à bien évolué depuis ses débuts. J'espère te voir au prochain chapitre, merci pour ta review, bises, Altanais.**

**Alysee : Ha ! Tu es trop habituée aux longs chapitres. Mais tu sais, les longs chapitres sont aussi plus long à écrire. Je suis pas WonderWoman moi ! Donc oui, je suis de retour et tu vas être contente, avec un chapitre aussi long que « la fin ». J'espère te voir plus bas, bises, Altanais.**

**Doudou : Patate ! =) C'est original ça ! Patate ! Patate ! C'est mignion ! Bien, puisque tu es acro, je poste la suite =) Bises, Altanais. P.S : Et elle était patate ta review ;)**

**Leyla30028 : Eh bien merci beaucoup ! La suite, la voici la voilà ! J'espère te voir à ce chapitre, bises, Altanais.**

**Marilyn : Merci beaucoup ! Que de compliments ! Eh bien merci encore ! C'est un plaisir de t'accueillir, nouvelle lectrice, dans le cercle de mes victimes ! MUAHMUAHMUAH ! Allez, on se retrouve en bas, bises, Altanais.**

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Merci encore à vous tous. Vos êtes des amours, de véritables fragments de bonheurs. Bises mes dragoneaux. **

**o**

**o**

**Sacrifice**

**« Quoi de plus inhumain qu'un sacrifice humain ? »**

**Alphonse Allais **

Drago, assis sur le toit regardait la brume du matin se dissiper. Cette nuit encore, il n'avait pas dormi. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu sauvé Blaise, Seamus et Lavande. Parce que la nuit dernière, au moment de laisser les autres dehors, il s'était produit quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

_Flash Back :_

_- Dépêchez vous ! Souffla-t-il alors qu'il franchissait le jardin. _

_La nuit était déjà bien avancée, traverser le Manoir pour sortir avait été ardu. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient manqué de se faire prendre. Le cœur de Drago battait fort dans sa poitrine, il avait peur. Cette quête était peut être insensée. Il risquait sa vie. Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer, ils ne pouvaient pas les renvoyer dans leur cellule. A chaque fois qu'ils manquaient de se faire repéré, Drago sentait une longue sueur lui couler dans le dos. La respiration hachée, il avançait dans le silence le plus total, tentant d'être le plus discret possible. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'un sanglot avait échappé à Parvati, il avait cru défaillir. _

_Ils traversèrent le jardin, se baissant pour être protéger des buissons. Enfin, ils atteignirent le mur d'enceinte. Drago les regarda, exténué par sa course et les entrailles nouées par la peur._

_- Allez-y, vous n'avez plus qu'a passer._

_Terri n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et sauta par dessus le mur sans un regard en arrière. Cho regarda Drago, sourit faiblement, murmura un merci et sauta le mur à son tour. Padma aida sa sœur à traverser mais au dernier moment, l'indienne fit volte face._

_Drago regarda Parvati. Et soudain, sans prévenir, la jeune fille le serra dans ses bras. Surpris, le garçon n'eut pas le temps de protester. Déjà, il sentait dans son cou les larmes de l'indienne. Doucement, il l'enserra de ses bras et la garda contre elle comme on garde une sœur. Il sentait toujours les larmes dans son cou, il entendait les sanglots étouffés. Soudain, ils s'étaient retrouvés hors du temps, dans une étreinte fraternelle si belle, et si triste que Padma laissa ses larmes coulées._

_- Sauves les, même si c'est impossible, je t'en supplie, sauves les._

_Drago lui jeta un regard désespéré._

_- Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent. Ce sont eux les héros, nous les lâches. Non, ne dis rien. Nous devrions tous être là-bas, attendre notre sort. Merci, merci. Grâce à toi nous pouvons vivre. Tu ne peux les sauver, c'est leur choix. Mais je t'en supplie, qu'ils ne souffrent pas. Je les aime tellement._

_- C'est d'accord._

_- Promets-le moi, implora-t-elle d'une voix brisée._

_- Je te le promet._

_Mais aurait-il le pouvoir de respecter cette promesse ?_

_Parvati s'en alla, et Padma eut un regard pour Drago. Un regard qui le suppliait de respecter cette promesse. _

**oOoO**

Drago descendit les escaliers, avec le souvenir de cette étreinte, sa force. Lui qui avait toujours méprisé les autres, qui par ses actes ne jurait que par le mal. Lui qui avait insulté, frappé, maudit, lui, Drago Malefoy, le fis d'un Mangemort, le garçon choisi pour tuer Dumbledor, lui, les avait sauvé. Il avait risqué sa vie pour la leur, il avait réussi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait cette fierté, cette force incroyable. Il les avait sauvé. Il n'était pas seulement un lâche.

Mais Drago ne pouvait se résoudre a laisser les autres se faire tuer.

Il descendit les escaliers et entra dans la salle à manger. Debout, Lavande Brown, Blaise Zabini et Seamus Finigan, les mains encore enchainées regardaient Bellatrix et Alecto Carrow.

La première arborait une mine colérique effroyable tandis que son acolyte semblait plutôt voir la scène d'une banalité impressionnante. Drago aperçut Pansy, celle-ci lui lança un regard si noir, si effrayé à la fois que le garçon su, à ce moment, que son amie était au courant de tout.

Il s'assit avec elle, évitant de regarder les prisonniers.

Bellatrix s'avança, d'un air mauvais et se plaça devant Lavande. La pauvre fille, toute pâle, le front trempé de la sueur de la peur tremblait comme une feuille. Seamus et Blaise ne bougeaient plus, fiers, droit comme des i, le menton en avant.

_Idiots,_ pensa Drago, _si seulement j'avais pu vous sauver. _

- Pour la dernière fois, hurla Bellatrix de sa voix la plus sifflante, qui a aidé les prisonniers à s'enfuir ? Toutes nos portes sont sécurisées, il y a forcément un complice parmi nous. Dénoncez-le, ou vous subirez le même sort !

Lavande éclata en sanglots.

- Parles !

Elle secoua négativement la tête, tremblante.

Un frisson de fureur parcourut l'échine de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle leva sa baguette.

- Endoloris !

Lavande poussa un cri déchirant, et s'effondra au sol. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, elle ne cessait de hurler. Bellatrix semblait savourer cette douleur, toute la souffrance de la jeune fille lui offrait une sensation de pouvoir exquise. Elle la regarda se tordre sur le sol.

Drago ne supportait pas cette souffrance, il aurait voulu intervenir mis Pansy le retint. S'il faisait cela, il était mort.

Enfin, au bout d'une minute interminable, Bellatrix cessa le flux de magie.

C'est à ce moment que Drago remarqua ses mains crispées sur son siège, c'est à ce moment qu'il vu Blaise et Seamus, pétrifiés de terreur. Lavande respirait faiblement, l'attaque de Bellatrix avait déjà eu raison de ses forces.

Il jeta un regard à Pansy, la jeune fille regardait la scène immobile, épouvantée. Et Bellatrix riait de ce rire démoniaque, elle riait, à gorge déployée.

Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, tous ses muscles étaient paralysés.

Bellatrix revint à la charge, Lavande pleurait maintenant.

- Qui vous a aidé ?

Elle sanglotait, mais ne disait mot. Drago ne pouvait le supporter, elle payait à cause de lui.

- Parles ! Endoloris !

Elle hurla mais sa voix se brisa. Bellatrix, impitoyable laissa la pauvre fille convulser sur le sol en poussant des cris de douleur. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque celle ci s'évanouit.

- Arrêtez Mangemorte ! Hurla Seamus.

Bellatrix se tourna vers le gamin et s'approcha en riant

- Que dis-tu ?

- Arrêtez, Mangemorte.

Il avait parlé d'une voix sourde et froide. Il la jaugeait avec haine et Drago pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu pareil courage dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

- Endoloris !

Seamus s'effondra, ses yeux se révulsèrent mais il ne cria pas. Il mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang mais ne cria pas. Il refusait de crier, refusait de se montrer faible. Mais Bellatrix continua le sort. Sur son menton, le sang coulait lentement, les gouttes s'écrasaient au sol. Mais il ne criait pas. Drago pouvait voir ses poings serrés, les veines de son cou dilatées. Mais il ne criait pas. Le sort dura, trente secondes, une minute, deux minutes... C'était insupportable, mais il ne criait toujours pas. Bellatrix n'arrêta pas le flux de magie et au bout de trois minutes, Seamus poussa un cri déchirant. Son cri explosa dans le pièce, il hurlait à s'arracher les cordes vocales.

- Arrêtez, je vous en supplie, arrêtez, implora Blaise.

Il était tombé à genoux devant la souffrance de Seamus.

Bellatrix arrêta le flux de magie et Seamus s'effondra, vidé. Elle se tourna vers Blaise. Il était le prochain, celui qui allait suivre le même traitement.

Il risqua un coup d'œil à Drago et le jeune homme comprit à cet instant que Blaise n'avait le courage des Gryffondors. Sûr, il crierait.

- Alors Blaise... Quel dommage que ta mère ne soit pas là avec nous, pour sûr, elle aurait adoré voir à quel point son fils déshonore sa famille.

- C'est avec les Mangemorts, des bêtes sauvages comme vous que je la déshonore.

La gifle partit toute seule, la main de Bellatrix s'abattit sur la joue. Dans la pièce, un silence pesant s'installa. Bellatrix n'avait pas réagit avec la magie. Elle s'était comportée comme une Moldue, rien que pour ça, elle se sentait honteuse.

- Je vais t'apprendre, vermine, qu'on insulte pas une Black de cette façon. Endo...

- C'est moi ! C'est moi qui a ouvert la cellule !

Drago avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte. Tout à coup, il s'était retrouvé debout, le poids de ses paroles planant encore dans la pièce.

Il sut deux choses à cet instant.

D'abord, il avait respecté sa promesse...

Et ensuite, il avait signé son arrêt de mort...

**oOoO**

Hermione, penchée sur le livre des Runes, tentait de le traduire. Il était plein de signes compliqués, de tournures incompréhensibles. Cependant, au bout d'un jour de travail intense, le premier chapitre était entièrement traduit.

_« Note de l'auteur, Seabelroth Syrethin, le 23 juin 1786 : _

_Il est indispensable de comprendre que ce livre contient quelque chose de dangereux. Car la recherche du bonheur n'est pas aisée. La chose que vous voulez le plus au monde est a portée de main. Imaginez... Avoir le pouvoir d'exaucer cette prouesse. Bientôt, en lisant ce livre, vous l'obtiendrez. Mais ce ne sera pas facile, et c'est votre vie dont il sera question._

_Le prix d'un désir est parfois bien lourd, aussi, soyez sûr en poursuivant cette lecture que votre requête nécessite un tel coût car votre vie pourrait bien en être le prix. _

_Beaucoup de sorciers censés vous diront que tout ce que je raconte ici est impossible, hors, il n'en ait rien. La chose que vous voulez le plus au monde est à portée de main._

_En espérant que vous atteindrez votre but,_

_Seabelroth Syrethin._

_« Premier chapitre : Être sûr de son choix._

_Vous pouvez encore reculer, tout n'est pas perdu. Reposez cet ouvrage, vaquez à des occupations plus saines. Ou continuez votre lecture et accepter une évidence : vous n'êtes pas sûr d'en sortir vivant._

_Je garderais beaucoup de mystère car après tout, la quête de ce que vous voulez le plus au monde n'est pas des plus simples, et je ne suis là pour vous faciliter la tâche. _

_Si j'ai décidé de créer cet ouvrage, c'est dans le but d'offrir une voie, un chemin à suivre à qui le voudra. Après tout, vous êtes libres de vos choix, rien ne vous empêche de reculer. Mais une fois que vous aurez commencé, il n'y aura pas de retour possible. » _

C'était court mais ce n'était pas rien. Le livre en lui même n'était pas seulement des Runes, il était aussi codé. C'est ce qui avait pris le plus de temps à Hermione, réussir à décoder le code. Elle se croyait sortir d'affaire mais il n'en était rien. Sur le deuxième chapitre, le code avait changé...

N'importe quel sorcier censé aurait abandonné la tâche, et surtout, n'aurait pas cru ce livre. Hermione, à bout, ne se faisait guère d'illusions. Tout cela n'était que foutaises, invention d'un vieillard défaillant. Rien de cela n'était vrai, elle en était persuadée. Alors pourquoi continuer ? Pour Sofia. Parce que ce livre lui tenait à cœur, parce que c'était son dernier espoir. Et Hermione ne voulait pas la voir sombrer.

- Tout va bien, Hermione ?

Elle hocha ma tête.

- Ce livre est un véritable casse tête, tiens, j'ai déjà traduit ça.

Sofia s'empara des notes et parcourut la feuille des yeux. Visiblement avide d'en savoir plus.

- Tu imagines ! Nous pourrions tuer Voldemort ! Nous pourrions sauver le monde !

- Oui, c'est vraiment incroyable.

Elle tenta de mettre de l'enthousiasme dans sa voix mais n'y arriva pas.

- Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je dois être un peu fatiguée, ce n'est rien.

Sofia sourit et s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Si tu as faim, j'ai préparé le diner...

Elle avait l'air si dévouée... Hermione pensa qu'elle ne méritait pas cette loyauté, après tout, elle avait échouer. Elle avait gâcher ses espérances. Sofia vouait en elle un culte si fort qu'elle en trembla. Elle ne se sentait pas digne d'une telle amitié.

- Je n'ai jamais compris Sofia, pourquoi tu es allée à Serpentards.

Sofia s'arrêta dans ses mouvements.

Pourquoi était-elle allée à Serpentard ? Oui... Pourquoi ?

_Flash back :_

_La petite Sofia avança, terrifiée vers le Choixpeau. Lorsqu'on le posa sur sa petite tête, elle ne vit plus rien. _

_Dans le train, elle n'avait parlé à personne, trop timide pour se lier aussi facilement. _

_- Quelle maison pour notre petite Sofia... Rowls. _

_Sofia eut envie de dire « n'importe laquelle » mais se retint, il ne valait peu être pas froisser le Choixpeau._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne me froisserait pas..._

_Elle frissonna. Pouvait-il entendre ce qu'elle pensait ?_

_- Bien sûr que je peux l'entendre._

_Elle ne put dire mot. Tout cela était tellement nouveau pour elle. Tellement inconnu. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place._

_- Tu es loyale, extrêmement dévouée, celui ou celle qui sera ton ami devra être méritant pour recevoir pareille attention. Tu pourrais bien aller ici... Non, cela ne t'apporterait rien. Tu es courageuse, mais pas assez forte pour cette maison. Oh, mais que voilà ! De la ruse ! Rusée, et très déterminée. Tu as de l'ambition dans tous tes projets et assez de détermination pour les réaliser. Je ne me trompe pas. Voyons voir... Oui. C'est cela._

_Sofia écoutait, patiente, un peu étonnée. Lorsque le Choixpeau annonça sa maison, elle se sentit fière._

_- SERPENTARD !_

_On lui retira son couvre chef et elle regarda, heureuse d'avoir trouvée sa maison (on aurait pu la rejeter !). Mais parmi les Serpentards, elle ne vu pas un seul regard de bienveillance. Tous la regardait comme si elle n'était qu'une chose grotesque, improbable. Ce n'est que plus tard, à travers les coups-bas et les injures que la petite Sofia Rowls comprit que les Sang de bourbes n'étaient pas acceptés à Serpentards. Ce n'est que ce jour là qu'elle découvrit Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Ce n'est que ce jour là qu'elle découvrit le sens de sa vie._

- Sofia, tu es avec moi ?

Sofia retomba dans la réalité. Devant elle, Hermione, la bouche à moitié pleine la regardait d'un air inquiet.

Elle sourit.

- Oui, oui. J'étais juste un peu dans les nuages. Tu disais ?

**oOoO**

Drago sentait son cœur battre. Vous savez, l'impression que le seul bruit qui peut parvenir à vos oreilles est celui de votre cœur. Il tambourine férocement dans votre poitrine. Drago ressentait ça. Son cœur battait vite, il n'entendait plus rien d'autre à cause du bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Il avait les mains moites et sentait dans son dos les sueurs froides de la peur. Figé ainsi, il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une profonde épouvante, un malaise douloureux. L'envie de vomir de le quittait pas et il avait l'impression qu'un poids immense lui tombait sur les épaules.

_Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir._

Dans la pièce, tout le monde l'observait avec étonnement. Bellatrix Lestrange avait cessé tout mouvement et le contemplait, béate. Pansy s'était levée en même temps que Drago et réalisait avec une horreur sans nom ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Blaise, bien que soulagé ne pouvait s'empêcher de le traiter d'idiot. A côté de lui, ni Seamus, ni Lavande ne vit la scène, épuisés par les endoloris.

_Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. _

Le temps s'était arrêter. Personne ne bougea. Pendant presque une minute, il n'eut que le bruit des respirations dans la salle. Personne n'osait affronter le silence et se rendre à la douloureuse évidence : Drago Malefoy était un traitre.

_Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir._

La douloureuse et véritable évidence. Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avait trahi son camp. Le fils d'un bon Mangemort. Il les avait trahi alors que sa famille vivait en sursis. Après toutes les erreurs des Malefoy.

_Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir._

Tout le monde fit le lien entre Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy. S'il les avait aidé à sortir de cellule. Il les avait aussi aidé dans leur plan.

_Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. Mourir. Crétin, idiot, incapable._

Bellatrix s'avança la première vers ce neveux, le frère de sa sœur, de sa chère sœur. Elle espérait une erreur, oui, une erreur. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Il n'avait pas pu, non, il n'avait pas pu...

_Crétin..._

- Drago... Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Elle lui laissait une chance de s'expliquer. Car il y avait forcément une explication.

Drago se sentait foncer dans cette sortie. Mais il posa les yeux sur Seamus et Lavande au sol, Blaise qui baisait piteusement la tête.

_Lâche. Tu peux pas laisser faire ça._

Il fallait respecter cette promesse.

_Idiot..._

La respecter...

_Imbécile..._

- C'est moi qui ait ouvert la cellule pour libérer les prisonniers.

Bellatrix n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Je vais devoir te parler. Vous autres, ramenez les moi en cellule.

**oOoO**

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

- Narcissa, tais-toi ou laisses nous.

- Je ne vais pas me taire, Bella, alors que mon fils met sa vie en péril. Je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose.

Bellatrix jeta un regard à son neveux. Il ne bougeait plus, pétrifié sur sa chaise.

- Le Maitre a décidé que le fils Zabini et les autres devaient être punis. Tu sais ce que cela signifie.

- Je ne les laisserais pas le tuer.

- Hélas, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. S'Il découvre qu'il était de mèche avec les traitres.

- Il n'a rien fait ! Hein, Drago que tu n'a rien fait ?

Drago releva la tête vers sa mère.

- J'ai déjà tout dit. J'ai libéré les prisonniers, je ne faisais pas parti de leur plan.

Il répétait cette histoire depuis au moins le neuvième fois en une heure. Le temps semblait ralenti, il ne ressentait plus rien. Même la peur semblait s'être évaporée. Il ne sentait plus son corps, comme si son esprit avait rompu avec lui. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

C'était étrange, cette sensation. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, plus de peur. Juste l'envie d'en finir, de cesser de vivre.

- Bella, je t'en supplie.

Narcissa implorait sa sœur, presque à genoux.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Drago ne bougea pas. Sa mère le serra contre elle. Il savait que les larmes devaient déjà dévaler ses joues. Mais il ne bougeait plus, ne disait mot. Les sons lui paraissaient lointains, étouffés. Il n'écoutait plus, ne pensait plus.

_Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir._

Il espérait juste que cela soit rapide. Peut être de sa tante, elle le tuerait vite. Deux mots, un sort, et en un éclair vert, il disparaitrait.

_- Qu'est ce que ça fait de mourir Drago ?_

Sa voix...

_- Je pense que l'on part. On part définitivement, on quitte le monde, il n'y a plus rien. Juste le vide. Rien._

Il aurait voulu effacer ces paroles, ne jamais les avoir prononcer. A ce moment, il ne savait pas qu'elle se savait condamnée, à ce moment, il ne savait pas que lui aussi, il l'était.

_- Je pense que l'on part. On part définitivement, on quitte le monde, il n'y a plus rien. Juste __le vide. Rien._

Il se trompait, il l'espérait. Si seulement il pouvait avoir tord...

Bellatrix sortit de la pièce, Narcissa lâcha son fils et sortit à son tour.

Il était désormais seul.

**oOoO**

Au bout de deux heures, Hermione parvint à décoder et traduire le deuxième chapitre du livre des Runes.

_« Chapitre 2 : Où se trouve ce que vous chercher ?_

_Il existe dans notre monde un endroit, où la terre et le ciel semblent faire un. Ce n'est qu'une illusion et pourtant, au milieu de cette immensité, dans l'horizon, une porte vous permettra d'accéder à votre désir. A partir du moment où vous la franchirez, il n'y aura plus de retour possible._

_Vous me demandez où est cette porte, je peux déjà vous répondre : à vous de la trouver. Tout dépend de ce vous rechercher. Réfléchissez, mettez votre esprit à l'épreuve. Il existe un endroit qui réunit tous mes critères et les vôtres. Laissez votre esprit vous guider, il y a une porte pour chacun. Ce que vous chercher doit vous guider. La porte change selon les personnes, le but est de la trouver. Même si ce n'est que le début, c'est un début, le commencement. Avec le la chance, du courage, de la persévérance, vous y parviendrez. » _

Hermione soupira et regarda le ciel qui s'obscurcissait. Il allait pleuvoir bientôt...

**oOoO**

Drago regardait Blaise, Seamus et Lavande devant lui. Bellatrix tournait en rond, soupesant sa baguette.

- En l'absence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai décidé de prendre seule les mesures nécessaires pour votre punition. Vous devez tous être jugés justement.

Elle s'approcha de Seamus qui tenaient à peine debout, Drago soupçonna qu'il soit tenu sur ses deux pieds par la magie.

- Seamus Finigan, vous êtes accusé de trahison, de tentative d'assassinat de plusieurs d'entre nous et de rébellion envers les justes mesures du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour vos crimes, la sentence requise est la mort. Avez vous une dernière volonté ?

Seamus regarda Drago et sourit faiblement. Le garçon sentit son estomac se révulser, une violente douleur le plia en deux. Ce n'était pas possible, il allait se réveiller, il allait revenir dans la réalité. Le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi injuste.

Il aurait aimer crier, supplier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Seamus se détacha de lui et vrilla Bellatrix d'un regard si fort, si violent et courageux que la sorcière en frissonna.

- Crèves, Mangemorte !

- Avada Kedavra !

L'éclair vert le percuta, l'expulsant à travers la pièce. Il s'écrasa contre la cheminée et s'écroula au sol. Seamus venait de mourir. De mourir comme un héros. Drago tomba à genoux, sa tête lui tournait, il sentait les nausées lui venir, le goût acide la bile emplir sa bouche. Il n'y avait rien de plus horrible que cette vision, rien de plus révoltant et d'injuste.

Le garçon sentit les larmes lui bruler les yeux, couler, ruisseler sur son visage, brulantes, acides...

Bellatrix s'approcha de Blaise mais fut interrompue par Lavande qui se jetait contre elle.

- Laissez le ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, vous n'avez pas le droit de le tuer ! Assassin ! Assassin ! Je vous hais tous, je vous hais sales Mangemorts. Vous êtes ignobles !

Elle se tourna vers elle, pointa sur elle sa baguette tandis que la jeune fille continuait son monologue.

- Laissez le ! Raclures ! Fous ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sauvages ! Des assassins qui croient faire preuve de justice ! Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des monstres, des bêtes hideuses et sauvages !

Lavande lui cracha dessus. Bellatrix, furieuse, essuya son visage et empoigna la jeune fille par les cheveux.

- Oserais-tu répéter tes dires ?

- Je n'obéis pas aux Mangemorts.

- Alors subis ton sort. Avada Kedavra !

Lavande ferma les yeux, l'éclair la percuta, elle s'effondra sur le sol, inerte. Pour Blaise, s'en fut de trop, il tomba au sol en pleurant.

- Pitié, je vous en supplie, ne me tuer pas.

- C'est bien tard pour te repentir Blaise, tu ne seras pas épargné.

- Non, je vous en supplie, je demande pardon, je demande pardon.

- C'est trop tard, Avada Kedavra !

Il eut un sanglot, le dernier son qu'il émit avant de s'effondrer. Il était mort.

La vision de Drago se brouilla, il se sentit tomber. Sa tête heurta le sol bruyamment, il eut mal mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la douleur qui le terrassait de l'intérieur. Il entendit des pas vers lui et plus rien. Il s'était évanoui.

**oOoO**

Drago s'éveilla dans sa chambre. Il faisait chaud. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Quel jour était-il ? Il avait encore mal à la tête, une douleur lancinante. Il se leva, sentit sa tête tourner et ses muscles douloureux. Que s'était-il passé ?

Petit à petit, les souvenirs revinrent et il sentit la nausée revenir. Il courut dans sa salle de bain et vomit.

Il se rinça la bouche, se frotta le visage.

Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Il s'essuya la bouche et retourna dans sa chambre. Il sursauta en voyant sa mère debout, tournée vers la fenêtre. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Que faisait-elle ici ?

- Tu vas bien Drago ?

Il eut presque envi de rire devant l'énormité de cette phrase. Aller bien ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est rentré hier, il a décidé de t'accorder sa clémence. Au moindre faux pas... Drago, tu m'écoutes ?

Drago tourna la tête vers elle. Non, il ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, la première phrase avait suffit.

- Oui, mère.

- Au moindre faux pas, ce sera la mort. Tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur.

Il acquiesça en silence. Sa mère lui tendit un flacon.

- C'est du Felix Felicis. Utilises le si tu en as besoin.

Il regarda la fiole d'or, près à refuser. Mais sa mère lui fourra dans la main. Il n'y avait pas de refus possible.

**oOoO **

Hermione regardait la pluie par la porte de la grange. L'odeur de l'humidité parvenait à ses narines. Tout était si calme... Irréel. Il y avait une part de rêve dans ce moment, coupé du monde, de la magie et la guerre. Si seulement tout pouvait resté ainsi. Figé dans le temps. Sofia était occupée à cueillir un bouquet sous la pluie. Car les fleurs étaient si belles lorsqu'ils pleuvaient avait-elle dit. Vraiment hors du temps. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que la guerre faisait rage.

Le martellement des gouttes créait une musique douce et reposante.

- Regardes !

Hermione releva la tête. Sofia, trempée tenait à la main un bouquet de fleurs des champs aux couleurs pastels.

- Elles sont magnifiques !

Sofia lui tendit le bouquet. Hermione le sentit. Un parfum ambrosiaque et chaste mêlée à l'humidité. Délicieux...

- Tu en es où dans la traduction ?

- J'avance, j'avance...

- On vas y arriver ! Tu imagines si on réussi ? On libérera tous les Né-moldus de Tu-sais-qui.

- Voldemort, tu peux dire son nom, Sofia.

La jeune fille frissonna.

- Je n'aime pas trop.

Hermione sourit. Elle ignorait alors ce qui allait se passer.

**oOoO**

_Une heure plus tard..._

La nuit commençait à tomber. La pluie continuait de tomber. Depuis une demie heure, il y avait même de l'orage. Hermione se reposait un peu. Elle avait presque terminé l'écriture du troisième chapitre. Une explication des risques après avoir passé la porte. Plusieurs épreuves les attendaient.

Un bruit provenant du toit de la grange la fit sursauté. Elle regarda le plafond. Elle ne rêvait pas, c'était bien des bruits de pas.

Elle s'empara de sa baguette et fit signe à Sofia de s'approcher sans bruit. Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il y avait quelqu'un sur le toit.

Elle fit un pas vers la porte. Son pieds se posa sur une planche qui grinça bruyamment.

Une déflagration la propulsa au sol. Le plafond venait d'exploser.

Hermione tenta de se relever, son pieds était coincé sous les débris. La douleur vint après, violente. Elle cria. Elle entendit un gémissement... Sofia...

Elle s'extirpa des décombres. Elle aperçut sa baguette dans la poussière. Elle s'en empara et tourna sur elle même. Son pied la faisait souffrir.

- Experliarmus !

Sa baguette s'envola. Elle vu Sofia près d'une des poutres du toit. Juste à côté de la porte.

- Sauves toi ! Sauves toi !

Sofia se releva difficilement. Hermione vu une ombre à droite dans le nuage de poussière qui pointait sa baguette sur elle.

Elle se baissa et courut vers la porte. La douleur à sa jambe se réveilla et lui arracha un gémissement. Elle courut comme elle pouvait, releva Sofia.

- Incarcerem !

Hermione poussa Sofia vers la droite, évitant ainsi le sort de justesse. Elles continuèrent de courir. S'enfonçant dans la forêt à toute vitesse. Les branches leur éraflaient le visage, les ronces écorchaient leurs jambes. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insoutenable mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. La pluie les trempait. Au dessus de leurs têtes, des éclairs zébraient le ciel.

- Incarcerem !

Elles évitèrent le sort, les cordes s'enroulèrent autour d'un arbre.

- T'arrêtes pas !

Sa poitrine la brûlait, elle avait mal, si mal...

- T'arrêtes pas, je t'en supplie !

Leurs pas martelaient le sol. Elles se s'arrêtaient pas, ne se retournaient pas.

Les battements de son cœur... La douleur...

- Incarcerem !

Le sort heurta Hermione de plein fouet. Les cordes s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Sa tête heurta un arbre, l'écorce griffa son visage. La violence du choc l'hébéta et pendant un moment, elle vu trouble.

- Hermione non !

- Incarcerem !

Elle entendit le bruit d'un corps qui chute. Une main l'empoigna par les cheveux. Elle la traina sur plusieurs mètres, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Un Rafleur lui faisait face. Ses cheveux, noués en catogan lui donnait l'air d'être venu d'un autre temps. Il sentait le cuir, ses vêtements étaient usés. Et son visage sale. Il passa un doigt de sa main gantée sur la joue d'Hermione.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ma jolie ?

- Pénéloppe Deauclaire, murmura Hermione.

Il tira un peu plus sur ses cheveux. La haine brillait dans ses prunelles, si présente qu'Hermione en frémit.

- C'est étrange, ton amie t'a appelée Hermione. J'ai comme l'impression que tu mens ma douce...

- Si vous connaissez mon nom pourquoi poser la question ?

Il la poussa contre un arbre et approcha son visage du sien. Si près qu'Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Elle frémit et il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à se coller à elle.

- C'est dangereux, chère Hermione d'être aussi insolente. Il se peut que je me montre particulièrement méchant.

Il tira encore un peu plus sur ses cheveux et Hermione sentit ses dents lui frôler le cou.

- La touche pas Scabior, c'est l'amie de Potter. Avec ça, on va se faire pas mal de gallions.

Il s'écarta non sans avoir effleuré une dernière fois sa joue.

- Quel dommage, elle avait l'air si... Délicieuse... Et l'autre ?

- On amène les deux, tu verras bien ce qu'il en restera.

Et en un instant, les deux Rafleurs transpanèrent avec les jeunes filles.

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit le yeux, le Manoir des Malefoy lui faisait face. Immense, démesuré.

Elle regarda Sofia dont les nombreuses blessures marquaient le visage et frémit. C'était peut être bien la fin...

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Ne pas me lancer d'objet !**

***se baisse pour éviter la pierre qui fonçait vers elle***

**J'ai dit pas d'objet !**

**Vous me détestez, oui, je le sais, et c'est un peu normal, je l'avoue. La fana du suspense à encore frapper. Donc oui, pas la suite avant lundi prochain. Donc je vais vous laisser mijoter...**

**Manoir Malefoy dit Malefoy, dit retrouvailles mais peut être pas comme vous vous y attendez...**

**Sofia et Hermione sortiront-elles vivantes de cette arrestation ? Drago et Hermione se reverront-ils ? **

**Toutes les réponses lundi prochain.**

**Juste un dernier petit blabla, qui concerne le sacrifice de Blaise, Lavande et Seamus. Ça été difficile à écrire. Je m'impose des trucs des fois. Je voulais garder le caractère des personnages, leur offrir une mort digne et ça été... éprouvant... Vraiment difficile. C'est vrai.**

**Alors j'aurais besoin de vos impressions, j'espère que cela ne vous a pas causé de malaise, j'avais hésité à couper cette séquence et en même temps, c'est la guerre. Il y a des morts.**

**Alors je n'ai pas pu faire dans le plus trash, c'était trop dur, j'ai passé tris heures sur cette séquence tellement c'était difficile. **

**Bref, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis, mes très chers. Vous savez quoi faire pour me faire plaisir...**

**REVIEWS**

**Bises**

**Altanais**

**N'hésitez pas à voir la bande d'annonce de Au delà des apparences**

**Tapez Dramione fiction trailer :Au delà des apparences et prennez le premier. Le lien est disponible de mon profil.**

**Bises**

**Altanais **


	25. Le Manoir Malefoy

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Leyla30028**** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui en effet, pardon d'avoir mis ta patience longtemps à épreuve. Bises, Altanais.**

**Alysee : Oui elle le revoit, mais ils tombent pas dans les bras. Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour la review, pardon pour la réponse courte. Bises, Altanais.**

**Sally : C'est pas grave, vu mon retard... Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bises, Altanais.**

**Kahlan : C'est vraiment une très jolie review que tu m'as faite là. Oui c'est vrai pour Bellatrix, je me justifie par l'amour qu'elle porte à sa sœur. Oui, Drago fait des folies, comme d'habitude. Croise les doigts X'D. Allez bises, Altanais.**

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Une grosse panne d'inspiration a retardé ce récit, pardon, mille excuses...**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Le Manoir Malefoy**

**« Dans les guerres, il y a les gagnants, les perdants. Ceux qui paient aussi, pour les erreurs des autres. »**

Hermione ne sentait plus ses muscles. Engourdis par la peur, elle marchait d'elle même, son esprit déconnecté. Tout juste arrivait-elle à penser à ce qui était entrain de lui arriver. Sofia et elle venaient d'être arrêtées. _Arrêtée... _Il n'y avait plus aucune chance maintenant, plus aucun espoir, franchir une nouvelle fois la porte du Manoir Malefoy serait probablement sa dernière action. Elle marchait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, regardait le Manoir sans vraiment le voir. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la troubler. Les sons ne franchisaient pas la barrière de bourdonnements de ses oreilles. Elle ne sentait même plus son cœur battre. Serait-elle déjà morte ? Serait-ce l'enfer sous ses yeux ? _Morte._.. Elle aimerait tellement déjà y être. Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle brulait, une plaie qui s'ouvre, alimentée par des masses de souvenirs. La battisse imposante lui inspirait une crainte sans nom. Il y avait là, au bout de l'allée un souvenir, une personne dont le simple fait de prononcer le nom provoquait en elle une douleur violente. Était ce ça d'aimer ? Souffrir à ce point ?

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était devant la porte du Manoir. Scabior frappa deux fois et elle s'ouvrit à la volée. Dolohov se tenait près de la porte et regarda les prisonniers d'un air mauvais.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui je pense vous intéresse... Hermione Granger, je suppose que ce nom vous dit quelque chose...

Dolohov détailla Hermione, d'un air surpris et effrayé.

- Hermione, l'amie de Potter ?

Scabior sourit et tendit la main.

- Ce genre de surprise se paie, Dolohov.

Hermione vu le Mangemort frémir de colère, une veine à sa tempe se dilata. Elle jeta un regard à Sofia qui étrangement, était calme. Un calme incroyable, on aurait dit qu'elle était devant un ami. Elle n'exprimait rien. Se yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione et c'est là qu'elle frémit. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, si bien qu'Hermione crut rêver. Elle comprit que Sofia ne gardait ce calme uniquement pour intimider ses ennemis. Ou juste pour se protéger. Oui. Pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas pleurer.

Dolohov sortit de sa poche une petite bourse, il la lança d'un air colérique à Scabior qui l'attrapa au vol. Le Rafleur l'ouvrit et croqua une pièce pour en vérifier la valeur. Heureux, il adressa un dernier regard dangereux vers Hermione avant de tourner les talons avec son acolyte.

- Bellatrix !

A l'instant où Hermione entendit son nom, elle sentit ses genoux fléchir. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar...

- Mais que voilà, les deux sang de bourbes... Dolohov, emmènes les aux cachots. Le Maitre sera ravi de savoir que nous les tenons...

**oOoO**

Hermione s'écrasa au sol. Sofia tomba à côté d'elle et la porte se referma dans un claquement. C'était fini, elles étaient dans les cachots, elles ne pourraient plus s'en sortir. Le sol était humide et crasseux, Hermione sentait dans son dos les cordes râpeuse et couchée sur le sol, elle se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ne savait que dire, ni quoi faire, son esprit semblait l'avoir quitté. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissa aller, sentant les sanglots monter. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement pendant un moment.

- On va s'en sortir, je te le promet, murmura Sofia.

Son ton, bien que tremblant n'en était pas moins assuré.

- Sofia, je crois que cette fois c'est la fin...

- Tu le sais pas

- Mais regardes nous, regardes où on est, on pourra pas s'en sortir.

A ce moment, un grattement contre la porte la fit sursauter, Hermione jeta un regard apeuré vers Sofia, pourquoi venaient-ils aussi tôt ?

Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas sur un Mangemort mais sur Pansy Parkinson. Sofia retint une exclamation de stupeur en voyant son visage et la grande cicatrice qui le barrait. Hermione elle, n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

- Granger, Rowls, salua-t-elle.

- Pan... Parkinson.

Hermione s'était retenue juste à temps. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait devant elle Anna Mclee...

- Ne te fatigues pas Granger, je sais déjà tout, pour toi, l'affaire Mclee et ton rôle d'espionne.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit mot. Pansy avait parlé sèchement, sa phrase avait claqué tel un fouet dans le silence. Elle savait tout. Cela voulait dire qu'il lui avait parlé. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait parlé, elle n'était plus seulement l'amie de Harry Potter, ni une simple sang de bourbe, elle était aussi une espionne, une traitresse, l'ennemie numéro un. Et cela pesait bien plus dans la balance de sa vie...

- Pansy, tu peux pas laisser faire ça !

Pansy jeta un regard vers Sofia, impassible.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas vous faire sortir aussi facilement, ce serait la mort pour toutes les trois. Je viens vous prévenir. Dolohov arrivera à votre cellule dans une vingtaine de minutes, il est en ce moment même devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour parler de vous. Ils vont décider de vous emmenez dans la salle à manger pour vous interroger, si vous allez là-bas, vous êtes mortes. Dolohov s'est blessé lors de sa dernière mission à la jambe droite. Il souffre beaucoup, ne peut pas courir. Lorsqu'il viendra, frappez-le à cet endroit, les cachots sont insonorisé, personne ne l'entendra s'il cri. Lorsque vous l'aurez immobilisé, prenez sa baguette. Une fois dehors, vous aurez dix minutes pour sortir du manoir. Sortez des cachots, montez les escaliers qui se trouvent à votre droite. Toutes les entrées sont bouchées, sauf dans la chambre de Drago. Prenez le premier couloir, puis à gauche, encore à droite, c'est la quatrième porte. Je l'occuperais, il ne sera pas dans sa chambre. Sa fenêtre donne sur le toit, il y a au bout une gouttière où vous pouvez descendre. Elle donne sur le derrière de la maison, ensuite, sortez en passant par la serre. Tu a tout suivi Granger ?

- Oui.

- Bien, je défait vos liens et je remonte. Si jamais cela échouait, promettez moi de ne pas me dénoncer.

- Je le promet, s'empressa de dire Sofia.

- Je le promet, ajouta Hermione.

- Bien, j'espère que nous pouvons nous dire adieu.

Elle tourna les talons mais Hermione la retint juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil.

- Pansy ?

Elle se tourna et la vrilla d'un regard glacial. Pourtant, Hermione ne se démonta pas.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Le masque glacial de Pansy trembla un instant, Hermione la regardait, attendant la réponse. Pouvait-elle le dire, elle, Pansy Parkinson ? Pouvait-elle avouer que Drago serait trop brisé par la mort d'Anna. Car même si ce n'était qu'une couverture, il en était tombé amoureux. Elle la détestait tellement, cette fille qui avait la chance d'être aimée. Car même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, Drago n'avait pas oublié cet amour.

Pansy regarda Sofia qui baisait les yeux et la trouva changée. Endurcie fut le mot qui lui vint à l'esprit, oui, Sofia s'était endurcie.

- J'ai des choses à me faire pardonner.

Elle les libéra puis s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Pour les deux jeunes filles, le compte à rebours avait déjà commencé;

**oOoO**

_**H- 9 min**_

Pansy monta les escaliers dans le calme, elle croisa Avery qu'elle salua, et s'empressa d'aller dans la chambre de Drago.

**H- 8 min**

- Hermione, promets moi que même si je meurs, tu t'en iras.

- On va s'en sortir, tu vas voir.

- Promets-le !

- D'accord, je le promets

**H- 7 min**

Pansy frappa à la porte de Drago, elle entra, essayant de garder son calme. Et si le plan échouait ? Que ferait-elle si les deux filles parlaient ? Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

- Drago, tu m'accompagnes, je vais prendre un peu l'air...

- Je crois que je vais rester ici, je n'ai pas envie de sortir.

- Aller, s'il te plait, tu ne peux pas rester enfermé toute la journée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pansy, tu es toute pâle !

En effet, le visage de Pansy, s'il n'exprimait pas la peur qui la terrassait était en revanche d'une blancheur effrayante.

**H- 5 min**

- Pas d'écart, quoi qu'il arrive, on reste groupée.

Hermione répéta une fois encore le plan en entier, elle supposait environ encore 5 minutes d'attente...

**H- 4 min**

Pansy sentait la sueur de la peur couler le long de son dos, elle avait soudainement affreusement froid. Telle une maladie, l'épouvante se glissa en elle. Bientôt, elle allait craquée, elle ne pourrait se retenir et elle lui dirait tout.

- Drago, je veux vraiment aller dehors avec toi, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire...

Elle trouverait sur place, tant pis.

- Dis le ici ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout d'un coup ?

- Drago, je t'aime.

- Pardon ?

Voilà, c'était dit, il se déciderait peut être à bouger maintenant. Les mots étaient sortis seuls, son cœur battait vite, une chaleur familière commençait à l'envelopper. C'était simple, un poids qui s'en allait, un poids qui était là depuis des années, qui s'en allait soudain. Enfin, elle lui disait, enfin, elle l'avouait. Elle aurait presque pu s'envoler.

- Je t'aime. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, je t'aime.

Il resta bouche bée devant elle.

- Tu veux bien me suivre maintenant ?

**H- 2 min**

Hermione répéta encore le plan a voix haute. Elle avait peur. Sofia la regardait, elle savait la suite des événements, un peu comme une prédiction. Elle savait comment tout cela finirait.

Dans ce monde, il n'y a pas de place pour les perdants...

**H- 1 min**

Drago et Pansy descendirent les marches, elle le tirait par le bras, il n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Mais pour Pansy, ce n'était pas grave, l'important, c'était qu'il sorte de là avant l'évasion, sinon, il serait pris comme complice. Il ne fallait pas que l'un de ses gestes idiots gâche tout.

Ils n'étaient pas encore au bout du couloir et et Drago ne se pressait pas.

**oOoO**

- Hermione, je voulais te dire depuis longtemps...

**H**

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dolohov. Hermione lui sauta dessus avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement. Sofia lui donna un violent coup de pieds dans la jambe gauche. Il s'effondra en hurlant de douleur. Hermione lui prit sa baguette et le stupéfixa.

Mais Sofia continua à s'acharner contre lui. Coups de poings , de pieds, elle voulait le briser, le briser comme il brisait les siens, le briser comme elle. Elle voulait sentir sa peau se déchirer, ses os craquer. Elle voulait lui faire le plus de mal, pour se venger, pour se guérir...

- Sofia, arrêtes, on doit partir !

- Il va payer cet ordure ! Je vais lui faire payer !

- Sofia arrêtes !

Elle l'empoigna et la secoua. Sofia se débattait, hystérique.

- Sofia, c'est moi, c'est Hermione, calmes toi, on va s'en sortir. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'on s'en aille.

Elle hocha la tête et accepta de la suivre.

Désormais, elles avaient dix minutes...

**oOoO**

Hermione quitta les cachots. Elles couraient, main dans la main. Elle devait sortir de ce mouroir, fuir, ne plus jamais revenir.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu... _Lui_... Et quelque part, elle préférait. Elle n'aurait pas pu lui dire toute la vérité, ni soutenir un de ses regards. Il valait mieux que ça soit ainsi, oui, il valait mieux.

**oOoO**

- Stop Pansy, on s'arrête là et tu m'expliques tout.

Ils étaient en haut de l'escalier, Pansy tenta de le tirer mais il refusa d'avancer.

- Je t'en supplie.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si buté ?

**oOoO**

Avery entra dans les cachots, deux minutes seulement après l'évasion. Il avait oublier de préciser à Dolohov que seul Granger serait conduite dans le salon pour l'interrogatoire. Lorsqu'il découvrit le corps du Mangemort au sol, il activa sa marque.

L'alerte était lancée.

**oOoO **

- Tu m'expliques, maintenant ?

- Drago, on doit partir, s'il te plait...

Des cris retentirent dans le Manoir et la marque sur leurs bras les brula soudain. Il y avait une alerte...

**oOoO**

- On est repérées, il faut vite sortir d'ici.

Hermione plaqua Sofia au mur, juste à temps, Avery passait devant elle. Il continua sa route, baguette à la main. Hermione sortit de sa cachette et le stupéfixa, un de moins... Un de moins...

**oOoO**

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Drago...

- Tu le sais ! C'est pour ça que tu voulais me faire fuir ?

- Elles sont là !

Et elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser qui était elles en question...

**oOoO**

Hermione arriva avec Sofia en bas de l'escalier. Et là, tout en haut, elle le vit. _Lui_... Il lui tournait le dos, face à une Pansy à la mine désespérée. Il était là. C'était lui. Elle trembla d'abord, fut parcourue d'un long frisson. Elle avait soudain chaud, elle transpirait. Il était là.

Il se tourna, et ce moment sembla durer des heures. Hors du temps. La stupeur lorsqu'il la vit fut telle qu'il recula d'un pas. Ses yeux si gris, ses deux iris orage plongèrent dans le regard chocolat d'Hermione. Elle pâlit, rougit, fut à la fois pleine de peur et de courage. Elle ne voyait plus rien d'autre que lui. Lui et ses yeux, son visage, ses traits harmonieux. Elle sentait son cœur battre alors que de terribles souvenirs rejaillissait, amenant avec eux les larmes. Elle les ravala.

Puis tout se passa très vite.

Des cris retentirent, Bellatrix et Dolohov blessé entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Experliarmus !

La baguette d'Hermione quitta sa main, ne lui laissant pas le temps de comprendre. Puis, la Mangemorte pointa sa baguette sur Hermione. Elle la regarda bien en face. Hermione sentit ses forces la quitter, elle n'avait plus peur et le souvenir des yeux gris planait encore dans son cœur. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux alors que Bellatrix lançait le sortilège de la mort.

- Avada Kedavra !

L'éclair, avec une lenteur incroyable traversa la pièce. Hermione fut soudain projetée sur le côté, elle comprit trop tard ce qu'il se passait.

Sofia venait de la pousser.

Sofia regardait la mort en face d'elle et la défiait.

Sofia fut frappée par le rayon vert.

Sofia tomba, morte.

Morte...

_Morte..._

Hermione se sentit défaillir, elle regarda le corps de Sofia tomber et comprit avec horreur les paroles de Sofia.

_- Hermione, promets moi que même si je meurs, tu t'en iras..._

Ainsi elle savait. Depuis le début, elle le sentait.

Elle le savait, elle avait tout. Et avant de partir, Hermione n'avait pas écouté ce que Sofia voulait lui dire. Ses dernières paroles ne seront que le début d'un aveu.

- Sofia...

Elle tomba à genoux, ne ressentant même pas la douleur lorsque la pierre entra brutalement en contact avec sa peau.

- Merlin ! Sofia !

Elle manquait d'air, suffoquait, ne savait plus respirer.

Sofia était morte. _Morte._

Et dans sa tête, le même sentiment, la même phrase qui se répétait._ Elle est morte en te sauvant, elle est morte par ta faute. _

Elle sentir sa gorge se nouer douloureusement, son corps se contracter. Un goût acide emplit sa bouche, les larmes lui brulèrent les yeux, dévorèrent ses joues. Elle poussa un cri déchirant.

Sofia était morte.

Elle poussa un cri déchirant et s'effondra. Sa tête heurta bruyamment le sol, elle vit trouble pus s'évanouit.

Sofia était morte et une part d'Hermione l'avait suivi...

**oOoO**

Hermione s'éveilla dans l'obscurité d'un cachot. Elle ne bougea pas, les souvenirs remontant doucement. Elle avait mal. Ses membres la faisait souffrir, la peau de son visage la brulait. Sa jambe avait enflé avec sa blessure faite lors de la course avec les affaires. Mais par dessus tout, elle avait mal au cœur, une douleur insoutenable. Son amie était morte. Et elle ne pouvait s'arrête de se dire que c'était par sa faute.

Dire qu'elle souffrait était un euphémisme. Rares sont les personnes qui pourraient témoigner de ce sentiment de vide, cet douleur si profonde, si intense qu'elle semble infinie.

Elle roula sur le dos, grimaçant de douleur. Une fente sur le plafond lui faisait voir un brin de lumière. Le cachot était humide, sale, exactement comme lors de sa première visite, excepté que cette fois elle était seule.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, espérant que les ouvrir effacerait ses derniers jours. Elle avait dut dormir, dans le cachot, impossible de mesurer le temps, impossible de savoir depuis quand elle était là.

Elle avait envie de pleurer mais les larmes refusait de couler. Elle aurait voulu crier mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un mince filet. Elle aurait voulu se tuer mais n'en avait ni la force ni les moyens.

Elle attendait, seule, dans le silence et l'obscurité.

Qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? Que Sofia soit morte ou que qu'elle soit morte de sa faute ? Pourquoi les gens qui l'approchaient devait-il souffrir ou mourir ? Elle pensa à Ron. C'était bête, depuis le temps que son esprit n'avait pas fait appel à lui. Mais les mourants sont ainsi, égoïstes. Elle pensait à Ron, à ses erreurs et aux siennes. Elle pensait à Ron, à tous les moments de bonheur à ses côtés et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter. Sofia ne serait peut être pas morte si elle l'avait suivi.

Elle pensa à Azélia, se demanda si elle était encore vivante, si tout se passait bien. Elle pensa à Harry, son presque frère, son meilleur ami. Elle pensa à tous les moments à Poudlard avec ses amis. Avant tout ça, avant Voldemort, avant la guerre, avant sa mission. Elle repensa à la dernière soirée avec eux. C'était une journée d'août...

_Flash back :_

_La chaleur était presque suffocante. C'est ce que se dit Hermione lorsqu'elle franchit la porte du Terrier. Molly l'attendait dans la cuisine, elle l'embrassa, échangèrent quelques banalités et la jeune fille monta voir ses amis._

_Ron était assis avec Harry et ils discutaient passionnément. A ce moment, Hermione crut qu'ils se disputaient pour un mot de travers ou un malentendu, si elle avait su ce jour là, qu'ils parlaient des Horcruxes, tout aurait été différent. _

_Mcgonagall s'était entretenue avec Hermione le matin même, elle lui avait parlé du sortilège trouvé par Dumbledor bien avant sa mort. Elle lui avait proposé un plan. Dangereux avait-elle dit, infaillible avait répondu Hermione les yeux brillants. Elle allait pouvoir libérer ses amis, sa famille, le monde de la magie. Elle était la nouvelle arme. _

_Mais à Harry et Ron, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de leur avouer, l'excitation passée, elle avait pris conscience des risques et avait décidé de leur cacher. Ils avaient rit pendant ce weekend, heureux ensembles. Eux aussi avaient un secret, eux aussi lui mentaient. Elle se croyait assez maligne._

_Le lendemain, elle leur disait au revoir, essayant d'y mettre de l'insouciance, même si elle savait la vérité. Ils firent de même, mais concentrée pour ne pas pleurer, elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle leur dit qu'elle resterait chez ses parents cette année, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils partaient en voyage. Harry et Ron parlèrent vaguement d'une cachette pour passer l'année en attendant de trouver un moyen d'éliminer Voldemort._

_Elle était partie._

_Le lendemain, elle se faisait transformée. La semaine suivante, elle entrait à Poudlard. _

**oOoO**

Hermione n'arrivait pas à savoir depuis quand elle était là à attendre. Elle espérait qu'on vienne la chercher, qu'on en finisse, pour ne plus à se répéter l'horreur de la mort de Sofia.

- Hermione, sois forte.

Elle tourna la tête vers Anna. La jeune fille semblait brisée, assise sur le sol, le visage baigné de larmes.

- J'y arriverais pas Anna. C'est la fin.

- C'est pas trop tard Hermione, tu peux pas dire ça. Tu lui as promis, tu dois respecter ta parole !

- Laisses moi.

Mais en réalité elle n'avait envie qu'elle parte.

- Arrêtes, je sais que tu le veux pas vraiment.

- Je voudrais mourir.

- Pas de tout suite.

- Si.

- Laisses toi le temps de vivre avant de souhaiter mourir Hermione. Tu as la vie devant toi, des dizaine de souvenirs à créer, des gens à sauver. Sauves-toi, sois forte et sors toi de là.

- Il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Anna soupira et s'allongea près d'elle.

- Il y a toujours de l'espoir Hermione, toujours.

- Pas maintenant, pas après ce que j'ai fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je l'ai tué.

- Non.

- Si.

- Tu ne l'as pas tué, elle t'a sauvé, c'est tout.

- Je l'ai tué. Elle est morte par ma faute.

- Sans toi, elle serait morte depuis bien longtemps, un jour où la vengeance d'une autre manqua d'avoir raison de ses forces.

Elle parlait de Pansy, c'était sûr. Mais sans Hermione, Pansy n'en serait jamais venu là.

- Pense à Lui.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Il ne voudrait pas que tu te laisse aller.

- Il n'a rien fait pour me sauver.

- Et le message ?

- Il avait peur que j'avoue quelque chose, c'est tout.

- Tu sais que c'est faux.

- Je m'en fiche.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Oui, ce n'est pas vrai, mais c'est comme ça.

- Merlin Hermione !

Elle avait crier, pleine de fureur.

- Laisses moi Anna.

- Comme tu voudras.

Et elle disparu, laissant Hermione encore plus seule. Si elle était restée un instant de plus, Hermione aurait pu lui dire qu'elle regrettait.

**oOoO**

Hermione s'éveilla, seule encore et la porte de son cachot s'ouvrit. Bellatrix entra.

- Levicorpus.

Hermione ne se défendit même pas, elle savait qu'elle allait en enfer.

**oOoO **

- Parles ! Endoloris !

Hermione essaya de na pas hurler mais le sort eu une nouvelle fois raison d'elle. Elle cria à s'en déchirer la voix. Tout son corps la brulait, la douleur était si forte qu'elle en oubliait jusqu'à son nom. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle cria une nouvelle fois.

Bellatrix attendit un peu puis stoppa le sort.

- Parles !

Hermione, à genoux, maintenue par ses cordes magiques essaya de reprendre son souffle.

- Ja... Jamais...

- Endoloris.

Le sort dura encore, plus longtemps que le précédant, arrachant des cris de douleur à Hermione, elle souffrait tellement, c'était insoutenable.

- Parles, vermine !

Mais Hermione restait muette. Les membres encore endoloris, la bouche sèche, le cœur battant. Même lorsque les sorts cessaient, elle gardait l'impression de bruler.

- Endoloris !

Sa seule issue serait la folie, s'évanouir, mourir. Oui, la mort était mille fois préférable à toute les tortures de Bellatrix. Rien n'était plus enviable que la mort à ce moment.

Hermione avait la lèvre en sang à force de la mordre. Au début, elle s'était jurée de ne pas crier, mais maintenant...

Elle tomba à la reverse mais les cordes la retinrent à quelques centimètre du sol. Ses bras attaché au lustre ne pouvait pas tomber à terre. Elle avait mal... Si mal...

Bellatrix s'approcha d'elle et lui releva la tête violemment. Elle croisa son regard, et la lueur de démence qui l'habitait la fit trembler. Bellatrix était folle.

- Dis moi où se cache Potter.

- Sais... Pas...

Bellatrix eut bien la vague impression qu'elle était sincère mais ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que j'appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Je suis pourtant sûre que tu serais davantage bavarde.

Mais épuisé, Hermione ne trembla même pas.

- Bien... Endoloris !

Elle hurla une nouvelle fois en sentant l'incendie qui la terrassait. Elle cria, ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle se mit à convulser. Ce spectacle était vraiment effrayant.

- Assez.

Hermione se tétanisa. Le sort avait cessé mais elle restait paralysée. C'était sa voix. Sa voix. C'était lui; Il était là, derrière elle. Elle le savait. Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Parce que c'était sa voix, la sienne... C'était lui...

Bellatrix se retourna. Drago, son neveux était là devant elle, pâle comme un linge, légèrement tremblant.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dis assez, elle ne parlera jamais.

- C'est ce que l'on verra Drago, sache que sous les endoloris, personne ne résiste.

- Sauf peut être les parents de Londubat.

Bellatrix s'arrêta, étonnée qu'il en parle. Les Londubat, ceux qui étaient devenu fou à cause d'elle. Elle grimaça, quel carnage. Et c'était vrai... Ils n'avaient rien dit...

- Et toi, tu crois pouvoir la faire parler ?

- Oui.

- Comment ?

- Voilà six ans que je la connais, chaque point faible, chaque erreur, je sais tout d'elle. Les endoloris ne seront jamais aussi fort que ça.

Hermione suffoquait, elle ne respirait plus. Il allait se venger. Il y avait dans sa voix tant de haine, tant de fureur qu'elle en tremblait. Il allait la faire souffrir, encore bien plus que Bellatrix. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle avait cru un instant voir un allié, car peut être pouvait-il la sauver. Maintenant, elle était sûr de ne jamais tenir la promesse faite à Sofia...

Bellatrix regarda Drago, le fixa intensément durant une bonne minute. La vie d'Hermione était dans ses mains.

- C'est d'accord, tu as deux heures, pas une de plus pour tout lui faire avouer.

Il acquiesça et Hermione entendit les pas derrière elle se rapprocher. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule. Il prononça un sort et les cordes lâchèrent. Elle tomba dans ses bras. Dans ses bras... Elle frissonna, sa peau contre la sienne... C'était si loin...

- Levicorpus !

Elle se sentit quitter le sol, n'osait faire un mouvement. En quelques minutes, ils avaient gagné les marches et elle tombait sur un lit.

Il ferma les portes et gagna la salle de bain, la laissant seule sur le grand lit. Elle observa la pièce à travers les larmes. Elle avait peur de sa vengeance, de ce ton, de cette voix, elle avait peur de lui et de sa colère. Car pourquoi, sinon pour se venger l'aurait-il amener ici ?

Elle avait mal partout, son esprit était un peu embrumé. Son corps semblait encore se consumer de l'intérieur. Les endoloris... Jamais elle n'avait cru qu'une douleur pareille existe. Brusquement, elle se mit à pleurer. C'était la fin, Sofia venait de mourir, elle allait la rejoindre et quelque part, la douleur qui lui avait fait désirer la mort lui redonnait vie. Elle ne voulait plus mourir.

Ils sont ainsi les mourants, égoïstes et imprévisibles. Ils veulent vivre et mourir, souffrir et se reposer.

Drago revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un bol.

Elle trembla, il voulait peut être lui faire prendre du véritasérum...

Mais non, il s'agenouilla devant elle, lui saisi la jambe et remonta son jean. Sa cheville faisait peur à voir, violette, enflée, elle devait avoir une foulure. Au contact de sa peau sur la sienne, elle frissonna. Puis une rage incontrôlée s'empara d'elle. Était-il différent ? Non, il était comme les autres, exactement pareil.

Elle se leva d'un bond, renversant le petit bol de matière violette. Il se répandit sur la moquette. Lorsqu'elle posa son pied au sol, elle gémit de douleur. Ne s'arrêtant pourtant pas, elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et tenta de l'ouvrir. Mais elle demeurait fermée.

Drago avait clos toute les portes magiquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais Granger ?

- Rien, bredouilla-t-elle.

_Quoi ? Juste ce petit miaulement de chaton ?_ Pensa-t-elle. _Avec tout ce que tu as à lui dire ?_

Ce moment, celui de tout lui raconter, elle l'attendait depuis si longtemps... elle avait imaginé mille scénarios dans lesquels elle s'excusait, qu'il affirmait la comprendre. Mille espérances. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Sofia mourrait, cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Elle regarda Drago, avec l'envie furieuse, à la fois de l'embrasser et celle de le gifler.

Elle opta pour la seconde.

Mais alors qu'elle esquissait un pas vers lui, elle rencontra le froid contact du bois d'une baguette.

- Avances un peu, un pas de plus, Granger et je te tue sur le champ.

- Tu en serais incapable, murmura-t-elle.

Elle bouillonnait.

- Arrêtes.

- Pas question.

- S'il te plait, arrêtes.

Elle s'immobilisa, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu dire s'il te plait. Mais sa colère reprit immédiatement le dessus, sitôt sa surprise passée.

- A la parole des Malefoy, toutes les même, vastes mensonges.

Elle s'approcha, malgré la baguette dans son cou. Elle n'avait plus peur, plus peur de mourir, plus peur de rien. Elle rencontra ses yeux, résista aux frissons que cette vision lui donnait. Elle le fusillait de son regard le plus noir, tentant d'y mettre le plus de haine.

**Dans les guerres, il y a les gagnants, les perdants. Ceux qui paient aussi, pour les erreurs des autres.**

Malefoy devait payer, pour la mort de Sofia, pour n'avoir rien fait. Il paierait, comme les autres. Car il n'était pas différent, il était pareil à tous les Mangemorts, à toutes ces ordures.

- Pour qui me prenais tu Malefoy ? Tes mensonges, tous tes actes, que je regrette d'avoir eu à faire cette mission. Tu étais déjà une ordure, mais te voilà pire que tout.

- Arrêtes

- Non, toi arrêtes ! Que crois tu ? Que les Mangemorts ont tous les droits ? Qu'ils font la loi ? Au nom de qui Malefoy ? Au nom de quoi ? Qui peut décider de la survie ou non d'un être humain ? Un fou, voilà ce qu'est ton maitre Malefoy, un fou et toi, tu es comme les autres, des fous servant un fou. Des bêtes sauvages, immondes, la nature devrait avoir honte d'avoir engendré de pareilles monstruosité. Je te hais Malefoy, je te hais tu comprends ? Je souhaiterais t'arracher la langue pour tous tes mensonges, te...

- Arrêtes Mclee !

Elle s'arrêta. Parce que ce nom sonnait si fort à ses oreilles, parce qu'il était si violent, si passionné, à la fois bon et mauvais. Parce que, quoi qu'elle pouvait en dire, ce nom faisait partie d'elle.

- Granger, je te soigne et je te fais sortir d'ici.

Elle trembla, frissonna, sa colère retomba, il ne restait plus que le vide. Elle garda son regard planté dans le sien. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Malefoy, tu ne peux pas...

- Si.

Hermione s'immobilisa. Un instant, elle s'accrocha à cette lueur d'espoir, aux paroles de Sofia. Et à son regard gris. Puis elle se ravisa.

- Si tu t'inquiètes pour tes petits ennuis, tout ce qui concerne Anna Mclee ne franchira pas ma bouche.

- Crois ce que tu veux Granger, inventes moi une excuse, moi, je te fais sortir d'ici. Maintenant, si tu veux bien t'assoir, tu ne t'échapperas pas avec une cheville pareille.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il y avait forcément une explication, oui, il devait y avoir une explication.

Il appliqua la mixture violette sur sa cheville et elle sentit la douleur passer. Puis il sortit de sa poche un petit flacon doré. Une potion qu'Hermione reconnu immédiatement. Du Felix Felicis.

- Je refuse d'en prendre.

- Ne me force pas à te stupéfixer.

Il lui tendit le flacon.

Elle considéra un instant puis la promesse faite à Sofia lui revint en mémoire, elle en but la moitié.

- Tout Granger.

- Non, crois moi, tu en auras besoin aussi.

Il accepta le flacon et le vida d'un trait.

- Maintenant, je crois que tu peux te risquer à sortir. Je serais derrière toi en donnant l'alerte pour donner le change.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Il ouvrit les portes et elle s'engagea vers la sortir lorsqu'il lui retint le bras.

- La lettre que tu as écrite lorsque tu étais en mission. Était-ce un stratagème ou juste la vérité.

Il y avait dans ces yeux de la douleur. Hermione voulu dire la vérité, tout avouer mais elle souffrait trop pour pouvoir partagé.

- Non Malefoy, tout cela n'a jamais été que mensonges

Il détourna le regard et elle remarqua sa mâchoire qui se durcissait.

- Adieux Granger.

Elle s'en alla par la fenêtre, guidée par le Felix Felicis. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle tâta sa poche, une baguette y était glissée, Malefoy avait dut lui donenr.

Elle regarda le Manoir, derrière elle, théâtre de ses malheurs et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Adieux Drago... Bonne chance.

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Pas d'objet, ni Magyar à pointe (et celle qui me l'a lancé se reconnaitra) **

**Donc voilà, après tant de retard, voilà donc le nouveau chapitre.**

**Impressions ?**

**Bises**

**Altanais**


	26. Piège

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Leyla30028 : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !**

**Kalhan : Tu pleures vraiment ? Comme une gamine ? Tu sais que c'est très grisant ça ! Pour la peine, je vais tous les tuer... Mais non, je rigole... quoique... Tu verras bien (MUAHMUAHMUAH) Je suis, hum, diabolqieu, aussi, sur les bords, et même vraiment ^_^' La suite, et bien, la voili la voilou bande de foufous (c'était hum, juste pour la rime d'accord ? ^^) C'est la fin de la journée, j'ai mal aux mains alors je suis tarée dans mes réponses mais c'est pas grave hein ? =) bises, Altanais**

**Alysee : Ha Alysee... Oui, je suis méchante (et tarée) et alors ? Oui, oui, je sais, c'est pas beau ce que je leur fais mais bon... Hermione et Drago ? Peut être plus vite que tu ne le crois... Merci pour ta review, un exploit, sérieux ? **

**Liane : oui la fin, peut être. Je devais être à bout, désolée. Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé tout de même. Bises et merci, Altanais.**

**Zazbou : Je ne te souhaite pas de devenir cinglée, ça me ferait de la peine =) par contre, je poste la suite, comme ça, pas de risque... Merci beaucoup pour ta review, encore plus pour toujours me rendre visite =) Bises Altanais**

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Piège **

_**« Ce qui est terrible, ce n'est pas de souffrir, ni de mourir, mais de mourir en vain »**_

**Jean-Paul Sartre **

**Tu as pensé à ce que l'on deviendrait ?**

Hermione releva la tête et observa la grande maison qui lui faisait face. Une battisse immense, aux façades d'un vert sombre, percée de fenêtres étroites. La maison semblait abandonnée depuis bien longtemps, très ancienne et plutôt lugubre. Le jour tirait à sa fin, sur le sol, le crépuscule créaient ses ombres démesurément allongées. Hermione s'empara du bout de papier chiffonné qui lui indiquait cette adresse. Elle le lut encore deux fois avant de sa diriger vers la battisse. Elle frappa à une grosse porte de chêne massif. On lui ouvrit, une femme, très âgée, le visage ravagé par le temps. Ses cheveux d'un gris encore sombre malgré son âge avancé étaient attachés dans un chignon serré, elle portait une robe de sorcière d'un autre temps, d'une couleur cendre, franchement délavée. Elle l'observa sa visiteuse de ses petits yeux perçant d'un bleu clair et l'invita à entrer d'un geste.

- Je vous attendais miss Granger...

Un mois plus tôt, Hermione s'était enfuie de chez Malefoy, elle avait parfois regretté de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité mais tentait d'oublier, préférant le croire mauvais. Une semaine plus tard, elle avait pris des risques en retournant à la grange. Elle n'avait retrouvé que des ruines brûlées : les Mangemorts y avaient mis le feu. Elle avait pourtant espéré pouvoir retrouver le livre des Runes qui tenait tant à cœur à Sofia.

_Sofia..._

Elle rêvait d'elle, des cauchemars affreux où elle la voyait mourir, encore et encore. Elle tentait à chaque fois de la sauver mais quoi qu'elle tentait, le résultat était toujours le même. Rien n'y changeait. Sofia était morte mais son souvenir encore si vivant, le rouge de ses joues, la chaleur de sa voix, ses sourires, toutes ses manies collaient à la peau d'Hermione, l'empêchait de respirer, de vivre. Elle se sentait oppressée de l'intérieur, terrassée par ses démons, anéantie. Elle aurait tant aimé connaître ses derniers mots, ses dernières paroles... Tant de regrets encore, et comment vivre, avec cette mort sur la conscience ? Comment oublier, rayer le passé ? Impossible, chaque jour, l'angoisse devenait plus forte, plus visible, elle sombrait, elle le savait. Anna resurgissait de plus en plus souvent, l'agaçant, la consolant, tantôt amie, tantôt ennemie. Hermione devenait plus folle chaque jour.

Le pire était peut être qu'elle s'en rendait compte, elle le sentait, comme un animal qui se sait traqué, elle sentait le poids de sa folie lui pesait, la grignoter de l'intérieur comme un insecte. Elle savait que ça allait la tuer mais s'en fichait. La mort n'avait désormais aucune importance, il fallait juste qu'elle les tue. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Dolohov... Et Malefoy... Lui aussi, elle devrait le tuer.

Comme un mourant qui se fixe un objectif pour survivre, Hermione avait décidée de mourir après avoir accomplit sa mission. Elle se tuerait. C'était tout, elle l'avait décidé une nuit, une de ses nuits sans sommeil. Elle avait décidé de se tuer. Simplement. Mourir pour la cause que l'on sert n'est-elle pas une fin enviable ? Mourir en se battant.

Mais tuer Voldemort et son âme ne serait pas si simple. Et sans le livre, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Car maintenant, elle y croyait, maintenant, elle espérait.

Au bout de trois semaines, elle avait retrouvé le traducteur qu'avait contacté Sofia. Elle réussit à lui soutirer quelques informations et il lui donna l'adresse d'une personne qui selon lui, résoudrait son problème. Hermione était partir après lui avoir lancé un oubliette. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue dans ce quartier peu fréquentable londonien, elle espérait vraiment trouver la réponse à ses questions.

- Bonjour, je vous attendais miss Granger.

**oOoO**

Drago s'avança dans la rue déserte. Il avait cette mission, et pourtant, n'avait aucune envie de la faire.

_Quelques mois plus tôt..._

Drago regarda Granger disparaître au loin, il donna l'alerte lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle s'en sorte. Les Mangemorts accoururent, il leur expliqua tout, comment cette Granger l'avait poussé, menacé avec la baguette de Dolohov qu'elle avait cachée sous sa robe, il avait été forcé de lui ouvrir et avait donné l'alerte le plus vite possible. Tout le monde le crut.

Sauf Bellatrix...

Bellatrix avait beau aimé sa sœur, cette fois, son fils était allé trop loin, elle le savait, il mentait, c'était sûr. Elle le sentait, elle avait toujours eu un don pour ça, personne ne pouvait vraiment lui mentir facilement. Surtout pas son neveu, elle le connaissait que trop bien et découvrir le mensonge dans ses traits, dans ses paroles l'avait mis dans une telle rage que sans réfléchir, elle avait prévenu son maitre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait écouté, intéressé par le portrait qu'elle dressait du jeune Malefoy. Depuis le temps qu'il prévoyait de se venger sur cette famille...

Le soir même, Drago apprit qu'il était convoqué.

Il eut peur d'abord, le Felix Felicis avait terminé ses effets, il n'aurait que lui même, et le ciel peut être, si quelqu'un y résidait pour se sauver.

Il alla le voir, terrifié, horrifié à l'idée de s'être fait avoir. Qu'est-ce qui dans son plan n'avait pas marché ? Lorsqu'il vu Bellatrix sortir de la salle à manger et le fusiller d'un regard terrible, il comprit. Sa tante l'avait dénoncé. Quelque part, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir, elle était si influençable, si folle...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'accueillit, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, les yeux plein de malice.

A peine assis sur une chaise, Drago sentit une force terrassé son esprit, il n'eut aps le temps d'en bloquer l'entrée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilisa la légimencie.

Il revoyait tout. Ses souvenirs. La difficulté de sa mission, sa première rencontre avec Harry Potter...

Et Anna... Percé à jour, sans aucune intimité, il se sentit vulnérable.

Ses plans pour la détruire... Ce baiser, ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses paroles, ses cris, ses promesses. Il revoyait tout. Cette dernière soirée, sur le toit, la découverte de son identité. Colère, haine, tristesse, désespoir. La revoir, la prévenir du danger, la sauver. Plus il revoyait ses souvenirs, plus il les comprenait. Colère, haine, amour. Amour. Il l'aimait, il n'aurait pas dût être aussi bête. C'était ça, depuis le début, depuis toujours. Il aimait.

Il y avait dans les yeux d'Anna, comme dans ceux de Granger, la même lueur. Cette étincelle. Anna, Granger. Elles n'étaient que deux même personnes.

Tout s'arrêta, il tomba à genoux, ses yeux embués de larmes. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ouvert les yeux plus tôt ?

- Tu pensais me berner encore longtemps Drago ?

Il s'avança et releva le menton du jeune Malefoy du coup de baguette. Il tenta de garder le regard rivé vers le sol mais le Mage noir ne lui laissa aucun répit. Lorsqu'il croisa ses prunelles, il en trembla de peur.

- Mais tout ça est bien plus intéressant que je ne le pensais.

Drago sentait la sueur de la peur couler le long de son dos. Il était terrifié, pétrifié.

- Tu vas finalement enfin mettre utile Drago...

Malefoy frémit.

-Les liens que tu as tissé avec cette jeune fille, ils ne sont pas indestructibles. Dabgreux, surtout pour elle. Je ne suis pas idiot, elle ne parlera jamais, même sous la torture. Tu vas la retrouver Drago, gagner sa confiance et lorsque tu auras une totale emprise sur elle, lorsqu'elle t'auras tout dévoilé, tu la détruiras et la ramènera ici. Elle sera détruite, lamentablement trompée. Elle ne survivra pas à ça...

Et il l'avait laissé partir. Drago avait alors comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il devait obéir...

C'était ainsi, qu'après un mois de recherche, à dormir dans des motels miteux, il avait réussit à la repérer. Maintenant, il touchait le but. Malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Oublier ce qu'elle était...

**oOoO**

Hermione pénétra dans la grande maison, un eu étonnée que l'étrange dame connaisse son nom. L'intérieur était coquet, sans extravagance. Des meubles classiques, quelques bibelots sur des étagères de bois, le tout dans des tons sombres. Une lumière blanchâtre rendait l'ambiance un peu glauque, allongeant les ombres du visage de la vieille dame, offrant des traits effrayants. Hermione frissonna un peu et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils verts que la femme lui présenta.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'attendais votre venue depuis longtemps. J'étais persuadée que vous finiriez par frapper à ma porte...

- Comment le savez vous ?

L'étrange femme sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Elle tira un peu dessus sans lui répondre, crachant des ronds de fumée presque parfaits au plafond.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu plus rauque tout tapotant sur la cigarette.

Hermione regarda la cendre tomber dans le verre, de ce qu'elle supposait être du Whisky Pur feu.

- Vous supposez bien miss...

- Pardon ?

Elle eut d'abord peur d'avoir exprimé sa pensée à voix haute, avec tous les tours que lui jouait Anna...

- Vous n'êtes pas folle, sachez le.

Hermione frissonna et vrilla la femme d'un regard pénétrant.

- Lisez vous dans mes pensées ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos pensées, elles ne vous appartiennent pas, la preuve en est que vous ne pouvez pas les retenir... Je lis dans les pensées tout court. Ou plutôt non, ce sont elles qui me parlent, me murmurent. Je sais juste les écouter.

- Comment faites vous cela ?

- Avez vous entendu parler du Grand Œuvre, miss ?

- Vous voulez dire, la pierre philosophale ?

- Pas seulement, il existe des Grands Œuvres inconnues, j'ai réussi à dompter certaines forces, cependant, je m'en garde de m'en vanter. La vantardise n'attire que les voleurs et les envieux, le saviez vous miss Granger ?

- Oui.

- Bien, voilà donc une jeune fille bien intelligente.

Elle tira encore sur sa cigarette.

- Un pêché bien dangereux, la vantardise.

- Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Je sais tout de vous Miss, absolument tout, jusqu'à la robe que vous portiez lorsque vous aviez 4 ans, le jour de Noël. Je détiens le savoir universel des gens. Je sais par exemple que le but de votre visite est d'apprendre comment tuer le Mage noir dont le nom est frappé du sortilège du Tabou...

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, c'était donc à cause d'elle que Voldemort avait su où elles se trouvaient, lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son nom...

- C'est en effet ce que je recherche.

- Comptez vous vraiment mourir après avoir accomplit votre mission ? Faites vous cela uniquement pour vous, ou alors chercher vous à vous racheter d'un quelconque pêché ?

- Vous connaissez déjà la réponse.

- C'est vrai. Sachez, miss que les martyrs s'oublient vite...

- Je ne souhaite pas mourir en martyr.

- Alors vous mourez pour vous, ce qui est bien égoïste.

- Vous n'en savez rien.

- Oh que si, et c'est pour cela que vous me détestez en ce moment. Il n'est pas possible de me tromper miss, ni me cacher la moindre attention.

- Alors aidez moi.

La vieille femme souffla encore un anneau de fumée au plafond et écrasa sa cigarette au fond de son verre. Elle se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil et regarda Hermione l'air légèrement contrariée.

- Pourquoi lui avoir mentit ?

Hermione frissonna.

- La souffrance ne se partage pas.

- Il vous a sauvé la vie.

- Il est comme les autres.

La vieille dame secoua la tête.

- Vous mentez, et en plus, très mal...

- Si vous ne voulez pas entendre les réponses, cessez de poser des questions. Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de moi.

La vieille dame se leva, gagna la fenêtre en trois enjambée et regarda la ruelle sombre. L'instant d'après, elle savait.

- Oui, miss Granger, je vais tout vous raconter...

**oOoO**

Drago Malefoy eut un peu de mal à repérer la trace de la fugitive. Il arriva devant une grande maison aux façades d'un vert bouteille. Il savait quelle était là.

Une boule se formait au fond de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur, c'était plus de l'appréhension. Il savait qu'elle était là, dans cette maison. Il en était presque sûr. Il savait qu'il devait accomplir cette mission. Que c'était sa dernière chance.

Cependant, il avait du mal à s'y résoudre.

**oOoO **

- Tout était noté dans ce livre. J'ai bien connu l'auteur, il a d'ailleurs cherché à vous embrouillez. Moi, je sais comment tout cela va se terminer, mais je ne pourrait te le dire. A force de sonder les gens, je peux deviner les événements et leurs cours. Mais vous dire ce qui se passerait, c'est interférer dans le temps. L'avenir peut toujours changer, il suffit d'une action. Ce qui devra se passer se passera.

Elle alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

-Ce que vous cherchez se trouve dans un endroit qui est commun entre vous et votre désir. L'endroit où ciel et terre ne sont qu'un... C'est l'eau. C'est un endroit dans l'eau. Je sais que dans ce lieu, il y avait des épreuves mais je ne connais ni le nombre, ni leur contenu. Allez-y, il y aura là-bas, ce que désirez le plus au monde.

-Mais comment savoir où se trouvent les épreuves ?

-Elles sont dans un endroit où terre et ciel se rejoignent, dans un endroit en rapport avec ce que vous désirez.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, cherchant un endroit en rapport avec Voldemort mais aussi avec de l'eau.

Et soudain, la réponse lui apparut, claire.

**oOoO**

Malefoy ouvrit lentement la porte, il ne pouvait désormais plus reculer...

**oOoO**

Il y avait cette histoire qu'Harry lui avait raconté pendant l'été, cette histoire dont elle se souvenait avec précision.

**oOoO**

Il entendit une voix s'élever dans le couloir :

- A l'endroit où il avait emmené des enfants de l'orphelinat, sur une île au milieu de l'eau.

Il entra dans la pièce dans un silence absolu.

**oOoO**

La vieille dame alla vers la fenêtre et regarda encore le paysage.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Oh, non, il est déjà là miss.

- Plus un geste Granger.

Elle frissonna, et pas seulement pour la baguette qu'elle sentait dans sa nuque?. Elle frissonna parce que c'était sa voix..

Et tout se passa en quelques secondes.

Dans un élan désespéré, elle se lui arracha la baguette des mains et la pointa vers lui avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste.

Il la regarda, un voile de peur dans les yeux.

- Tu ne me tueras pas Granger, tu le sais.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, siffla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

- J'aimerais que tu n'emportes pas tes secrets dans ta tombe.

Il resta silencieux, et une lueur de doute passa sur son visage. Hermione ne détournait pas les yeux. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle en jeu, non, c'était l'avenir de dizaine de personnes.

- Je suis désolée Malefoy.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elle prononça le sort.

- Stupéfix !


	27. Fuite

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Kahlan : heureuse ? La fin ? Je ne sais pas trop, ça reste à voir ;p Vous ne saurez rien mes jolis, même à la veille de la toute fin, vous ne saurez rien du tout. Je l'ai décidé :) Merci en tout cas, de m'être ainsi fidèle, de toujours venir me voir, me lire et me reviewer. Merci beaucoup, bises, Altanais.**

**Zazbou : Merci beaucoup ;)**

**loum's : La suite, la voili la voilou. Je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaise, merci à toi d'ailleurs, de l'avoir reviwer... Bises, Altanais.**

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Le (_fabuleux_) mot de l'auteur**

**Mes chéris, c'est bientôt les _vacances_, ce qui signifie plus de répétitions de théâtre pour venir troubler Au delà des apparences ! J'aurais plus de temps, plus d'occasions d'écrire, yes !**

**Je sais que je suis parfois longue, ce qui écrivent comprennent surement, les autres, ce n'est absolument pas un dénigrement de toute vos magnifiques reviews, ni de votre lecture et de votre dévouement, absolument pas. Malheureusement, l'écriture est une passion qui prend du temps et j'en manque parfois cruellement...**

**Ne désespérez pas, hein ;) Je ne vous abandonnerez jamais !**

**Bises et bonne lecture.**

**Altanais**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Fuite**

**On ne peut plus se fuir Malefoy. Toi et moi, nous sommes deux fugitifs, je partirais pas. Si tu veux m'emmener, il faudra me tuer.**

_Londres, 21 heures..._

Hermione regarda le corps de Drago Malefoy allongé sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés, figés dans leur stupeur. Elle ressentit une vague d'effroi, à l'idée qu'elle était donc suivie. Elle jeta un regard courroucé à l'étrange vieille dame, qui tirait sur sa cigarette avec nonchalance.

- Vous saviez...

- Je ne suis pas idiote, il a attendu longtemps avant d'entrer, je savais déjà comment tout cela allait se terminer. Je ne prendrais pas le risque d'interférer dans le cours du temps.

- Depuis combien de temps écoute-il ?

- Quelques minutes...

- Il en sait trop, il sait tout pour la cachette, je ne peux pas le laisser dehors, il s'élancerait à ma poursuite.

- C'est vrai...

Elle tapota sur le bord de sa cigarette et Hermione eut l'impression de voir la cendre se détacher lentement et tomber dans le verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser là... Il faut... Avez vous une voiture ?

Elle porta sa cigarette aux lèvres et inspira profondément.

- Elle est garée dans la rue, c'est la Midget rouge...

- Je peux vous l'emprunter ?

- Bien sûr, ne vous sentez même pas obliger de la ramener...

Hermione sourit.

- Merci beaucoup.

Elle fit léviter le corps de Malefoy, toujours stupéfixé et sortit précipitamment.

**oOoO**

_Campagne Anglaise, minuit..._

Hermione roulait depuis plusieurs heures, à pleins phares. La route s'étirait, longue et sinueuse à travers villages et champs, elle roulait vite. La Midget ne lui posait aucun problème, son moteur semblait bien plus récent que laissait voir les apparences.

Dans son coffre, Hermione avait enfermé Drago Malefoy...

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser à Londres, il aurait eut le temps de la rattraper, ou pire, de la dénoncer à son maitre... Là, elle avait plus de chance de s'en sortir. Elle le laisserait dans la nature. Évidemment, elle avait pensé à le ligoter avec la corde que lui avait fournit la vieille dame. Au cas où, avait-elle dit, s'il se réveille. Mais de tout son cœur, Hermione espérait que Malefoy ne s'éveille pas.

La lune n'était qu'un mince croissant, la nuit était aussi noire que l'abysse. De rares étoiles brillaient, haut dans le ciel. Hermione soupira au volant de la Midget.

Elle se dit qu'elle aurait tout le temps de penser à s'arrêter et laisser Malefoy seul au milieu des bois, le temps qu'il retourne en ville, elle serait loin. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne parvenait pas de se souvenir du moindre bruit qui aurait pu lui indiquer à quel moment il était entré dans la maison. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait tout entendu ou s'il n'était arrivé qu'après. Elle espérait qu'il ne sache rien.

Elle ne parvenait pas à le tuer. Chez l'étrange dame, dans la maison aux façades vertes, elle avait hésité. Tout aurait été plus simple. Mais l'ombre des remords, les souvenirs avaient eu raison d'elle. Un instant, elle aurait pu en être capable, puis ses yeux gris, la lueur d'un possible espoir, une vague de sentiments refoulés l'en avait empêché. Elle aurait aimé être plus forte, elle aurait aimé être capable de le faire.

Il l'avait sauvé, elle l'avait épargné, désormais, ils étaient quittes...

Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Pourquoi prendre ce risque ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine au souvenir de cette triste nuit où il avait découvert son identité. Ses souvenirs se flouaient, se mélangeaient. La part du vrai, la part du rêve...

- Arrêtes de rêvasser et regardes la route !

Elle sursauta et manqua de quitter la route. Anna venait d'apparaitre à côté d'elle.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- C'est parce que tu es une trouillarde.

Hermione coula un rapide regard vers elle. Elle croisait les bras, dans une expression boudeuse qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- ça quoi ? Minauda Hermione, tentant de retarder l'échéance.

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi ! Tu as enfermé Drago dans le coffre ! Dans le coffre Hermione !

- Il faut que je me concentre sur la route, c'est dangereux de parler au volant.

- Oh ! N'exagères pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es censé être une sorcière !

- Je suis toi Idiote !

Hermione ne répondit pas et elle roulèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de lui maintenant ? Il en sait trop mais tu es trop bête pour le tuer.

- Je ne le tuerais pas. Je n'y arriverais pas. D'ici une cinquantaine de kilomètres, je le déposerais à dix mètres de sa baguette, le temps qu'il revienne à lui et s'en empare, je serais loin.

- Et s'il a tout entendu ? S'il va tout raconté à Tu-sais-qui ? Si tes plans échouent.

- Je ne sais pas, Anna, je ne sais pas.

- Je te laisse, on se revoit plus tard ?

- Tu peux rester si tu veux.

Hermione l'avait dit d'un ton suppliant, en réalité, l'idée de se retrouver seule ainsi la terrifiait.

- D'accord, je reste, mais tu me laisses choisir la station de radio.

- Merci, Anna, merci vraiment.

- Tu peux m'appeler par mon nom complet ? Tu sais comme avant, quand on se disputait ?

- Si tu veux, Anna, Anna Mclee...

**oOoO**

_Non loin de là , au même instant._

Ron Weasley se laissa retomber au sol. Des arbres immenses s'agitaient au vent. Il entendait de rares voitures passer sur la route. L'air était doux, cette nuit là, il regarda la lune, toute fine et se demanda si Hermione voyait la même, où qu'elle était.

- Tu penses encore à elle ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Ron haussa les épaules. Harry regarda le feu. Oui, il pensait à elle, c'était évident, il n'y avait pas de moment où la jeune fille n'occupait pas ses pensées.

- Tu crois qu'elle est encore en vie ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron.

- Je me demande parfois, si nous avons pris la bonne décision.

- On en a déjà parlé Ron.

- Oui, je sais. C'est vrai.

Il resta silencieux, pensif. Il rêvait de ce temps où Hermione venait au Terrier. De ces moments heureux, insouciants. Elle lui manquait tant...

Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée de ne jamais la revoir, et ses nuits étaient hantées par cette conversation. Ce soir là... Où sa vie lui avait semblé tomber en morceaux... Il s'éveillait parfois, la respiration bloquée, pâle et en sueur. Il rêvait de tuer Malefoy, parfois... Parce qu'Hermione l'aimait lui, mais aussi pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle lui ait donné son cœur. A lui qui n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que de l'insulter, à lui qui était un monstre, un Mangemort. A lui.

Il soupira.

- On a fait le bon choix Ron.

- Je ne suis pas sûr.

- Elle l'a choisit, c'est elle, seule, qui a pris cette décision.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non !

Ron se leva d'un bond.

- Non ! Nous n'avons pas pris la bonne déciqsion, j'aurais dut rester, la comprendre. C'est ce que font les gens qui s'aiment, il s'attendent, se comprennent, restent unis.

- Mais elle ne t'aime pas de cette façon Ron !

Ce fut comme un coup dans le cœur, une plaie qui s'ouvre. Ron s'arrêta un instant de respirer.

- Excuses moi Ron, je suis désolé...

- Non, c'est bon.

Il tourna les talons.

- Ron, attends !

- Laisses tomber Harry.

Et il s'éloigna vers la route.

Il la gagna en quelques minutes. Une Midget rouge passa rapidement, et un instant, il crut reconnaître le visage d'Hermione, encadré de ses cheveux bruns...

Puis il chassa cette idée et décida de dormir un peu plus loin, sans Harry.

**oOoO**

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans le coffre de la Midget..._

Drago Malefoy émergea de son état de stupéfaction. Il maudit un instant Granger, puis les liens qui l'enserraient. Elle l'avait bien eu...

Il tira un peu sur la corde, puis voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la briser, il se mit à la ronger.

La voiture tangua soudain, il se retrouva plaqué sur le côté. Sa tête heurta violemment le fond du coffre. Le véhicule bougea encore puis tout sembla redevenir normal.

_- Tu m'as fait peur !_

Malefoy frémit et s'immobilisa. Il avait vu Granger monter seule. La voix lui parvenait par dessus le bruit de la voiture et des cahots de la route.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, rencontra un liquide poisseux, il saignait du nez.

Puis il se remit à ronger les cordes, écoutant attentivement.

_- Il faut que je me concentre sur la route, c'est dangereux de parler au volant._

Les cahots sur la route devinrent plus fréquent et il pesta, tout cela l'empêchait d'écouter. Avec qui parlait-elle ? Forcément quelqu'un capable de prendre le véhicule en pleine vitesse. Il pensa à un sorcier, ou une sorcière. Il ou Elle avait dût atterrir en balais sur la voiture, causant alors la peur de Granger et son débordement de la route.

Comment avait-il pu se faire prendre aussi facilement ? Lui ? Il se rappelait de cette soirée là, dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Ce jour là, où il s'était cru assez fort pour la vaincre. Et elle l'avait berner. Il ne prenait jamais leçon de ses erreurs.

La route dût redevenir plus lisse car il parvint à entendre la conversation. Ou plutôt le monologue, car personne ne semblait lui répondre.

_- Je ne le tuerais pas. Je n'y arriverais pas. D'ici une cinquantaine de kilomètres, je le déposerais à dix mètres de sa baguette, le temps qu'il revienne à lui et s'en empare, je serais loin._

Il frissonna. Elle allait donc le laisser en pleine nature... Il avait donc une chance qu'elle ouvre le coffre seule, s'il était assez rapide, il pourrait même sortir d'un bond et s'emparer de sa baguette.

Et au pire, il serait le plus fort...

_- Je ne sais pas, Anna, je ne sais pas. _

Il frissonna de plus belle et s'arrêta de mordre la corde. Elle parlait seule, maintenant, il en était sûr...

Et ce nom... Ce nom qu'il connaissait si bien pour l'avoir appelée tant de fois...

_- Si tu veux, Anna, Anna Mclee..._

Il en était sûr maintenant. Elle ne parlait à personne, elle était seule...

Il se remit à ronger la corde.

**oOoO**

_Cinq heures du matin..._

- Si je mourais, tout cela serait plus simple non ? Je veux dire, je pourrais tourner le volant d'un coup sec, la voiture s'encastrerait contre un arbre, je n'aurais que peu de chance de survie, Malefoy aucune...

Elles roulaient toujours dans la brume.

- Tu en as vraiment envie ? Demanda Anna.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Alors je ne peux rien te dire.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment.

**oOoO**

_- Si je mourais, tout cela serait plus simple non ? Je veux dire, je pourrais tourner le volant d'un coup sec, la voiture s'encastrerait contre un arbre, je n'aurais que peu de chance de survie, Malefoy aucune... _

Malefoy trembla.

Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la folie d'Hermione Granger...

**oOoO**

Hermione roulait toujours.

- Je vais m'arrêter là, on est à des kilomètres à pieds de Londres, Malefoy n'aura pas le temps de me rattraper...

Elle ralentit et se gara sur le bas côté.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, la brume dense couvrait le paysage, le rendant presque inquiétant. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel gris clair.

**oOoO**

Malefoy tira un coup sec sur la corde et fut ravi de la voir lâcher.

Il sentit la voiture ralentir.

C'était le moment.

**oOoO**

Hermione descendit, claqua la porte et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la voiture.

**oOoO**

Malefoy se prépara dans son espace réduit à bondir. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne ferait même pas attention.

**oOoO**

Hermione ouvrit le coffre...

**oOoO**

_Londres, une heure plus tôt..._

Dans la maison aux façades vertes, l'étrange dame regardait par la fenêtre. Elle savait, sentait ce qui allait lui arriver bientôt. Il n'était pas question que cela se passe ainsi. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle allait interférer dans le temps. Elle allait rompre sa promesse...

Les Mangemorts s'engagèrent dans la rue sombre. Elle regarda le ciel gris, chargé de pluie, sentant dans sa main le poids de son pistolet.

Elle respira lentement, appuyant le canon sur sa tempe. Elle entendit du fracas dans le hall, ils étaient entrés, ils venait la chercher.

Jamais elle ne livrerait son secret.

La porte s'ouvrit, elle tira. Au même instant, un morceau de ciel se dégagea et elle mourut, ses yeux perdus dans la contemplation du bleu azur...

Les Mangemorts avaient échoué...

**oOoO**

_Campagne Anglaise, une heure plus tard..._

Malefoy bondit et se jeta sur Hermione. Surprise, celle ci n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette et se retrouva au sol, la respiration coupée. Il s'empara de sa baguette.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier ou même de réagir. Elle était déjà au sol, une baguette pointée sur elle. Elle devina qu'elle ne pourrait pas bondir comme la veille et lui arracher. Cette fois, il était prêt...

Malefoy était dans un sale état, la figure couverte de sang sec et les poignets rougis par le frottement de la corde.

- On fait moins la maligne maintenant Granger.

Elle eut d'abord peur de la lueur dans ses yeux. Puis elle se calma.

- On ne peut plus se fuir Malefoy. Toi et moi, nous sommes deux fugitifs, je partirais pas. Si tu veux m'emmener, il faudra me tuer. Et même si tu parvenais à me capturer, aucun autre son que mes cris ne franchira mes lèvres. Et je sais que tu n'y arriveras pas Malefoy, de m'entendre crier...

Elle regarda l'effet de sa tirade sur le garçon. Il gardait le bras tendu vers elle, la baguette pointée sur elle. Ses yeux n'exprimait plus la haine, il semblait incapable de bouger.

Elle tenta de se relever un peu.

- Ne bouges pas ! Ou je te stupéfie.

Elle ne bougea plus et ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder dans les yeux, en silence.

- On peut s'en sortir, j'ai la solution. Je peux t'aider, je peux arrêter tout ça.

- Tu diras ça au seigneur des ténèbres.

- Si tu me conduis à lui Malefoy, tu ruineras les chances de dizaines de personnes. Je peux t'aider. On peut tous les sauver, tu peux te sauver Malefoy, il n'est pas trop tard.

Il gardait le bras tendu, le visage dur mais ne pouvait réprimer la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux gris, telle une flamme qu'Hermione tentait de maintenir en vie...

- Et si tu échoues ? Et si tu te trompes ?

- Je ne me tromperais pas.

Étrangement, elle sentait qu'elle y croyait. Elle n'échouerait pas, pas cette fois. C'était infaillible.

Malefoy hésitait, devait-il faire confiance à Granger ? Surtout après ce qu'il avait entendu ? Elle n'était plus que l'ombre de la meilleure sorcière de Poudlard. Des cernes creusaient son visage blafard, en soulignant encore davantage la pâleur. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés qu'a l'ordinaire. Elle était effrayante. Et ses yeux... Ils avaient quelque chose de familier, qu'il ne savait expliquer. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les yeux de Granger qu'il s'était plongé. Ils étaient brun, d'un joli brun chocolat aux reflets dorés. Mais ni la forme, ni la couleur résonnait dans son esprit. Ce qui frappait Malefoy, c'était leur lueur. C'était ce qui la différenciait de mille yeux bruns chocolats aux reflets dorés, c'était cette lueur qu'il reconnaissait. Un peu folle déjà, déterminée. Une lueur qu'il aurait reconnue dans n'importe quel regard pour s'y être plongé tant de fois, avec tant de sentiments différents.

C'était la lueur des yeux d'Anna Mclee.

- Je peux t'aider Malefoy, je t'en supplie...

Elle esquissa un mouvement et sa main se posa sur celle de Malefoy. Il tremblait. D'une petite pression sur le poignet, elle lui fit lâcher la baguette. Celle ci tomba au sol, il ne tenta pas de la ramasser. Ils restèrent ainsi, une éternité peut être.

- Je peux t'aider, répéta Hermione.

- Moi aussi.

Et lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle comprit qu'elle avait gagné...

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Vous n'avez pas envie de me tuer là ? Je suis sûre que non !**

**Nos deux tourtereaux enfin réunis. Enfin... non, non, vous verrez bien...**

**Une petite review pour fêter le 26ème chapitre ?**

**;p**


	28. Aux portes

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Kahlan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Fidèle ! Une fin heureuse ? Et pourquoi pas des guimauves qui tombent du ciel ;) Non mais ! Tu verras, je ne sais pas, j'hésite encore alors.. comme d'habitude c'est un plaisir de lire ta review, bises; Altanais.**

**liane de booknode : Tu trouves ? Moi aussi ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir progressé grâce à la fanfiction. Merci beaucoup pour ta reivew, bises, Altanais.**

**Alysee : Pour longtemps ? Tu es sûre ? Moi pas, niark niark ! Je vais encore les faire souffrir je pense. C'est trop beau pour faire vrai ^^ Allez, encore un peu de courage, tout n'est pas perdu (quoique) je serais (peut être) indulgente avec eux (ou pas d'ailleurs ^^) Merci pour ta review, c'est un plaisir de te revoir ^^, bises, Altanais.**

**Eva : Jolie déclaration =) Merci beaucoup !**

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Très en forme en publiant ce nouveau chapitre mes chéris... **

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Aux portes**

_**« I don't care if it hurt,**_

_**I want to have control**_

_**I want a perfect body**_

_**I want a perfect soul**_

_**I want to you to notice**_

_**When i'm not around**_

_**You're so fucking special**_

_**I wish I was special**_

_**But i'm creep, I'm a weirdo »**_

**Creep, Radiohead **

Pansy entra dans la chambre de Drago. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu aller fouiner dans ses affaires, mais depuis sa disparition, les choses avaient changé. Elle fouilla un peu les armoires, les commodes, retira le matelas. Que recherchait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle trahissait Drago. L'unique se promit-elle. Elle allait de ça et de là, à la recherche d'un objet, d'un journal peut être. Quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de le percer à jour, de comprendre. Car au Manoir, personne de savait s'il s'était enfui avec la traitresse ou s'il avait été tué.

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir la vérité, et quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait que l'amour de Granger soit assez grand et assez vrai pour le protéger. Depuis la mort de Sofia, elle présageait le pire pour les Mangemorts. Et quoi qu'il fasse, Drago en était un.

Protéger Drago n'était pas le seul but de sa présence ici. Il y avait autre chose, une soif de vérité. Car depuis la fuite d'Hermione Granger, elle le sentait, il n'était plus le même.

**oOoO**

_Quelques semaines plus tôt, Manoir Malefoy_

Pansy entendit des cris dans le couloir, à ce moment, elle sut ce qu'il se passait. Hermione Granger venait de s'enfuir. Et Pansy le savait, Drago, quoi qu'il dise, l'avait aidé à sortir. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Il avait tout. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Alors pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Granger ? Cette fille qu'il avait toujours méprisé, celle qu'il haïssait le plus sur terre après Potter. Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'était même pas belle... Anna l'était, mais pas Granger. Et maintenant, il risquait sa vie pour la sauver elle, une sang de bourbe, une partisane de la révolution, un membre de l'AD et probablement de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Pansy n'avait pas compris pourquoi cette fille et pas elle ? Elle qui se dévouait, qui lui aurait tout donné. Pourquoi refusait-il à elle ce qu'il offrait à une Sang de bourbe ? Qu'avait-elle de plus ? Ni plus d'admiration, ni plus de dévotion, ni rien.

Ce jour là, une part de Pansy s'était brisé. Elle lui avait dit, et maintenant qu'il savait tout, il avait libérer Granger. Elle venait de réalisé l'impossible : Drago Malefoy ne l'aimerait jamais.

**oOoO **

Pansy n'avait pas pu parler avec Drago de ce qu'elle avait avouer. Et pendant la semaine précédant sa mission, elle n'avait cessé de se repasser la scène en boucle. Elle cherchait un indice, un froncement de sourcils, une lueur dans ces yeux à laquelle se raccrocher. Un dernier espoir pour ne pas abandonné. Elle avait tant cru que sa vie était liée à Drago qu'elle en avait oublié de vivre. Elle n'avait pas vécu pour lui, pour lui plaire, pour lui montrer son amour et maintenant, elle regrettait. Que valait désormais ces moments puisque cela n'avait pas d'avenir. Elle se sentait si ridicule d'avoir cru que le grand Malefoy pose les yeux sur elle ; si grotesque de s'être bercée d'illusions pendant tant de tant.

Et si elle tuait Granger ? Si elle faisait en sorte qu'elle disparaisse ? Elle pourrait la retrouver avant lui et la tuer. Elle reviendrait au Manoir, consolerait Drago, gagnerait son affection et ils pourraient vivre heureux... Pourquoi cela était-il si impossible, si improbable, qu'avait elle que Pansy n'avait pas ?

Pansy eut beau fouiller, elle ne trouva rien.

Malefoy avait tout emporter...

**oOoO**

_Au même moment, à des kilomètres..._

Hermione regarda l'ile au milieu de l'eau et frissonna. C'était donc là que Dumbledore avait emmené Harry, le jour de l'assaut de Poudlard. C'était sur cette île, dans une caverne que Voldemort avait emmené d'autres orphelins. Et d'après Hermione, c'était là que ce trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait le plus au monde, il le sentait à présent.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? Demanda Malefoy.

- Jamais à cent pour cent, mais ça ne peut être que là. Il y a l'eau, l'endroit qu'il connait avec lequel il y une attache. C'est là.

- Potter t'a dit ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- Il est resté vague dessus. Quelque chose nous attend mais quoi...

- Quelque chose qui a réussit à affaiblir le meilleur sorcier de tout les temps, Granger.

- Tu as peur ?

- Pourquoi, pas toi ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Si, elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée...

- Allons-y. Si tu as tant peur que ça Malefoy, tu n'as qu'a rester là.

- Pour que tu t'enfuies ? Pas question.

Hermione transplana, suivie de Drago.

**oOoO **

La grotte était sombre, Hermione n'y voyait rien. Elle sentait l'odeur de l'humidité, quelque chose rampa à terre, elle frissonna.

- Lumos !

Le bout de sa baguette s'illumina et elle retrouva la vue. Malefoy la regardait avec une moue désapprobatrice.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

- Absolument pas.

- Ça me rassure Granger, je peux me dire que je suis entre de bonnes mains.

- Personne ne t'a forcé à venir.

Elle coula vers lui un regard. Il était furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- De mieux en mieux dis donc !

- Je t'ai rien demandé, siffla-t-elle.

Hermione passa une main sur le mur, rien, aucune ouverture, aucune aspérité. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Elle frissonna de plus belle.

- Là, Granger, regardes !

Le mur était taché de sang.

- Tu penses à un sacrifice ?

- Possible.

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur sa main.

- Granger, non !

- Diffinito !

Sa peau s'entailla soudain et elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur. La blessure était assez profonde et le sang coulait abondamment, elle en laissa tomber sur l'endroit souillé de la roche.

La roche trembla tout à coup et creusa un passage.

- Nous y sommes Malefoy. Tu veux t'en aller ?

- Passes devant Granger.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et s'exécuta.

**oOoO**

Un lac s'étendait devant eux, l'eau était noire comme la nuit, les baguettes ne parvenaient qu'à peine à éclairer l'intérieur. Hermione remarqua le petit îlot au centre du lac, une table en pierre posée dessus.

- C'est là, s'écria-t-elle !

Elle se pencha, prête à sauter dans l'eau noire.

- Tu es cinglée ma parole ! Si tu entres là dedans tu vas te noyer, il y a une barque.

Hermione se releva, les joues brulantes. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement être ainsi traitée...

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la barque.

- Elle est minuscule, si on est à deux, je sens que qu'on va couler.

- Je vais utilisé le sortilège de tête en bulle pour rester dans l'eau, toi vas sur la barque.

- Granger, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut y avoir dans cette eau, cette endroit ne m'inspire aps confiance, il y a des traces de magie partout.

- Alors on fait quoi.

- Je vais dans la barque, jusqu'à l'îlot, puis tu fais accio barque. Point.

- Oui. Chef...

Il leva les yeux au ciel et monta dans la barque. Au sitôt, elle se détacha du bord de la roche et alla sur l'eau.

Mais a mis-chemin, tout bascula...

**oOoO**

Pansy regarda par la fenêtre du manoir, Drago lui manquait. Elle se sentait si seule là...

**oOoO**

Des milliers de bras sortirent soudain de l'eau. Hermione réalisa avec horreur que le lac était plein d'Inféris...

- Drago !

La barque se renversa et il tomba à l'eau. Les bras se refermèrent sur lui. Sans réfléchir, Hermione lança sur eux des sorts mais rien n'y faisait.

Alors, dans un élan désespéré, elle sauta dans l'eau...

Elle fendit la surface, aussitôt, les bras se refermèrent sur elle. L'eau entra dans ses poumons, elle voulu recracher mais il était trop tard. Elle se sentait entrainée vers le fond. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Drago, puis elle sombra.

**oOoO**

Le vent. Il y avait du vent, ce fut la première chose à laquelle Hermione pensa. Elle avait un peu froid. Elle sentait la caresse de l'herbe sur son visage, et la chaleur douce du soleil. Pourtant, elle avait froid. C'était peu être ça mourir...

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Trop de lumière.

Doucement, elle battit des paupières. Le ciel était bleu et beau, quelques nuages blancs poursuivaient leur chemin, semblables à des bateaux sur l'océan...

Elle se releva lentement. Et tourna la tête. Malefoy était allongé à côté d'elle, inerte.

Tout s'effondra, elle se précipita sur lui. Il ne bougeait plus.

- Malefoy, Malefoy, réveilles toi.

Il ne bougea pas. Elle lui saisi la main et cria : elle était froide, si froide... comme celle d'un mort.

- Malefoy ?

Elle lui prit le pouls, plus rien. Les larmes emplirent ses yeux. Il était mort, il ne respirait plus. Elle se sentit défaillir.

- Drago ! Réveille toi !

Elle le secoua, caressa son visage. Elle avait froid, froid de l'intérieur, comme si son cœur avait été brusquement gelé. Elle le prit dans ses bras, cherchant le réconfort de sa peau contre la sienne. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas touchée cette peau... Elle voulait le réchauffé, pour qu'il vive. Elle souhaitait mourir à sa place.

La douleur, intense, trop forte pour une personne. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne cessait de le répéter.

- Drago, non, s'il te pâlit, ne me quittes pas. Je t'en supplie, reviens...

Elle le serrait contre elle, parcourait sont visage de caresses. Il devait revenir. Elle n'avait pas pu le tuer, c'était impossible. Il y avait une erreur, il n'était pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Juste endormi ? Mais sont cœur ne battait plus, il ne respirait plus.

Il était mort.

Mort.

- Drago, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre, ouvres le yeux, je t'en supplie.

Elle embrassa son visage, le serra plus fort. Il fallait qu'il vive.

- Granger, tu m'étouffes...

Elle le lâcha d'un coup et la tête de Malefoy tomba par terre. Il grimaça et ouvrit les yeux.

- Je ne te savais pas si démonstrative...

Elle sentit le rouge s'emparer de ses joues. Il n'y avait pas plus cuisante humiliation.

- Je reçois bien plus de ta part lorsque je suis mort.

Il avait l'air amusé, bien que ses yeux trahissait son trouble.

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

Il tâta son poignet et ouvrit des grands yeux.

- Nous sommes morts Granger. Mon cœur ne bat plus, pas plus que le tien d'ailleurs.

Hermione lâcha un hoquet de surprise et tenta de prendre son pouls. Rien. Elle ne respirait plus non plus.

- Mais si nous sommes morts, qu'est-ce que nous faisons là ?

- Aucune idée.

Elle balaya le paysage des yeux, ils étaient au milieu d'une plaine immense, couverte d'une herbe verte que le vent agitait.

- Je n'y comprends rien.

- Alors nous sommes deux, murmura Drago. Rappelles moi de ne plus te faire confiance et de ne plus mourir en ta présence.

Elle détourna les yeux. S'il étaient morts, alors que faisaient-ils ici. Était-ce une sorte de paradis ? Ou encore l'enfer ? Étaient-ils réellement morts ?

- Vous n'êtes pas morts, mais pas vivant n'ont plus, dit une voix qui semblait émaner de partout à la fois.

Hermione eut beau se tourner et se retourner, il n'y avait personne.

- Je suis ici et nulle part, vous êtes ni morts ni vivant, cet endroit, c'est nulle part miss Granger. Vous êtes dans le nulle part.

- Qui êtes vous, cria-t-elle.

- Je suis celui qui vous parle, mon nom n'a pas d'importance, pas plus que le vôtre ou celui de Drago Malefoy.

Hermione regarda Drago qui tentait lui aussi de trouver la provenance de la voix.

- Que faisons nous ici, demanda-t-il ?

- Vous êtes venus pour découvrir ce que vous chercher. Vôtre envie est la même, tuer le mage noir, cependant, ce n'est pas si simple.

- Comment pouvons nous y arriver ?

- Par la vérité.

- La vérité ?

- Vous avez chacun bien des mensonges sur le cœur, il vous faudra avouer le plus difficile ou rester ici pour l'éternité. Bonne chance.

- Attendez, qui que vous soyez ! Attendez.

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Hermione regarda Malefoy dans les yeux. Des mensonges, oui, mais par où commencer ?

- J'ai mentis Malefoy, pour plein de choses. Comment trouver celui qui nous libérera et nous donnera l'arme contre Tu-sais-qui ?

- Alors je dois commencer, j'ai très envie d'en finir au plus vite...

**oOoO **

Bellatrix entra dans la grotte. Du sang sur le mur l'informa de la récente présence humaine ici. L'endroit plein de traces de magie, plus ou moins anciennes. Elle était désormais sûre que son neveux et la fugitive était entrés ici.

Narcissa l'avait envoyé les chercher. Elle savait que son fils s'enfuirait. Elle avait demandé, il y a quelques jours à sa sœur de le retrouver et de tuer la fille, ainsi, il n'y aurait plus de raison de fuite ou de trahison. Narcissa Malefoy était persuadée que son fils rentrerait dans le droit chemin sitôt la fille abattue. Elle croyait tant en son enfant, il lui était impossible de réaliser qu'il était un traitre.

Parfois, Bellatrix regrettait de l'avoir dénoncé et mené à cette mission. Elle avait cru bien faire mais comme d'habitude, cela s'était avéré être faux. Cette fois, elle ne décevrait pas sa sœur. Elle tuerait Granger et rapporterait son fils, de grès ou de force.

Telle était sa promesse...


	29. Mensonges et vérités

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Julie : Bah, l'important c'est de revenir ^^ Et je confirme qu'il vaudrais mieux pour eux rester là bas... Après, je suis trop sadique pour faire ça ;) Merci pour la review, bises, Altanais.**

**Kahlan : J'ai dans l'idée que tu vas encore pleurer avec celui là... Pleurer beaucoup... Ok je dis rien ^^ Tu vas lire et découvrir de toute façon ;) C'est vrai que les guimauves, c'est bon ;) Le titre c'est X-ray-dog, the vision (et la deuxième, parce que si tu regardes, il y en a deux) c'est mind heist. Je sais que tu détestes, et tu vas encore le faire (oui oui) parce que j'ai pire que tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant (jt'assure que c'est possible) Tu aimes bien autant en emporte le vent ? Moi j'adore ! Même si la fin est ... horrible ! Quelle queue de poisson ! Mais quel charisme ce Rehtt ! Allez, j'arrête de te faire flipper et je laisse découvrir la suite, bises et merci beaucoup, Altanais...**

**Eva : Obligé ? Mais oui c'est ça ^^ On verra... Merci pour ta review !**

**Alysee : On verra, on vera, je te laisse découvrir, merci pour ta review, bises, Altanais...**

**Pauline : La suite est là, elle n'attend que toi. Bientôt, plus personne ne pourra cliquer sur next ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review nouvelle lectrice...**

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Le mensonge et la vérité**

_**« Il n'y a pas que la vérité qui blesse... »**_

**o**

**o**

**On se détruit, regardes nous, regardes ce qu'on est, on se détruit. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi fort qu'une destruction passionnelle...**

**o**

**o**

Hermione regarda l'herbe verte agitée par le vent, le ciel d'un bleu clair où couraient les nuages et ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout pourrait s'arrêter là. Elle pourrait abandonner le véritable monde, rester là, tranquille, dans ce lieu qui n'existait pas vraiment et qui semblait ne connaître ni peine ni souffrance. Elle se demanda un instant si Malefoy partageait son avis mais n'osa lui lui poser la question. Il se concentrait pour savoir quel mensonge il lui fallait avouer.

- Alors Malefoy ? Pas d'idée ?

Il lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu mens plus que moi Granger.

- Mais moi je mens pour protéger les gens.

- C'est ça, à d'autre.

Malefoy ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et vrilla Hermione d'un regard pénétrant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler, au souvenir de ce que ce regard avait signifié pour elle un jour.

- Je ne t'ai jamais mentit. Lorsque je te menaçais, je le pensais, lorsque je disais que je te détestais, je le pensais...

Il s'arrêta un instant.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer, il ne voulait pas dire la vérité.

Il le fallait...

- Et lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, c'était vrai, c'était sincère.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça, elle n'était pas prête. Elle se sentait trop détruite, trop faible pour entendre cette vérité. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle cru, n'était-il pas un Malefoy, un petit bourgeois sans pur qui la haïssait ? Un Mangemort ? Il avait la marque des ténèbres sur le bras, comment pouvait-il dire qu'il aimait l'amie d'Harry Potter, une sang de bourbe.

- Je n'ai plus rien à dire Granger, c'est à toi.

Sa voix tremblait, et buta sur son nom, il avait avoué ce qu'il ne croyait jamais devoir dire. Il avait avouer qu'il l'aimait.

Mais il y avait encore une vérité qu'il n'avait pas avoué...

**oOoO**

Bellatrix regarda partout sur les parois de la grotte, elle arriva sur le lieu du sacrifice.

Le sang n'avait à peine quelques minutes.

Elle savait où elle allait.

**oOoO**

Hermione regarda le sol, incapable de parler. Elle portait en elle, le poids de ses mensonges et les mots de Malefoy. Drago... Elle l'avait appelé ainsi dans l'infirmerie, elle l'avait appelé ainsi de nombreuses fois. Elle savait ce que ce nom réveillait en elle, la joie et la souffrance. L'amour.

Elle pouvait rester ici, ne jamais lui avouer la vérité, la douloureuse vérité. Tous ses mensonges, ses actes, elle pouvait tout avouer ou tout garder. Après tout, n'avait-elle le droit d'être égoïste après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ?

Non. Elle devait le faire, elle devait le dire, avouer, tout dire. Mensonges et vérité. La vérité. Pour tous les sangs de bourbes et les sang mêlés, pour mettre un terme à cette guerre qui n'avait que trop duré. Elle devait arrêter tout ça, elle pouvait le faire. Quelques mots seulement, qu'est-ce que cela lui couterait ? Une fois dehors, une fois tout terminé, elle laisserait Drago, retournerait chez les Moldus. Elle rayerait de sa vie la magie. Pour ne plus jamais avoir à souffrir.

Mais pour cela, il fallait tout dire. Maintenant.

- J'ai mentis, sur plein de choses, sur mon nom, sur mes intentions. Je voulais aller chez toi pour tuer tu-sais-qui. Je ne suis pas une élève de Durmstrang. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Je ne connais pas de magie noire et je n'avais jamais fait de Quiddicht.

Malefoy gardait son regard ancré dans le sien. Petit à petit, elle sentait toutes les tensions de sa vie diminuer. Elle se sentait à nouveau libre, à nouveau elle même. Comme si Anna n'avait jamais existé, comme si cette mission n'avait jamais eu lieu. Elle regardait Malefoy comme lorsqu'elle était Anna, pouvait deviner ses yeux qui brillaient. Elle était elle, pas Mclee. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Cette illusion qu'elle s'était crée, ce fantôme n'avait aucune importance, elle le savait, le sentait, le jour venu, elle lui demanderait de s'en aller. Ce n'était ni une amie, ni une ennemie, juste rien. Juste elle même.

Drago observa le visage de Granger se métamorphoser. Il admira le scintillement dans ses yeux, celui qu'il avait vu chez Mclee tant de fois. Il contempla son visage pâle de la mort, pas aussi joli que celui de Mclee mais si vrai. Il se plongea dans ses yeux bruns où mille reflets dorés naissait. Il assistait à une renaissance. La renaissance de Granger. L'ombre qu'elle était devenue disparue et son véritable visage ressurgit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il eut envie de poser ses lèvres sur cette bouche qui lui souriait. Mais le souvenir du Manoir il y a quelques semaines, la dureté du visage de Granger lorsqu'il lui avait demandé la vérité lui fit mal. Il ne manquait plus qu'un mensonge à avouer pour Granger. Celui de ne jamais l'avoir aimé...

Car c'était bien ce que Drago croyait.

**oOoO**

Bellatrix regarda le lac où les Inféris se battait. Elle crut voir un bras de son neveu jaillir de l'eau et se faire dévorer puis chassa cette idée. Ils étaient quelque part ici, elle n'avait qu'à les attendre...

**oOoO**

Hermione regarda Drago et se laissa submergé par la tristesse qui abimait ses traits.

Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais ne sentait pas la force de le faire.

Soudain, il se leva et avança vers elle. Elle ne recula pas, frissonna juste lorsqu'il lui saisit la main.

- Il y a quelque chose que je viens de comprendre. Mclee et toi... vous êtes en réalité deux personnes semblables. Vous êtes identiques, je le vois dans tes yeux... Hermione...

Hermione se dégagea brusquement. Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit. Il l'avait chassé, il avait repoussé. Il ne pouvait pas se rétracter maintenant. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait décidé de se venger, de quitter le monde magique. Pas après l'avoir tant blessée...

- Je ne suis pas Mclee ! Nous ne sommes pas pareilles ! Hurla-t-elle. Nous n'avions rien en commun !

Sa fureur était-elle qu'il recula d'un pas. Emportée dans un flot de sentiments contraires, elle ne vit pas ce que son mensonge avait créé autour d'elle...

**oOoO**

Bellatrix tourna et retourna son poignard. Elle avait les deux, au cas où avait dit Narcissa en lui remettant. _Ça pourrait de servir..._

**oOoO**

Le nulle part changea brusquement de couleur. Au contact du mensonge d'Hermione, l'herbe devint rouge et le vent violent. La terre s'agita, sembla craquer sous ses pieds.

Hermione était entrain d'échouer...

Elle regarda autour d'elle le monde changer et lança un regard de détresse à Drago. Rapidement, elle fit le lien avec son mensonge.

Devait-elle le dire ? Devait-elle avouer ce qu'elle avait enfoui dans on cœur, ce qu'elle cherchait à taire.

Elle n'avait pas le choix...

**oOoO**

Bellatrix repensa à sa promesse. Elle allait impressionner sa sœur. Elle ne serait plus que la Mangemorte béate d'admiration pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle allait devenir sa sauveuse...

**oOoO**

- J'ai mentis, hurla Hermione pour couvrir le bruit de la terre qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. J'ai mentis ! Anna et moi, nous sommes qu'une personne, nous l'avons toujours été. Et je t'aime ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, cette lettre était vraie. Je t'aime comme une folle, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je t'aime Drago, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, même si je le désirais.

La terre cessa de trembler, le vent de souffler. Tout redevint calme.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle, j'aurais dût tout dire depuis le début.

- Je t'aime.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait, dans sa tirade elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Drago s'approcha encore, posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Elle se sentit soudain revivre, son cœur battit de nouveau, la chaleur envahit son corps. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Leurs langues se mêlèrent comme autrefois, mais de la violence de leur relation passée, il ne restait rien. Juste l'amour qu'ils se portaient, vrai et fort. Un amour pur comme celui d'un premier jour, sans douleur et sans doutes.

Elle sentait son cœur battre, et le sien aussi. Leurs bouches se séparèrent, se cherchèrent pour se retrouver. Elle le goutait comme la première fois, l'embrassait avec la passion des derniers baisers. Plus rien l'importait sinon lui. Son visage, sa bouche, ses lèvres, ses yeux gris, son corps, son odeur. Elle était elle même et lui aussi.

Ils ne se séparèrent que longtemps après, allongés dans l'herbe, entrelacés...

La voix qui résonnait partout s'éleva, joyeuse.

- Vous avez réussis. Je vous donne maintenant le choix : rester ici à jamais, vivre comme bon vous semblera ou connaître ce que vous désiré le plus au monde.

Hermione regarda Drago. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils pouvaient rester ici, mais ils sauraient que dehors, le monde serait mis au chaos. Ils ne pouvaient laisser faire ça.

Même si cela signifiait mourir.

- Nous voulons obtenir ce que nous désirons le plus au monde.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Un moyen de tuer Voldemort.

Le vent souffla un peu plus fort.

- Il a eu dans son passé, un amour. Une personne qui tenait à lui. Mais il a toujours méprisé cette personne, sans se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait, il la maltraita, blessant son âme autant que la sienne. Elle ne cessa jamais de l'aimer et le jour où naquis d'eux un enfant, il le tua pour en faire un Horcruxe. Calista Myfair est le dernier Horcruxe, elle réside à Poudlard, dans la chambre des secrets et l'Horcruxe en elle l'empêche de mourir. il en reste donc trois. Elle, Nagini et le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Maintenant, au revoir, j'espère que vous réussirez à accomplir vos désirs...

Hermione sentit l'eau autour d'elle, les Inféris reculer. Quelques secondes plus tard ele était sur la berge...

**oOoO**

Bellatrix se leva brusquement en voyant Granger et son neveux apparaitre sur la berge.

**oOoO**

Hermione leva les yeux et vit Bellatrix qui levait sur elle sa baguette. Elle ne put laisser qu'un dernier regard à Drago qui tentait de se relever.

Cette fois, c'était la fin. Elle se souvint du gôut des lèvres de Malefoy, la douceur de sa peau et décida de mourir dans le gris de ses yeux.

Mais il en décida autrement et avant même qu'elle puisse prononcer le sort, Drago s'était levé, avait saisi son poignard et l'avait planté dans le cœur de Bellatrix.

Elle s'écroula au sol.

- Drago !

Hermione se releva et se précipita sur lui, il observait sa tante dont le sang s'écoulait sur le sol.

- Je l'ai tué, murmura-t-il, tu n'as plus rien a craindre.

Mais Bellatrix n'était pas encore morte... et elle comptait bien achever sa promesse.

**oOoO**

Du château, Narcissa avait un drôle de pressentiment, quelque chose de mal se passait...

**oOoO**

Hermione prit Drago dans ses bras, elle avait eu si peur...

**oOoO**

Bellatrix se releva et avant qu'Hermione et put crier, elle s'empara du bras de Drago. De surprise, il lâcha Hermione et sa tante transplana avec lui...

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, Malefoy n'était plus là...

**oOoO**

Drago s'écroula sur le sol du Manoir, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il était au milieu d'une réunion Mangemorte et Voldemort était débout devant lui.

Le bras de sa tante l'agrippait toujours et il entendit le cris de sa mère en découvrant le corps ensanglanté de Bellatrix.

- Sauvez là ! Hurla-t-elle à Voldemort, mais il resta impassible.

- Bellatrix, qui vous a fait ça ?

Et le monde de Drago bascula dans les ténèbres...

**oOoO**

Hermione cessa de pleurer. Il ne revenait pas, il ne reviendrait jamais, il était probablement mort à l'heure qu'il était.

Elle devait accomplir sa mission, la terminer.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne reviendrait pas, elle transplana pour Poudlard.

**oOoO**

- C'est... La sang de bourbe.

Malefoy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il jeta un regard interrogatif à sa tante qui l'observait, une lueur démente dans les yeux.

Elle hoqueta encore deux fois et rendit l'âme, ses doigts planté dans la peau de Drago.

- Bien, dit Voldemort avec un sourire qui glaça le sang de Drago, votre tante vient de mourir Drago, de mourir par la faute d'une vermine qui se trouve l'amie d'Harry Potter.

Il s'interrompit un instant, laissant ses paroles emplirent la pièce. Drago entendait sa mère pleurer derrière lui mais ne se tourna pas. Il sentait, il savait que Voldemort connaissait la vérité, il l'avait deviné lorsqu'il avait bloqué son âme. Il savait que c'était lui, et non Hermione qui avait tué Bellatrix.

- Je pense que vous devriez venger votre tante, Pansy Parkinson, approchez...

Le sang de Drago se glaça lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il allait arriver...

**oOoO**

Hermione transplana à Près au Lard, plus ou moins persuadée que les frontière anti transplanage s'arrêtaient là.

Mais sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de bouger, deux mains se refermèrent sur elle.

Elle se débattit et se figea en entendant une voix qu'elle connaissait entre mille.

- C'est moi Herm, c'est Ron...

**oOoO**

Pansy approcha et lança un regard désespéré à Drago. Mais il ne leva pas les yeux, ses forces l'avaient abandonné.

-Vous allez donné le meilleur de vous dans cette mission Drago. Et pour cela, je compte bien vous aider. Avec Miss Parkinson, vous allez faire le Serment Inviolable de tuer Hermione Granger la prochaine fois que vous la verrez. Ainsi, votre tante sera vengée.

Il leva les yeux vers Pansy qui tremblait de tout son corps et sentit son cœur se serrer.

Désormais, c'était Hermione ou lui, les deux ne pouvaient vivres...

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Vous avez le droit de me tuer. Parce que là... C'est vraiment un sale coup que je vous fait, hein ;)**

**Nos deux tourtereaux sont devenus la mort de l'autre... Juste après leurs retrouvailles, c'est vraiment méchant mais bon ^^ J'aime vous faire souffrir.**

**Alors ? Qui va mourir d'entre les deux ? Moi je sais, mais je ne lâcherais même pas sous la torture...**

**Une petite review pour votre infâme auteur ?**

**Altanais. **


	30. Dans un dernier souffle

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Alysee : Grande sadique même ! Oui, c'est bientôt la fin. Je suis un peu tristounette parce que je vais quitter ma p'tite Anna. Et puis vous aussi, vous allez diablement me manquer. Bref, merci, merci beaucoup, pour cette review et toutes les autres. Jvous adore, bises, Altanais.**

**Julie : Haaannn, c'est une bonne idée ça ! Mais je suis peut être trop sadique. Enfin tu verras bien ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bises, Altanais.**

**Kahlan : C'est pas bien mais je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire pleurer :D Sadique hein ? Oui je sais, très. Et le Serment Inviolable était bien pour faire bondir en criant NOOON. Parce que c'est ce que moi j'aurais fait (j'aime les happy end). En tout cas, merci, de m'avoir suivie et reviewer sans faiblir ! Enfin, je te laisse découvrir _the last chapter_. Il restera l'épilogue, mais rien n'est plus important que celui là. Bises, Altanais.**

**Liilou : Ah, chère Liilou, tu liras par toi même puisque je ne dévoilerais rien de rien. Tu vas découvrir le chapitre et la fin. Car oui, c'est la fin, il restera l'épilogue et c'est tout. Prépare tes mouchoirs, ça va pleurer... Bises et merci beaucoup pour ta review. Altanais**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Un long, très long dernier chapitre que je rend ici, avec du retard et beaucoup d'émotion.**

**Merci à tous.**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Dans un dernier souffle**

**«_ Un dernier regard, mes yeux. Bras, une dernière étreinte [...] Je meurs ainsi... sur un baiser »_**

**Wiliam Shakespeare, Roméo et Juliette, Acte V scène III**

Pansy ne cessait de trembler. Depuis la veille, lorsque les filaments du serment s'étaient refermés sur son bras et celui de Drago, les nouant dans un horrible Serment Inviolable. Elle n'en pouvait plus de trembler ainsi. Elle avait froid, si froid, comme si le sang avait gelé dans ses veines. Elle se sentait mal, nauséeuse.

Depuis la veille, Drago ne lui avait pas parlé.

Elle se roula en boule, tentant d'effacer de sa mémoire ce moment. Et de s'arrêter de trembler. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Voldemort l'avait-il choisi elle ?

En vérité, la seule peur de Pansy, c'était que Drago refuse de tuer Granger. Elle le savait, au fond d'elle qu'il n'aurait pas le courage. Elle refusait qu'il donne sa vie pour elle. Elle ne le méritait pas. Personne ne méritait la vie de Drago Malefoy. Pas même elle, qui l'aimait plus que tout. Qui aurait été prête à mourir s'il le fallait.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Drago entra et Pansy sentit son cœur se serrer. Des cernes violettes ombraient ses yeux, rendant encore plus inquiétante la pâleur de son visage. Il semblait détruit, démunis, si fragile qu'elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le bercer.

Si seulement cela avait pu être possible...

- Drago... si j'avais su... Si j'avais pu empêcher...

Il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main et vint s'assoir près d'elle.

- Pansy... Je n'y arriverais pas...

Il la sentit se tendre à côté de lui.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage.

- Ne te laisse pas mourir pour elle. Personne ne mérite ta mort.

- Pansy, c'est plus compliquer que ça en a l'air.

Pansy se leva d'un bond, toujours tremblante. Le regard qu'elle lança à Drago le glaça, il n'avait jamais vu tant de fureur dans ses yeux. Jamais.

- Calmes toi, murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait trop mal pour qu'elle le regarde ainsi, pour qu'elle soit aussi haineuse. Même s'il la comprenait. Il aurait tant aimé que tout soit plus simple.

- On aurait pu être heureux Drago, je t'aurais rendu heureux.

- Pansy...

- Arrêtes ! Arrêtes de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je n'ai pas envie de me calmer. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre pour une Sang de Bourbe. Qu'a-t-elle fait pour t'enchainer ainsi à elle ? Pour que tu sois prêt à mourir pour elle ? J'ai tout fait pour toi, Drago, tout. Je serais morte de nombreuses fois si cela avait pu te sauver. J'ai supporté ta vie, tes amis, je me suis pliée à tes humeurs. J'ai tout fait pour toi ! Tout !

Elle s'interrompit, son regard n'était plus haineux, il était empreint de détresse. La peine se lisait sur son visage. Les mots glissaient, indépendants de sa volonté. Elle avait mal, une douleur dans la poitrine, comme un coup de poignard. Il n'avait pas le droit, elle ne méritait pas ça.

- Alors c'était vrai, murmura-t-il, ce n'était pas une ruse pour m'éloigner de ma chambre, ce n'étais que la vérité.

Il était sous le choc, il n'avait jamais pensé que ce soit vrai. Que cela puisse être vrai. Il avait toujours considéré Pansy comme une amie, une confidente. S'il s'était douté... S'il avait su l'espérance qu'elle avait... Il aurait aimé revenir en arrière. Il aurait pu être heureux avec elle, même s'il ne pouvait la considérer comme autre chose qu'une amie. Que son amie...

- Oui, c'était vrai, tout était vrai. Je ne te mentirais jamais. Et toi ? As-tu pensé à moi ? As-tu pensé à ce que ta mort signifiait pour moi ? La fin, tu m'entends ! La fin ! Sans toi il n'y aura plus rien. Ma vie, c'est toi, Drago. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

- Pansy... Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne pourrais pas vivre après ça. Après ce qu'on a vécu. Je ne peux pas.

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Elle se sentait trahie. Être rejetée une seconde fois, sentir cette douleur immense la transpercer de nouveau. Elle ne supportait pas. Elle la haïssait, Granger. Pour tout le mal qu'elle leur avait fait. Il aurait apprit à l'aimer. Cela aurait pu être possible. Pansy le savait, elle l'aurait eu un jour. Elle avait une chance. Elle n'était pas jolie, ni brillante mais qu'importe. Elle lui aurait tout donner.

Mais non. Il en avait décidé autrement. Il l'avait rejetée pour elle. Parce qu'elle avait su faire naitre en lui ce qui revenait à Pansy. Elle avait réussit à l'enchainer à elle, à jamais. Il ne l'oublierait jamais.

_Jamais._.. Peut être pas...

Elle avait soudain cessé de trembler. La solution... Elle avait la solution. Il pouvait vivre. Il le pouvait, il ne suffisait que d'un tout petit rien...

- Il y a une solution...

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard vert. Une lueur de démence naissait dans ses yeux. Il redouta le pire.

- Le serment exige que ce soit moi qui la tue, Pansy.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça.

Elle souriait maintenant. Sûre d'elle. Il ne refuserait pas, il tenait trop à sa vie. Et il tenait à elle. Mais elle pouvait tout renverser. Tout avoir. L'avoir lui, vivre heureuse. Enfin. Ce qi lui était refusé depuis toujours s'offrait à présent à elle.

- Tu vas la tuer Drago.

Elle leva une main pour faire taire son objection.

- Et lorsque ce sera fait, j'effacerais vos souvenirs. Il ne restera rien de ce que vous avez vécu. Tu seras le même qu'avant, inchangé, sûr de toi, la vie devant toi. C'est ça que je t'offre, Drago, une renaissance, la vie. Je t'offre la chance de pouvoir vivre heureux et tranquille. Je te raconterais que tu as eu un accident de magie, que tu as perdu une toute petite partie de la mémoire. Tu oublieras Mclee, tu oublieras ce que tu penses de Granger aujourd'hui; Il n'y aura plus que nous. Toi, celui que tu étais, et celui que tu dois être. Un être sans souffrance.

Elle souriait, le cœur battant. Il allait accepté, elle le savait. Lorsqu'une lueur d'espoir illumina le regard de Drago, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné...

**oOoO**

Ron se passa une main dans sur le visage. Harry, assis à côté de lui, la barbe naissante, le visage fatigué et les traits tirés rejeta la tête en arrière. Ils semblaient tristes, mélancoliques. Au récit d'Hermione, ils n'avaient pas dit mot, ils étaient restés là, silencieux, attentifs. Elle avait tout raconté. L'opération, le mot de Malefoy, sa fuite. Sofia, le livre en runes, leurs recherches. Puis, les larmes aux yeux, elle avait conté la mort de son amie, pour la sauver, l'attitude de Malefoy, de Parkinson, son évasion.

Puis cette étrange dame dans la maison aux façades vertes, l'attaque et l'enlèvement de Malefoy. Ce qu'elle avait dit pour le convaincre, ce qu'ils avaient fait, ensemble, les Inféris. Elle leur décrivit le Nulle part, les mensonges, les vérités. Avec émotion, elle raconta l'attaque de Bellatrix, les adieux et le moment où il était parti. Aux derniers mots, elle avait buté.

Et enfin, elle leur avait avoué comment tuer Voldemort, quels étaient les derniers Horcruxes, cachés, l'un dans un recoin de la chambre des secrets, dans l'incapacité de mourir, un autre dans la salle sur demande, et le dernier avec Voldemort lui même.

- Nous devons le détruire, déclara Harry. Nous savons où sont probablement les autres. Nous devons aller à Poudlard. Le frère de Dumbledor a trouvé une entrée, nous allons pouvoir y entrer sans attirer l'attention...

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille.

Hermione releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu de son ami.

- Tu plaisantes, balbutia-t-elle.

- Non.

- Ron...

- Harry, tu sais très bien qu'a la seconde où nous seront repérés, et quoi que l'on fasse, nous y seront, Tu-sais-qui enverra son armée à nos trousses. Si elle est là, c'est un risque de plus.

- Ron ! Explosa-t-elle, je ne suis pas une enfant, je sais me débrouiller et tu auras besoin de moi.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois, murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle eut presque l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

- Si vous ne me faites pas passer avec vous, j'irais par mes propres moyens, mais ce sera plus risqué.

Ron détourna les yeux devant le regard déterminé d'Hermione. Celle ci foudroya Harry de ses yeux bruns, cherchant de l'aide. Il soupira.

- On ne peut pas l'empêcher de venir, sans elle déjà, nous n'aurions pas su quels étaient les derniers Horcruxes.

- Tu ne respecteras jamais ce que je dis, hein, dit le roux d'une voix brisée, mon avis ne comptera jamais, je le sais, Harry, pas la peine de t'en défendre...

- Ron, tu mélanges tout, intervint Hermione.

- Bien au contraire, murmura-t-il, bien au contraire...

Et il se leva.

- Nous partons ce soir, dit Harry lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, Alberforth nous a montré un passage à partir du pub.

Il s'interrompit puis posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Je suis heureux de te voir enfin parmi nous. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ron, ça lui passera. Tu m'as manqué, tu nous as manqué.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, en proie à une vague de tristesse.

- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué, terriblement manqué...

**oOoO**

_Quelques heures plus tard, Poudlard..._

Harry entra dans le souterrain le premier, suivi de Ron et d'Hermione. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre Poudlard.

- Nous devons nous séparer, annonça Hermione, nous pourront mieux agir. Harry, Ron, allez dans la salle sur demande. Je vais dans la chambre des secrets.

- Hermione, il faut parler fourchelang.

- Je vais essayer, si je ne reviens pas, rejoignez moi...

Et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de broncher, elle s'en allait déjà hors du souterrain et de la salle sur demande.

Elle n'avait pas vu Neville dans sa course.

**oOoO**

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables, des mois que j'entends que Potter vous échappe. Comment peut-il vous berner aussi facilement. Et maintenant, je suppose que sa sale sang de bourbe est partie le rejoindre !

Les Mangemorts ne bronchait pas. Ces derniers temps, le Mage noir devenait de plus en plus irritable, si bien que dire quoi que ce soit devenait dangereux.

Ils n'espéraient qu'une chose... Que Potter réapparaisse, et vite...

**oOoO**

Hermione entra dans la chambre des secrets. Quelques sifflements avaient suffit... Elle avait eu raison de venir ici.

C'était comme un pèlerinage, un but qu'elle s'était fixé. Ce serait elle qui détruirait cet Horcruxe.

Elle descendit les escaliers avec une légère appréhension, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait trouver là.

Elle arriva dans la chambre où trônait le cadavre du basilic. Elle frissonna au souvenir de ses yeux effrayant qu'elle avait vu son miroir.

- Calista ! Calista Myfair !

Elle n'entendit d'abord que l'écho de ses appels, puis une faible voix.

- Là...

Elle se précipita à la source du bruit. Se guidant avec les faibles bruits de la jeune femme. Enfin, elle la trouva dans une cavité. Et là, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier. La femme en question, n'était plus qu'un fantôme, un squelette encore vivant. Elle était d'une maigreur extrême, et son visage qui avait du être si beau était devenu d'une laideur repoussante. Ses cheveux noirs, hirsutes et gras lui tombaient aux épaules. Des cernes profondes creusaient ses yeux noirs, leur donnant un aspect fantomatique, renforcé par sa peau blafarde. Elle faisait peur, dans ses haillons gris, aveuglée par la lumière.

D'instinct, elle pointa sa baguette sur la pauvre femme. Elle sentait la peur s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Et cette femme sentait la peur, ça se voyait.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me détruire d'un sort.

Hermione avait le bras tremblant. Cette femme provoquait une peur incontrôlable. Elle n'arrivait pas à se reprendre. Comme si seule cette peur comptait désormais.

- C'est l'Horcruxe qui vous fait cet effet miss. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Hermione suffoquait, n'arrivait plus à la regarder.

- J'attends depuis tellement longtemps vous savez. Tellement longtemps... Personne n'est jamais venu me chercher...

Les jambes d'Hermione fléchirent. Elle se laissa choir sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur. Elle tenta de relever la tête, Calista la fixait d'un air doux. Presque douloureux. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette peur qui la transperçait, qui l'empêchait jusqu'à respirer. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la femme, retenant son souffle.

- Rien de ce que vous ne lancerait ne m'attendra. Vous ne pouvez pas me détruire.

La jeune fille lâcha sa baguette et recula jusqu'au mur, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, plus respirer. Elle s'appuya conte la pierre, les yeux exorbités.

- Je vous en prie, miss, vous devez y arriver, tuez moi je vous en supplie...

Hermione secoua la tête.

- J'attends depuis tellement longtemps, répéta Calista, son regard toujours braqué sur Hermione.

Elle s'avança un peu et grimaça. Si Hermione n'était aussi pétrifiée, elle aurait remarqué que chaque mouvement coutait à la femme. Mais à ce moment, Hermione ne voyait que son horrible visage, sa bouche que son imagination ornait d'un sourire diabolique. Elle ne parvenait pas à sa défaire de ses yeux sombres, qui semblaient prêt à l'engloutir, à la plonger dans le noir pour l'éternité.

- Je vous en prie, gémit Calista, chercher un croc du basilic. S'il vous plait...

Hermione, la souffle court, chercha à reculer encore, glissa contre le mur. Un petit cri lui échappa, il n'y avait rien de plus terrifiant.

- Pensez à quelqu'un que vous aimer miss. IL ne m'a jamais aimée. La peur, je sais ce que c'est. Je l'aimais tant vous saviez... Mais j'avais si peur, j'ai toujours eu peur du noir. Et il m'a laissé là... dans le noir miss. Avec mon tout petit... Notre tout petit qui ne respirait plus. Il m'a laissée là. Pensez à quelqu'un qui vous aime, pensez à vos amis. Pensez à eux.

Hermione aurait voulu crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle ne parvenait pas à penser. Tout se brouillait, se mélangeait. Si bien qu'elle ne parvenait plus à savoir ce qu'elle était venue faire là...

Les yeux de Calista s'agrandirent. Elle regarda au dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione. Quelqu'un s'avança vers elle. Il tenait dans sa main un croc du basilic. Hermione était si troublée qu'elle ne le reconnu pas. Tout lui semblait immense, menaçant.

- Vous venez me sauver jeune homme, je vous remercie. Merci...

L'homme saisit le croc d'une main tremblante...

- N'ayez pas peur, vous pouvez y arriver.

...Et le planta dans le cou de Calista.

Brusquement, Hermione retomba dans la réalité. Elle vit dans les yeux de Calista une profonde reconnaissance, comme si elle attendait cela depuis longtemps. Sa peau devint noir, comme si elle brulait et en quelques secondes, il ne restait plus rien d'elle. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Elle le reconnu, l'homme. Grand, avec ses cheveux roux.

- Hermione.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il la prit dans ses bras.

**oOoO**

- Harry, tu dois nous laisser t'aider.

Neville avait croisé les bras et fixait son ami d'un regard pénétrant.

- C'est trop dangereux...

- Tu nous as bien dit qu'il ne restait plus que Nagini vivant. Alors nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu dois te montrer. Tu-sais-qui viendra directement, nous n'avons pas le choix Harry.

Le jeune homme regarda tous les membres de l'AD. Il en manquait

- Où est Seamus ? Et Lavande ?

Neville baissa la tête et un sanglot de Parvati attira l'attention d'Harry.

- Nous avons tenter, commença Neville d'une voix brisée, de reprendre le contrôle de l'école. Zabini nous a beaucoup aidé. Mais...

Parvati étouffa ses sanglots dans ses mains. Cho, les larmes aux yeux l'enlaça.

- Mais ils ont été attrapés avec Cho, Padma et Parvati. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

- Mais vous êtes là, Cho, Padma, Parvati, vous êtes là, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Cho se leva et lui lança un regard douloureux. On lisait une terrible souffrance sur son visage, quelque chose d'insurmontable.

- Drago Malefoy nous a fait sortir mais eux...

Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Mais eux ils ont refusé de partir, ils sont restés. Ils ont décidé de mourir.

- Malefoy ? Malefoy vous a fait sortir.

- Il n'est pas comme tu le penses, murmura Padma. Il a tout fait pour les convaincre, mais rien n'y a fait, ils sont restés.

Harry ne comprenait plus. Malefoy ? Ce lâche les avait aidé ? Lui ? A qui la vie était le bien le plus précieux ?

Une vague de remords le submergea. Il avait été là, lui. Pour Cho, Padma, Parvati. Pour Hermione. Il avait été là, il était resté. Et lui, le grand Harry Potter, où était-il lorsque ses amis avaient besoin de lui ? Loin, à chercher des Horcruxes. A suivre son propre avis. C'était lui le lâche. Pas Malefoy.

Et Ron avait raison. L'avis des autres, il ne l'écoutait jamais.

Il avait là la possibilité de tout inverser, de tout changer. Neville avait raison. Et même si cela les mettait tous en danger, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

C'était ça où la mort.

- Je te suis Neville, tu es notre guide à tous.

**oOoO**

Ron serrait Hermione contre lui et se laissait submerger par les larmes. Il sentait l'odeur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il ne pouvait plus la lâcher, il ne pouvait plus l'abandonner. C'était si bon, de la sentir contre lui, si proche, enfin accessible. Il l'avait tant imaginer, tant rêver.

Il sentait les larmes d'Hermione lui descendre le long de son cou. Il aurait été prêt à traverser mille souffrances si cela avait pu lui ôter les siennes. Il l'aimait. Depuis si longtemps.

- Je ne veux plus t'abandonner. Je t'en supplie Hermione, je ne veux pas te quitter.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et il la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle, si forte et fragile. Son Hermione, sa douce Hermione. Celle qui l'aimait si fort, à s'en briser le cœur.

- Je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime.

Il se nicha au creux de son cou, respira son parfum. Le toucher de sa peau lui paraissait comme le plus beau du monde. Il revivait de nouveau avec elle. Toutes ses peurs disparaissaient. Parce qu'elle était là, dans ses bras. Malgré Malefoy, malgré tout. Il l'aimait.

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé de t'avoir laissée. Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Il aurait voulu la guérir de tous les maux de la terre. Rien n'était trop beau pour elle, rien ne suffisait.

- Je t'aime aussi Ron, pas de la même façon mais je t'aime. Tu resteras mon ami pour l'éternité, rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer.

Elle bougea un peu, il la lâcha. Elle voulait partir, il le savait. Elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Ce qu'il apportait ne suffisait pas. Mais il s'en fichait, il l'aimait quand même.

Hermione elle, avait besoin de quelque chose. Elle le savait. Quelque chose dans sa chambre de Serpentarde. Quelqu'un qu'elle devait écouter. Quelqu'un qu'elle devait rayer de sa vie.

Anna Mclee...

- Je dois aller faire quelque chose Ron, quelque chose que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps. Pardonnes moi.

Il lui saisit la main, pour l'avoir une dernière fois. Elle s'approcha et embrassa sa joue. Il sentit son cœur se renverser.

- Pardonnes moi Ron, j'ai fait une erreur, et même si je ne pourrait jamais l'effacer, je voudrais qu'on reste ami. Ça compte pour moi. Ça compte.

- Je te pardonne, murmura-t-il.

Et il la laissa s'en aller. Regrettant déjà cette liberté qu'elle lui avait pris sans le vouloir.

**oOoO**

Alecto Carrow entra dans le salon.

- Potter est à Poudlard !

Plusieurs Mangemort dans la pièce se levèrent. Voldemort le fixa, les lèvres étirées en un horrible sourire.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, j'en reviens, il semblerait que Potter et plusieurs élèves prennent d'assaut le château.

Voldemort caressa Nagini d'une main et se leva.

- Alors nous n'avons plus qu'a le rejoindre. Nous verrons s'il aura le courage de se rendre, ou s'il préférera laisser ses amis mourir pour lui.

**oOoO**

Hermione se précipita dans les couloirs où la cohue régnait. Les Mangemorts qui gardaient l'entrée avaient déjà pliés sous les attaques des professeurs et des élèves. Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle continua de courir, bousculant des élèves. En quelques minutes, elle gagna ses anciens appartements, et entra.

Il n'y avait plus que le lit d'Emily d'occupé. Ni Sofia, ni Pansy n'étaient venus ici depuis longtemps. Elle s'approcha de son lit, en caressa les couvertures. Pour se souvenir. S'imprégner de nouveau de ces draps dans lesquels elle avait dormi. Pour ressentir de nouveau ces minutes en tant qu'Anna Mclee. Et en tant que Serpentarde...

- Nostalgique ?

Elle se retourna. Anna était assise sur le lit. Hermione observa ce visage aux traits si fins, si harmonieux, ses grands yeux verts, ses cheveux noirs. Elle avait l'impression de la connaître depuis des années. Même si tout cela n'était qu'une illusion.

- Quelque part oui. C'était si simple.

- Non, ce monde n'est fait que d'illusions, Hermione, rien n'était vrai.

- Tu te trompes, murmura Hermione.

Et elle repensa à tous ces moments passés ici. La première fois qu'elle avait défié Pansy, lorsque Sofia lui avait montré son admiration. Elle repensa à Malefoy, à tout le chemin qu'il avait fait ensemble. De leurs premières batailles, leurs joutes verbales à cet amour qui était né. Elle repensa à chaque moment qu'elle avait passé avec lui, et ce dernier baiser dans le Nulle Part, ce dernier moment, si incroyable. Elle sourit à Anna et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler.

- C'est la fin, Anna. Tu le sais, je le sais. C'est la fin. Maintenant, nous sommes au pied du mur, il n'y aura qu'un camp gagnant.

- Le tien ou le mien ?

- Tu n'es pas dans leur camp, pas plus que moi. Je le sais, Anna, nous ne sommes pas si différentes en fin de compte. Peut être même que nous sommes pareilles.

- Et il t'a fallu tant de temps pour le comprendre ?

Hermione essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. Anna la regardait toujours, avec ses yeux, cette étincelle qui leur était commune.

- Je dois en finir Anna.

- Je le sais. C'est pour ça que tu es venu. Tu dis arrêter tout ça, Arrêter cette folie. Tu es la seule qui puisse y faire quelque chose.

- Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te laisser.

- Je ne te laisserais jamais Hermione, dit Anna en se levant.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui posa une main sur la poitrine.

- Je serais toujours dans ton cœur, je compterais à tes yeux, parce que nous sommes deux même personne Hermione. Nous sommes si différentes et si semblables. Deux parties d'une même âme. Je ne suis pas le fruit de ton imagination, je suis juste toi, la part de toi qui te guide, cette part qui t'effraie mais que tu ne peux renier. Je suis toi Hermione, et nous sommes deux même personne, avec deux personnalités différentes et pourtant identiques.

Hermione laissa ses pleurs redoubler de violence. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son double et souhaita y rester pour l'éternité.

- Tu dois me chasser. Parce que ça te détruit. Parce que tu en as conscience. Tu es prête Hermione. Tu es prête à te retrouver, à retrouver cette liberté que je t'ai ôté. Nous ne nous reverrons jamais qu'au fond de ton cœur mais je serais toujours là pour toi.

- J'ai tellement peur, Anna. Tellement peur d'être seule.

- Tu n'es pas seule. Ron et Harry sont là, ils sont avec toi, et t'aiment plus que tout. Tes parents t'attendent sans le savoir, tous tes amis comptent sur toi. Et Drago... Drago t'aime.

Hermione la serra plus fort contre elle, ne souhaitait plus la lâcher, l'abandonner.

- Tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire. Et tu vas y arriver. Tu vas en finir avec cette folie, parce qu'au fond tu sais que je n'existe pas aux yeux des autres. Je ne partirais jamais mais cette folie si. Tu peux la repousser et c'est ce que tu vas faire. Pour toi et pour tous ceux qui t'aiment et n'attendent que ça.

Hermione lâcha Anna. Elle la regarda une dernière fois, pour la voir encore, cette illusion qu'elle aimait autant qu'elle la détestait. Elle la regarda une dernière fois et laissa les larmes couler.

- Adieu Anna.

- Adieu Hermione.

Puis elle ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle était seule. Anna était partie. Anna l'avait quitté.

A jamais...

**oOoO**

Pansy entra dans la chambre de Drago à bout de souffle. Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Une peur incontrôlée y perçait.

- Ils sont à Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoient tous les Mangemorts porteurs ou non de la marque à l'assaut. C'est la fin Drago, Potter et les autres vont mourir.

Drago se leva d'un bond.

- Tous les Mangemorts ?

- Nous aussi Drago, nous deux, nous devons y aller et nous battre. Mais c'est la mort qui nous attend peut être !

Il sentait son cœur battre, tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il regarda Pansy qui comprit immédiatement son interrogation.

- Elle est avec eux.

Drago eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait. Désormais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Sa vie ou la sienne.

**oOoO**

Narcissa Malefoy eut l'impression qu'on lui trouait le ventre. Elle venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Tous les Mangemorts et les élèves de Serpentards devaient se battre. Y compris son fils. Elle aurait voulu l'empêcher, mais ceux qui tentaient la moindre fuite étaient tués. Il devait y aller.

C'était surtout cette fille qui l'inquiétait. Cette Hermione Granger. Elle avait vu dans les yeux de son fils, la souffrance de devoir la tuer et se demandait s'il ne se laisserait pas mourir pour elle.

Elle avait mal, de la perte de sa sœur. Bellatrix. _Bella_... sa sœur chérie, qui n'avait pas toujours eu cette folie. Elle aurait aimé venger elle même cette mort. Même si quelque part, la mort de sa sœur avait été une rédemption.

Pour ne plus voir ses tortures et cette folie qui l'habitait.

Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux et laissa son regard se poser sur le tableau de la famille.

Avec son fils, ce fils qu'elle aimait tant.

**oOoO**

Drago vrilla Pansy d'un regard douloureux.

- Nous devons y aller.

Elle baissa les yeux. Il s'apprêta à tourner les talons lorsqu'elle le retint.

- Attends. Attends.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle hésita, sentait son cœur battre. Elle avait peur. Peur de mourir, peur de ce qui aller se passer là bas. Peur que lui meurt, qu'il souffre. Peur de voir la mort partout.

Mais surtout peur de ce qu'elle allait dire maintenant. De ce qu'elle voulait demander.

- Drago, je voudrais que tu m'embrasses...

**oOoO**

Hermione laissa sa chambre de Serpentarde, sans regrets. Sans plus aucune peur. Quelque chose s'était réparé en elle. Elle sentait que la folie qui l'habitait l'avait quitté. Pour toujours. Elle se sentait renaitre, nouvelle. Comme si elle venait de s'éveiller d'un long et douloureux cauchemar, qui aurait duré des mois.

Elle descendit les escaliers, autour d'elle les sorts commençaient à fuser. Mais elle n'y faisait pas attention, cela, ça ne comptait plus. Elle marchait, au milieu de la foule d'élève, pour retrouver ses amis. Ceux qu'elle aimait.

Quelques cris lui apprirent qu'ils s'étaient emparé du château. Mcgonagall préparait une défense contre Voldemort et l'appelait par son nom, comme pour le défier.

Quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Elle releva la tête et croisa un regard bleuté, celui de Ron.

- Hermione ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

Elle sourit. C'était son ami. Il le serait toujours.

- Nous devons y aller, Poudlard est pris d'assaut, les Mangemorts commencent à arriver. C'est la fin. On doit se battre.

Il la regarda et lui prit la main.

- Et je veux qu'on se batte ensemble.

**oOoO**

-Pansy...

Il avait la voix douloureuse, mais Pansy ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle le voulait, juste une fois, car au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce serait son unique chance, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais le faire. Elle le voulait, plus que tout au monde.

-Nous allons peut être mourir, Drago. Et j'aimerais connaître ça une fois. Je ne te demande presque rien Drago. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Je t'en supplie, je veux juste connaître ça une fois.

Il l'observa, elle. Cette Pansy qu'il aimait. Pas de la même façon, mais de l'amour quand même. Pouvait-il lui refuser ça, à cette fille qui avait tout donné pour lui ?

Non.

Alors il s'avança, lentement.

Pansy sentait son cœur tambouriner plus fort. Plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais sentit. Il s'approcha, posa une main sur sa joue et une autre sur sa taille. Son corps s'enflamma à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Elle ferma les yeux.

Son visage se rapprocha et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle eut la sensation d'exploser. Une chaleur s'emparait d'elle, de tout son être. Les lèvres de Drago étaient plus douces, plus incroyable de tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Son cœur se renversa lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche. Leurs langues se goutèrent, se mêlèrent et elle sentit son bas ventre la bruler. Ne pouvant plus résister, elle se rapprocha, se colla à lui, laissant leurs deux corps s'épouser. Elle avait les mains tremblantes, des frissons ne cessaient de la parcourir mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer. De l'embrasse encore, de reconquérir ses lèvres lorsqu'elles partaient. Rien n'était plus beau que ça, rien ne la rendait plus vivante. Elle se sentait si bien, une douceur incroyable, une rage de vivre sans nom. Passionnée et douce à la fois, elle laissait ses doigts courir dans ses cheveux, parcourir son visage et son dos.

Il se laissait aller, ne cherchait plus à se maitriser. Il ne réfléchissait plus, la laissait faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il lui donnait enfin ce qu'elle avait toujours attendue : un peu de cette amour qu'Hermione possédait.

Elle respirait son souffle, son odeur et il lui sembla que c'était le plus beau parfum du monde. Elle l'aimait à en mourir. A un point de non-retour d'où elle ne souhaitait pourtant pas revenir. Rien n'était plus délicieux que la douceur de ses lèvres, que la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau, que le goût de sa salive. Non, rien n'était plus beau, rien n'était incroyable. Comme si elle était née pour ce moment, comme si sa vie venait de débuter, là, dans les bras de Drago.

Les lèvres de Drago la quittèrent et elle se sentit un moment démunie. Il la regardait avec douceur, et pourtant, la douleur perçait dans ses yeux gris. Elle pensa qu'elle pourrait passer sa vie dans l'océan d'acier de ses pupilles. Que jamais elle ne se lasserait de le regarder?

- C'est plus beau jour de ma vie, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit puis regarda la porte ouverte.

- On doit partir Pansy.

- Passes devant, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Il acquiesça sans poser de question. Lorsqu'elle fut seule, Pansy saisi une plume et un parchemin. Elle avait une lettre à rédiger.

**oOoO **

_**Quelques heures plus tard, Poudlard..**_

Tout n'était que feu et sang. Un chaos incroyable. Hermione lançait des sorts au hasard, ne savant plus qui était avec qui. La bataille faisait rage et depuis quelques minutes, les défenses du château avaient cédés. Le sol était jonché de cadavres, plusieurs fois, Hermione avait trébuché sur des corps, s'écroulant par terre.

Plusieurs fois, Voldemort avait demandé à Harry de venir. Mais il n'y était pas allé. Hermione se battait, à coup de sorts, à coup de poing. Elle tuait sans relâche, se mêlant à la bataille. Son sang bouillonnait, elle jetait toute sa haine, toutes ses forces dans ce combat. Pour la liberté, pour la vie.

- Tiens bon, cria-t-elle à Ron.

Elle elle tua un autre Mangemort qui s'élançait vers elle.

- Je n'en peux plus Hermione, je suis épuisée.

- Tiens bon Ron, je t'en supplie.

Il s'effondra au sol.

Elle courut vers lui et lui prit le visage dans les mains.

- Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle remarqua alors la blessure, à son ventre, dont le sang s'échappait. Déjà, il avait le souffle court, le teint pâle.

- Ron...

Il sourit faiblement et posa une main sur la joue de celle qu'il aimait.

- Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je ne l'avais pas vu attends, je vais la guérir.

- Non, Hermione.

- Je vais te guérir Ron, je vais y arriver.

- Tu ne pourras pas.

Hermione sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle passa sa main sur le visage de son ami, dans ses cheveux. Les larmes se mêlèrent à la sueur. Elle avait mal, une douleur insupportable.

Celle de la perte.

- Ron, attends, je vais te guérir, je vais réussir !

- Hermione, s'il te plait, écoute moi.

Elle sentait impuissante, elle testa deux sorts sur la plaie mais elle ne se referma pas, le sang coulait toujours et Ron s'affaiblissait.

- Hermione, je t'en supplie.

Elle pleurait, tentait tout sans pouvoir le guérir. Et cette douleur qui la terrassait, qui l'empêchait de respirer. La douleur de la perte, celle du manque.

- Hermione, je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours.

- Non, Ron, ne dis pas ça, tu ne vas pas mourir.

Elle tenta encore un sort mais rien n'y faisait. Elle voulut stopper l'hémorragie, enleva son gilet et le plaqua contre la plaie. Il prit une teinte pourpre mais le sang coulait toujours.

- Je voudrais que tu me le dise, s'il te plait murmura-t-il, je voudrais que tu me dises que tu m'aime.

- Je t'aime Ron, je t'aime. S'il te plait, ne meurs pas. Je t'en supplie, j'ai trop perdu, je ne veux pas que tu meurs. S'il te plait, je t'en supplie.

Il sourit, passa doucement une main sur son visage. Dans ses cheveux.

- Tu m'aimes, souffla-t-il d'une voix faible. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Il ferma les yeux et sa main quitta la joue d'Hermione.

Il avait fermé les yeux. Pour toujours.

**oOoO**

La sang, l'odeur du sang. Son goût. Son odeur. L'odeur de la mort. Les cris, les supplications, les cris encore. Poudlard respirait la mort et la souffrance. Drago tuait, sans relâche. Pansy l'aidait, tuait elle aussi.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans un sale état. Couverts de plaies sanguinolentes. Mais ce n'était rien face à ce chaos, à cette tuerie. Une véritable boucherie.

Ils combattaient ensembles. Mais pas le camp pour lequel on les avaient envoyés. Non. Il combattait pour Potter.

Parce que c'était ça, la vraie bataille, le vrai combat. C'était pour sauver la liberté. Pour sauver les droits des sorciers. Une bataille contre un tyran contre un fou. Ils se battaient pour toutes les générations futures, pour ne pas s'enfermer dans la haine et l'intolérance.

Parce que dans leurs veines coulaient le même sang.

Tout avait basculé lorsque Drago avait tué Dolohov. Il avait sauvé Londubat. Et dans les yeux du Gryffondor, il avait vu plus que de la reconnaissance.

Un pardon.

Depuis, ils combattaient, lui et Pansy, pour la paix. Pour la vie. Ils avaient choisis leur camp. La vie contre la mort. La paix contre la haine.

La voix de Voldemort retendit. Puissante, exacerbée par la magie.

_- Potter, tu as laissé tes amis mourir plutôt que venir me combattre. Je te laisse une dernière chance, rejoins-moi dans la forêt interdite, accepte ton sort. Ou reste ici et je tuerais chaque personne qui osé se mettre en travers de mon chemin..._

Pansy et Drago se regardèrent. La fin approchait. Ils le sentaient.

Et à ce moment, il serait temps de rendre les comptes. Avec tout le monde. Et aussi Granger...

**oOoO**

Hermione se releva. Elle avait caché le corps de Ron, à l'abri. Pour que personne ne le trouve. Elle reviendrait lui rendre une sépulture correcte. Après la bataille. Lorsque tout serait fini.

La voix de Voldemort retendit. Elle regarda la forêt interdite. Si proche. Elle pouvait tout faire changer. Elle avait dans la main un croc de basilic.

Elle pouvait tenter quelque chose, avant que Voldemort ne tue Harry.

Et elle courut vers la forêt.

**oOoO**

Neville venait de voir Hermione partir. Il pensa à Luna, qui l'attendait dans un cachot. Il regarda les membres de l'AD que la bataille n'avait pas dispersé.

- On va pas laisser faire ça. Si Harry y va, il mourra. Nous, nous pouvons tout faire changer.

Et ils coururent vers la forêt à leur tour.

**oOoO**

Pansy s'écroula au sol. Quelqu'un venait de lui jeter un sort. Sous le choc, elle vit trouble un instant. Puis elle vit Drago qui reculait, sans baguette. Devant lui, un Mangemort avançait, un sourire carnassier.

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais de me faire cette saleté de Malefoy... Tu vas payer ta traitrise vermine.

Drago n'osait plus faire un geste. Il avait peur, sentait que c'était la fin pour lui. Il risqua un regard sur Pansy et d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête l'incita à ne pas bouger. Pansy aurait aimé s'interposer mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger, encore sous le choc du sortilège.

Drago regarda le Mangemort.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-C'est ça, tu trembles, crétin. Tu es vraiment pitoyable. Mais j'ai envie de rire, supplies moi un peu pour voir. Après tout, lécher les bottes des gens tu sais faire. Tu t'abaisses et t'écrases dès qu'on fait un peu pression.

Il s'approcha et lui cracha au visage.

- Tu es vraiment lamentable Malefoy. Supplies moi petit traitre.

- Jamais.

- Vraiment ?

- Jamais.

Malefoy commençait à sentir la peur s'emparer de lui. Mais il resterait avec ce maque froid qui lui allait si bien. Il ne plierait pas.

- Alors je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite. Je vais un peu remplacer Bellatrix. Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?

Il trembla mais n'esquissa pas un geste. Muet comme une tombe.

- Endo...

- Avada Kedavra !

Le Mangemort s'effondra au sol. Derrière lui, Parvati. Elle était là, fière, le regard sur le Mangemort. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Malefoy.

-Heureuse de te savoir en vie, Malefoy.

- De même, Patil.

Elle sourit.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Une vie contre une vie. Et au fond, tu ne méritais pas de mourir maintenant.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, elle s'en alla.

**oOoO**

Hermione avançait dans la forêt. Elle se laissa guider par les éclats de voix qu'elle entendait. Bientôt, elle les trouva. Un groupe de Mangemort et au milieu, Voldemort. Elle trembla puis rassembla son courage, le crochet de basilic dans sa main.

Voldemort se retourna et la remarqua enfin.

-Expelliarmus !

Dix voix avaient crier en même temps, et sa baguette et le crochet de basilic s'étaient anvolé.

Mais il restait la baguette de Ron dans sa poche.

-Hermione Granger. La sang de bourbe, l'amie de Potter, siffla Voldemort. Vous comptiez venir me tuer ?

Hermione le regarda puis soudain, éclata de rire.

-Vous tuer Tom ? Mais vous êtes déjà mort !

Un long murmure parcourut les Mangemorts.

-Vous vous êtes livré à nous vous même. Le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poussouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle. Et Calista. Calista Myfair.

Voldemort avança un pas.

- Elle est morte Tom. Morte. Elle n'était plus qu'une pauvre femme. Dire que vous l'avez aimé Tom.

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, hurla-t-il. Jamais !

- Elle vous a donné un enfant. Et vous l'avez tué. Vous avez fait d'elle un Horcruxe. Vous aviez peur de la mort à ce point ? Ou c'était juste une vengeance à ce qu'elle avait fait de vous ? Parce que vous l'aimiez n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'aimiez.

Il lui planta la baguette dans le cou, furieux.

- Vous l'aimiez Tom, dit Hermione en prenant un malin plaisir à articuler chaque mot, c'est pour ça que vous l'avez réduit à être un objet.

Les pupilles écarlates de Voldemort étincelaient de colère et de haine. Elle n'avait jamais vu un regard si dangereux. Il dépassait même le basilic.

- Vous l'aimez, mais c'est trop tard. Elle est morte. Morte. Comme vous le serez bientôt.

- C'est toi qui vas mourir. Mais je ne te tuerais pas. J'attendrais qu'un autre le fasse. Drago Malefoy.

Hermione trembla, son assurance s'effondra.

- Il a fait le Serment inviolable de te tuer sang de Bourbe.

Elle sentit son cœur se renverser. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui labourait le corps. Il allait la tuer. La tuer ou mourir.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Neville et les membres de l'AD pour attaquer...

**oOoO**

Harry courait vers la forêt interdite. Il avait vu des ombres y aller. Il savait que c'était son destin, qu'il devait tuer Voldemort. Il devait tout tenter. Qu'importe ce que cela lui couterait. Il ne devait pas laisser ses amis mourir à sa place.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva, tout n'était que cris et sorts.

Neville, Ginny et d'autres membres de l'AD se battaient contre les Mangemorts. Et au milieu, Hermione et Voldemort se jaugeaient. Tournaient, chacun une baguette. Les yeux pleins de haine.

Nagini s'avança vers Ginny. Harry voulu lui crier de fuir, mais il était trop tard. Le serpent bondit.

Neville s'empara de l'épée de Gryffondor et couru. Juste à temps, il trancha la tête de l'animal qui s'écroula au sol. Il ne restait plus aucun Horcruxe. Plus que Voldemort.

Alors Harry couru à son tour et défia Voldemort.

**oOoO**

_**Un quart d'heure plus tard...**_

Hermione courrait, elle devait s'échapper. Si Drago la trouvait, s'il n'arrivait pas à la tuer. Ce serait lui qui mourrait. Et ça, jamais elle ne l'accepterait.

Elle courait, sans relâche dans les couloirs. Elle voulait se réfugier quelque part. Tout le château fêtait la victoire et pleurait les morts. Tout le monde était dehors, à regarder une nouvelle aube. Un nouveau jour. Sans Voldemort.

Mais pour Hermione, tout n'était pas terminé. Elle voulait d'abord rendre Ron à sa famille, puis fuir, loin. Au bout du monde. N'importe où que Malefoy ne la trouve jamais. Elle ne voulait pas rester là, à attendre de mourir ou pire. Qu'il meurt pour elle.

Elle retrouva le corps de Ron, et les larmes coulèrent de nouveau. Elle se sentit submergée par le chagrin de le voir là, sans vie. Elle aurait aimé mourir pour le ramener. Elle aurait aimé lui dire tant de choses. Maintenant qu'il était mort, elle ne se sentait plus la force de continuer.

Elle allait tout quitter. Partir. Fuir. Loin. Pour ne plus voir la mort, ne plus souffrir, ne plus connaître la magie. Oublier. Renaitre et revivre. Loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, loin de tout ce qu'elle regrettait. Elle ne ferait pas d'adieux, elle ne se sentait pas la force. Elle partirait ce soir, pour toujours. Jamais elle ne reviendrait ici, jamais elle ne les reverrait. Pour ne plus souffrir, pour essayer de vivre.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ron et le prit dans ses bras. Il allait tant lui manquer. Lui et ses bêtises, lui et son rire. Eux. Son ami, Ron. Elle continua de pleurer, le berçant dans ses bras.

Elle aurait tant aimé lui dire qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle l'aimait comme un frère. Qu'ils pouvaient réussir à s'entendre. Elle aurait aimé modifié le cours du temps, avoir pu le sauver. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Une blessure magique, faites par un Mangemorts. Il était peut être mort, peut être vivant, elle ne savait pas.

Des craquements derrière elle attirèrent son attention. Elle se retourna et son cœur rata un battement.

Malefoy pointait sa baguette sur elle, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Drago, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Les paroles de Voldemort pesaient encore lourd sur son cœur. Elle frémit. Alors c'était comme ça qu'elle allait finir, les yeux dans les siens. Ce serait donc lui qui la tuerait, après tout ce temps. Ça allait finir comme elle l'avait toujours craint. Il allait la tuer, de sang froid, pour sauver sa propre peau.

Pansy derrière lui ne bougeait plus. Elle regardait Granger et une vague de remords la submergea. Il y avait dans les yeux de sa rivale tant de peur, tant de tristesse qu'elle sentit son propre cœur se serrer.

Hermione ne bougeait plus. Elle savourait, de revoir ses yeux. Elle acceptait, de mourir dans ce regard tempête. N'était-ce pas ce que rêvait les amants ? Mourir dans les yeux de l'autre ? Tout lui semblait alors bien doux. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle ne tremblait plus, ne bougeait pas, restait là à le regarder avec tendresse, avec amour.

Un amour plus fort que la mort, que la vie.

- Drago, tues là maintenant !

Drago Malefoy avait sous ses yeux plus qu'une future victime. Cette nuit, il avait tué, tant et tant. Chaque visage resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. Il avait perdu le compte, peut être dix, ou vingt personnes. Des Mangemorts. Mais là, ce n'était pas le même cas. C'était Granger sous ses yeux, Hermione. Il sentait son cœur se serrer, son souffle devenir court. Il voulait se jeter dans ses bras, l'embrasser une dernière fois.

- Drago ! Tues là !

Il gardait le bras tendu, la baguette pointée sur elle. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle respirait à peine. Mais elle gardait ses yeux dans les siens. Ce regard chocolat, et cette étincelle qui lui était propre.

Il repensa à Mclee, à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il l'aimait tant.

Quelle lâcheté ! Oui ! Il était lâche !

C'était parce que Drago Malefoy était lâche qu'il était là devant Hermione. C'était parce qu'il était lâche qu'il pointait sur elle sa baguette, prêt à la tuer pour sauver sa vie.

Et c'était parce qu'il était lâche qu'il lâcha sa baguette. Elle tomba au sol. Il venait de refuser son Serment, de se condamner à mort.

- Drago !

Il s'effondra au sol. Hermione, sous le choc, bondit sur lui. Déjà, il avait la respiration faible et courte. Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner, prêt à exploser sous la douleur. Il allait mourir. Il allait la laisser lui aussi !

- Drago ! Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Elle pleurait, sentait tout son corps trembler. Elle avait mal, une douleur insupportable, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, qu'il la quitte ainsi. Elle suffoquait.

- Hermione...

Il se sentait étrange, comme endormi. Ses membres semblaient s'engourdir au fur et à mesure que le serment le tuait. Une mort si douce. Mais elle pleurait. Il aurait voulu sécher ses larmes. Il ne les méritaient pas.

Il posa une main sur sa joue, eut un léger frisson à l'idée de sa peau contre la sienne. La mort lui semblait si douce à cet instant, mourir dans les bras d'Hermione.

- Hermione.. Promet.. Promet moi que tu vivras vieille. Tu vivras très vieille, avec.. Avec pleins d'enfants...

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

- Un de tes moldus à dit... Il a dit qu'_ «on ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux »_. C'est vrai. J'ai réussi à te voir, Hermione.

Hermione caressa sa joue. Les sanglots montaient, longs, douloureux. Elle pleurait comme jamais. Une souffrance qui la tuait, la transperçait.

- Je t'aime. Tu as réussi à me montrer que c'était possible.

- Drago...

- Ne dit rien. C'est la plus belle mort que je puisse avoir.

Il toussa, un filet de sang coula le long de son menton. Il n'avait pas mal, juste sommeil.

- Em.. Embrasses moi Hermione. Une dernière fois. Je t'en prie.

Hermione avança son visage, doucement. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago. Elle ne tremblait plus. Ses larmes étaient happées par ce baiser. Elle le serra contre elle, le garda pour elle. Le goût de sa langue, la douceur de ses lèvres. L'infini bonheur que cela lui procurait. Elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle sentait tout son corps s'enflammer encore. Malgré la douleur, malgré la peur, elle savourait ce bonheur, ce désir qui la transperçait. Elle aurait voulu rester avec lui pour toujours, ne jamais quitter ses lèvres. C'était le plus beau baiser qu'elle n'ai jamais connu. Un baiser qui avait le goût de l'amour, celui de la mort. A la fois doux et pressé par le temps. Elle pleurait, terrassée par la souffrance de le perdre.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent. Drago ne respirait déjà presque plus.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on la rouait de coups tant elle n'était que souffrance. Son désespoir était tel qu'elle se mit à hurler. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Pansy regardait la scène sans bouger. Elle ne respirait plus. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement. Elle sentait dans sa poche le poids de sa lettre. Elle savait que tout se terminerait ainsi, que Drago n'aurait pas le courage de la tuer elle. Qu'il préférait mourir.

Alors elle s'empara de son poignard, glissé dans sa poche et d'un geste, le planta en pleine poitrine. Le sang l'éclaboussa, elle ne ressentit la douleur qu'après. Elle s'effondra au sol.

C'est là qu'Hermione la vit. C'est là qu'elle vit dans ses grands yeux verts la douleur de le quitter, et le bonheur de savoir qu'enfin elle pourrait le sauver.

Hermione se précipita sur la Serpentarde. Le sang coulait abondamment. Elle ne comprenait pas. Drago allait mourir. C'était fini.

- Le Serment, haleta Pansy, ne peut... être rompu. Mais... dans le cas... où l'un des deux liés meurt... Le Serment se rompt...

Hermione comprit alors son geste. La Serpentarde perdait son souffle. Elle avait peur.

- Granger.. Dans ma poche...Une lettre... Pour lui.. Tu lui donneras ?

- Oui Pansy, je lui donnerais.

Le soleil se levait sur Poudlard qui pansait ses blessures, pleurait ses morts. Le ciel était bleu et beau. Les nuages blancs ressemblaient à des bateaux, voguant sur la mer du ciel. Pansy avait le regard perdu au milieu des nuages. Elle avait encore dans la bouche le goût des lèvres de Drago et le souvenir de la douceur de sa peau. Son cœur allait vers son dernier battement. Mais elle n'était pas triste.

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Et dans un dernier souffle, Pansy rendit vie à Drago Malefoy.

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**...**

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre. Il vous restera l'épilogue, pour savoir ce que sont devenus Drago et Hermione. Mais l'histoire pourrait aussi bien s'arrêter là.**

**Je suis émue de me dire que c'est la dernière ligne droite. Qu'il reste plus qu'un petit chapitre.**

**Que Pansy meurt aussi me rend mélancolique. Même si c'est pour sauver notre couple.**

**Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, et espère avoir vos avis pour cet ultime chapitre.**

**8000 mots, 25 pages Word pour clore ce chapitre. **

**Rendez vous bientôt avec l'épilogue, bises mes dragons...**

**Votre dévoué, sadique et pourtant émue Altanais**

**p.S :La phrase du « moldu » est de Saint Exupéry. Son « Petit Prince » m'a décidément beaucoup marqué.**


	31. Epilogue

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Épilogue**

**The Mean to attain happy life**

_**« MARTIAL The things that to attain**_

_**The happy life be these, I find**_

_**The richesse left, not got with pain**_

_**The fruitful ground, the quiet mind**_

_**The equal friend, no grudge, no strife**_

_**No charge of rule, nor governance**_

_**Without disease, the healthful life**_

_**the household of continuance**_

_**The mean diet, no delicate fare**_

_**true wisdom join'd with simpleness**_

_**the night discharged of all care**_

_**Where wine the wit may not oppress**_

_**The faithful wife, without debate**_

_**Such sleeps as may beguile the night**_

_**contented with thine ow estate**_

_**ne wish for death, ne fear his might »**_

**Henry Howard, earl of Surrey **

_« Drago,_

_Tellement de choses à te dire, et si peu de temps. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire la vérité avant de partir, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. La vérité Drago, tu la connais déjà si tu lis cette lettre. La vérité, c'est que je vais mourir. Je le sais, depuis l'instant où nous avons fait le Serment Inviolable. Peut être même depuis toujours. C'est drôle, comme la mort est proche alors qu'elle me semble si loin. J'ai dans la bouche encore le goût de nôtre baiser. C'était beau, Drago. Magnifique. Je n'a jamais rien vécu de plus merveilleux. J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps et maintenant que je l'ai, je ne regrette pas. Ça valait le coup d'attendre. Ce que j'ai vécu vaut toutes les richesse de ce monde. Je suis heureuse, vraiment. Peut être un peu nostalgique aussi. Je sais que je vais mourir, pour toi. Ce n'est pas un manque de courage, de ne pas réussir à la tuer, non. C'est du courage pur. Parce que je sais que tu préfères mourir, plutôt que de l'imaginer sans vie une seconde. _

_Je l'envie tu sais. Voilà bien longtemps que je la jalouse, cette fille a qui tu as tout donné. _

_Granger. Fallait que ce soit elle. Quelque part, je ne suis pas triste, je sais qu'a part moi, personne ne te rendra plus heureux qu'elle. Elle est douce et forte, elle saura t'aimer. Peut être pas autant que moi, mais de l'amour comme ça, il ne faut pas. C'est trop dangereux cette passion, ça vous ronge. Je n'ai jamais regretter de t'aimer à ce point Drago, mais cet amour là est le genre de souffrance que je ne souhaiterais à personne. Parce que ça vous dévore de l'intérieur, ça vous tue. Je t'aime comme ça. Comme une souffrance, une pénitence. Je t'aime trop en fait. Bien trop, et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, que je t'ai caché la vérité._

_Aujourd'hui, j'écris cette lettre dans ta chambre, devant la fenêtre. Je regarde les paons faire la roue dans la cour. Tout me manquera ici. Le grand manoir où je me sentait comme chez moi, les immenses pièces, tout démesuré. La roseraie me manquera, la parfum des fleurs qui s'épanouissent au jour aussi. Tu m'as dit tellement de choses là bas, dans de secrets. Tu t'es énervé contre Potter, Weasley et Granger qui te narguaient, contre ceux qui se servaient de toi. Tu m'as parlé doucement aussi, murmuré, lorsque nous étions seuls. J'adorais ces moments où tu t'ouvrais à moi, où tu me laissais te chérir et t'aimer. Tu y voyais l'amour d'une sœur n'est ce pas ? J'ai profité de ça, pour pouvoir être avec toi, encore et encore. Il fait un peu frais pendant que j'écris ma lettre, mais je garde la chaleur de ce que nous avons vécu._

_Aujourd'hui, je sais que je vais mourir. Cette nuit, demain matin, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je suis heureuse. Très heureuse. Je peux même dire que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. _

_Tes lèvres sur les miennes m'ont donné la plus grande douceur possible. J'ai vécu un moment si doux, si fort, si intense que mes mains trembles encore à ce souvenir. _

_Aujourd'hui, au crépuscule de ma vie, je suis heureuse. Je pars, l'esprit tranquille, tout en sachant que tu vivras bien, avec Granger. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste de me perdre. C'est ma dernière volonté, que tu sois heureux avec elle. Tu le mérites Drago, crois moi. Personne ne mérite plus le bonheur que toi._

_Je repasse nos souvenirs. Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? J'étais terrifiée, seule sur le quai. Je me suis assise dans ton compartiment et toi, tu ne m'as pas adressé un regard. Tu étais furieux. Lorsque le train a démarré, tu m'as détaillée de la tête au pied, tu as relevé le menton, tout petit garçon fier que tu étais et tu m'as dit : _Toi, tu n'es pas aussi bête que Potter, tu seras mon amie_. Je le suis Drago, ta plus fidèle amie. Je l'ai toujours été. _

_Je repense à ce qu'on a vécu, tout le chemin qu'on a parcouru ensemble, et je ne suis pas triste de partir. Un peu mélancolique de te quitter mais te savoir en sécurité me remplie d'une joie sans nom. Si tu survis à cette bataille Drago, tu survivras à la vie. Je me repasse des fragments de mon existence, et je ne voudrais changé que le jour où je t'ai déçu, lorsque pour me venger de Mclee, j'ai empoisonné Sofia. Ça m'a fait mal ce regard, et c'est là que j'ai compris à quel point tu l'aimais, cette Anna Mclee. Je la haïssais, mais elle te rendait si heureux... Aujourd'hui, lorsque je repasse tout ces souvenirs, lorsque je repense aux épreuves qu'on a traversé, je suis fière. Fière de toi, Drago, fière de ce que tu es devenu. Tu as changé, tu as muris. Tu as prouvé ton courage de nombreuses fois maintenant, tu n'es plus le petit prétentieux et lâche Malefoy. Je suis fière de toi._

_C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Au nom de notre amitié, je te demande d'être heureux, de vivre heureux avec Granger, Hermione, je sais que tu préféreras que je l'appelles comme ça. Tu vivras heureux pour toujours avec elle, tu auras des enfants, des amis, des vrais, qui t'aimeront pour toi, et non les petits Serpentards que tu méprisais. Tu seras heureux. Pardonnes moi mes mensonges, mes non-dits et mes erreurs. Te dire la vérité plus tôt nous auraient peut être rendu heureux._

_Une dernière chose, Drago, et pas des moindres : ne m'oublies pas..._

_Ta Pansy »_

- Tu relis encore ta lettre ? Murmura Hermione en se nichant dans son cou.

- Comme chaque année.

Il lui caressa le bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, tendrement. Il frissonna un peu en repensant à la nuit qu'il venait de passer ensemble. Il la trouvait belle, avec ses cheveux qui même attaché semblaient incontrôlable, avec sa peau pâle, son sourire. Il s'empara une fois encore de ses lèvres, tout en se disant que les cinq années qui venaient de s'écouler ne lui avait toujours pas suffit. Il avait parfois l'impression de la découvrir chaque jour.

Et son ventre, qui s'arrondissait au fil du temps, le fruit de leur amour...

- Qu'a dit le Médicomage ? Demanda Drago en posant une main sur le ventre d'Hermione.

- Tout va bien, ce sera une adorable petite fille, répondit-elle.

Il sourit et se pencha pour embrasser le ventre gros.

- J'ai toujours voulu une fille. Il faudra lui donner un nom.

Elle lui caressa le visage. Cinq ans déjà, depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Le monde avait changé, le monde avait grandit. Le Monde de la Magie avait retrouvé sa splendeur, même si la peur perçait parfois. Le souvenir de Voldemort planait encore, la communauté magique s'en relevait difficilement.

Hermione n'avait pas rompu la promesse qu'elle s'était faite, le jour de la bataille, elle avait rendu le corps de Ron aux Weasley. La tristesse avait abattu cette famille qui pleurait aussi la mort de Georges. Quelques semaines plus tard, Drago et elle s'était marié. Dès lors, Molly ne lui avait plus jamais parlé. Elle n'acceptait pas la mort de son fils dont elle savait l'amour pour Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pardonné à cette fille d'oublier son Ron si vite.

Hermione était devenue Médicomage, comme elle se l'était promis, dans l'infirmerie.

Drago avait traversé une mauvaise passe. La mort de Pansy l'avait profondément marqué. Il n'avait d'abord pas accepté son sacrifice. Il avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps, et de la patience pour s'en remettre. Il rendait sans arrêt hommage à son amie.

Le temps guérit toutes les douleurs. Tant de fois Hermione l'avait rappelé à Drago. Toujours, continuer d'avancer, panser ses blessures. Elle avait eu raison, presque comme toujours. Le temps les avait guéris. Ils fleurissaient les tombes, ensemble, ils s'entraidaient. Parce que c'était le seul moyen. Parce que ensemble, ils étaient capables du meilleur. Ils avaient déjà surmonté tant de choses...

Drago était devenu fondateur d'un association de jeunes sorciers, pour accomplir un devoir de mémoire. Il racontait le quotidien de cette guerre qui leur semblait loin. Il leur parlait des deux camps, de son expérience, de ses erreurs. Il leur avait raconté comment tout cela l'avait changé, transformé. Tant de fois il conta cette dernière bataille, leur enseigna l'importance de la tolérance et celle de l'amitié. Cette association, il la dédiait à Pansy. Pour son courage, son bonté, et cet amour qui l'avait sauvé.

Chaque jour, il faisait en sorte que son sacrifice de soit pas vain. Il s'en était fait la promesse.

Hermione passa devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Elle se regarda un instant. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, aussi indiscipliné que lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Elle caressa son ventre, promesse de bonheur.

Un instant, elle se souvint d'Anna. Pendant ces cinq années, elle y avait pensé. A ses derniers mots, le jour de la bataille. Elle sourit. Tout cela était sa faute finalement. Cette mission avait été le départ de tout, de sa chute et sa rédemption, de son chemin vers une vie heureuse. Elle ne regrettait pas ses erreurs, elle s'en était élevée, elle en avait apprit. Son esprit demeurait tranquille. Elle avait ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaiter : une famille. Dans le miroir, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, Anna n'était jamais réapparue.

Mais elle était là, au fond de son cœur, au fond de son âme, Hermione le savait. Finalement, c'était peut être ça qui comptait.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre. La vie ne faisait que commencer.

**Fin**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Retrouvez moi page suivante**


	32. Remerciments

**V**oilà donc cette fiction terminée. Je suis à la fois heureuse et émue d'en taper les derniers mots. Cette fan fiction a rythmée ma vie. J'ai écris plus que jamais pendant cette période. Toutes vos reviews, votre soutien à été pour moi le plus cadeau du monde. Cette année a été formidable aussi grâce à vous.

** J**e suis un peu triste de vous quitter, de ma dire que je n'écrirais plus d'autre chapitre de _Au delà des apparences_, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette fiction prendrait une telle ampleur. Au départ, je n'imaginais pas dépasser la quinzaine de chapitres, et puis l'idée de base s'est étoffée et j'ai pris un plaisir immense à écrire cette histoire.

**V**ous avez été pour moi un soutien extraordinaire. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'enthousiasme, autant de review, de lecteurs. Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au cœur, et c'était chaque fois avec le même plaisir que je me replongeais dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre. Parfois, j'étais en retard, parfois, je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour la chapitre, plus l'envie. Mais à chaque fois, je me reprenais, je pensais à vous qui attendiez et ça me donnait l'envie d'avancer. Cette aventure avec vous a été pour moi le plus des cadeaux, une merveilleuse expérience. Alors franchement, merci. Merci d'avoir été là, merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir reviewer, de m'avoir suivi tant de temps, sans vous lassez de me commenter, sans vous lassez de me dire ce qui allait, n'allait pas.

**V**os observations m'ont fait progresser. Je suis encore loin d'être parfaite, très loin, mais vos reviews, vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises m'ont aidé à écrire. J'ai eu l'impression de m'améliorer à vos côtés, d'apprendre de mes erreurs. Pour cela aussi, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante.

Aussi, je tenais à remercier **Elianor** qui m'a suivi dans mes débuts, c'est elle qui m'a posté mes premières reviews, et même si elle a un jour disparue, elle a été un soutien pour moi au début. Un grand merci a **Still-hopee**, pour son soutien infaillible, pour ses belles reviews pleines d'émotion, c'était beau de me voir dedans, c'est le genre de review dont rêve chaque auteur, tu me suis depuis longtemps maintenant, et franchement, ça me fait au chaud au cœur. Tu aimes les réponses aux reviews ? En voilà une : MERCI, merci pour tout ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans une revieweuse comme toi. Un grand merci aussi à **MioneDray 4ever** et ses longues et belles reviews. Au même titre que **Still-hopee**, sans ton soutien, cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Merci a **Alysee** et **Kahlan** (j'ai tellement de mal à écrire ce pseudo xD), deux revieweuses géniales, plus si anonymes que ça, j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre, merci pour vos reviews pleines d'émotions, tomber sur des lecteurs comme vous est le rêve de chacun. Merci à **telle17** qui a commencé à me suivre plus tard mais qui n'a jamais faibli ! Merci a **Cherlfoy, TakuArhoaKiAKoe**, **Avya, Fascinatemyself, Holstar, GlitterHeaven, Ines, ellana, Dragolicious **et** apple **pour toutes vos reviews, pour m'avoir suivi, même un temps. Merci a **Idylletentation** pour m'avoir suivie encore et encore. Merci à **Lili-prune** pour ses remarques qui m'ont fait avancer et d'autre reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup rire. Merci aussi à **Sukiplatytus** qui m'a offert la plus longue et l'une des plus belles review que je n'ai jamais reçu. Merci à **zazbou**, et **Vera bennett**, encore des anonymes qui me donnent l'impression de vous connaître. Merci a **Firesilver** de me suivre et me reviewer à chaque fois. Merci à **MlleGanou** et **HarmoniaNectari**, qui en plus d'être de formidables auteurs, sont aussi d'exellentes reviweuses. Merci à **Mademoiz'elle aime** pour m'avoir prise en cours de route et ne plus m'avoir lâcher après. **Annuairehpfic-x3** qui m'a fait une belle surprise le jour où elle m'a ajouté dans ses coups de cœur. Merci à **sally** (palme des reviews drôles x'D), **Solène** (encore une chouette revieweuse qui m'a touché), **MotOkO, Julie, Ly'nane** (Merci merci merci !), **liane, Naturalphine, cee, Leyla30028, ma-viie-63, ayastrange **(dont je vais bientôt pouvoir publiés les chapitres corrigés xD), **DrMaboule** (un merci immense et plus que pour ces reviews là, tu le sais, disséquons disséquons disséquons !) **nanarock** (encore une fois, plus que pour ces reviews). Merci à d'autre encore, tellement que je ne peux pas tous vous citez ici. Que vous soyez venu pour quelques chapitres ou pour toute cette fiction. Merci à vous tous, de m'avoir lue. Merci encore à tous les revieweurs, vous êtes tous formidables, merci encore.

P.S : Je répondrais aux dernières reviews anonymes dans une quinzaine de jours. Je ne vous lâche pas comme ça.

**Certains se demandent si je vais refaire d'autres fictions. La réponse est que je n'en sait rien. Ce n'est pas impossible, j'ai des idées qui fourmillent plein la tête. Mais j'ai en ce moment, des projets d'écriture originaux qui me portent à cœur. **

**Nous nous retrouverons, ne vous inquiètez pas ;)**

**Votre sadique, fidèle, adoratrice des fins heureuses après avoir fait souffrir ses persos et dévouée**

**Altanais**


End file.
